Life in LA
by ClaireBearLautner
Summary: Sequel to Two Months Together! Claire's life has completely changed and will continue to change now that she has moved into Taylor Lautner's Malibu home. Their relationship is still going strong, possibly stronger than ever, but what's in the future for them? Marriage; pregnancy; love triangle; drama..read along to find out!
1. New Friends, Old Friends

_**This is the moment that you've all been waiting for! Now that was a little too dramatic.. =P **_

_**Thank you for all the Favoriting, Author Alerts, Story Alerts, Reviews =) It really means a lot as I've said. So here is what I've worked up. **_

_**I do not own anyone in my stories FYI. Only the plot itself =) So please enjoy this first chapter! I really hope it's alright.. Kay I'm shutting up now so you can read. =D **_

* * *

Chapter One

Taylor's POV

"You're not allowed in here yet." Nikki's head poked out from between the double doors of our bedroom.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, okay. Just call me when she's ready."

"Will do." was all she said with a smile before shutting the doors closed.

I chuckled to myself and wandered downstairs. I was already ready to go of course, wearing some dark denim jeans, a white button up shirt with a black skinny tie along with a black blazer. Though the awesome threesome had to make Claire absolutely glamorous, which I didn't care if she had a fancy dress or perfect hair... Well the party wasn't super fancy, more like casual fancy sorta say. She was beautiful just looking at her in general.

As I sat in the recliner, my phone buzzed softly in my jean pocket. It was a text from Claire..

_Help. Me._ It read, having me laugh a bit in her distress.

I replied: _Don't worry Babe, I'm sure you'll survive ;)_

She soon wrote back: _Gosh damn I hope you're right._

I shook my head, slipping my iPhone back into my pocket as I rested my head back against the cushion.

I guess I had fallen asleep cause I don't remember why my eyes were seeing something white.. I had them focus a bit more, now seeing the things around me more clearly. I looked all around me, being out on this hilltop; under a big oak tree. I wondered where I was. Don't think I've been here before.. Then I looked to my right and saw an Angel. She walked towards me with such flow that I thought she was gliding above the earth. Her white dress blew in the small breeze that filled the air. _Wait, white dress...?_

(Insert the light bulb clicking here) _Wedding Day._

Shit.

"Hey there Mr. Lautner.." Her voice soft and sensual as she wrapped her arms around my waist. All my nervousness about this dream soon left my body as this beautiful woman wrapped herself around me.

Mrs. Lautner. I _loved _the way that sounded.

"You look.." I shook my head in amazement. Words seriously couldn't describe her.

She blushed and looked to the side, her skin tone lighting up as the sunsets rays kissed her features. I pulled her chin back up to me with my finger and slowly brought our faces together. I could feel the high electricity between us as our lips grew closer and closer... Once molded as one, I felt my cheeks grow instantly hot. I could've sworn that we started a monsterous fire just in the tree behind us.

"_I love you Taylor Lautner.._" Claire's voice sounded distant once we had pulled away.. Like she was slowly fading back away from me. I guess I was waking up.. _Damn I hate these._

"Taylor.. Taylor wake up c'mon.."

"Hmmm?" I was still hazy, my eyes opened slowly only to see another breathtaking Claire Lau- I mean.. Fucking dreams are getting to me.

"Ready to go?" Her smile lit up the entire room with excitement filling her eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Standing up, I took her hand which mended perfectly into mine. Like it was always meant to be there.

Claire's POV

After my extreme, more like massive, makeover by the crazy triplets, Taylor and I were finally on our way to Hollywood for the party. Ashley, Nikki, and Kris waved goodbye from the garage like proud parents.

I was wearing a pair of Ashley's skinny jeans, a flowy purple top that had two ties, wrapping it loosely around the side. Also a nice pair of brown leather boots with a big enough heel that wouldn't make me look taller than Taylor. Nikki let me borrow those. Surprised we had the same size in feet. Kristen happily offered to curl my hair, which I think it turned out awesome. They fell gently below my shoulders, with a clip holding it half up.

Then saving the best for last in my description, I had the heart necklace on that Taylor had given to me just yesterday. I practically wore the thing to bed, I couldn't bear to take it off! I think I did wear it to bed last night.. It was the only thing that I actually kept on..

"This is about 20 steps down from a Twilight premiere.." Taylor commented on the 'small crowd' that was around the red carpet along with bunches and _bunches _of paparazzi. I thought it was still a lot. We had never really been at a public event together yet.. So this would be interesting.

Once we stepped onto the carpet, Taylors hand wrapped securely around my waist, while my closest hand mimicked his. I placed a small smile on my face for all the flashing cameras and people, though feeling inside this overwhelming weight of trying to look absolutely perfect for everyone. It was hard as hell to not just stop what I was doing and run away into the shadows. But I would often take long glances at Taylor whom looked at me as well, and saw how comfortable he was, like this was just like walking in the park. He's been doing this since he was a kid though, so I had to take that into account.

We were slowly moving down the carpet, he would whisper in my ear from time to time, just incouraging me gently. After about five minutes Taylor pulled me over to the front of the gate where this lady, interviewer, motioned to us for some small talk before we walked into the building. He seemed to know her fairly well, comfortable wise, I could really tell that there wasn't any tension between them. I also recognized her as well..

"Hey Taylor!" Her loud voice had me jump a little under Taylors grip. They pulled into a quick hug.

"Hello there!" He sounded so enthusiastic, which had me smile.

"And you must be Claire." She turned to face me, and I nodded holding out my hand which she shook lightly. "Hi, I'm Shaun Robinson."

I grinned. That's who she was! Oh yeah I remember her. She would always have some sort of present or surprise for this poor guy here. Embarrassing him with that Jacob Barbie doll, the huge cut out, and I think the iPhone skin of Jacob.

"Mind if we talk a little here?"

"No not at all- well if its alright with you.." Taylor looked at me, his eyes sparkling.

"Oh of course, I'm up for an interview." My hand gripped a little tighter around his body.

The interview only took about 10 to 15 minutes. We said our goodbyes to Shaun and made our way into the huge lit up building. As we passed loads of people inside, I made out a few that had my heart skip some beats. Only because I couldn't believe at how crazy this was to actually be here with Taylor.

I saw Jason Dolley, David Henrie, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena and even Taylor Swift! I wasn't sure if I was going to like her but in the end she was such a sweet girl. Demi and Selena as well. Them together were funny as hell. Didn't get a chance to talk to Miley, I mean, why would I want to? After all, she tied up my boyfriend and treated him like her own personal sex pet. Ugh. Bitch. David was a really nice guy too, super funny and very sweet to me. Which I truly appreciated.

"Happy birthday Claire Bear!" Selena and Demi both sang from behind me. I spun around to see them carrying a large sheet cake with candles and frosting written out: **_Happy 19th Birthday Claire!_**

I covered my face in my hands feeling tons of stares fall upon me. Taylor rubbed my shoulders and spoke in my ear,

"Don't hide."

I peeked, though only to look at him, "Why did you tell them?"

He grinned his goofy grin, "Cause I felt like it."

I rolled my eyes at him and he pulled my hands down to my sides as I faced the enormous cake with all the new friends that I had just met around us. I closed my eyes, thinking of a wish, something that I didn't have but something I wanted. This was as tough as thinking of what I wanted for my birthday. Though the necklace was a perfect, no, a priceless choice. I finally opened my eyes and blew out all nineteen candles.

Ugh. Nineteen. I'm so old.

Everybody cheered and the girls got a few knifes and began cutting the cake for all the people. The music started booming slightly, but not as loud as our experience at the club. Playing _I Gotta Feeling_ by Black Eye Peas.

What else could they play besides this song? I've only hear it about a million times on the radio..

I excused myself from the circle and began to make my way to the bathroom, though Taylors hand got a hold of mine before I could get any farther.

I saw the slight confusion slash worry in his eyebrows and deep eyes, "I'm just going to the bathroom. Don't freak." I assured him gently. He's been a little uptight lately.. Just cause of all that's happened since we've been dating. All the accidents and mishaps. But I told him not to worry. It's just the small bumps of our journey together that make us an even stronger pair.

I scurried off to the ladies room though not watching where I was going I guess. I accidently ran into one of the waiters whom was carrying a empty tray thankfully.

"Oh geez, watch where you're going woman!" I heard him yell a little bit too loudly.

"God, I'm sorry. Don't have to be rude-" I got cut off by his piercing green eyes staring right back at me.

"Hey, I remember seeing you at-"

"Magic Mountain right?" I finished his shocked sentence, though I was just as shocked he was.

Hayley and I drove up to Valencia back when we were younger, she was 17 and I was maybe 16 or something, and we went to Six Flags Magic Mountain for the day and stayed in a hotel that night. I remember meeting this guy in line for one of the rides and thought he looked just like a little teenage Leonardo Dicaprio. He was with some of his buds and we hung out for most of the day, though not grabbing each others names or numbers.. Other than that, it was the most amazing of my life. _Wait why am I having these thoughts?_ I'm happy and in a great relationship and I just need to stop this and walk away.

"Yeah there.. I never got you and your friends names.." He smiled shyly. "I'm Jack." How fucking ironic. Walk away now. C'mon.

My limbs didn't listen, I shook his hand and said, "I'm Claire."

"Such a pretty name." He spoke quickly, though with warmth to his voice.

Everything about him I remembered. His green/hazel eyes, his blonde-ish hair was still slightly gelled up in the front, flawless bronze skin and a perfect bone structure.. Oh what the hell am I thinking about! My god, I can't do this. I can't do this to Taylor or myself. My eyes flickered to my feet as I thought up of something to say.

"Want to um, hang out? I get off my shift in a minute.." His voice was husky.

"I.. I can't Jack. I'm here with my friends and.." I stammered heavily.

"Your boyfriend?" His tone grew disappointed.

I sighed sadly still looking at the ground. I hated to hurt him like this.

"Figures." A small unnessicary laugh came out of his mouth having my eyebrows push down into a line.

"Look, I'm sorry about this but you don't have to make..." I groaned not bothering to finish my speech. "Can we at least be friends Jack?" I pleaded, looking back into his eyes for the second time.

"I wouldn't mind it. Here." He got out a pen from his apron and a small strip of paper and wrote down his number. I took it and stuffed it into my jean pocket. "Call me okay?" both his eyebrows raised, causing small wrinkles on his forehead to bunch up. I always liked that about a guys features. _Gosh dang it!_

"I will. You take care Jack." I smiled, turning away from him and into the bathroom.

"You too." He murmered back.

Once in the restroom, I ran into the stall and leaned up against the door. My mind was running wild as well as my heart beat. Why did this have to happen now? I loved Taylor and that's all that mattered. But when I was 16, the only thing I could think of was 'Lil Leo'. Or Jack supposedly. Well now that I'm 19 and moved in with the one and only man that I love, I needed to just suck it up and move on with my life. Jack and I can be friends and that's it. I kept telling myself that and it seemed to be working. I hoped it was.

This was definitely a Bella-Edward-Jacob moment.

Taylor being Edward -that thought made me cringe cause I don't like Edward in the least- and Jack being Jacob.

With hopeless ol' Bella right in the middle.

* * *

_Ooo what's gonna happen! Haha, I don't know either.. _

_Review purdy please! =)_


	2. Confessions

_Sorry its been about a week since I updated =/ _

_This ballet intensive started last Monday and I haven't been home at all. _

_Like seriously? I'm at home just to sleep. That's it. _

_But anywho, here you go =) Sorry for such the long wait. My brains been mush and filled with everything classical ballet. -_- _

* * *

Chapter Two

Claire's POV

Once home, Taylor left my side with the large sheet of cake in his arms to go set it on the kitchen island.

"You think we're gonna eat the rest of this?" He winked at me as I leaned against the wall watching him.

"I surely know that you won't. Gotta keep that bod of yours in tip top shape." I smiled widely.

He laughed that incredible laugh of his, making his way back over to me and unexpectedly swooping me up in his strong arms. I squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"And what is this for?" I questioned, though with a small smile.

He shrugged from under me, traveling up the long staircase. "I just felt like it."

"Just felt like it eh?"

"Yes ma'am." He attempted a Texas's accent, which made me giggle in response. "Only Jackson can pull off a good country accent.. I on the other hand, cannot." He joked, setting me down on my feet in front of the king sized canopy bed.

"Well you have many more talents than Jackson.. No offense to him of course. But I'm just saying.." A smirk drew across my face.

A low chuckle filled my ears as he had pulled me close to his body, his hands rubbing delicately around my back. I grinned to myself and reached up onto my toes, still in Nikki's boots, and placed a soft kiss upon his cheek. I could suddenly feel both of our bodies shiver from the touch.

For once in our lives, we just settled into each others arms. Swaying slowly back and forth, enjoying one anothers presence.

After a minute or so, Taylor quickly excused himself and strode into the bathroom. I sighed, feeling dazed, and sat myself on the bed, starting to zip down the boots. As soon as I got one boot off, my jeans buzzed.

**New Text Message from Jack**

_Oh snap._

My finger was immediately hesitant on the button, not sure if I wanted to read it or what. I looked back up to the bathroom door, Taylor still hadn't come out, so I went for it.

_Hey Claire, it's me, Jack. _

_I just wanted to say that I'm glad we met tonight.. _

_I mean, even though you have a boyfriend and all, I think we could still be good friends right? _

_Would your boyfriend (sorry I don't know his name) mind if we hung out tomorrow?_

_Ah shit_, I moaned in my head while my eyes closed.

_Maybe just lunch or something?_

"Who you talking to?" Taylors low voice had my heart restart back up like a hummingbirds wings.

"Oh gosh, you scared me." I breathed, taking a peek at him and laying my phone face _down _in my lap.

"Sorry." He laughed and crouched down in front of me. "You alright? You look kind of.. nervous or something."

I threw out a fake small laugh, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Ending with a short smile.

Stupid me. Knowing him, he would see right through that piece of crap you call _my acting._

Right on cue, his eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Ugh. Okay. Well, my friend just was letting me know if I could go out to lunch tomorrow, just to talk and things."

His features relaxed, letting a comfortable smile appear on his face. "That's all? You know you don't have to ask me if you can go.. I'm not your legal guardian."

My eyes rolled, "But the thing is.. its a _He?_" I cringed for his reaction.

"Uh, that's fine with me." He sounded sorta convinced but I still wasn't buying it. "Where'd you meet him.. Just curious."

"T-tonight." I stuttered.

"Oh. Well.." His hazel eyes flickered to the side as he took a moment before taking his place next to me on the bed.

I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, taking his warm fingers and weaving them through mine. "His names Jack and we knew each other before I met you. Hayley and I went to Magic Mountain a few years ago and we hung out with him and his friends for the day.. But never actually sat down and got names or.. Well you get what I'm saying.." I looked at him once I noticed myself rambling. "Don't you?"

He only nodded, still staring at our intertwined hands.

"He's a _friend_, Taylor. No need to worry okay? I can take care of myself and you can trust me. You know that." My other hand lifted his chin to look at me.

He shook his head, a small hint of embarrassment covered his face, "I'm sorry Claire. I just feel protective over you and.."

"Shh." I placed my finger on his lips with a grin. "I know. I would be too, but we have to remember to be honest with each other at all times and know that we can trust each other when we're apart."

"Agreed." He smiled softly, taking my hand and laying it over the one spot on his chest which felt like a rabbit running away from its hunter. I giggled as I felt his thumping heart under his shirt, having my own heart speed up more than it already was.

"Lemme text Jack back to let him know... I'm coming.." I slowed down a bit just to make sure I _was _going.

"It's perfectly fine, Claire. Go ahead." He chuckled, standing up.

After I replied back a, '_Sure, it's good with me. And Taylor =)_'

He sent back,

_Okay great! :) How about 12:30 in Thousand Oaks at Corner Bakery? I'm closer to Malibu so.._

My turn:_ Wow, I live in Malibu as well. How funny! And sure, that'd be good. See you then(:_

I actually smiled at how good this was going, though I kinda forgot that Taylor would be hovering over me right about now.

_Have a good night Claire..._

I sighed, setting my cell aside and turning back to the little mister over here.

"All set?" His eyebrows raised.

"Yep. Good to go.. I'll leave around twelve. Just driving up to Thousand Oaks.."

"He seemed nice.. Well it was just texting but.." He began to joke. Having a sweet smile on his face while I gladly slapped him on the arm, which he probably didn't even feel through all that buff-ness of his. Hmm.

I decided to then change the mood up a bit.

"At least we have the rest of tonight together.." I stood, taking off my other boot and Ashley's jeans, leaving them on the carpet floor. Smirking sexily at this man. I took out the small clip which held my hair and shook it down, before approaching Taylor.

"For sure on _that_.." He eyed me up and down playfully.

I smiled and pulled my shirt off carefully, throwing it to the side like it was just a piece of useless cloth. _Who needed clothes?_

I suppose his hands found my butt first once I had glided into his arms.

Tonight would be just any other night in heaven..

* * *

One more thing!

Thank you all for the Favoriting, Story Alerts, and Author Alerts, and _especially the reviews!_

_LoVe YoU =) _

PS: REVIEW! =D


	3. Over Protection

_This one is really short and I'm really sorry for such the long wait =/ _

_Again, I've been so busy you don't even know. This week again especially. Camps galore! _

_But I still am hoping that you'll enjoy this and review at the end=) It'll make my morning much better tomorrow..._

* * *

Chapter Three

Claire's POV

Bee held me inside him once in the parking space I had chosen right in front of the quaint Corner Bakery. He rumbled from underneath me as I sat in my seat, my hand holding the buckle of my seatbelt.

My heart began beating rapidly unknowingly. It was random.

I then let out a huge gust of air I guessed I'd been holding for the past thirty seconds.

Trying to shake off the rather stupid nerves, I turned the key, shutting the engine off.

I stepped out grabbing my purse and straightening out my V-neck maroon shirt over which I was still wearing Ashley's wonderful skinny jeans.

Through the time that I had taken walking into the restaurant, Taylor was on my mind. His protective energy filled my body which was probably making me nervous in the first place. I just had to be myself with this 'friend' -friendly, funny, lovable, carefree- and know that Taylor was the one who said that this was alright.

Slowly, I found myself standing just feet away from Jack.

He was sat in a small booth, studying a menu. His hair was gelled loosely in a little flip, wearing plain faded jeans, a white T-shirt and some pretty cool yellow high tops.

God. Guys dressing so casual like that was my major weakness. Beside Taylors puppy dog eyes.

_He's a friend. He's a friend. He's a friend._

My thoughts scattered as he turned, finally noticing my presence. Those green pupils of his looked directly into mine. As if he had forgotten about our conversation last night about our friendly state. Though the weirdest sensation took full control over my body. Goosebumps yeah, but I felt oddly lighter. Like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. He stood slowly and somewhat pulled me into a small hug. Grins all around, I took my place on the cushion across from him.

Taylor's POV

"You think Claire's gonna be alright?" I mumbled to a now annoyed Kristen.

We we're just hanging out on the large leather couch, drinking some fruit smoothies from Starbucks. What would we do without it?

"C'mon Taylor, you're talking my ear off with all your worrying."

I rolled my eyes at her, taking a long sip from the straw. "Don't blame me for being a little irritated by the fact that she and this person met.. and... and now are having lunch?"

"Stop being so over controling. It's not like you at all." She stared at me. "And plus, I know that she can take care of herself and the people around her."

"Maybe you're right.." I groaned, throwing my head back against the couch. I hated when people were right and _I _wasn't.

"You know I am." I could guess from her tone that she was smiling.

I took a peek at her and let out a small laugh. "I'm just acting like a jerk aren't I." She nodded dramatically in agreement. "Saying who Claire should and shouldn't hang out with.. It's not like I'm her parent.."

Reminding myself of what I had said to her last night. Before I knew that her friend was a guy.

_'That's all? You know you don't have to ask me if you can go.. I'm not your legal guardian.'_ My own voice echoed through my mind. Bumps raised slightly at the memory.

"Hey, so, I saw somewhere that someone in this exact house was supposedly pregnant?" Her eyebrows pushed down into a short line as she had changed the subject to a rather more serious one.

"Um," I swallowed, looking down at my raspberry smoothie. "She's not. I swear to you, Kristen." I looked back up.

"Okay, thank god."

I raised an eyebrow, "But if she was, wouldn't you be happy for her? For us?"

"Well, yes, but I mean.. She's just... really young still." She said taking another sip.

"We were pretty freaked of the idea of possibly being parents. But when she took that test, and came out of that bathroom smiling..." I shook my head as I spoke, feeling the memory seeping back into my brain cells. "I knew we would be alright. And be able to get through anything."

"I've always imagined you with kids Taylor. You're going to be a great Father when the time comes." She smiled widely from across the couch.

I smiled to myself.

"So anyways, you guys finally did _it?_" Her expression grew excited, though I could tell that she was laughing underneath it all at the look on my face.

"Yeah, yeah.." I grabbed one of the couch pillows and tossed it at her.

"And? How was it!" Her laugh rang through the entire house.

"Oh God, Kristen! You know, it just got really awkward in here..."

"You know you like it." Her laughs turned to quiet giggles.

"Of course." I chuckled sarcastically.

* * *

Review? Please? Don't hate me because I'm trying to become a professional dancer and write for you all the time ;)

It'd make me sad if you didn't leave a review.. I would probably stop this story.

And I know you wouldn't want that, now would you =P


	4. Life On The Beach

**Hello! Here's chapter number four=) **

**And guess what? I'm going to Santa Fe on Thursday! Maybe my story will come true XD But as Miss Jozy said, he's filming Abduction in Pittsburgh.. *sigh* Oh well. **

**Lol, but anyways, I won't be home until Sunday, but I'll try and write up another chapter before then so you guys don't have to wait as long=) I'm going to try! **

**Also, Two Months Together as broken 100 reviews! 106 right now(: Thank you guys so much! I love you!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Claire's POV

I came through the garage door with a smile on my face. I had said to Jack that he was welcome over here whenever he'd like. Though I now thought about what would Taylor think of that little idea. I'm sure he would be fine..

I strolled through the empty household, wondering where Taylor was hiding out. I stopped to set my purse and keys down in the kitchen, then looking up and out the window. I spotted an umbrella out on the banks of sand, where underneath laid a very tan person. Smiling, I ran upstairs and changed into my bikini.

Once a towel was wrapped around me, I skipped down the few steps of the porch and made contact with a warm grains of sand. It was only three in the afternoon, but there was a definite breeze in the weather today. The sky held a variety of white puffy clouds. I could easily see them slowly blowing in the wind as I took my time walking down the beach. It was peaceful.

Seagulls making their flight patterns above, circling in and out of the clouds. The waves were pretty calm, until they made their way to shore; crashing into the small cliffs to the left of the house.

I peeked around the rim of the blue umbrella, my eyes laying a sun basking Taylor Lautner. Whom was shirtless and getting tanner by the minute. I knelt down as quietly as I could and leaned forward over his resting face. My fingers caressed his cheek as my lips brushed over his own. My nerves tickled at the warmth of his skin. It was exhilarating.

A low sigh rose from him, his eyelids fluttering open to see me. I smiled sweetly and laid down next to him.

"When did you get home?" He wondered, his voice husky from the light doze.

"Just a few minutes ago." I replied looking up at him.

"How was lunch?" He turned himself more over to face me.

"Good actually. Jack is really nice, Taylor.. I had to take that into account.." I said confidently.

"I didn't say he wasn't."

"I know, but.. I don't think he likes me in any way." Taylors eyes physically brightened at my words. "So you have nothing to worry about alright?"

"Okay." Was all he said, shrugging his shoulders.

God. _Guys these days_, I joked inside my head.

"Can we just have this moment for ourselves right now?" I said sternly so that he wouldn't think about Jack anymore.

"Whatever you say My Queen." He chuckled, wrapping his hand around mine.

I shook my head, trying not to laugh.

Later, I decided to go have my share and feel the water. My skin felt as if it were going to be permanently tan from just laying with Taylor for about an hour.

The cool water shocked my surprised toes as the waves licked them. Having me shriek, though happy about it. I liked the contrast of the cold and the warm.

Fire and Ice.

Jack and Taylor..

Fuck.

I kicked myself for thinking of the theory and soon, Taylor joined beside me.

With the water flowing a little higher up the bank now, having soaked some sand, I let go of Taylor and ran over to draw something out in the wet substance.

'**I LOVE TAYLOR**' I had drawn out with my finger. Putting my hands on my hips proudly and smiling at Taylor.

A smile grew across his face as he read it. Just as he was about to write down something, a small wave strayed out and washed away my message, sort of splashing Taylor in the face. I covered my mouth, giggling. He shook his wet head like a dog and looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I shrugged jokingly in response, grinning.

'_I'll always love you.._'

I ran up to where he was to read it quickly before the water cleaned it up. My heart beat over the words as I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"I'll always love you.. my goofy girl." He whispered in my ear. We watched the blue waves carry his message out into the Pacific, sending it into the ocean of forever in my heart.

I turned to him and mended my lips to his. Feeling the passion of a good thousand fires burn through our mouths; feeling our bodies connect in such a way that no one else could copy; feeling his hands secure around my waist, never letting go.

We then parted. Staring wonderingly into one anothers eyes. I breathed a small laugh for no reason and laid my head on his chest. He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. I could feel the wind starting to pick up as the seconds went by, the sun slowly making its way down the skyline. It formed small goosebumps on my legs from being splashed by the water. I soon closed my eyes, starting to feel our bodies breathing together. It was a quiet moment, but a memorable one.

_What a night for a dance, you know I'm a dancing machine _

_With a fire in my bones and the sweet taste of kerosene _

_I get lost in the night so high I don't want to come down _

_To face the loss of the good thing that I've found_

I had chosen Reverly by Kings Of Leon to play on my iPod Nano while we got ready to go out for dinner. It was mellow and slow, but it had a beat, which is what I liked.

Taylor and I had taken a quick shower once off the beach, discussing where we should go eat, since I hated making decisions. Obviously, the man felt like eating steak. No argue there. So he knew right away where to take me.

After blow drying my hair, I put some product in it to keep the curls tame and non frizzy. It turned out to be not as bunched up as I thought, but more wavy than normal. So I then decided to wear it down, though I'd bring a few rubber bands in case it got crazy. I then changed into that new racer back dress that the girls and I bought that one day, with one of the pairs of new gladiator sandals. Making my way back into the bathroom, I grabbed my make up bag and began putting a little this and that on, while jeans-only-Taylor was gelling his hair in front of his mirror.

I was just swiping on some mascara on my other set of lashes when he said,

"Where'd you get that?"

I paused in mid stroke, "Um, here?"

Silence.

"When Kris, Ash, and Nikki took me shopping the other day remember?" I turned.

"Oh, well I guess you didn't show me."

I shook my head, chuckling.

"It looks nice on you is what I'm saying.." He said smiling.

My cheeks fell red, "Thank you." I smiled back.

Taylor always knew how to make me blush, even at the smallest sayings.

He's amazing.

* * *

Review pretty please? =] And I'll try to update before I leave..


	5. In A Blink Of An Eye

Chapter Five

Claire's POV

"Ready?" Taylor asked.

I folded my napkin and placed it on the table, "Yep."

Smiling, he stood as I did, and took my waist with one hand while we made our way out of the restaurant.

"Thanks so much you two! Have a great night." One of the hostesses called out to us. We smiled at her and walked out the door.

Once in the car, "Thanks for dinner baby.." I smiled leaning towards him.

"It was my pleasure." He chuckled leaning forward.

"What's for dessert?" I hinted, our faces almost touching in the dimmed car.

"Maybe..." I cut him off with a slow kiss.

Our lips moving so fluidly, but so rich. Like hot carmel. Everytime we kissed, it felt like my whole world was suddenly put together in one simple move. Fireworks bursting above us each time. Just like when we shook hands when we had first met. That same explosion of emotions, just more intense now. I parted from him with a small smile on my face. He took a breath in through his nose, opening his eyes once he exhaled.

All I could think right now.. is that he and I were meant to be.

Taylor then kissed my nose before starting up the engine.

We were on the highway, about ten minutes away from home, and Taylor was fidgeting with the radio. I laughed under my breath and turned my attention out my window. It was already dark out; eight fifteen, and traffic was slowly building up. I then looked over to see a huge semi changing into our lane. Taylor hit the brakes pretty hard, throwing his arm in front of my chest just in case I went forward.

"You okay?" He looked at me once we've stopped for a minute.

I nodded and took the hand the hand that was still in front of me, weaving my fingers through it.

_It then happened so fast._

Headlights shone into the car, having Taylor look behind him, only to see something that would change our lives.

"Holy shit..." His fingers instinctly tightened around mine.

I looked at him, "What?"

He looked back at the semi, which hadn't moved at all, though with traffic surrounding us and some moving about, he couldn't change lanes quick enough. I turned to see what was coming, only to be blinded by the on coming lights.

"I love you." Taylor looked at me for one last second.

Fear touched his eyes, along with mine. "I love you too.." I spoke, squeezing his hand as tight as I could possibly could.

Bracing my body for the collision, my eyes filled with water.

_We were hit._

I couldn't see anything as the BMW flipped multiple times across the pavement. I only felt my body going in different directions, feeling like a helpless rag doll throwing about. The seatbelt I guess did nothing, because I felt as if I had stopped tumbling and was now laying flat against the cold concrete.

My body hurt. Like a thousand ton weight was parked right on my ribs, crushing them. Were they broken? Was I completely broken? Where was Taylor? Still in the demolished car?

My ears picked up muffled sounds. Sirens. Voices. More cars. But not Taylor.

I tried to pry my eyelids open, to see what was going on, how much was the damage.. But it was as if chains were holding me together in place. I wasn't supposed to move. I wasn't _able _to move.

Then the pain suddenly struck my legs. Slowly and agonizingly moving up my body. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. But instead, I just lay there.

I didn't want to die, I didn't want Taylor to die. We shouldn't have to die because a drunk driver plowed into us. Right? Something in my now fuzzy mind told me that that statement was not true..

The thing that chilled me the most was that Taylor had kept his hand connected with mine throughout the whole accident. Until I flew out the window..

I yearned for him to be next to me. Just to feel him again.. would make me feel a whole lot better, and secure. Just to know that he's alright.

I prayed silently to God that we would get through this in one piece and everything would be okay.

That's when the voices grew clearer, as if they were right next to me. My brain then shut down for a bit. Though I kept fighting to stay alive. For myself, my family, and for my love.

I wouldn't die tonight. I promised myself I wouldn't.

* * *

Small chapter but I did say that I would try to update before I left right? =)

So I hope you guys liked it, and I will be back on Sunday!

I love you, now review!


	6. Hospital Nightmares, Future Dreams

**I'm back from lovely Santa Fe! It was amazingly relaxing and I loved every minute of it =) **

**I was so happy to finally give you guys this chapter! It was killing me to have you waiting like this.. **

**But I also have the next one set up, though I have to type it onto the computer first. **

**So that'll be up soon-ish =D Okie dokie? Kay, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Claire's POV

I woke up in what looked like an ambulance.

Strapped to this stretcher, I looked around myself. I saw this guy sitting to the left of me, who suddenly caught my eyes.

"Hello!" I could barely hear him over the blaring sirens and running engine. I just stared at him the best I could.

"We're driving to the hospital now, don't worry." _I guessed that, dumb ass._

I was more worried about the guy whom I loved and where he was at.

"Where's Taylor..." I mumbled roughly.

I doubted he heard.

The man leaned forward, placing his ear to my mouth.

"Where is _Taylor Lautner_.." I repeated.

"The guy who was stuck in the car?"

I barely nodded.

"He's in another ambulance heading to the hospital too.. You'll see him in a few minutes here." He assured me gently.

I sighed and tried to relax my overly beat up body.

We arrived at the Malibu General Hospital and I was more awake than ever, though that came with a price. _Livid _pain.

I was groaning in agony, feeling all these God damn serrated knives scraping across my body at once. I tried gripping my muscles till they were numb, but it only made things worse.

The medics rolled me through the Emergency Room and into one of the private rooms where they would clean me up. I guessed I needed to take a major shower - sarcastically anyway - because I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirrors and saw blood splotches scattered all over my battered body. My hair was in tangles, some glued to my forehead from the red goo seeping from my head. My dress torn and black now from the asphalt. I looked like a girl who had just came back from the depths of Hell. It scared me to see myself like this, but it also frightened me to think of how Taylor would look. _What was his damage?_ Since he was still in the flipped car other than myself.

Once I was in my room, they just left me hanging, though the same medic from the ambulance stayed by my side.

Finally, my adrenaline source just strolled through the door.

Taylor was rolled in on his stretcher right next to mine, though he wasn't awake.

My eyes bugged as I watched nurses, medics, and doctors rush in and start up that thingy with the big electro pads. They ripped open his shirt and charged up the contraption. Soon placing the two on his chest and I almost threw a fit seeing his limp body flop in convulsion from the electricity. Tears streamed down my blood stained face as I screamed his name in terror. I probably sounded like a sick cat, my voice was scratchy and raw.

"Don't you _dare _give up on me now Taylor!" I yelled hoarsely. "_Please _don't leave me.." I cried.

They continued doing what they were doing and I knew what was coming.. I always saw it on TV and the patients never turned out in the end.

I wanted so badly to get out of this bed and stand by his side, hold his hand in mine. But I knew I couldn't.

More and more staff members piled into the room, all trying to restrain me from leaping out of the bed.

"_Shirley!_ Put this one out please!" A distressed male called out.

Just then, one of the nurses came over with a huge needle and stuck it in my neck. Screaming once more, I was soon put under. Not knowing whether my boyfriend lived or not.

My last thought..

_I love you._

"_Honey... wake up.._"

I was slowly being shook awake, again, by my Mother. I could easily pull out her voice.

My lids flew open and immediately I said, "Is Taylor alive?"

She stared at me, eyes wide.

"Mom..." My stomach grew uneasy.

"He is alive," I relaxed then. "but in pretty bad shape baby."

I just looked at her, feeling that overly annoying sting coming from my tear ducts. Though this time, I didn't care if I cried. There was no point.

"Oh Claire.." My Moms hand stroked my forehead carefully. I flinched at the small stab of pain inflicted from her light touch. I had guessed I had a cut in my head.

"What time is it? Is anyone else here? What injuries do I have? Wha-" My Mom shushed my questions and told me to save my energy.

"Daddy, your brothers and Nana are here. Holly, Deb and some of your friends will be here sometime tomorrow.." Her voice was soft and assuring, though I could hear the exhaustion in her tone. "Debbie, Dan, and Makena are here as well.. and some of Taylor's friends. Which is nice."

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered if Jack heard about this. If he did, was he going to come visit?

"And its three in the morning.." She reminded me.

I closed my eyes as my brain processed everything that was being told to me.

"What happened to me Mom?" I asked again.

She took my hand this time, "You have a few broken ribs, a gash in your head, and a broken ankle." I could tell it was hard for her to talk about this. My other hand flowed over my ribs, prodding them ever so lightly. More agony surged through me.

"My God.." I spoke under my breath.

"Bruises and scraps also, but I'm just happy you're alive honey.." She smiled.

"Wait, Mom.. wasn't Vegas week supposed to be... next week..?"

"Yes Claire. I'm sorry to say that you won't be able to do it.."

My heart sank. I couldn't believe it.

"I know how hard you've worked for it, but you'll have next year okay?"

What am I even thinking about.. A couple injuries? But at least I'm breathing and not dead. Taylor's new status was almost that..

"Mom," I whispered.

"Hmm?" She looked at me.

"Where's Taylor now?"

"Right next to you sweetie.." She stood and pulled the curtain quietly aside, which revealed a sleeping Taylor.

He was in bad shape. _My baby._ His face was covered in gashes and cuts, a long slice was embedded in his right bicep.. I didn't want to see if there was anything else underneath those hospital sheets. All I wanted to do was to go wrap my arms around his vulnerable body and never let anything happen to him.

My Mom left the curtain ajar for me to see him, saying that she loved me and that she'd be in the waiting room with my family for a while.

Now by myself, I had burnt holes in the ceiling from staring. It was dark in the tiny room, though a small gloom of the moon shone a path of light on the tiled floor.

I couldn't bear closing my eyes and falling asleep. I was afraid of what I would dream of. Something that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Though it wasn't something that was my fault... Nor the mans fault who was sleeping just inches from me. I overheard some of the nurses talking about the accident earlier and they might have said something like the driver didn't make it... Lost too much precious blood. Though among that source, wine and beer was infused with his organs.

Taylors deep uneven breathing had me in broken sobs for hours. It was hard listening to how even just breathing was a challenge for him.. He would cough every so often as well. There had to be something wrong with his ribs too.

My thoughts raged on through the late night. Probably the drugs kicking in.

From marrying Taylor and having little babies with him, to playing on the beach with our 13 year old daughter, 12 year old son, and 4 year old daughter.

Lily, Jason, and Ilona... Ilona is my Mothers middle name.

We were filled with happiness and laughter. It made me smile to see this hopeful future of ours. In this glimpse, I felt Taylors longing warm fingers around mine. It was Heaven.

The last picture in my mind before I finally drifted away was of our family.

Taylor and Claire Lautner with three beautiful smiling faces below:

Lily Noelle Lautner, Jason Dan Lautner, and Ilona Deborah Lautner.

_Our little... happy.. family.._

_

* * *

_Review please! I'd really appreciate it =) And I'll have that next chapter up as soon as I can.

Love you much! 3


	7. And The Awkward Moments Begin

**Hola! See I told you that I'd have it up soon-ish =P **

**I wanted to wait until I got more reviews for the last chapter, considering I only got 4 =/ But its okay I guess.**

**Well cranky Jozy was begging me to put it up so I knew I had to before she'd beat me up from being on a much needed vacation... **

**Hahaha, I'm joking girl XD But anywho, here ya go. Hope you like it =)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Claire's POV

My nights sleep was definitely an awkward one. Since, well, my ribs were pretty much shattered, I couldn't exactly lay on my side without being in complete pain.

So basically I was staring at the ceiling when I woke up to the bright sunlight.

It seemed early, but I wasn't quite sure.

My brain wanted me to sit up, to get a better view of my surroundings, but my body said _hell no_.

I slowly craned my neck to the left, seeing Taylors parents next to their son. Makena sitting in an armchair across from them. I couldn't tell if he was awake or not, but Debbie was whispering lovingly to him, as if she were pledging her love to her child right then and there.

Makena looked up and saw my eyes looking straight at her. I didn't want to bring any attention away from her brother, but I gave her a quick weak smile and then turned my head back to face the oblivious ceiling. Closing my eyes once again.

The hours passed, my friends came and talked to me for a while, of course bringing bunches of balloons and flowers with them. They also managed to speak to Taylor, as he was awake when they arrived. They treated him like a spoiled pet. Fixing his pillow, straighting the sheets, bringing him water. It made my face go red. I'm sure Taylor was enjoying every single minute of this. Though they were just doing it do get on my nerves on purpose, so I couldn't get too mad at them. They were just being their goofy selves. One word: dorks.

Kristen, Ashley, Nikki and the gang came next. Sending their absolute love for the both of us to get well. Kellan even commented,

"Damn, Claire. Your one tough chick." He put his hands on his hips as he stood at the foot of my bed. I blushed.

"She's my tough chick." Taylor added with a grin.

After we thought that most of our visitors had left for the day, it was just the two of us in the afternoon lit room. I turned my head towards Taylor, as he was looking at me, and reached my hand out to him. It began to shake randomly, even though I wasn't even pushing as hard to him. His eyes longed towards me, with the warmth that I missed. I let my muscles release and pulled my hand back. I couldn't take being apart from him like this, I had to at least sit by him.

I took a deep breath of oxygen in, inhaling the burning scent of rubbing acohol and medicine, and forced my body to sit up. Whimpers broke through my gritted teeth as I felt and _heard _the grinding of my ribs inside me. Though my torso was wrapped up, it didn't take away the pain. Only the drugs could numb it for a short time.

I could feel Taylors anxious gaze on me, "What are you doing Claire?" His voice was so different. Like something was lodged in his throat.

"Coming... over.." I circled my arm around my stomach as I slowly moved the sheets off my legs. "to.. _ugh_, you." I groaned. This was the first time I had seen my legs. They were bruised and cut like it was nobodies business.

Closing my eyes again, I prepared myelf to stand. On one foot of course.

"Claire.." He cautioned.

"I'm okay." I breathed sharply through my nose. My body ached. It hurt to move... But I had to get over to him.

I placed my bare left foot on the tile, squeaking from the coldness. My ace bandaged foot dangled lifelessly beside. I took my time putting my weight on my one foot, trying to find my balance before hopping over there.

I stood on that foot for a matter of minutes, and smiled.

"Tah dah." I said snapping my fingers.

Taylor laughed roughly.

I then decended towards his bed, hopping or maybe more like scooting. Hurt my chest less that way. I was soon touching the edge of his matteress. _Touching his soft skin again._

He somewhat did the best he could by moving over a little to make room for me. I sat down carefully next to his body, then laying awkwardly down.

"These beds are too damn small." I joked, staring at his beautiful face with wide eyes.

"I know right." Yep, there was definitely a frog in his throat. It was deep and husky, though raw and uneven.

"How are you baby?" I felt like crying, stroking his beat up cheek.

"Not the greatest honey." He replied sullenly.

"I am so sorry Taylor..." I spoke without thinking.

"For what? You did nothing wrong, and you know that." His big hand found mine on top of the sheets, wrapping its way around. Like it always did.

"I-i know, but.." I whispered, my tone starting to decrease.

"Shh.." He laid his head in the crook of my neck, squeezing my fingers. The contact with his skin against mine felt amazing. It made me tingle. I mimicked him then. And that was all we needed.

Each other.

A lone tear escaped my eye and dropped onto his shoulder. Rolling quickly down his chest.

His other hand wrapped around me, pulling my body closer towards him. I was so full in his embrace that it felt as if we were whole again. Nothing had every happened last night and we were just back on the beach carrying each others hearts in out palms.

My lips jutted out to his warm skin, kissing it gently. Eyebrows squeezed together as well as my eyes while I began to relax my head into that small spot of his neck. Our fingers played below us. Moving in and out of hold.

"I love you Claire..." He was the first to speak through our silence.

"I love you too." My voice mumbled into his skin.

"Marry me."

_What the..._

My heart jogged about a billion times around my broken ribcage. I opened my mouth to reply, though only trembling breaths blew out.

"What?" I gasped, pulling up to look at him.

He stared at me, "_Marry me _Claire."

"W-_wait_, Taylor..." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean, we almost died last night and he wants to marry me?

He was about to answer back, but the door creaked open, having both our heads turn to see who it was.

I froze.

There stood Jack A.K.A mini Leo Dicaprio holding a rather large bouquet of deep red roses in his hands.

How fucking awkward was this.

Jack cleared his throat, "I'll just uh, come back later..." He started backing out the door, having me feel like a guilty idiot.

"Jack, wait." I croaked, still overwhelmed with what Taylor had just asked me. He released me slowly, groaning quietly in my ear, I pinched him on the hand for that.

"We'll talk later mister.." I whispered to Taylor before looking back at Jack who was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Well I can just come back.. It's okay." I could see in his eyes that this was weird. Obviously.

"Help me?" I ignored him, and held out my hands now sitting at the edge of the bed. Jack glanced at Taylor then back at me, I raised an eyebrow at him and he came to me.

He held his arm under me supportingly while I hopped back over to my bed.

Once comfortable again, though not totally, I thanked him for the flowers. "You're so sweet." I smiled.

"It was no problem. I'm just glad you're alright." His white smile shone at me, just as his hand laid on top of mine.

Nerves graced my mind as I peeked at Taylor, whom was sulking in the corner that he got his girl taken from him. Especially after he had just asked that girl to freakin marry him. Where the hell did that come from. Not that I didn't want to say yes its just... I feel like I'm way too young and we haven't really known each other for very long. Though that doesn't explain why I moved in with him either...

_C'mon Taylor, you are better than this..._ I sort of growled at him through my mind.

I looked back at Jack then at Taylor. He looked like he'd heard my message and had closed his eyes for the mean time.

"Thank you for coming Jack.. It means a lot." I removed my hand from under his.

"Anytime Claire." He placed his hands in his lap then. For now. "So when are they gonna let you out?" He wondered, taking off his SF Giants hat off and running his fingers through his glossy bronze hair.

"Mmm, I really don't know." I laughed, wincing from my ribs.

"Hopefully soon, so that we can hang out." That charming smile of his appeared, having me blush like a little girl.

"Yeah..." We stared for a millisecond, I guess just taking each other in.

"Well, I'll let you rest up." He put his hat back on. "Take care of yourself okay?"

"Okay..." I replied softly, grinning.

He then reached over and gave me a gentle hug. It was unexpected at first but I rested into it after a minute. Intertwining my fingers together on his back. Once he let go and stood, I could suddenly feel the silent glare of a certain someone.

I waved goodbye to Jack as he walked out the door. I then looked back at Taylor, my face had just gotten red hot.

"He was totally hitting on you!" His tone sounded like a child.

"_Don't_ be jealous Taylor! You know _so _much better.." I groaned.

He rolled his eyes, "And you said he didn't like you in _that _way..."

I scoffed loudly and crossed my arms, "Taylor Lautner, sometimes you can act like a son of a bitch." I muttered bitterly only to myself.

_Was this going to be apart of marriage?_ I seriously doubted it.

* * *

Teehee, oopsies.

Well you know what to do now! I love ya for it =)


	8. Roses In My Hair

**Side Note:** _For the last chapter, I got 98 hits but only 6 reviews... Please review every chapter you read or at least review in general. I'd deeply _deeply _appreciate it!_

* * *

Chapter Eight

Taylor's POV

_One month later_

Today was finally the day we could go home. I was so fucking happy to be getting out of this downer place. And plus, everything was coming together between Claire and I.

Yes, we had our troubles during the beginning of our stay here, but I apologized for my actions a few days after..

I watched her stare out the window on this bright October day. The sun beams just bouncing off her purely tanned skin. I sighed and stood slowly, making my way over to her.

My body was still in that handicap stage, but I pushed through them and I was soon standing and walking again. Though slower than I would prefer.

I laid my hand on her shoulder, she jumped from my touch and turned to see me. "Can I say something?" I said.

"Sure. Go ahead, speak whatever." Her tone was solid as her eyes were obviously upset. Upset from what had happened when Jack had paid her a visit. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the window pane, waiting.

The sun shone straight through her big brown eyes. Sparkling like the Hope Diamond. I honestly almost forgot what I was gonna say...

She was just _that _beautiful.

"Claire, I'm sorry about the other day. I'm sorry for being such an ass. If you like the guy, I-i shouldn't be the one to stand in your way... I only want you to be happy. Your well being means the world to me, even if you don't spend it with me." Her eyes seemed to soften from what she was hearing. "I'll love you no matter what happens to us. Nothing can change that. Meeting you this summer was definitely the best thing that could've happened to me." I smiled.

Her mouth broke into a small grin, while her arms uncrossed. I knew that she understood.

Whatever happens to us in the future, if we fall apart or stay together, I'm always going to be grateful for meeting such an amazing person. I took her hand in mine as we stared at each other.

"I forgive you Taylor." She smiled, taking my other hand. "Thank you for being the most understanding one in this relationship." She added.

"_Me?_" I chuckled.

"Oh, you think its me?" Laughter flew out her lungs, sweet music to my ears.

"Lets just say that we're an equal team when it comes to that.." I smirked.

"Right..." She winked, laying her body against mine.

I squeezed her gently, my heart beating up the wall.

I knew I could marry this woman. She was my other half. My soulmate. I just hoped that she would say yes. If she didn't, I would be beat down, but I would always know that she would've made the right decision in her point of view.

Whatever makes her happy, makes me even happier.

Mom had brought me some fresh clothes from the house, along with a special gift for Claire.

After we were both dressed and checked out, we started making our way back home in my Audi. That my Dad obviously dropped off. I was certainly devastated about my BMW... It was my first car and all, but I guess being alive was better.

Claire's POV

Taylors mood seemed pretty at ease as we were driving back. I wondered what was up. He wasn't normally this relaxed..

It had been a month since he'd asked me to marry him. That random out of the blue question. He hadn't talked about it since then nor had I given him an answer. Though I wanted to say yes, I knew it wouldn't be the best choice.

We're both still very young and I have to focus on dance and school, while he has all of his acting career ahead of him. But deep down in my heart, I could see us growing old together. All those dreams I've had, all those glimpses... Those could be our reality. It's what I wanted. And I'm sure its what he wanted too.

I had spoken to my Mom about it and the first thing she said, after screaming a little in my ear, was if I loved him. I said yes of course, along with a bunch of other mushy stuff that I can't really describe right this moment. Mom was easy on the subject. Which I thought was odd, because I would be getting married at nineteen. I was also wondering how my Dad would take this news... Two words: heart attack.

She wanted to know if I was happy and if I would be happy being in a marriage with him. She wondered about all the sudden fame that would fall towards me, not to be forgetful of my friends or family.. All those important details, I promised to keep. Close to my heart at all times.

I played with the tassels on my sweatshirt, staring out the car window and into the dark gloom of late November. I watched the trees blurr by, the cars, then the houses of the neighborhood. Soon enough, we had arrived home.

Taylors hands suddenly covered my eyes as I was walking towards the front door. "What are you doing..." I laughed, unsure of what was going on.

"Just keep your eyes closed." His voice playful and sweet. I missed this tone.

"Okay... but direct me where to go so I don't trip and kill myself." I chuckled holding out my hands in front of me. They soon found the large knob and turned it, Taylors foot kicked the door open and he nudged me forward.

We walked a bit more until he said, "I know my proposal wasn't as traditional as all others, but I thought I'd make it up to you by doing this."

My eyes opened up to see that the whole downstairs area was decorated with rose petals and burning candles. I gasped in awe at the scene. "Who did all of this?" I stared in wonder at Taylor.

"Kris, Nikki, and Ash." Taylors signature blush lit up his skin. I took a step towards him to rub his cheek where the red color had formed. He smiled and reached into his leather jacket.

"So I've had this ring for about two months now.. I just didn't know when was the right time to do this. I actually was planning on giving it to you when you moved in, but I was so excited that you were actually here I sorta.. um, forgot." I laughed softly at his cuteness. How nervous he was at this moment.

He then got down on that one knee, revealing a huge ring that was sat gently on a little velvet pillow. It probably could have been seen from about four miles away it was so big and shiny.

"Oh Taylor.." My eyes began to well up.

"Claire.. you're my forever love, and I'm so thrilled to have met such a great person like you. You are more than my soulmate, you're my best friend. No matter what we go through, I'll always be here for you. I'm always going to be by your side. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.. Will you marry me?" His grin right now was priceless.

My heart felt as if it were thumping so hard, it beat right out of my chest. I stared at him, smiling as widely as I possibly could.

I knew my answer. I had thought long and hard about this and I wanted to spend my life with this man. He was everything to me.

"Yes Taylor. Yes I'll marry you." His eyes widened with glee. Happiness literally beamed from his body as he slid the monstrous rock onto my little finger.

I looked at it grinning, then turned my attention to my Fiance.

"I love you so much." I spoke cheerfully, wrapping my arms around his strong torso.

"And I love you." He wrapped himself around me. "You don't know how excited I am right now.." His body rumbled with laughs as he kissed my hair.

"I think I know.." I whispered into his chest before looking back up at him.

We then kissed rapidly. Happily, passionately, excitingly, lovingly... There were no words for how we felt during those few hours as we made love in the pile of rose petals.

Taylor Daniel Lautner was my Fiance and I was going to get married.. This was unbelievable. This day was definitely the best day anyone could have given me. I don't know if I could say that now or if I should save it for the day of the wedding.. I was giggling inside my head with all this energy being surged into my body.

We had fallen alseep on the warm wooden floor with a blanket covering our intertwined bodies. Flower petals scattered all over the place. I was snuggled under his arm, our hands molded together atop the wool blanket. My head flowing up and down on his chest as he breathed deep in sleep.

I smiled absent minded and squeezed his hand. Dreaming of all the beautiful things to come in our life...

* * *

Review please.

I just got some horrible news from one of my friends on this site. Remember I had talked of those four crazy lovable girls? Kelsey, Marlee, Brooke, and Maci? Well on August 2nd, I had replied to them as we were in a conversation then, though Marlee just informed me just now that Kelsey and her boyfriend Bryan had gotten into a car accident the day after I replied. August 3rd. A drunk driver ran right into the passenger side. Bryan got away with cuts and bruises but Kelsey on the other hand was a little worse. Broken arm, broken leg, and much much more. Along with some rib issues. She was in a coma for 17 days and had just come out of it not too long ago. She lost her memory and doesn't remember anything. Her friends, her family, Bryan. I feel so terrible right now, I can't even think about my story anymore.. Its just so ironic because I had written a car crash chapter. I don't even know these girls very well, but they are my friends and I love them so so much. It would mean the world to me if you could message KelCAnnLautner or just leave a review on here... They miss there friend dearly and I know I would too.

Thank you 3

* * *

***UPDATE* **Marlee just told me that the douche of a driver is in jail now. To rest all of your minds.


	9. An Abrupt Statement

**Just a little something... **

**Marlee, Brooke and Maci really appreciate all the support that you guys have been giving! **

**Kelsey has been doing pretty well, though having nightmares of the accident and such. She should be okay in the time being.**

**And to Jozy, you may see that I've stolen one of your nicknames... ;)**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Claire's POV

"_Claire.._"

I knew it was Taylor trying to wake me up, but I didn't want to quite yet.. I felt his warm palm on my bare shoulder, his finger slowly started to stroke my skin. Hmmm, it was nice.. Okay, I guess I could leave this dream until tonight. _One last thought.._

"_Taylorgasm.._" I sighed.

"Excuse me?" My eyes shot open to see Taylors crimson face, full on laughing at me.

Did I just say _that _out loud?

My mouth was wide open, "Oh my... God. Um."

"I guess I'll just leave now.." He put up his hands and stood up, though totally smirking.

"Wait, wait, wait..." I sat up with the sheets against my chest and reached for his hand.

He looked at me, ready to try and hold in his stifled chuckles. "You know I didn't really mean to say that out loud.." I laughed nervously.

"Oh sure! I was just shocked, because this is what you think of me... All this time.. Wow.." He played this serious oblivious expression.

"Aw come on!" I whacked his shoulder.

There was a pause. He smiled and winked, his perfect charm coming back. I made the biggest stern look on my face, or so I thought I did.. He shook his head laughing and kissed my hand.

"Anyways, I have to go meet up with the cast and crew for our first official meeting for Breaking Dawn."

"No wonder you're all dressed up..." I giggled, observing his usual fitted white T-shirt, bomber jacket, beanie, dark jeans and boots.

"Ha, ha.." He rolled his big eyes and stuck out that tongue. "By the way," he said, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. "do you know what today is?"

"Uhh," I panicked, biting my bottom lip. I didn't even know what day it was. Like the actual month or date. Which was pretty bad.

"Addie's birthday?" His mouth made a clicking noise.

"Ah crap, it's December already?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Supposedly. Though its just my guess." He shrugged. smiling.

I grinned sarcastically at his trying to be funny act, but ending up laughing a little to myself.

"Damn. She's 21 today!" I exclaimed taking the sheets and wrapping them around my body.

"The big two one." Taylor commented.

I chuckled deviously and shoved him against the wall. "We haven't experienced that age yet, have we?" I raised my eyebrow while I my lips grazed his neck multiple times.

He moaned for a split second, "Not entirely... hey Claire, I really gotta get going. Could you tell Addie happy birthday for me?"

I sighed and stared into his hazel rounds. "Fine." I spoke blankly. I know what you're all thinking.. I'm acting like a clingy, needy girlfriend that needs my boyfriend by my side twenty four seven. But to be honest, uh, I was. For some reason. _What was wrong with me?_

"Thanks. Love you." He smiled widely before pecking my lips lightly and slipping away from my grasp. Before I could react, Taylor had sneakingly got a hold of the comforter and pulled it with him as he walked. I was soon standing naked in the chilly bedroom.

"Dammit Taylor! Its freezing _as shit!_" I cried hugging my exposed body.

He stared wide eyed, looking up and down at me, while I just shook my head at his poor boy hormones. I stomped over to his side, my skin quickly was swarmed by goosebumps, and slapped his ass right out the door.

"Get out of here you horny dog!" I scolded playfully.

He hopped out, though turning back around and sticking up his finger. _Not that finger..._

"Correction. Werewolf." His tone husky.

I sighed over dramatically, "Goodbye!" and with that, slammed the door. I could hear his snickers as he trotted down the staircase. I rolled my eyes and thought for a minute. Seconds ticked by and I noticed myself thinking of nothing except the pins and needles stabbing my skin.

"Why does he have to have the house at 70 degrees in December!" I yelled running into the bathroom for a boiling shower.

I hoped he heard me...

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday Adddeeee!" I screeched into my cells receiver.

Her laugh was so _loud_. "Oh my God. Thanks Claire!"

"Taylor wishes you the best as well.." I added, smiling as I was sat on one of the leather couches in my sweats.

"Aww that's nice.." She replied.

"So? What are you up to on your twenty first birthday? What does Miss Adeline have planned.." I asked eagerly.

"Well! I'm actually in LA right now! Having a party in Beverly Hills at this one club which names I can't remember.."

"Whoa! You're _here_..? And too much coffee this morning again?" I laughed.

"Probably," She happily agreed. "and yes! I'm here with Kacilyn, Hayley, Katie, yada yada yada.."

"Oh wow, that's cool." I couldn't believe that they were actually here.. I haven't seen them in a month. Since they visited after the accident. I've missed them.

"Yeah, we're actually eating brunch right now.. What are you and Mr. doing?" It sounded like she was grinning.

"Well, I'm by myself right now.. He left about an hour ago to head to a meeting for Breaking Dawn." I sighed. Gosh, clingy much?

"Oh. Fancy." She laughed.

Addie laughs a lot. Randomly mostly.

"Yeah sorta.. Anyway, mind if I crash this party of yours?"

"Durr.. That's why I wanted it here! So you could be here with us." She answered.

I chuckled, "Aw, okay, thank you."

"Are you talking to Claire?" I overheard a voice.

"Yes duh," Addie replied back to Kacilyn I thought..

There was some rustling and talking going on which confused me, but then...

"Hi Claire! We miss you and _love you!_ Can't wait to see you tonight!" They all screamed through the speaker.

I smiled at what I heard. _I loved my friends.._ Especially these particular ones. "Love you too guys... So addie, I need to know something real quick.."

"What's that?"

"What time is it at!"

By 2pm I was driving down Hollywood Blvd searching for someplace to find a dress for tonight. Obviously, Ashley, Nikki, nor Kristen were available, so I had to fend for myself at this point. Which kinda scared me.

My parents had given me a credit card just a couple days before I moved in with Taylor. For emergencies and such. Didn't ever think that this would be one of them.

"Hehe, sorry parents.." I muttered as my thoughts roamed, pulling into a space and stepping out of Bee.

Paparazzi swarmed over me while I tried to make a pathway through them and into the mall.

"Claire! Whatcha doin' out here on a day like this?"

"Buying a dress.." I replied.

"What for?" He protested.

"It's my friends birthday today and she's having a party." I tried smiling, maybe they would go away. _Wait, why would they want to do that?_

"Where's this party going to be?"

"Whose the friend?" More flashes went off as I struggled among them.

"Is it true that you and Taylor are engaged?"

How the heck did that get out? I was wearing a long sleeved sweater and it pretty much went over my hands... So the ring was hidden. For now. I didn't reply.

Luckily, a staff member came out in the nick of time and escorted me inside.

"Thank you." I smiled at the nice man.

"No problem." He smirked and turned to walk away.

I soon found myself in Macy's woman's dress department. Wearing a light purple camisole V type thing. It was just above my knees, flowing out at the bottom. It wasn't bad at all. But my eyes caught sight of a little red number just a ways away. I strode up to it and snatched it off the rack, skipping back into my dressing room.

After zipping it up, I stepped out from behind the curtain and looked in the mirror.

"That'll do." I chuckled in amazement at how well the dress coped with my body.

Once I paid for the 200 dollar dress - seriously? - plus a pair of black open toed stilettos. Those were an extra 80. Jesus. I was heading out when I passed the jewelry box... Crap.. I took one quick look, though _my _necklace came to mind. The heart one that Taylor had graced me with for my birthday. I finally left, satisfied in the head and started driving back home.

It was almost four by the time I stepped through the door. Addie had said that everyone was going to start piling into the club around seven so I had to start getting ready. Since it took about forty five minutes to get to Beverly Hills from here.

Halfway up the spiralling stairwell, bag in hand, the doorbell rang. I groaned and slumped back down the steps and up to the door. I opened it expecting to see a UPS guy with a package or something, but it was no other than Jack.

"Hey!" His smile was huge.

"Oh! Hey Jack." I laughed, feeling surprised.

He scooped me up into a hug and I dropped my bag. My feet escaped from the floor as I embraced him back.

"Is this an okay time? Cause I was just dropping by to see how you were doing.." He said as he let me go.

"Yeah, yeah its fine!" I smiled, running my fingers through my hair. "Come in! Its chilly outside." Though there was not much of a difference inside. As soon as I thought that, I ran over to the AC/heater control pad and turned up the warmth.

I handed Jack a mug of hot chocolate while we talked in the kitchen. We had become really close, even after just a couple months.

"So what are you up to today?" He wondered, taking the steaming mug.

"I'm attending my best friends twenty first birthday party tonight." I smiled leaning against the island.

"Oh cool. Very cool." He commented with a grin. "Where's Taylor at?"

"A Breaking Dawn meeting.. the first one actually."

"Awesome. Will he be joining you at the party?" Jack continued to press on.

"Um, I'm not sure. I haven't talked to him about it." I replied.

"Oh.." He took a sip.

It then grew quiet for two long minutes... We both opened our mouths to say something, but my voice was unfortunately heard first.

"I'm engaged." I held up my left hand and wriggled my ring finger, smiling like an idiot.

Jacks eyes widened. I knew this was a slight blow to his hopes, but I had to tell him sometime...

"Oh. Well, that's great Claire.. Taylor's a very lucky guy.." He chuckled, unsure of the situation.

"You're the first I've told actually.. Besides my Mom." My smile faded down to normal.

"Nice. Well thanks." He half grinned. "I guess I'll let you get ready for your party.." He stood, handing me the Disneyland coffee mug. "Tell your friend that I said happy birthday." He almost whispered. He then shot me a quick faint smile before heading down the hall and out of my sight. The front door closing echoed through the empty house.

_God, what have I done..._ I didn't mean to do that so abruptly.

"But apparently, you did Claire.." I groaned, connecting my forehead to the counter.

"Dammit." I muttered into the cold marble.

* * *

Second longest chapter so far in this sequel! Lol

And can I ask you guys something?

Has my writing been heading downhill or is it getting boring in any way? =/ I just want to hear what you guys have to say..

Please be honest. It'll help me.

Love you...(:


	10. Love Is Never Perfect

**Hello everyone,**

**So, if you've noticed, I've had major case of writers block. Its sucked immensely. **

**But I hope you'll still like this long waited chapter. I stayed up till 12:30 last night just to write it down on my phone.**

**Just for you(=**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Claire's POV

It was close to six and the sunlight was slowly fading from the bedroom. I was slipping on my new stilettos when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I glanced up and in came Taylor through the door. He grinned happily once our eyes met.

"Whoa. Go shopping?"

I smiled, sitting upright. "Nah, I found this in some old shopping cart in an ally.."

"Well it looks amazing on you.." He chuckled while I stood.

"Why thank you." I curtsied slightly. "You can come to you know.." I looked straight into his eyes. These heels made me feel so much taller than I already was, at least we were directly at eye level.

"Come where?"

"Addie's having a party at The Joint and I was just about to leave."

"Oh isn't that in Beverly Hills?" He wondered.

"Yep, so go get dressed!" I grinned, kissing his lips quickly. Some of my lipstick straying on his plush bottom lip.

He laughed softly, "I think I'll skip this outting okay? I was planning on going to the gym tonight anyway." He took my hand in his.

"Are you sure?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm positive." He confirmed, pulling my body to his.

"Okay... The girls are going to be disappointed.." I shook my head.

"I know, but I'll let this be a girls night out for you.. Since you haven't been with them in a while." He pressed his forehead against mine.

"True true," I spoke softly before mending my lips into his slowly. A deep moan revived from the both of us and we pulled away. I, being dazed now, took a minute to search for what I was going to say..

"Oh, I'm gonna tell them about this.." I held up my now heavy hand and smiled.

He returned it, "I'm sure they'll freak."chuckling deeply after.

"You know it.." I winked, moving my focus down to his watch. "Crap! I really have to go," I left his arms to go gather up my purse and keys. "I'll see you later tonight kay?" My heels clacked as they hit the bathroom tile. I went straight for my jewelry cabinet and got out that thing of beauty. Fluttering back over to Taylor, I had him do the honors. We smiled at each other once more.

"You are beautiful.." He whispered before planting his lips upon mine. Serving up another moan worthy kiss that I knew we both wanted to last longer.

_You make me feel beautiful..._

Taylor's POV

I watched that woman glide out the door. My heart had thumped it's way up and into my throat when we kissed. I gulped it back down, my thoughts soon back in line. It was incredible how she could do such things to me.

I took a step backwards and sat on the bed, taking out my phone.

My eyebrows pushed down into a line in confusion as I read the small message on the screen.

**4 Missed Calls, Selena**

"Huh."

It didn't say that I had any voicemails so I just called her back. It rang. Twice, three times, four. _What was going on?_ A click on the other end.

"Taylor..._help _me.." Her voice was weakened.

"Selena?" I was worried and utterly confused all at the same time. There was some rustling, a bang.

"Stop! P-_please.._" She cried. My mouth drew open.

"Why do you keep calling this guy Sel?" another voice came in. Slurred though filled with anger. I couldn't recognize the tone.. "He's not your boyfriend! I am you bitch!" He yelled before the connection went fuzzy.

_Alec?_

Dead air was all that filled my ears.

I just sat, frozen with shock at what I had just heard. I then urged myself up and jogged down the stairs and into my car.

I practically sped through the mazes of cars on the highway. I didn't care. My friend was in trouble and I had to be there with her. I also didn't think that Alec would ever do anything to hurt her. I knew him; he loved her. I loved her too, as a good friend, and to hear her like that... It just set me off.

I was soon driving through West Hollywood, five minutes from her house. Probably ran six red lights to get here. Cops will be after me soon enough...hmm.

The tires skidded on the concrete as I pulled next to the curb roughly. I flew out the car and ran up to the front.

Slowing my breathing down to a minimum, my heart beat was the only thing that felt like hummingbirds wings. I pushed the half-closed door slowly open, stepping onto the dark wooden flooring. It was quiet. Which scared me. I could only hear the rapid beating of my raging heart. It echoed throughout my body, the nervous sound bouncing around in my ear drums. The small squeaks of my boots on the wood. The slow ticking of the kitchen clock; taunting me. Telling me that I was too late. Time flew passed me just taking those few steps inside my home.

I made my way through the house. Checking each room. So far, everything downstairs was untouched. I swallowed, my pulse was racing, and started up the stairs. Each step I took, I tried not to make a sound. Though finally at the top, I turned the corner to the entrance of Selena's bedroom. The double doors were completely wide open, with the smell of beer wafting through that space. _How could that douche leave... _I growled inside my spinning mind. If I had felt my phone vibrating, I would have been here earlier.. I closed my eyelids before making my presence in the room.

I just took two steps in, turning my head sharply to the right, I see Selena crumpled on the carpet. Her stark naked body, shivering like mad, was covered in bruises. The expression on her blood drawn face was pained with fear, sad and vulnerable. I reached over and grabbed a blanket from her bed, running over to her side and wrapping it around her body.

"Selena.." I whispered. My eyes widened as I stared into her unresponsive ones. I held her shoulders carefully, sitting her up against the wall. "Selena, can you hear me? It's Taylor." I tried again, stroking a wisp of her hair out of her face. Her rounds opened a bit more, though saying nothing.

I could see straight through her brown eyes. They were empty holes.

The silence drew out longer. Only the sounds of my breath and hers being heard.

"Are you okay?" I frowned slightly.

Tears immediately fell from her already damp eyes as she shook her head No. Her body then fell into mine. She sobbed constantly into my chest while I held her; rocking back and forth.

The drive back was deafeningly quiet. Of course I wouldn't leave her. Especially by herself. Sel sat with the blanket still wrapped around herself, staring into her lap. I laid my hand on her thigh once we were ten minutes from home. After eight of those ten, she timidly put hers on mine. Weaving her fragile fingers through.

"_Hey, we're about to leave now.. What's up?_"

"Selena's here." I whispered as I stood outside our room.

"_What? What happened?_" Claire replied.

"Claire, her boyfriend raped her." It was silent for minutes. "Claire? A-are you there?" I stuttered.

"_Oh my god Taylor. Is she alright?_"

"Physically, a lot of bruises. Mentally, no. She was pretty broken down when I found her on the floor in her room naked." I swallowed hard.

"_How could this happen? I thought they were... He was.._" Her tone turned uncertain of what to say.

"I know. I thought the same.. I'll explain more later, alright? Just get home safely." I sighed, leaning back against the wall and covering my eyes with my clammy palm.

"_Okay. I love you._"

"I love you too-" Just then, Selena popped through the door with some of Claire's sweats on. Her hair wet from showering. I hung up, slipping my cell back into my pocket. We then stared for a good five seconds before her eyebrows fell and she collapsed into my arms.

"Do you want to talk about it..." The fire crackled as we were sat on the couch in the living room. She was tucked away in two wool blankets. Her arms hugged her knees as she stared into the deep orangey red abyss. Her pupils reflecting off of the fires flames. Sel didn't answer. I took it as a no and settled into the couch. It was almost ten and the moon was just starting to gloom through the windows,

"Alec was drunk." I turned my head towards her as she began to speak quietly. "I had never been with him like this before.. Thought, I mean, who would want to?" I could see her eyes glossing over with water.

"I was scared Taylor.." Her voice was slowly starting to break, though she still didn't look at me.

"He slapped me when I told him to let go of me. It only made him worse. Making me weak. He then shoved me into the wall, thrusting his hips on me. Hard. I then tried to hurt him, I thought that it would distract him for just a small second and I could escape in one piece. I beat him, punching, shoving... screaming. It didn't work. He continued doing what he wanted to do and I just stayed quiet." She took a breath. A huge knot was setting into my stomach as I listened intently.

"He took off my clothes first, then his. I didn't even bother to fight back or try to run. I had used up all my energy and it was too late. I just stood there, shaking while he stared deviously at me." A tear rolled slowly over the bridge and down her cheek. The low light of the fiery flame lit her pale face like a ghost.

"Well, the you know what happened next." She whispered, ending the story.

"Selena," I put my hand on her shoulder.

She turned to me.

"I'm so sorry."

"Me too.." Her voice broke.

I then pulled her gently into me, kissing her forehead. While her ragged breaths blew though the thin fabric of my shirt, I laid my cheek atop her head, shutting my eyelids.

Claire's POV

It was midnight as I tip toed into the house, stilettos in hand. I was completely sympathetic about what happened to Selena, and I knew it wouldn't be a problem at all for her to stay here till she was well enough.

I peeked around the corner and saw Selena laying next to Taylor on the couch. Taylor's arm curled around her protectively. I smiled at such a loyal friend he was to her. To drive an hour just to be there for her.

I set my heels down in the kitchen and walked over to where Taylor's head was laid. Pulling off his beanie, I stroked his scruffy hat hair and kissed his forehead softly. That slightest touch had his lids flutter open. I mouthed an 'I love you' as I looked into his sleepy hazel eyes. The corners of his mouth pulled up into a tired grin. His eyes then closed again and I moved over to Selena's sleeping self.

I laid my hand on top of her damp loose curls, feeling a lump in my throat. Her features peaceful at rest, I sighed thinking of how could the person you thought you loved, do this to you.

I took a breath in and exhaled it before heading up to bed.

* * *

So they'll have a new roommate for a while!

Review my lovely readers(=

PS: Third longest chapter! Yay ;)


	11. Big News

**Hola my readers.. Hows your weekend been? Hmm, mine has been jam packed with dance rehearsals. What else is new? Anyway, even though I only got three reviews for my last chapter, I'm posting this anyway. For Jozy. =) Cause she asked so so nicely, I couldn't refuse. **

_**'Yes, post post post!'**_

**Mm hmm, that's right. Anywho, I'll be expecting more reviews before I can even think up of my next chapter alrighty? It'd make me SUPER happy. **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Claire's POV

'_Five, four, three, two, one! Happy new year!'_

All our friends voices echoed through my head as the recent memory flashed by.

It was January 8th, Saturday morning.

I had just woken up to the frigid winter air of the house, and to an empty bed. My eyebrow raised as I continued to pat the area in which Taylor had slept. Just as he crossed my mind, I smiled. Following that smile, his head popped through the bathroom door, steam pouring out.

"Hey stranger," I laid back down. "Didn't feel like waiting for me?"

"Well I didn't want to wake you." He smiled, coming into full view.

I eyed that towel around his waist, scrolling slowly up his body and ending back at his gleaming face. "That's what they all say..." I rolled my eyes, grinning. I stepped out of the bed, wearing my new red lingerie that Addie got me for Christmas. Speaking of that, it was definitely a sight when I first opened it up.

"Whats still on my mind is that how crazy it is for it to be 2011!" I strolled over to his steamingly hot body. No joke.

"Worlds gonna end next year." Taylor shrugged.

"Probably," I laughed, letting his arms wind around me. "Though, with us being together, I'm sure it will." I said, winking. He chucked and kissed me slowly. His wet lips dripping with warm water, having them melt into mine so easily. My mouth pulled up into a smile while I placed my palms on his chest. His pulsing heart beating rapidly against my right hand. I giggled, biting my lip and pulling away just an inch.

"It just seems unreal..." I whispered.

"Hasn't it always been though?"

"Yeah I guess.. But I think it's just the surprises in life that make it real." I said flickering my eyes up into his. His watched me immensely. Sending my heart up the scales.

I took my hand and stroked a bit of his wet hair out of his hazel rounds. Taylor just smiled. Smiling around him was easy, it was free. I forgot all the stress that was upon my shoulders - forgot all the troubles going on in the world. It was just... Us.

You would think that we would get tired of staring at each other like this.. I thought so too. Hehe, not really, but not so much actually. Even in a crowded place, being so close, just staring wonderingly into each others eyes.. It felt as if we were alone in our own little perfect world.

After my thoughts rode on, I nuzzled my forehead into his. His warmth spread through my skin cells, having them tingle in happiness.

"I can't wait to find more surprises with you..." He whispered huskily in my ear.

I had laid my head on his shoulder, smiling to myself and laying little butterfly kisses with my eyelashes. "We have our _whole _lives to discover those surprises." I sighed, tightening my arms a little more.

"Let the adventures begin." I could sense that he was smiling.

"Adventures my middle name." I stood up straight to look at him, showing him my crooked smile.

"I thought it was Noelle?" His eyebrows raised in fake shock.

"That too. Though, can't I have two?"

"Why not." He chuckled before kissing my lips once more.

Interrupting our conversation or more likely stopped conversating - if that makes sense at all - my cell buzzed loudly against the bedside table. Our lips parted, the sound of it clicking in a way. My eyes looked into his apologetically before I unattached myself from his front and went over to see who was calling me.

"Hey it's Selena.." I smiled, picking up. "Hey Sel! What's up?"

"_Claire! Hey! I was just calling to let you in on something.._"

I sat down on the bed slowly, "Okay... Go ahead." Taylor's footsteps had exited back into the bathroom.

"_Well... I just wanted to say thanks again for taking me in this past month. I really truly appreciate it._"

"Aw, it was seriously no problem at all. It was really the least we could have done." I grinned as I laid down, the phone still tightly connected to my ear.

"_And for that, I personally inviting you to be one of my main back up dancers for my summer tour this year!_" She sang happily.

I flew upright and thought that my heart had practically came up and out of my throat. "_W-what?_"

"_You heard right.._" She giggled quietly.

Taylor was by my side in seconds from my little out burst, worry crossing his brows. "Whats going on?" He asked. Though I was still so so surprised and unsure of what to even say.

Tour? With Selena Gomez? At least I would be dancing... _But also possibly getting p-paid along with that?_

"_Claire! Are you still there?_" Her voice rang through the phone.

"Um, yeah... Wait, will I be getting paid?"

"_Absolutely! I think my dancers get about 100 bucks after every show we do, every city yep. And trust me, we do a _TON _of shows._" She confirmed.

That'll be a lot of dough.

"Oh my god," I laughed in disbelief. "And you're being serious Selena?"

"_Why wouldn't I be? I mean, you let me stay in your home, eat your food, be extremely emotional and rot in the guest bedroom. It's no problem whatsoever. And you really deserve to get noticed for your dancing.._"

"H-how...?" I was still stuttering. Damn.

"_YouTube!_" She laughed. "_And of course, your fabulous fiance filled me in on everything you do in dance._"

I shot a small smile to a very confused Taylor Lautner next to me.

"Um! Im still in complete shock right now. I really don't know what to say.." I laughed at myself, doing a hand-to-forehead-sigh.

"_Don't be shocked Miss Claire._" It sounded like she was grinning.

"I-uh, sorry... Um, when does everything start?" She then explained a bunch of complicated schedules that would have to happen by next week. Wednesday through Saturday. Day and night. It was all about the rehearsals! Then the tour itself would start around late April. We would all leave on the tour bus to our first destination by mid April.

"_...The dates for each show and city, I'll email those to you after we talk. Also, I think-_"

"Selena hold up." I needed to breathe. Even though I wasn't the one doing the talking. Taylor stared at me questioningly. He was only wearing his boxers and white tee, from being drawn in here from my weird shrieks. I had put Selena on speaker for Taylor's sake on knowing what the fuck was going on.

"How many months is this tour? That's all I want to know.." I was now laying on my stomach with my cell in between our bodies.

"_Uhhhh... Let's see, I think counting April... Six months?_" I looked over at my silent guy, as he mouthed 'six months?'.

I sighed, "Okay.."

"_Is that... alright?_"

The air was quiet.

I had to make a choice. I really wanted to do this, I really did. It would give me the chance to travel the world with my newest best friend - to make more new ones and do what I loved. Dance. Maybe, just maybe, I'll get noticed by some famous over the top producer and be in a movie. Someday. I don't know! It'd also give me a chance to help pay for our houses' bills. I really don't like it when my rich soon-to-be husband pays for every damn thing. Makes me feel like I'm spoiled and that I don't deserve him at all.

"Yeah, it's fine." I paused to look at Taylor once more. "I'm in, Sel." I rolled up onto my knees and took my phone in my hand, staring intently at Taylor.

"Oh sweet! This is going to be so exciting, just you wait. See you on Wednesday okay?"

"Yep. Email me everything Kay?" I closed my eyes.

"Of course. See ya."

"Bye..." I hung up, only to now face a certain upset boyfriend. "What?" He was staring so hard I thought I was going to burst into flames.

"How could you make that choice without taking a minute to discuss it with me?" He replied sharply.

"It was my choice Taylor."

"But-" His mouth went rigid when cut him off.

"No. This was my decision. I really want to do this Taylor! I know it may not be the best thing out there, but at least it's something. And I'll get paid! Maybe, I'll get another job with some dance company, I really don't know! But I wanna find out. I want to see what's out there..." I was practically screaming at him. And I didn't like it. He just sat there, as quiet as can be.

"I also know that six months apart will be hard, but... What am I going to do about that?" I leant my head forward into my hands in frustration, trying not to let those tears slip. All I kept thinking of was being away from him. I then felt his hand roaming across my back, I looked up to see that his features had softened.

"I'm sorry Claire.. I know you didn't mean wrong, and I know having to miss out on Vegas week was tough for you as it is."

"Like you'll never know..." I mumbled, a smile breaking the surface.

He pulled me into his lap, wrapping his strong arms around my weak body. He then placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Plus, I'll be with Selena. She'll protect me." I giggled looking down at my lap.

He just removed a strand of my hair from my face, and I looked at him.

"You know, whenever I have an interview or where ever my movies have to be filmed, if you're in that same city, we can always plan a day to escape this outside world and venture into ours." I smiled at the thought. Moving my hand to his cheek.

"I'd like that."

He smiled back at me, "Me too.." He spoke before kissing me gently. I connected myself to him with passion, my love devoting to his. I started moving more into his lap, settling my full weight to the center of his body. I guess I came on a little too strong, he pulled away.

"Whoa." He chuckled. "You're not leaving for another three and a half months.. We still have time." His grin shone through my eyes.

"I'm just making up for the time when we're apart." I smirked, tugging on his shirt and throwing him to the center of our bed. I was completely straddling him, though on my hands and knees. I then grazed his tender lips quickly. He stared wide eyed at me, though smiling comfortably.

"God I miss you." He groaned hungrily, pulling me down onto his hard length abruptly.

I screamed at the slight rush and stared into his rounds. "I miss you too... So much."

We then had a pretty huge make out session. No biggie.

* * *

_Hehehe no biggie, shyeah right! Ha! XD Lol, excuse me for my random burst of... um.. random-ness. _

_Review anyway, cause I love you too much._


	12. The L Word, Though Unexpected

**Ello! =) So guess what? I finally figured out how I could easily just email my notes from my phone to the computer! Greatest day of my life! Ahaha. So no more sitting at the computer for hours upon hours typing every single sentence down. But anywho, I only got seven, I repeat seven reviews for my last chapter but, I suppose I'll upload another. Just since today is Friday, my only day off for this week. **

**And also! Tomorrow is thee 9/11. A sad day for all of us, but we'll always remember those brave firemen/police officers/innocent people who risked their lives that day.. **

**Though tomorrow is also my dance-aversary! =P 10 years since I began dancing at the same studio I am still at today. Four and a half, wearing a pink leotard skirt thing, holding my favorite stuffed bear; Blinky. 10 years! I'm excited(= **

**September 11th 2000 was the day I took my first ballet class with Ms. Deborah! I love you Deb! Hehe. Well enough of this! Read, read, read!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve 

Claire's POV

I had just arrived at a studio in North Hollywood and to tell you the truth, I was nervous. This would be my job for half the year. It was still shocking me from the inside out. Even if it had only been a few days since Selena told me.

Taylor was happy for me though. Which helped a little...

Speaking of him, he was off in Vancouver doing Breaking Dawn business. He'd be back next week. So all I had mostly were these rehearsals.. Nothing that ever stopped me before, but I would be more busy than I have been lately.

I stepped out of my car, tote over my shoulder, I locked Bee and strolled up to the large building. Signs pointed me to the elevators where on the 3rd floor would be the place to be.

Once on the correct floor, I made my way through the mazes of hallways and finally found **Studio 7**.

Selena spotted me from the window and she opened the door for me, a big smile on her round face.

"Hey!" She hugged me.

I laughed, "Hi hi.." Hugging her back.

"Ready for this?" Her grin grew wide.

I looked around us, seeing about seven other dancers stretching, one in particular looked strangely familiar. _That bronze skin, the floppy but gelled hair, those green ey_- noooo way.

My eyes closed smugly as my brain tried to wrap around on how the hell was Jack a freakin dancer?

"Are you okay Claire?" Selena shook me out of my raging thoughts.

"Yep, just perfect." I muttered back, stepping around her to go set my stuff down.

I sat and pulled up my pant legs a little before pulling on my tube socks. Seconds after, I felt someone touching my messy - super frickin lazy that won't stay in today - bun, having me look up to see who is was.

_Dammit_.

"Claire!" Jack smiled looking down at me.

"Oh hey!" I sort of faked a smile. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything, I liked the guy but I was engaged! And he knew that too. Though he hadn't talked to me since the day I told him.. I was wondering if he moved on.

He held out his hands and I took them as he pulled me up. I stumbled a bit coming up and fell into his rather large biceps.

_I hadn't noticed _these _before..._

Jacks low chuckle caught me off guard as I was staring directly at his chest. "Um." I laughed awkwardly, standing upright.

"Funny how we're here together huh." He smiled.

"Yeah, funny... So? Why didn't you ever tell me that you danced?" I brought up the _unknown_.

"Well, I guess I didn't want you to laugh at me.." A small blush came onto his golden skin.

"Laugh?" I raised my eyebrows. "Why would I ever do that..." I was feeling more comfortable as we kept going. It was actually nice.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you do then?"

"Hip hop, popping.. Stuff like that."

"Awesome. Well I can't wait to see what we get to do, so I can see you in action." I winked, chuckling.

His green rounds brightened at the words, having me smile widely back at him.

"Hey you two! Claire? You know jack?" Sel came in between us just a minute later, her black loose curls bouncing off her shoulders.

I looked at her, "Long story, but yeah. For a couple years.." I glanced back at him casually.

He grinned shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh cool! Long time acquaintances..." She giggled. "You guys should be partners!" Her voice rang.

What? No. For six months? Are you fucking kidding me..

"That'd be fun." Jack agreed.

"Good, cause I hear the choreographer is thinking about doing a ton of lifts and such.. So I think you guys would be great with that kind of stuff since you have so much trust already." She smiled, looking between the both of us.

"Yeah.." I replied quietly.

"I'm up for it." Jacks grin was even wider than before as he stared at me with big excited eyes.

I bit my bottom lip, "Okay Little Man, lets go." Smiling, I took his hand and dragged him over to where the others were.

"Little Man? How the hell did I get that nickname?" Jack laughed from behind me.

"Hmm, maybe cause I'm almost as tall as you, mmm?" I smiled jokingly at him.

"We're the same height.. " He said with a straight face.

"Sure.. I'm just a inch taller, you just can't see it yet." I continued to play around with him.

"Nuh uh!" He frowned like a kid, still keeping his hand in mine. Though what was weird, was that I didn't disagree. I let him hold my hand.

This will be bad six months from now..

_Don't think about stuff like that Claire!_

_Why not?_

_Cause he's just a good friend, good friends shouldn't be holding hands._

_Whatever conscience. It's a free country._

"Yeah huh.." My voice trailed off slowly while I still smiled.

"Whatever Little Woman." I had started stretching my arms when my eyebrows pushed down into a line.

"Hey! No fair!" I shoved his arm.

"Ha, ha." He stuck his tongue out in my face.

"Jack." I said sternly.

"Yessssss..." Yeah, definitely a kid.

"Behave and put that long tongue of yours back in your mouth where it belongs."

"Sorry Miss." He apologized quietly before pecking my cheek quickly and then returning back to his own stretching without a word.

I was left speechless. My hand had floated up to my cheek where his lips had softly made contact. Though I never noticed what I was feeling until a minute later.

I shook my head, trying to shake out those damn butterflies out of my stomach while I resumed what I was doing before.

God, help me please.

As the day wore on, we had already choreographed a routine to Naturally and Round & Round. They were pretty simple so far. Some tricks and leaps towards the middle, hip hop sections in unison and then just a few lifts at the end. Jack was surprisingly supportive as a partner. Made me feel just a tiny bit better with this whole freaky deaky situation. As well as he being a ridiculous dancer. Like all his popping was absolutely sick! I couldn't believe he kept this from me.

Another thing about guys who dance... Guys who dance WELL, or more likely amazingly.. that, well, turns me- ahhh stupid mind! Stop it! For shits sake.

_Think Taylor, think Taylor._ Yes, beautiful smile, funny laugh, hot delicous abs, loving personality, fiance... Okay, I think im good again.

I'm so pathetic.

It was about 5pm and we were just getting a small water break. I was talking to one of the other girls while we rested. Her name was Andie and she was my age. We turned out to be pretty good friends; sharing our dancing lives, some personal parts, though of course, she'd recognized me since I had stepped in here. But she wasn't freaking out that I was going to marry Taylor Freaking Lautner, no, she was calm and actually cool.

Her blue eyes flickered over to Jack, whom was walking over to me. "Does Jack like you or something?" She leaned forward to whisper.

"Um, I guess you could say that." I looked at her.

"Do you like him?"

I sighed deeply, "I.. I don't know Andie. I can't figure it out actually."

She crinkled her nose up and patted my shoulder. "Well I hope you find out soon. You're gonna get married soon.."

I then pulled her into a hug unexpectedly. We had just met but I knew that we'd be close friends in this near future. "Thanks for the talk." I spoke in her ear as I pulled away.

"Anytime." She smiled before walking past me, in which Jack took her place in front of me.

"Hey whats up?" I leaned against the wall, looking at his Giants hat. At least he was a fan. Taylor on the other hand had to be a Dodgers guy.. Yuck. But I still loved him.

"I just wanted to say that you're an amazing dancer." He stared longingly.

Oh gosh, _longingly_.

"Thank you. You are too." I grinned slightly.

"Claire," He swallowed before taking my hand. His face was flooding with nerves.

"Whats wrong Jack? You look.." I shook my head slowly, trying to find the right word.

"Terrified?" He looked at me from underneath the rim of his hat.

"Uh, well, I was going to say nervous... But why?" I was now a little worried with what was about to happen.

"I love you, Claire."

_What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck..._

"Jack..." I removed my hand. His eyes widened as he looked at me fully. "Holy shit, come on man!" I whispered hard at him. "I'm engaged, Jack. You know that already! You've known for forever now." I placed my hands on his built shoulders, ducking my head to try and get his eyes to look at mine. Though, he still didn't speak. "I'm sorry. I love you too, but not in that way okay?"

He took a trembling breath in and said, "Just forget I even said it." and with that, he pushed me aside and exited the studio.

I just stood there, frozen with emotions running high. Everybody had been watching but as soon as Jack left, they returned to their quiet murmurs. I slid down the wall slowly, wrapping my arms around my knees and laying my heavy head onto them.

_What had happened here?_

I seriously didn't know.

The other guys had coaxed Jack back inside to finish the last couple hours of rehearsal, and all we did was run through and clean the dances we had learned so far. The tension between us was so thick, you could easily cut it with a knife. He didn't talk to me in between steps like he had done earlier, nor did his hands hold me as tight like before. I tried smiling at him, to maybe see if he would respond, but in all my tries, all he did was look away.

_I think I'd done it now._

My imaginary Claire pulled Jack outside and got the courage to say this loud and clear to his awaiting face:

_Jack I love you, so much. But we can only be friends.. I'm sorry it couldn't be more than this, but I'm in a healthy relationship right now, and about to be a Mrs! I'm hoping we can get through this.. You'll always be my best man. And saying that, I want you to be our best man. For me, please._

Imaginary Jack forgave that Claire and accepted her invitation for being apart of the wedding. Everything was sort of normal again..

Though this Claire just sat in her car, watching him walk away from her. Watching him walk right out of her life.

Six months of this is going to be a grueling journey...

* * *

Hmmm, what'll happen! I don't know. Haha.

Review though(= I love you!

_Reaching into your eyes _  
_I can feel you crawling _  
_Through my veins like _  
_Catching the first sunrise _  
_Mesmerized - **Mesmerized by Lifehouse**_


	13. Time Flies, Only When You're At Peace

**Well I don't have much to say. So just read and enjoy(=**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Claire's POV

_February 11th, 9:15am._

Today was Taylors 19th birthday and obviously he was still enjoying his sleep. I on the other hand was up and searching some things quietly on my laptop next to him.

I went on Google and typed in my name. A shitload of stuff came up in an instant, making my eyes widen.

Right on top was a new article by _JustJared_:

_**Happy Birthday to Taylor Lautner! Finally that boy is 19.. Right up there with his soon to be wife, Claire. Speaking about that, everyones been talking about when this happy couple will plan thee big day!**_

I quickly scrolled past that and clicked on a few days old post by _CelebBuzz_:

_**Claire lands a job! As a back up dancer for Selena Gomez & The Scenes summer tour this year. Rehearsals had started back in the beginning of January and everything looks like it'll be good. Though, six months apart from her lover, Taylor Lautner, is a long time **_-

Ya think?

_**What can happen throughout those months?**_

Bullshit was all I thought.

I then closed the window and went to find some comfort in my pictures folder.

I had a whole bunch of different folders containing my thousands of photos. Nature, Family, Friends, Randoms, Santa Fe 2010, Christmas 2010... Taylor and I.

I double clicked on that one.

Up popping out a trillion random funny pictures of us. Smiling, laughing, playing around and making faces, kissing, cuddling, sleeping. Just looking at all of these made me wonder how many more I would upload onto here and into this folder. I would later in life make a new folder.

Our Family.

I smiled to myself and looked over at my sleeping rock.

He was laying on his stomach, arms above his head on top of the pillow. I laughed quietly to see his face completely smashed into the poor pillow.

I then closed my laptop and set it down on the floor carefully. Then returned to Taylor, crouching next to him slightly. I stroked his tuft of messy hair softly, traveling down his neck and to his bare back. I trailed my finger through the muscles of his shoulderblades, my head propped in my hand. Of course, he didn't move. I grinned and kept going at it.

Slowly making pathways along his back. I could tell that he was waking up now. His smooth skin was now forming goosebumps from where my finger had been. I giggled when a moan was released from his mouth. That was most likely filled with soft pillow. How could he breathe? Oh right. Cause he's kissed me. Ha, ha. (Cue glance towards you, adding a smirk and wink)

A few minutes passed and a sleepy inhale came from him. His head was roughly removed from that damn pillow and those hazel eyes slowly opened to see me smiling at the birthday boy.

"Well good morning.."

He stared for a good two seconds before breathing a small chuckle and laying his head back down.

I shook my head and laughed, "Happy birthday hunny.." Leaning forward, I kissed his forehead.

"Hmm, thanks." He groaned, still majorly hazy.

"I think you need an hour or two." I sat up.

"Maybe you're right." He mumbled into the sheets.

I chuckled, "What'd you do last night that made you so tired?" My eyebrow raised.

"Had sex with you."

"Oh yes. Thanks for reminding me." I said smugly. Though he still didn't move. I turned to him, taking his shoulder and flipping him gently over onto his back. It definitely took some elbow grease but he eventually opened his eyes fully. I swung my leg over, straddling his pelvis on top of the sheet that was covering his naked body. He flinched as I moved my weight around.

"Jesus girl, my legs hurt.." He grumbled. Never have I heard him say that. Well, yeah, but not such in a grumpy matter.

I smirked and fell forward onto his chest, my elbows on either side of his shoulders, while my face was shoved into his.

His features seemed to wake up a bit more as I stared widely at him.

"What do you want to do today?" I questioned.

"Besides ice my balls?"

I blushed at his straight face.

"Nothing really." His arms snaked around my body, constricting me lower into him.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm only nineteen. I just really want to spend my day with the most beautiful woman on the planet." He finally smiled! Ah my goodness.

"Are you sure? You really want to spend YOUR whole day with little ole' me?" I grinned, resting my head against his.

"Yes, I'm sure. Maybe we could just drive into town, get some brunch, stroll in the park.." He trailed off as his gorgeous eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Taylor Lautner, you are getting way too classy for my taste." I joked, pressing my lips into his quickly. "But then I guess, my taste is changing.." This time, he kissed me. I pulled away childishly, but then went back for more. Before I knew it, my fingers were tangled in his black hair, as one of his hands was cradling my head. His lips and mine were mending as one. My soul yearned for more, but at last, I knew we did all that last night.

My early birthday present to him.

We walked hand in hand down the busy sidewalk in downtown Malibu, heading for this cute cafe called Cafe Bella. We stopped for a few pictures along the way; happy, excited fans wished Taylor a happy birthday. Putting a huge smile on my boyfriends face, in which having me smile easily with him.

Once inside the warmed cafe, I took off my peacoat, setting down next to me in the private booth.

Taylor was grinning at me as I did so. I looked at him, "What?"

"Nothing.." He chuckled, turning his attention to the menu.

After our drinks came, we ordered and then as we were waiting, I was silently debating whether I should tell him about the Jack incident.

Not on his birthday you bitch. That'd completely tear him apart.

Instead, "Will you still think I'm pretty when we're having a baby?" _Random, I know. But every girl wants to know._

Taylor almost choked on his iced tea by the unexpected question.

I giggled at his reaction.

"What, wait. _Are _you pregnant?" He said after he'd finished swallowing properly.

"No, no, no.. I'm just wondering, that's all."

"Oh okay.." He seemed to relax. "Well, of course Claire.. You're always-"

"Honestly please.." I cut him off.

His finger extended out towards me, waving back, motioning me to lean closer.

"You'll be carrying my child, so easily that's anything but special in my eyes. Our baby will be naturally beautiful, just like you." His rounds twinkled as he spoke, having my heart speed up a notch.

"Thank you." I smiled, touching my lips to his.

"And if we'll have a boy, he'll get my good looks." Taylor said after pulling away.

"Oh don't be so modest now." I rolled my eyes, though grinning.

"We have to get married first okay? Then we'll start talking seriously about this subject.." He looked at me then. With warmth filling every inch of his pupils.

"Agreed." I gave him a small smile.

It was after two when were walking back to the car to head to Valencia for the rest of the day. Where we would have dinner at his parents house later on. On the way there, I was in charge with handling all the birthday texts and calls while he drove.

Kristen Stewart: _Happy birthday you little fuzz ball. _

_Hope its special! Tell Claire Bear I said hey also(:_

Kellan Lutz: _HAPPY BDAY! You crazy knuckle head! _

_Big one nine! You're so young.. Shit._

Robert Pattz: _Heeeeyyy Lautner.. Happy burfday to you! _

_Make this one special man. Dude, you're getting married soon! Take care of yourself yeh? -Rob_

Makena: _Hey doof head. Have a good day. See you tonight at home. _

_Love you little sis, Kena _

_PS: Claire, if you're reading this.. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU! I hope you come.. If you do, I have so much to tell you! :DDDD_

His parents called separately just as soon as we got to Valencia. I put it on speaker for him, so that he could talk to them himself.

I smiled as I listened to Debbie, from what it sounded like, tear up on the phone. Saying that her baby was growing up so fast in front of her, that he would go so far into the world. That she was absolutely proud of her son.

I tried to pretend that I wasn't listening to their sentimental conversation but it was really hard not to.

Dan wasn't as bad. Well, I won't explain their "man talk".

We were sat underneath a large oak tree, him holding me while I was sat in his lap, he gently started to sway. My head was rested back on his shoulder, with his cheek against mine. The slow breeze of late winter was blowing through, having him enclose me into him tighter.

"Where would I be without you.." I whispered, my lids closed in thought. Mostly relaxation.

"Living in New York doing what you love..." He replied.

"Shyeah, like that would happen."

"What's that shit about?" He turned his head to look at me.

I lifted mine up, "I don't think I would have had the courage to do what I've done this past year without you."

He just stared.

"Taylor.. Without you're small push, I really wouldn't be where I am today. I probably wouldn't have tried out for So You Think You Can Dance = if you hadn't coaxed me into it. I think I would have been way to terrified and nervous.."

"That's a load of crap, Claire. You're a strong independent woman and you can't just have me to push you around your whole life. I love you, and if we're getting married, then you have to start trusting yourself." The back of his palm brushed mycheek.

"It's always been a problem of mine.." A small grin grew on my face.

"Well let's break that habit." He smiled sweetly at me.

Our eyes burned holes into one anothers, the wind howling behind us. The dead leaves up in the oak rustling; scratching the branches as they tumbled down to the earths soil.

I then kissed him softly. Though there was nothing passionate about it. It was just a kiss, maybe like our first.

It flowed like the wind itself. Slow and beautiful. His hand grasped mine gently during it, though I let go and placed it on his chest. Where his hand roved down and along my body, stopping at my thigh.

When we both pulled back, I stuck my head in the nook of his neck, snuggling into the blanket that we'd brought.

Seconds passed and my heart began to slow. My eyes drooped in the silence and I was soon drifting away in the peacefulness of Taylors arms. Where I had always been. All this time.

_I sit tight, don't want to miss the show_  
_I hang on, don't want to miss my prime.._

_Time will fly, upon my baby's back_  
_Time will fly, upon my baby's back.._

_

* * *

_

Review my lovey's! Song called, **Time Flies by Lykke Li.**

May have heard it from SYTYCD =) Jakob and Ashley contemporary Season 6 I believe; by Sonya Tayeh(;


	14. This Is Where Reality Sets In

**Hello, hello, hello! Kay so it's been a week since I've last updated. The previous chapter got two reviews and more than 100 hits.**

**Nothing to say really =| Just read on at your own wish.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Claire's POV

_April 22nd, 7:30am._

It was a chilly Friday morning, as I was finishing packing up most of my stuff into my suitcase. Today was the beginning of my six month journey. Selena would be picking me up by 8:15, and we'd head to her house where the tour bus and the rest of the crew were.

After I zipped up the side, I turned slowly towards the freshly made bed, staring at the empty spot in which was Taylors side. I climbed onto the covers and curled into a ball upon where I could still smell the faintest hint of his scent. Even though he'd been in Vancouver/Washington for the past two weeks doing last minute shooting.

I've missed him. I've missed his laugh, the way his smile would light up my face.. We haven't seen much of each other since March came around. His schedule was packed with flying to different states for both his movies, and well, I was busy dancing. And trying to keep my friendship with Jack. Which by the way, has been going quite smoothly. He's gotten past his slip up and we're now just a pair of really good friends. I decided that I would bring up the question of him being our best man today. Since we'd be stuck in a bus for a few days..

Though Taylor was still stuck in my recent thoughts. I didn't know if he would be here in time to say goodbye.. We did talk last night and he had said that he had a flight out of Washington early this morning. I was urgently hoping that he'd make it home in time.

The slam of a car door startled me out of my haze. I looked up at the clock and noticed that it was eight already. I sat up, wiping my streamed cheeks with my sweatshirts sleeve and went to take down my stuff.

As soon as I got off the last step, there was a light knock at the door. I sniffed, rolling my suitcase and swinging my purse over my shoulder, going to open it for her.

"Hey, I know I'm a bit early.. but.." Her voice trailed as she looked at me. "Claire, were you crying?" She came forward, closer to my face, placing her hands on my shoulders. We had become really close since this all started. She eventually found about the whole Jack thing and was beating herself up about putting us together. But I said it was okay; that we needed that time to work some kinks out.

"Sort of.." I mumbled.

"Aw, how come?" Her eyes comforting.

"Cause I don't know if Taylor's going to make it to say goodbye.." I slowly looked up at her.

"Oh Claire Bear, I'm sure he'll be here. I know him and he will do absolutely anything for you.."

I just gave her a small smile and shook her hands off. "It's okay.. I guess. We should go anyway, they're waiting for us." Before she could reply, I pulled my luggage around her feet and was headed to her car.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait a bit longer?" Selena's features were pained, as if they were reflecting off of mine. I wasn't sure what my own face looked like right now.

We were sat in her car, the engine was idling while all was waiting on my decision. I sighed and glanced at my phone. It had only been ten minutes, what are the odds of him coming right now?

Well I was about to be proved wrong.

The sound of a blaring motor roared through the neighborhood. Tires often screeched, making mile long echos throughout. Both Selena and I pushed our eyebrows down in thought of what was coming. The noises grew closer, I then looked over my shoulder - as we were parked in the driveway - trying to see better. Sel then urged me to get out of the car, it was like she knew something that I didn't. Though I obeyed, and stood at the edge of the driveway.

Soon enough, my eyes picked up a black car flying down our street.

I think the world may have stopped.

_Taylor really was superman._

I ran my fingers through my hair in shock, a grin grew across my face. His Audi skidded to a halt next to the curb, and in a blink of an eye, I was tucked away in those familiar strong arms.

"I'm so sorry Claire.. There was traffic, and the baggage claim took forever, and I had to stop for gas-" He ranted constantly in my ear.

I shut him up with a almost goodbye worthy kiss.

"Taylor, don't worry.. It's really okay." I shook my head, my hands shook with the fresh adrenaline pumping through. They struggled to hold his beautiful face.

"I'm just glad to see you again.." I breathed, resting my forehead against his broad chest.

His lips touched my hair as we just stood in the early spring air. I squeezed my hands that were around his neck, and groaned.

"Ugh, I hate this." I let go, turning from him.

"What do you hate.." Taylor's tone was gentle, soothing.

"Goodbyes." We've had to do this before and I didn't want a repeat.

"It won't be goodbye forever though, Claire.." He clasped his hand in with mine. The warmth of it sent goosebumps up my spine. "Six months will fly by before you know it.. Hopefully we'll see each other in between those months." He pulled on my hand and I was back. Glued to his front, with both our chests touching. With his rounds piercing into mine, I slowly, _agonizingly _melted into his heart.

I could feel his energy excluding from him. It was like a huge silo of power was being surged through me. This unreal source of freedom made me feel... real again. His black brows pushed low as he came down towards my lips, laying an ever lasting kiss upon my trembling lips.

Our mouths were sewed passionately together now. I couldn't bear to let go.. His intoxicating breath that blew down my throat, tickled my insides. His palms gently brushed the side of my face, so soft; so smooth. My hands slithered up and underneath his shirt, feeling his defined. Feeling the way he loved me. I didn't care if people in the other houses saw us, I was way too occupied and completely unaware of my senses. Though I could feel that fearful stinging sensation making its way out, I knew it was time to part from my other half.

I took a step back from him, the action had his eyes still closed, though our hands were still intertwined below.

"I love you..." My voice was quiet. It was silent for seconds, awaiting for his reply, but my legs started carrying me back to the car. I let go of one hand, but he had held onto my left tightly, having me pause in mid stride.

"I'll see you soon." His husky tone brought haunting memories into my mind. Memories that would seep there way into my dreams while I was away. And with that, I pulled away from him and got back into the cold car. Where as we drove off down the street, I looked back at his tall figure. A clear vivid flashback played. It played for my own sadness, rubbing it in my face, of what was happening all over again, though longer. I continued watching the reflection on the window mirror, though after a minute, a truck pulled out behind us. As we were about to drive around the corner, the truck went the other way, revealing my view again.. But even as far away as we were, I could still see that Taylor was gone. Pain struck my stomach, uneasiness growing throughout. I pulled on my hood and settled back into the seat, letting a loose tear escape down my face.

It was close to nine thirty once we had arrived at Selena's home. I stepped out and went round to get my suitcase from the trunk, while Sel patted my shoulder as she passed to go see the others. I then walked over, handle in hand, and met her mother for the first time. She'd be joining us on this little adventure. After everyone was pretty much settled in the gigantic bus, we set off towards our first destination. Vegas! How ironic.

Five hours into it, the scenery hadn't changed much. Bunches of empty land, filled with shrub and dirt. We hadn't even passed through Phoniex yet!

I was busy occupying myself with my iPod. Music really took me out of this world, sending me into my own personal one. You could say I had the typical: Usher, Britney Spears, 3OH!3, etc.. But I was more into the slow songs of such as: Imogen Heap, Emily Haines, Lykke Li, Metric.. Though of course, the classics: Muse, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Breaking Benjamin, Anberlin, stuff like that.

As soon as I was about to break myself out of my rambling, Jack sat down across from me in the booth type sitting area. It reminded me of our first get together long ago.. Long ago when I was confused by all these emotions that were suddenly flying at me.

I pulled out my headphones and shut off my iPod, turning my focus to him.

"Are you okay?" He seemed to blurt out.

I swallowed, "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, well, you just seemed sort of distant this morning.. Sad almost."

My eyes closed for a split second, "To be honest, it was about saying bye to Taylor. That's all."

"Oh I'm sorry.." The twinkle in his green eyes started to fade.

"It's alright, really. I'm fine." I tried to smile. Though, it turned out to be harder than I thought.

Taylor's POV

I was sat on the bed, searching randomly for stuff on the Internet, when I noticed the time in the corner of the screen. It was six forty five and I was already late for a very important thing.

I closed the window and logged onto my webcam. Turning my own on, I waited patiently as it connected. Minutes later, Claire's breathtaking face appeared on my screen. The dimmed glow of her laptop just highlighted the rim of her incredibly messy bun.

"Hey, you're late mister." She smiled. That smile.

"I'm sorry okay..." I couldn't help but smile.

"How long has it been since we've done this?"

"Maybe a month." I shrugged, settling back into the pillows.

"Dang. Anyway, I am so tired right now you don't even know!"

"I'll bet! You're working so hard huh. How many places have you been to?" I wondered.

She placed her chin in the the cup of her palm, "Umm, Vegas... Seattle, and practically the whole mid west.." A sigh came out of her exasperation.

"And you guys are in Baltimore now?"

"Righto." Her white grin shone brightly.

"Are you having fun at least?"

"Of course! Everythings been a blast. I didn't know I could love traveling this much.. Apart from all the long days in the bus, but.." She laughed lightly, making me smile.

"Well that's good. You truly deserve this babe." Her bright eyes smiled at me through the camera, having my heart accelerate. I missed her touch, her smell. Being apart from such a thing had me half alive. But this was her job and she had to do what she had to do.

"Where's your next city after this?" I was curious. Since they were in the east coast already.. It made me wonder.

"The Big Apple." She smiled excitingly.

"What! Really?" My jaw dropped.

This made her confused. "Yeah... Why?"

"Well I actually have a interview with Regis and Kelly this coming up weekend, for promoting Abduction? And also GQ offered me to be their cover for next months issue! So I have to go meet with them about that..." I think my smile was as big as the earth right now.

"So we'll see each other?" She sounded dazed.

"Yes my love." I gave her a small happy grin.

She returned it, "We have to plan a day together.. I haven't seen you in three months."

"I know Claire, I know." I chuckled at her.

"Geez. I can't wait to see you!" A squeal came from her, though she was shushed by someone. "Oops. Sorry Sel." That lovely sound of her airy giggle rose from within her throat.

I laughed with her, my mind roving with the thought of seeing her this weekend. My beautiful Claire.

"I guess I should go to bed.." She yawned massively. "It's only ten fifteen, but whatever.."

"Okay then, get some rest. I love you.." Butterflies roamed my stomach as I watched her rounds sparkle.

"I love you too! See you soon then." She winked before blowing me a small kiss and then the screen went black.

I sighed and closed my laptop, laying down and shutting my eyes.

Claire flooded my open mind, her slim figure danced around the groves of my thoughts, that smile of hers flashing me whenever it got the chance. She moved with such beauty, I almost forgot that this wasn't real.

Just as I was about to be taken away by her, I randomly realised that it was only seven! I shot up and out of bed, feeling a bit stupid. Though then thinking that dreaming of Claire wasn't idiotic. It was pure genius.

I then dressed in sweats and black T-shirt and went to the gym to burn off some of this new energy.

* * *

PLEASE _REVIEW _=)


	15. Late Nights In Charm City

**Haaaayyy =) I stayed up until two in the morning last night and wrote this. Hope you enjoy(: xoxox**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Claire's POV

"Great show everyone!" Selena sang as all the dancers and musicians were circled around, arm upon arm over each others shoulders. We had become a family already. And its only been four months.

Smiles were all around while Selena gave her usual after show speech. My chest was still rising up and down from the two hour long concert, though slowly controlling back to normal.

"Anyone up to go out tonight? We're actually here for a few days so why not, right?"

Some people nodded in agreement, others either gave a "Sure" or "Sounds good".

Chatter soon erupted through the wide circle, and it was beginning to get hard to even hear my own thoughts. Jack looked down at my paranoid face, squeezing my shoulder before speaking.

"Hey hey hey! Hold up everybody!" His 'taking control of the situation' made me smile. And also think thoughtfully of Addie. Heads quickly whipped around towards our side. Eyes upon Jack, Andie and I.

"Thanks," He chuckled deeply. "I'm up for some chow, but does anyone here know a good place to eat?" I raised my eyebrow in thought, as it was ten thirty on a Tuesday night.

"Yeah... Anybody a local?" Andie spoke up from beside me.

"A Baltimorean?" I laughed at myself as I tried to pronounce that.

Everyone looked amongst themselves and most shook their heads. It was pretty quiet backstage, even when the crowds were still exiting the massive stands.

"It's alright guys," Sel said. "I'm sure we'll find someplace. C'mon, lets head back to the hotel first." She smiled at each and every one of us generously. We then mushed our way out of the space and through the few groups of fans that stayed for a couple autographs. I was surprised when some people saw my face and motioned me over for a photo. A few actually were guys.. Other than that, I put on my best smile for their cameras. After Selena finished with her pictures, we piled into the homey bus.

We arrived at The Hilton about twenty minutes later. Trying as always to sneak past the lobby without anyone recognizing us. Which we normally sorta successfully did. Andie and I always hid under our hoodies, even though we weren't famous. As famous as Selena Gomez & The Scene is the way I should put it. Giggling our way to the elevators, everyone ended up staring anyway. Of course, we didn't care.

Once on the 15th floor, all us girls parted ways with the boys and made a left towards our room. While the guys split right to theirs.

"Twenty minutes tops guys!" Us three yelled down the hall, laughter filling our throats. The few others chuckled along with us.

"Whatever giggle freaks!" That was definitely Jack.

I ended up just washing my face quickly and redoing my make up; mascara and eyeliner. Nothing special. I was alone in the giant suite bathroom, slowly stroking on the black substance onto my thick lashes. A memory was suddenly blown inside. I smiled slightly, thinking back at it; Taylor wondering where I had gotten my dress from. Such a dork. I loved him for it. I then fixed my hair into a high ponytail, combing out the kinks and knots. When I was wrapped up, I strode swiftly into the bedroom and went up to my suitcase. The girls were talking about something.. I didn't know what, but I didn't fully want to know anyway. Grabbing my gray skinny jeans, a graphic maroon tee, and a long-dark-gray-open-sweater-vest thing - my Mom gave it to me a long time ago, loved it ever since - I quickly returned to the bathroom to change.

"You guys ready?" I peeked once more in the mirror before walking to where they were.

"Yeah, of course.." Andie replied casually, her eyes glued to the TV.

I laughed, my head shaking, "Sel? Hear from the slow pokes down the hall?" I asked while I bent over to slip on my knee high boots.

"Nah, not yet.. They must be doing their nails and hair all purdy." Her smile beamed jokingly. "By the way, I've been meaning to tell you that I adore those jeans."

"Same here." Gia added. She was another dancer who was partnered with Jacks friend. "Along with those hot boots." Gia giggled out, her blonde curls bounced off her shoulder.

"Ahh thanks," I grinned, placing my hands on my hips. "Just for the fun of it, I'm going to go check on the ladies real quick..."

"You go do that." Andie finally looked over at me. I rolled my eyes at her and turned round, heading for the door. "Be back in a minute." My voice raised once the heavy door shut behind me.

I strolled down to number 1535, knocking firmly on the wooden door. There was some bangs, low tones and a click of the TV being turned off. I sat back in my black boots, awaiting for a familiar face.

"Hey, we were just coming to get you.." _Right on cue._

I just stared seriously at him for a minute.

"What." Jack stared back, confused.

"Right.." I let a smile slip. "Meet us downstairs whenever you guys get done"

Greg Garman, the bands amazing drummer, actually had a GPS and we ended up finding this steak restaurant just ten miles from our place. And for the first time in four months, Selena's bubble wasn't invaded by over bearing paparazzi while we walked into the large eatery. It was pretty... nice. I'm sure she thought so too! Well it was eleven in the late night, but when do the paparazzi ever sleep.

Pretty much through our fun filled event, I excused myself from the table and mazed through the corners and booths and tables, finally finding the ladies room. Obviously it _would _be at the back of the entire place.

I just went to wash my hands real fast, then we would be heading back to the hotel for some much needed sleep.

As I was slipping my ring back onto my wedding finger, a slightly bulky girl was beside me beginning to wash her own hands. Our eyes met and I smiled. Though hers seemed to widen faintly, but then decreased right away.

I turned back to the mirror, unaware of what was to come.

"Not to pry or anything, but are you immune to peer pressure?" _Did she just question me?_

I just stared. "Excuse me?" I guess you could say I was startled.

"I mean, you're marrying Taylor Lautner right? Though you've already moved in with him. Did you think that you HAD to do that?" She brushed her brown curls off her shoulder once her hands were dried. So casual. Like she knew me.

_Duh._

"Um," I swallowed, my eyes flickering around.

"Oh my gosh, am I making you nervous?" She backed away from me.

I didn't answer.

"I'm so sorry. I do come on quite strong sometimes, but its who I am. I speak my opinion and Taylor Lautner is-"

"What's your name?" I was slowly growing to like her independence. Especially to speak up and actually talk to Taylor Lautner's fiance. I didn't really want to think of myself as a celebrity. Cause I'm not one. And since I had cut her off right when she was about to talk about Taylor, she must have been maybe just a small fan.

"Jozelyn," Her hand extended out. "Actually, you can call me Jozy. With a z.." I laughed softly at her little remark.

She smiled when I shook her hand lightly.

"First of all, I just want to complement how on your gorgeous hair is. I have curly hair myself but I hardly wear it down curly.." I grinned, my fingers playing with my ring. "Way too out of control."

Jozy laughed, "Awww, thank you. Yeah, it can be a pain in the ass but I've dealt with it my whole life."

We continued talking, more about normal stuff. She went to college here in ole' Charm City, been living here for mostly her whole life; knowing the city like it would be her backyard. That gave me an idea. I asked her if she wasn't busy tomorrow after classes, if she'd like to give some of us a tour of the awesome sights. It was funny when her cheeks went red. Probably at how crazy this was. I would definitely be the same. Though she agreed happily on it and we exchanged numbers, having me notice that I'd been in the bathroom for almost fifteen minutes. I quickly said my goodbyes and practically jogged in my heels back to the table full of waiting friends.

I explained what happened to Andie and Selena, and they both said that they wanted to definitely come with Jozy and I. Jack, I'm sure would want to as well.

When we were heading out of the closing restaurant, as it being twelve thirty, I looked over my shoulder at Jack planning to tell him right this minute about tomorrow- or later today I guess.

My eyes glazed over his big shoulder, catching Jozy walking out the other door amongst her friends. I smiled and waved at her. Jack looked at me like _who the hell was I waving at?_ She looked towards me and gave me a small wave before slipping out the metal door.

"Did you have too much to drink Claire?" Jack pushed on my shoulders gently so that I would continue my way outside.

"What the fuck?" I only had a Pepsi. I was sure that I wouldn't get high off of sugar from just that. Addie would, yes. Very much so. I smirked at him, my eyebrow randomly raised as I stumbled backwards. We were going to be the last ones on the bus now.. Awkward..

"Well then who were you waving at? The jellyfish from Avatar?" Now he was being a jerk. Even if he was smiling.

"Whatever man." I turned away from his form and stomped up to the large vehicle. "I was going to tell you something too..." I then taunted.

"Well what was that then.." His hand caught mine, pulling me around to face him. I heard a faint 'Oh shit.' come from inside the bus. Letting me know that we were being watched.. _Over protective girlfriends_._ Gotta love them right?_

I tugged my arm back, explaining my meeting with a nice local.

"So this Jozy? Right. Is going to give us a tour tomorrow?" He looked unsure.

"Yes douche! Geez, anything wrong with that?"

"Naw Claire, but I'm just saying.. she may look sweet and friendly on the outside, but really she'll turn on you and become stalker material. I mean, seriously? She knew about you moving in with Taylor! Creepy." He pretended to shudder.

I slapped his shoulder, making him laugh at his mock act. "Come on now Jack. There's this thing called the Internet.. Yeah? And people post stuff on the, what was it, oh right the Internet." I spoke to him like he was five. It was fun. Lightened my mood a bit. "And plus, I could've been the same with Taylor when we first met! But he trusted me, Jack. Look where I am now."

"Okay, okay. I'm just looking out for you, that's all. No need to go all yellin' in my face."

"Well I wasn't." I smiled faintly, the dim streetlamp catching the slightest angle, making a small glow appear in his green eyes. Even though it was practically one in the morning. My body and mind were slowly molding together in over exhaustion. I felt like falling over.

"Claire? You alright? You don't look so hot." Jack took my shoulders. _That _held me up.

My lids were half open now.

"C'mon, you need to sleep." He grunted, hoisting me up into his arms and stepped up inside the quiet bus. My head rested heavily on his shoulder all the way back to the hotel.

Jack was like my other Taylor I guess. In a _way_...

No, I seriously take that back.

I guess I'm just saying that he's the brother I never had, over protective but still easy going. Apologies to my own three lovely flesh and blood bro's. I love you very much, hehe.

He'd always take care of me when Taylor wasn't around. He was my Jacob. My friend.

* * *

_Okie dokie(= Thank you for all the Favorites Author/Story, and the Alerts. It means the world to me that you guys love this so much._

**One more thing before I let you go, I'm going to Auburn Alabama on.. Wednesday and won't be back until Monday; the 4th of October=) Visiting my brother and his girlfriend for family week where they go to college. It's always fun going there and I can't wait! College football, yummy food... I'll take bunches of pictures of course! I always do hehe. Anyway, I may or may not be able to get another chapter up until I get back =/ Because I need to figure out what I'm packing, dance, chores, and LAUNDRY! So please don't be mad =P Hey, at least I didn't leave you guys hanging on a dramatic note like last time! Love you all!**

_Review now for me my readers!_


	16. Together At Last

**Hey! I'm pretty surprised that I got this one out of my brain... Lol, but here it is, the last one before I leave for a week!(= Oh, by the way.. hehe... If it's possible, I would absolutely love you guys if I could get up to 100 reviews by the time I get back home! That'd be great(; So close anyway! Thanks... Enjoy xoxox**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Taylor's POV

I was awaken by the startling roar of someones lawn mower next door. My eyes fluttered open lazily as I embraced the fact that it was only Thursday.

We'd been given a week off from filming since the past months have been packed full with shootings and flying to different locations. So time off was nice in a way.. Though time off, _alone_, I didn't particular enjoy. Especially in a large house like this, it gets eerie at times.

I slowly got out of bed and made my way into the shower. Maybe I just needed to soak in the heat for a minute..

With the hot rain beating upon my goose bump filled skin, I leaned forward on the tile wall with my hands. My head now directly underneath the downpour, I let it hang. Closing my lids.. I breathed.

Claire was like a drug to me. When she would be with me, I'd be okay. Happy, in love and ready to take on the world with her by my side. But since she's been gone, I truly and honestly haven't been the same. I guess I have not been really thinking about it due to everything that's been going on. Though through my mask, the guys have noticed that I've lost my spark. That twinkle that Claire gives me everyday. Each day with her is a new one, a new start. Just without, its hard to even live.

My eyes reopened and I surfaced back into reality. Back into the pain that pulsed to and fro in my heart.

"God, my thoughts are so cheesy." I stood up straight and turned off the running water. Taking a towel on my way out, I quickly dried myself off and got into some clothes. I then jogged downstairs, grabbed my keys and sunglasses and went off to the garage.

"Hello there," The girl behind the counter greeted me gently, along with the ten others that were in Starbucks this morning. "What can I get for you?"

"Um, a Vente Black Tea Lemonade; sweetened please." I gave her a small smile as she wrote down my order on the plastic cup.

"Alrighty. And is that all for you?" Her eyes; dark brown, beamed at me, screaming that they belonged to Claire.

"Yes, thank you." I sighed quietly and paid her while she delivered a joyful grin and pulled her attention to the next customer behind me. Whom, by the way, was eyeing me too closely. I quickly scooted out of the way and towards the small counter to wait for my drink.

Three minutes went by and a tiny girl walked up to me timidly, tugging on my jacket lightly. I looked down at her, an easy smile coming across my face.

"Mister, can I have you autograph?" Her big round blue eyes begged at me.

I tried not to laugh at how cute she was and said, "Sure! What's your name sweetheart?" I took the small napkin and pen from her angelic hands, crouching down so I was eye level with her.

"Danielle." She squeaked, placing her little hands on her hips.

She watched me write, "Hey, that's my middle name." I smiled handing both items back to her after signing '_Love, Taylor Lautner_'.

"Danielle?" Her laugh was sweet and light.

I shook my head, chuckling along with her. "Close to that, but it's Daniel."

"Oh I see!" Her grin was toothless.

"Yep." I nodded, finally feeling like myself again. "You have a good day Danielle." I could feel the stares upon this little meeting, but I didn't care.

"Thank you." She bobbed her head with a fast nod and turned around to head back. I almost stood up straight just before she paused and came back to me.

"Can I tell you something?" She held the napkin and pen in her hands behind her back.

"Yes, go ahead." I came back down, my eyebrows raised in anticipation.

"My sister and her friends asked me to do this for them," Danielle showed me where they were sat. Their faces bright red with what had just happened. "I guess they were too chicken to ask for something as simple as this." She shrugged her little shoulders.

I laughed to myself at this girl! How old was she? Like five? Sheesh, this was too funny.

"Dani! Come on, we gotta go!" One of the girls, who was probably her older sister, called over.

"Cya mister!" Danielle pecked my cheek and skipped off to the door, where I'm sure the others would thank her later.

"Well she was cute.." That same cashier, I think I saw that her name was Megan...

"Hmmm, I know." I smirked, taking my awaiting lemonade into my hands. "Thanks." I said, strolling down the hall and towards the outside.

"Come again!"

Mental note: _Danielle is a pretty name.. Remember that._

Claire's POV

_**Two days later**_

I woke up this morning to the rapid thunder of my heart beat. We arrived in New York last night and today was the day that I would see Taylor. I, being the first one up, had to start getting ready. It was only nine in the morning, and Taylor told me to meet him at his hotel on Fifth Avenue around eleven, but now that I'm thinking about it.. That's not a lot of time to get myself looking pretty.

I could just go in sweats and a T-shirt, he wouldn't care. But its Fifth Avenue people. The biggest shopping district ever.

I tip toed out of the room and into the bathroom for a quick shower. Though I'd wrap my straight hair in a towel, just so it could be straight afterwards.

Ten minutes later, I was soon busy lathering lotion onto my freshly shaved legs when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I looked up, clicking the cap closed and standing up.

Andie stepped into the steamy space, her eyes filled with mid sleep. I smiled at her appearance.

"Where are you going?" She wondered hazily.

I raised my eyebrows, hinting that we've all talked about this already.

"What?" Her head shook slowly, still not getting it.

I gave up, but grinned. "I'm meeting up with Taylor today!" The mattresses groaned as I said that. _I guess my tone woke the others in the room, whoops._

Her rounds widened a bit, she smiled. "Oh! Right, right, right.. Are you excited?"

"Kinda." I bit my bottom lip.

"Kinda? That's crap, Claire."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, walking past her to go find something to wear.

"You haven't see the guy in four months, you should be at your limit of excitement." She trailed behind me.

"Its time?" Selena rubbed her sleepy eyes. I glanced at her and nodded, while she stared at me; thinking. "Oh my god, it is! What are you going to wear?"

I chuckled, "That's what I'm doing right now.."

Soon enough, everyone was awake and prepared to help me. Even though I kept saying that I could do this myself, Andie ended up sitting me on one of the beds and doing my hair and make up, while Sel and Gia picked out my outfit. _Gosh, this was too over done._ But I couldn't let them stop, now that would be mean. Hehe.

"You look gorgeous Claire Bear." They awed upon me. This, I had to see for myself. I stood, finally off of my numb butt and stepped in front of the closet mirror.

There stood a girl with light make up touching her tanned skin, just the slightest stroke of brown eyeliner had her eyes looking huge. Huge beautiful brown plates that were filled with joy. The deep mascara made her lashes seem so long, that they could touch the sky. They had curled her hair lightly, just enough for it to look like the oceans waves. A braid being woven just at the edge of her forehead, traveled around to the back and flowing down with the rest of her hair. She wore light denim shorts that hugged her hips, and a off the shoulder gray top with a design on the front.

"Oh guys," I smiled, turning to my audience in the door frame.

"Even the simplest of things can make a girl shine.." Andie spoke with a gentle smile.

"As if she were wearing a star studded dress with pounds of jewelry.." Selena added with a giggle.

"Exactly." Gia commented.

My cab got me to the Marriott hotel in about twenty minutes, right at eleven o' clock. My pulse raced as I stepped inside the large lobby, suddenly aware that he'd been with me in less than a second.

I could feel my eyes searching around every corner of the place. Looking for his piercing ones. I slowly walked towards the front desk, resting my elbows on the counter.

"Hello, can I help you?" The manager asked in a rather happy voice.

"Hi, did Taylor Lautner by any chance check into here?" I smiled.

The man nodded and pointed at something that was behind me. I followed where he was showing me and turned on my heel slowly, only to face a certain row of white teeth.

"TAYLOR," I barely screamed, jumping into his arms instantly. His low laugh in my ear was comforting, a sound that I have missed hearing. Though my sweet nothings would have to wait. Apparently from my little out burst, ladies and teenagers all around us heard that this man was here and desperately wanted to get to him. We looked at each other at the same time, a goofy grin on his face, he whispered, "Ah crap."

I made a face as he set me down, taking his hand in mine once the crowd had formed around us. The hotel staff helped us outside along with doing their best to push the yelping fans back away from us. Once we thought that we were alright, paparazzi just decided to say hello

"Back together again!" A flash.

"How are you two feeling?" A snap of the camera.

"What do you have planned?"

"Anything about the wedding?" We hadn't said anything yet, so I guess we had the same thought.

When the questions had stopped, for now, cameras and people were still trying to get to us. We then glanced at each other in one quick second.

He nodded, I nodded. We _bolted_.

"Let em go." One of the men said, staying back. Just what we wanted.

By then, I had just started laughing randomly as we ran down the sidewalk.

"What!" Taylor took a glimpse at me.

"Nothing," I said a little breathless. "Just at the fact that we actually ran away from them." I grinned, looking over my shoulder. As we ran, an old memory of Hayley and I flashed in my mind. "Maybe we should stop.. People will think we're running from the cops." I snickered to myself.

"Why would the cops chase us anyway?" I looked over and saw him grinning.

"Maybe cause we do too much PDA." I huffed smugly.

"Right.." He winked like the hottie he was. "Okay, I think we can walk now." He squeezed my hand and we slowed down to a medium pace. "You know, I was going to take you up to my room... Until that happened."

I looked up at him, "Oh really? Been a little deprived eh?" Smirking at him made him blush that delicious color.

"Um, possibly. Haven't you?" He chuckled deeply.

"Yes, but I was only joking." I snuggled into his side, while his arm curled around me.

"Oh, I've missed you Claire.."

"Me too. It's been too long hasn't it" I sighed, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Seriously." His body shook slightly. "You look beautiful by the way.." His hazel rounds bored into mine as a soft easy smile rose on his face.

"Thank you.. Selena and the gang dressed me up like a doll." I joked.

"But dolls are creepy. You are for certain, not creepy looking."

"Then what am I?" I asked curiously.

"Just Claire." He said confidently.

"Good answer." I stopped walking and faced him full on. Reaching up a little to lay my lips upon his soft ones. I kissed him with a force that I hadn't used in what felt like forever. The thing that made me feel even better about it, was that he kissed me the same way. Nothing had changed or worse, was lost. It was like we'd never been apart. Which was what I wanted to think.. But now I wanted him. _Bad_. But how? We were about six blocks from his hotel, half an hour from mine... _Dammit these people_.

He pulled away first, "People are staring now.." Our foreheads still connected.

I ignored, "Where can we go? I need you. Now." I pleaded urgently through my teeth.

"Uhhh..." He let go of me and looked at our surroundings. I laid little pecks on his neck while waiting.. "Shit, you weren't.. Ugh, kidding." He moaned slightly in response. I smiled into his skin and slithered out of his grasp, now hooked to his hip.

I studied his face as we were glued to the concrete awkwardly. People on the sidewalk couldn't help but give us weird looks as they walked past us. Taylor then took my hand and pulled me down to the corner of the block.

"What is it?" I was confused, yeah, but my body was pumped up and ready to go right here, though I knew that it wouldn't be happening.

"Aha." He winked at me and tugged me towards the entrance of a Motel 8. _Oh good God_.

The entire place was empty. Only a few couples and families were walking around the lobby. We got our "temporary" room quickly and practically ran down the hall to our grateful venue.

I giggled as I stripped down to nothing and climbed onto the double sized bed. Screeches and groans came from the cheap mattress as I laid on it.

"Wow, that'll be distracting." Taylor commented pulling his shirt over his head.

"Oh my God," I began laughing, crawling underneath the white sheets. "Well I guess we'll just have to deal." I peeked from behind the covers.

"You're so sexy. You know that right?" He climbed underneath and on top of me. If I had blinked, I would've missed it.

"Nah, not really." I shook my head, smiling. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down onto me with force. His hard grinded into me, so stiffly but so effortlessly, I almost screamed. He bit my lip as we slowly kissed, having a moan release from my mouth. I returned the satisfaction to him by biting the edge of his mouth. I arched my back up towards him, pressing my already shaking body against his solid torso. Our connected bodies moved together as one, at first slow, but then growing more aggressive and raw. His power stepped down to be in line with me, having the both of us equal. Sweat droplets started to form in ever place possible. If only my heart could sweat, it definitely would. His hot breath blew down my body as he kissed my chest multiple times, suckling mostly on my nipples. I giggled at the sensation.

He then paused on me and sat up, shoving the bed sheets off the bed. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasum, it made my day. Us finally being together after all this time made my day.

"Ready to go all the way?" He smiled sexily, having me breathless.

"Work your magic baby.." My blood pulsed at the words. I sat up slowly, laying against the headboard, I opened my legs and he let himself in like he lived there.

* * *

Whoo hoo! Hahaha, =) Review my lovelys. Being able to get my 100 reviews back is my goal!


	17. One Year

Hey ya'll(: Ha, yeah, still got some of those southern boys on my mind ;) Auburn was great! It wasn't humid at all like we thought, so we had a nice time. The football game was good. We won so easily, it wasn't even funny =) More concerned about our Giants tonight! Need them to win win win! Gotta get this.. Anyways, sorry it's been about two- almost three weeks. I've been sick and wanted to get a little better so that I could clearly focus on writing this chapter. I think the ends a little crappy. Since I just finished it like an hour ago.. But I hope you like it.

I'm also proud of myself that I'm pulling out these long chapters(= Almost 3000 words per. Might not be as long as Rae's, but they are definitely long to me! Hehehe.. This one in particular is probably my longest ever! 3,311.

_Side note: My birthday is on Thursday! I'm so excited=D Then Hayley and I are going to Magic Mountain with our dad's on Saturday :) :) :) :) It's going to be a fun week!_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Once Claire's climax had ceased, she fell extremely shaky onto Taylor's hard chest. Their eyes pierced into one another, though so tired and deprived of breath, you could easily feel the growing passion between their completely different energies.

Claire opened her mouth to speak, "You know.. You just made my day worth while."

Taylor chuckled deeply at that. "Why is that."

"Well? Why do you think?" She kidded, smiling softly. Her fingers trailed up and down his arms, feeling the smoothness and warmth radiating from his skin.

"Hmm, your sense of humor hasn't changed." Taylor grinned.

"It's not like we haven't seen each other in years.." _Although it felt like it_, she thought.

He said nothing and just rested into the one pillow that had stayed on the bed throughout the.. _show_. Claire mimicked, but used Taylor's pec as her pillow. His arms wrapped around her as they both settled for a short rest.

_I hope he remembers_, was Claire's last thought before dozing off.

Taylor's breathing began to slow once his lids had closed. His mind started drifting else where; to a place where he could just forget and take a break.

_I hope she remembers_, was his exact same thought.

Claire's POV

Taylor's fingertips tightening around my stomach had me stir awake. I groaned a bit, remembering the thoughts that were floating about while I was asleep: The tour would be soon over with and I'd be back in Malibu with my Fiance. Where would we go from there? Would we start getting serious about the wedding? Or put it off till this year blows over.. Taylor had convinced me into going back to school this winter, but I was hesitant about the idea. I mean, could I actually do it? Without quiting from the start? My options felt very limited but in reality, they weren't.

Santa Barbra or Long Beach were my choices if I were going through with this.. Rachel - my old dance friend - went to Long Beach and look at her now; she now lives in Brooklyn with some of her college mates and is busy living life as it is: searching for a job. Day after day, she'd be hunting the city for auditions and such; some rejecting her but hoping others would welcome her in. Rachel has always been my mentor - or role model since I was a little girl just beginning dance. I could see that her passion was just dance and I soon found out that mine was the same.

I always remembered when I was little, looking up to her. I remember seeing that she was never afraid of anything; like she was invincible. Though once I grew into my teen years, I understood that she was more afraid of taking on the world than I could have ever known. Leaving her home and coming here with empty hands is a big enough step as it is. No job, no place, no nothing. I don't know if I belonged in New York like she does - though everyone tells me that I'm _Alvin Ailey_ material - I just know that I'm going to take each step slow and steadily. Whatever is thrown at me, I'll take it as a challenge. And with Taylor by my side, it will just make the journey more fun.

I rubbed Taylor awake and told him where I'd be going. He was confused at first but soon agreed and we got dressed and quickly checked out of the sleazy motel. It probably wasn't so sleazy anymore.. Since Taylor Lautner had taken a interest into it and stayed for two hours with his girlfriend.

Wow. That's not dirty at all.

"Have fun," He smiled, opening the cabs door.

"Thanks.. I should be back soon." I stepped closer to peck his lips.

"I'll be waiting for you at your hotel." He stroked his thumb across my cheek. "I love you; be safe."

"I love you too and of course. It's Brooklyn ain't it?" A easy laugh escaped and I winked playfully before settling down on the cab seat. Taylor shut the door and stepped back, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. I then told the driver the address and looked back over my shoulder at Taylor. Flashing him a small grin, I was off.

As we cruised across the famous Brooklyn Bridge, I took my gaze out the window. I could see the white clouds beginning to turn gray, roaming closer and closer towards the blazing sun. In a matter of minutes, the yellow sunlight was over taken by dark devious clouds. I wondered if it would rain later.. The humidity during the summer; especially late summer, was incredibly bad. But even with the rain, it would still be warm and uncomfortable.

Ten minutes later, I was standing alone and in front of the apartment. It took me a little bit to climb up the few flights of stairs, but I ended up right at door 355. I took a small breath in and knocked firmly on the old rickety door.

It opened just seconds later, "Claire?"

"Hey Rachel.." I smiled shyly.

"Hey you! What brings you all the way over here?" Her wide smile was comforting, just like I remembered. And as her tan arms pulled me into a sisterly hug, we rocked back and forth. _Rachel was like the older, wiser sister I never had._

"I just need.. some advice." I made a face as we released.

Rachel had welcomed me in right away, having us sit down on her couch to talk. I said hello to her two roommates once we'd passed the bedrooms. They beamed wide smiles in return, which made me feel good.

"Wow. Has it been a year already?" Rach exclaimed with eyebrows raised.

"Your telling me." I laughed. "I guess I didn't realize that time can fly so quickly." She nodded in response, brushing her hands through her short fiery red hair. "And I also didn't expect to be getting married after only being together for a year you know?"

"Claire, you know how excited we all are for you - how excited I am for you, but just listen to your heart; what are _you _feeling." Her expression was calm.

"I was thinking that we could maybe plan the date a couple years from now.. Just to get some priorities straight first. I mean, this tour with Selena Gomez and The Scene is going to be done by mid October and I'm just baffled that the years almost up." My knees pulled up onto the little couch as I continued to speak my mind.

"Well I know you'll go far in this industry, I've seen it early in you. Its just the fact of how you want the rest of your life to go.. Not like you could control it; which would be absolutely amazing! But you know what I mean right?" She grinned.

"Yeah.." The corners of my mouth pulled up into a slight smile. Rachel was definitely the person to talk to if you were thinking about dance as your career. That's what I was basically doing. I also spoke to her about going to college maybe this winter or the early spring next year.

Some questions were answered, though some were unknown. The ones where I would have to find myself. I left their small apartment feeling better about myself as a person. I felt better about where Taylor and I were heading. Our pathway was being built each day we were together and I didn't need to see the future to know that we'd be friends for a long time. Even if we moved apart, our friendship would stay as one.

After giving Rachel a much appreciated hug, I told her that I'd happily see her on Broadway someday.

Back in Manhattan, I stopped by Barnes N Noble's to find a suiting card for this special occasion. I couldn't escape without a couple pictures with some fans that were among the aisles of books. Some dedicated ones who knew that it was our big day wished Taylor and I a long happy relationship.. The comments made my heart swell; the butterflies now anxious to see him again.

Before heading to the hotel, I retreated to the cafe and wrote in his card. Slowly, I thought out my words, taking the time I had to make every sentence perfect.

Finally in its blue envelope, I signed it _**Taylor Lautner**_ - smiling as the pen curved out the letters. Today was a day that I thought would never come.

_Go up, dress up - meet me where stars are born. I'll be waiting.._

This mysterious note made me smile. It made my heart flutter not only because it was from Taylor obviously, but that he remembered also. If you haven't guessed already, today was the day when we first got together as a couple. A single year has flown by and it excites me why? Because I never thought that we'd last this long.. No, I'm not saying that in a negative way, just honestly speaking..

The girls greeted me with happy faces and helped me into this strapless black dress that I hadn't seen in my life. I questioned them bunches of times but of course, they ignored me. Probably a order from Taylor.

"Dude, whats with the stubble on your legs already.. Didn't you just shave this morning?" Andie observed, as I was slipping on my black stilettos.

I blushed at the thought. "Goose bumps?"

"From what...? It wasn't cold today..."

I glanced up at her from beneath my lashes.

"Oh! Wow Claire.." Everyone was giggling like mad, having my cheeks go up in flame.

"First day together and they're already in bed.." She shook her head grinning.

* * *

I clutched my handbag nervously, feeling my phone and the card inside. Along with extra make up for touch ups later and blah blah blah.. Selena packed it, I didn't.

As I stepped inside the enormous restaurant, everything about it screamed fancy. I could see all the women in either cocktail dresses or beautiful gowns, to the men; wearing very expensive looking tuxedos. Did Taylor have to go all out?

Oh my god. Is that _Drew Barrymore? Shia Labeouf__? _Wow. I loved him - I mean his acting..

I was so caught up in the scene that the touch of someone startled me so easily.

"Excuse me," The usher had me turn to see him. "are you Claire?"

I nodded, "Yes."

He smiled proudly, "Okay then. Follow me to your table.."

I trailed behind him through the thousands of booths, tables and chairs. All filled with so many amazing actors; laughing and smiling and just having a good time. I couldn't keep the joyful smile off my face. Until I caught sight of a certain someone sitting at a candlelit table...

He stood, straightening out his tux and went round to pull out my chair. Though the usher beat him to it, which made him stumble awkwardly out of the way. I giggled at how it unfolded and sat down across from him. His blush lit up like a fire in the low orange light.

All I could think was that _he was so handsome._

Taylor's POV

"You look stunning.." I breathed, studying her. We both had our arms crossed, resting them atop the table. It felt like she was too far away from me.. Though the small candle was the only thing between us at the moment.

"Thank you.." Her soft smile beamed. I could tell that there was a bit more make up streamed across her eyelids, having them look bigger.

"So I'm guessing you know what today is.."

"I for one, thought you might have forgotten." She raised an eyebrow.

_How could I ever forget_. "Why would I?"

"I-i don't know.." She shrugged lightly.

I inhaled deeply before letting it out through my nose.

"Are you alright?" Claire reached out to lay her hand on mine. It felt like domino's tumbling backwards onto each other. A rapid reaction from the moment she touched me, shivers flew up my arm and all across my body.

"Yeah.. Its just, that I don't have anything for you." I looked down.

She laughed, which made me look up in confusion. "Aww Taylor.. Seeing you and being with you all day was definitely enough. Its better than any ring or piece of jewelry I could ever have. It's certainly unbelievable that we'd see each other on our one year anniversary. You have to admit it right?" She grinned reassuringly.

"You're right. Our life together goes on from here." My pulse was racing.

"That reminds me.." She removed her hand and went to get something out of her bag. Soon handing me a card with my name on it. _Goddamn it Taylor. At least you could've given her a card.._

I was about to rip it open but she stopped me. "Wait until you're alone to read it okay?" Her brown eyes were.. for the first time: unreadable. Though I nodded and slipped it into my jacket.

As the night went by, we ate and talked about wedding plans. She was definitely thinking about going back to school so we agreed on the date. Well sort of. Sometime in the early spring of 2014. Yeah, a long time but we would have to consider the time of her at college. Maybe we'll change our minds later on. Although, we would be both 24 when that time comes.

It was almost nine thirty once we were stood in front of her hotel. I took her waist in my hands and pulled her close. With her body heat flowing across my body, I nuzzled my forehead into her hair. The aroma coming from her was magical.. She laid her own forehead against my neck, the delicateness of her hands tracing along my chest and up and over my arms. I ducked my head low, to try and find myself in her wide eyes, and after a minute she felt my gaze; glancing up innocently at me. I smiled happily and nudged her chin towards my lips.

"I love you.." I breathed, now holding her small hands in my big ones below.

"I love you." She repeated, though trembled breaths blew out. I kissed her once more before she set off into the hotel. I stayed until I could see her no more, watching her tall slim figure walk slowly towards the elevator. While inside the carrier, she looked up and met my eyes. I picked up my hand and waved gingerly. A small smile was seen among her face as she quickly held up the 'I love you' sign in sign language just when the doors were closing on her.

I then unbuttoned my jacket and turned out towards the busy street. All the lights were beginning to come on and I knew that the night for everyone else was just starting. Right then, I caught a cab back to my hotel so that I could read the note from Claire in peace.

_I really don't know where to start. It's weird for me to say this, but I don't always believe in fate. At some point in time, I usually do; though with this situation, its different. I mean, you're a famous wealthy actor - who has fallen for the almost fan girl type. You know that I couldn't ask for anything more than you already give me. And I am truly grateful to have met you; one of the nicest guys I've ever been with. You are absolutely my light and soul, my pure happiness for everyday - you make me laugh when things are awkward or stupid, you make me smile with your sweet charm; all the stuff thats happened to me in the past year has made me feel honored to be friends, let alone engaged to a person like you. Having met most of you friends, its just felt like a dream. Though our time together is real.._

_Taylor, you've got this joy inside you. That joy can win almost every human being that passes you. I, being one of those millions. You have made me into the woman I am today. And you know I've said that many times before but you know its true! You just don't want to admit that you're that awesome ;) I love you Taylor Lautner. You'll always be in my heart no matter what happens. Thank you for being the wonderful, beautiful person you truly are. You don't know how proud your parents are. They love you as much as I do, so keep it up babe._

_I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone, but I can tell you what it is for me; love is knowing all about someone, and still wanting to be with them more than any other person, love is trusting the enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be ashamed of, love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak knees when they walk into a room and smile at you. - Quote, unknown._

_Happy One Year Anniversary.._  
_Love always, Claire_

_

* * *

_Hmmm, I liked that part.. Review please you amazing people(=


	18. The Day That I Never Wanted To Come

_Sorry it's been like a YEAR! I'm so sorry =( Three weeks is way too long, but I was just so stumped on where I should have gone from the last chapter... I hope this one isn't too random. I had my doubts about this, but I hope it's alright. Thank you for the reviews I have gotten! I appreciate it!_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen 

Claire's POV

**January 2013**

_Two years later.._

The wedding was just a couple months away. Yeah, March 30th was our special day. You'd expect us to be married after all this time but we promised each other that after I got through school, or at least half of it, we would really be doing this. My dress fitting was in a couple weeks and my Mom was super excited to be joining me with finding the right one. Hayley and Addie also invited themselves along as well. The lovable weirdos.

We decided the end of March just because Taylor would already be 23, and spring was just starting to bloom. Deciding on our location was tough. But we both got stuck on Colorado. It's just so pretty there in the springtime and we thought that with a view of the rockies, it would be perfect. Unlike the weather right now. Having that thought, I looked up at the gloomy sky as I stepped out of my last class. I know, I know its still sorta winter-ish, but its Long Beach people. Well, if it was raining, I'd be a bit happier. I love the rain. Period. _Ugh_, my stomach cramped more at the word.

_Damn this month._

It was only seven thirty while I continued walking through the many outdoor halls and overpasses. Some students walked past me with some grumpy faces. Most likely dreading their upcoming night classes. I would too, no doubt.

Everything with college has been going smooth. With the money that I earned a couple years ago by being on that tour with Selena, it's helped me pay for some of my tuition and of course Taylor snuck in some few extras just because he wanted to. So my parents didn't really have to pay too much, which was my overall plan. I didn't want for my parents to pay for my future. If I needed them, then I would ask. I'm 23 and very capable of running my own life.

My phone then starting vibrating in my pocket. I groaned, having to stop and sit on the curb to set my books down. Once my hands were free, I was a little confused to see who was calling.

"Hi Shelby... What's up?" I straightened my legs out in front of me.

"Claire," Okay now I figured something was a little off. Because he rarely calls me by my name. "Pookums.." He quickly corrected himself. "Something happened." I wanted to say he sounded calm, but others would say that he had been crying.

"What?" I swallowed.

"You know how Mom left for New York today? It, um, crashed in some bad weather..."

I couldn't speak.

"She didn't make it." I've never heard anyone speak so quietly as Shelby did right this very moment.

Before I knew it, I was sobbing. I didn't want to believe anything that I was just told... But, it was true.

"Daddy will call you tomorrow with.. any other details okay?" Now he too, was broken down. Though he tried to keep strong for his baby sister. "I love you."

"I-i love you too.." I managed to breathe through my troubled shrieks. With that, we both hung up.

All I could function were my arms. My legs were completely numb, not wanting me to get up to even get into my car. I laid my face in my trembling hands and cried.

I never knew I could feel this way. So empty, so alone. My Mom was gone. She died. That was it.. I didn't know if I could handle tomorrow, or the next day or even after that.

After what felt like hours, I pulled myself towards the car. My clothes dripping wet from the on going downpour that had started sometime ago, I climbed into the drivers seat and just settled.

I was shivering; freezing from the icy water, mentally depressed and my body was limply holding on. I knew that someday, she and everyone else had to die. But not like this. Not with 50 other people on a freaking airplane. And what hurt the most was that she wouldn't be here to see me get married. She wouldn't get to see my first child.

I didn't even want to think how my Dad was feeling now.

Minutes later, I tried to focus through my blurry tears plus the beating rain on my windshield. I thought I saw someone, but forgot about it and drifted off in my own pain of being alone as it was.

I laid myself down to the side, resting my head upon the passenger seat. I curled in my legs and my hands, trying to keep warm. The silence in my head was peaceful. I didn't want to think, I didn't want to breathe. I wanted as much as possible to get away from this searing pain that was growing inside my heart. For a moment in my brief stillness, I thought I was with her... Maybe from being so wet and cold had given me hypothermia. Maybe I had passed for a second.. I wanted to believe, but she pushed me away. She didn't want me with her.

Taylor's POV

I could feel myself starting to glance at the digital clock above the oven after every second that passed. Claire should have been home an hour and a half ago.. She would've texted or called telling me if she'd be late. The great surge of anxiety was eating me alive from the inside out as I began pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Finally at my limit, I grabbed my keys and jacket and flew out the door.

It was close to eleven when I finally pulled into the parking lot of the Long Beach City College. Through the light tapping's of the rain, I could see her Camaro in the distance. I revved forward just a tad, puling next to the bright yellow car. The only one left in the entire lot.

I climbed out, throwing my hood on, and went up close to the window.

All I could see was Claire laying breathless atop of the leather eats. I scrambled to open the door, reaching in I stopped myself. She looked so fragile. I wasn't sure if I should touch her or not. _What had happened?_

I slowly went forward with my hand and stroked her cheek. In response, she breathed in deeply through her nose before opening her tightly shut eyes. She screamed piercingly.

My own eyes widened at the sight and I tried my best to calm her down.

"Claire, shhh, it's me! You're alright see?" I took her damp shoulders in my hands and had her face me. For one second, I thought she was okay. Then the next she burst into tears and fell into me. I still didn't know what the hell was going on, but I knew it was bad.

A few minutes went by and I could slightly make out what she was mumbling into my shirt.

"She's gone T-taylor.. Gone, gone, gone!"

"Whose gone... Talk to me honey." I crooned, kissing her forehead.

"My...my, Mom.." She spoke between her hysterics.

"What do you mean by gone?" I looked at her sternly, searching for an answer.

Her tear streaked face seemed to shake, "She's dead."

* * *

It's been a week since the incident and Claire has been a pile of grief ever since. I didn't know what to do. I've honestly never seen her like this and it was killing me to witness it first hand. Today was the funeral and when we drove back down to Northern California yesterday, it was the quietest car ride I have been through. For five straight hours, there was no talking - not even movement or wanting to hold hands. I turned the radio on after the third hour.

But now at her home, waiting for everyone to meet outside to be on our way to the church downtown, I watched her trail down the stairs not the same person I fell in love with. It's not her fault that all this happened, but you know, its hard for me to watch her be this somber weak girl when I know that she's a completely different person.

I took her hand as we walked out into the cold winter air. Already I felt that her hand was smaller. She hasn't been eating very much since then, but mostly crying. I think by the looks of it, she's lost more than 15 pounds.

As more of her family started making their way out to the cars, Claire turned to me and gave me a light embrace. I tried to keep her in my arms longer, trying to give her the warmth she needed most. And she seemed to take it in. Though once her Dad came out she disappeared from me and went into one of the cars.

The service was.. tragic in a way. The whole thing of what happened was absolutely tragic. Claire, her Father and Susan's Mother made speeches that made the whole room teary. Close friends of Susan were there too, who made a few comments on how a great woman she was. Some of Claire's friends and her friends Mother's were even there.

Overall it was a very special day of remembrance of a wonderful being and she will be greatly missed by all her friends and family.

_A couple days later.._

"Hey.." I smiled, climbing onto bed next to Claire who was busy occupying herself with some work. Even though the college allowed her to take days off for as long as she needed for personal reasons. Though in her mind, working on projects and such was the best thing right now.

"Hi.." Her voice was slowly coming back from all the recent nightmares she's been having.

"Need a pick-me-up?" I grinned, bringing around a big cupful of Cold Stone ice cream.

Her face lit up like Christmas lights on the Rockefeller Center tree. Coffee with peanut butter cups was her favorite combination. She took it out of my hands happily.

"You trying to make me fat or something?" She said in between mouthfuls.

"No, no." I tried not to laugh. "Just thought you looked a little glum today, and I know how ice cream can brighten your day."

She set down the half empty cup on the nightstand and turned to me. Wonder filled her brown eyes. For once in a long while, I saw her sparkle in those long lost rounds of hers.

"You brighten my day Taylor. I know I've been a pain in the ass lately, with everything and I thank you for sticking in there with me." She sighed, placing her palm on my cheek. Her cold touch had me shiver.

"It wasn't your fault Claire. You have to remember that." I said straight up.

I saw her eyes gloss over, "I know, its just... I didn't get a chance to really say g-goodbye the last time I saw her.."

"But you know you wouldn't have known, Claire. She traveled every single day of her life, it was her job. You can't control that." I said softly.

Her chin shook slightly and she let her head hang over. I sat up and clutched her gently, kissing her hair multiple times before having her lay on my chest.

"She's proud of you, I know that." I whispered once her uneven breaths had slowed. "Everything that you've done and everything that you will do, she'll see from up there and be like 'Damn. My girls an amazing person and is doing utterly unbelievable things to this world.'"

She laughed at my analogy.

"Nah, I'm serious." I smiled, stroking her hair. "You are amazing and I'll always love you, no matter what we go through okay? You never forget it alright?"

She tilted her head up to look at me, giving me a faint but sure smile. She then scooted a little towards me and I kissed her lips softly.

And I'm just saying when I say this, but I didn't think she wanted to have sex yet by the way we kissed then. _Damn it_. Oh well, just another week or so. I'm getting deprived again and I don't really like it.

After a minute of silence, she climbed under the covers and laid directly on top of me. Kissing my cheek quickly, she nestled the top of her head into my neck and soon fell asleep. I smiled to myself as I drew my arms around her form, hugging her tightly to me, I never wanted to let go.

* * *

Review please and thank you(:


	19. The Big Day

Helloo(: Just a few things.. Thank you to the reviews I've gotten and the favorites for both this one and Two Months Together! Means a lot.

Make sure you check out Jozamber's new SYTYCD story about a romance between Jozy and Dominic AKA D-Trix ;) It's really good, but she deserves way more reviews than just two... Just saying(:

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Claire's POV

Sweaty palms, racing heart; _why does this have to be so difficult?_ With my mind reeling on the fact that I was just inches- well, feet away from my soon to be husband, I just couldn't believe it was happening. This feeling inside me was twisted yet so light and airy. I was so nervous, but I knew that after.. It would have been worth the while.

My Dad then came up from behind me as I was standing just to the side of the gigantic double doors that opened up to the vast landscape in which was Colorado. He smiled happily, and wove his arm through mine. Placing his other hand on top of my arm. We looked at each other for a moment, his genuine eyes twinkled with the slightest of tears had me smile. He was going to speak but instead, held back. Though not knowing what he was going to say, I leaned my head on his shoulder as a act of comfort. I though somehow knew what his words were...

_I love you too, Daddy._

And with that, his big rough hand began rubbing back and forth against my arm. Before I knew it, that familiar music began to play and the butterflies in my stomach started to dance.

My Dad and I took our spots in front of the doors, waiting for the ushers to catch their cue. Barely a second later, the heavy doors were pulled aside, my eyes widened wonderingly at the scene. The blue sky contrasted beautifully with the lush green grass that covered the large space. With white chairs lining up all along the area, a long white sheet led its way up the aisle. Pale yellow rose petals were scattered up the pathway, creating a delicate look to the plain sheet. I then looked further, seeing the lake that was behind the alter, and even further were the rockie mountains. Still covered in pale white snow.

I had to catch my breath for that one second. It was amazing... Daddy squeezed my hand, as I hadn't noticed that we were already halfway down the aisle. Family and friends stared excitingly upon me, I felt that a deep blush was now on my cheekbones.

Once at the end of our journey, I looked up from beneath my lashes and saw the one person that could _always _take my breath away.

Taylors hair was normal, as always; but I didn't care. It was my favorite. He wore a beautiful black tux with a yellow rose poking out of his pocket that matched the roses around us. Matching the ones that were among my bouquet that was in my hand. I smiled shyly at him before giving my Dad a kiss on the cheek as he sat down in his seat. I then took my place in the spot where I would be married to the man that I loved. _The man that I will always love._

**Two days earlier..**

"Have you been to Colorado Claire?"

"No." I replied.

"Then why the location?" He smiled.

"I don't know.." I said honestly. "I've just seen pictures and have heard from my parents - since they went to their friends wedding here - that it's just beautiful. And I thought, what the heck... Why not?"

Taylor just shook his head, smiling still. "Well it certainly is fantastic here, and I cannot wait to be married to you." He then took the side of my face in his hand, pulling me closer towards him. I slightly smirked, now feeling the heat bounding off of his body. Our lips met softly, mending in every which way possible. My heart was slowly accelerating until the door of our hotel room was blown open by screams and hollers. We both jumped apart, though I kind of leaped into his lap.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's time to have some fun- leave the mushing stuff for after the wedding okay? Come on!" Addie commented with a huge grin on her round face. Kristen held her hand up for a high five and Addie happily gave it to her.

Oh what a surprise, none other than all my bridesmaids were piled in our room. Trust me, I had a lot of them.

Hayley was my maid of honer which wasn't a toughy, so she was among the bunch. Addie, Nikki, Kristen, Ashley, Stephanie, Selena, Andie, Kacilyn and Kelsey were throwing me a bacherlorette party today and Taylor was going off with his buddies for his own shabang. Is Jack still the best man you ask? Well... yes. We both talked about it, deliberating furiously, but in the end I told him how Jack has been treating me after we both had worked things out in our relationship. He's been a caring, helpful guy in my life and Taylor accepted that. Them two have hung out a few times and they've become better friends. Which made me elated like crazy to hear that.

The girls led the way as we were headed downstairs and outside where the guys would be picking up Taylor. Though I managed to stray from the pack of crazies and strolled back to my fiance with a grin. He looked up from the ground and I immediately took his big inviting hand within mine.

Once out of the lodge style hotel, the boys were just pulling up in their cars in front of the entrance. Taylor started laughing from then on, a wide joyful smile lighting up his face. Kellan, Robert and Jack were the first to be by our sides, unexpectedly giving me kisses on my cheeks before stealing Taylor away with chuckles floating around in the chilled air.

They seemed to read my confusion. "We just want to be polite to the bride-to-be before we take your man away for the night." Kellan answered as he gave me a quick squeeze. _Geez, he was huge._

My cheeks grew red as I laughed with them. Shrugging my shoulders when the rest came up to me and did the same on my cheeks. Though Jack caught my eye; more like he was catching somebody elses eye. I looked around to see who he was staring at, now smirking at! Sheesh! Finally, whoa... _Hayley?_ Oh boy, what a match. I knew it already. She was blushing like mad from beneath that long blonde hair. He winked at her before switching glances to me. My eyebrow raised and I gave him a stern look.

He mouthed, "That's Hayley?"

I nodded and crossed my arms.

"Yes!" He actually yelled out loud. I heard Hayley giggle from next to me... Gosh. Though I bet it wasn't heard over the music that was slowly being turned up.

I just shook my head and waved as they drove off, blasting the music and turning up the bass to full tone. Addie began dancing to the beat, which had me thinking that it was typical.

I gave a short wave to Taylor who was in the passenger seat of Kellans jeep. He shot me a cheesy smile and blew me a kiss. I giggled and walked up to the girlies who were talking amongst themselves about what had just happened. _It was going to be a long night..._

Taylor's POV

**Present day**

With my heart thumping, my pulse was off the charts, I realised that this was it. My eyes roamed the crowd of friends and family, spotting my parents in the front row with Makena by their side. And a _guy? Who the hell was that? _I then noticed them holding hands... Having my over protective brotherly fury grow hotter. She caught me staring and her eyes quickly darted away. I'd talk to them later.. God, how old was she? Like 14?

Come on Taylor, focus. This is your time. This is _our _time.

Following my thoughts, the wedding march began to play and I straightened up, hooking my hands together behind my back. The audience stood and took their glance down the aisle where the large wooden doors glided open, revealing my Claire with her Father by her side. I hadn't seen her all day but I'm glad. It was worth the wait.

Her dark, deep brown hair was waved with curls that traveled halfway down to her lower back and the rest was held up in a bun. Little jewels were among that bun, each individual sparkling in the on coming sunlight. The strapless dress that she was wearing fit her body perfectly.. Trailing its way down with beaded patterns. I couldn't help but smile at her blushed face, the way her embarrassed smile could light up my mood.. it was an unbelievable feeling in that very instant. She was soon at my reach and I took her hand right away after her Dad took his seat. Those brown eyes glowing like diamonds as they stared at me, even if it was just a moment, that moment was proof that we were meant to be. And today, I thought as I held her hands, was the start of our life.

Susan's POV

I wouldn't miss this day for the world. Dead or alive. Not to be so... brute. My little girl was getting married- more like growing into the young woman that I've always dreamed of right before my eyes. I watched from my _place _as they took hands. They laughed, tears fell at times, but the happy faces stayed. By the time they were about to say their vows, I came as close as I could to hear them- to feel their emotions.

"Taylor," Claire spoke softly towards her husband to be. "You are my light, you bring me happiness to my everyday, you've made me the person I am today. An even better one at that.." She chuckled slightly at herself. I could now feel her start to choke up.

"You don't know how... glad I am to have met you.. That day in Santa Fe. Our first kiss.." Drops of salt water were streaming now.. Though, I knew that they were joyous tears. "You are my everything. And I will always be by your side. I love you."

Taylor leaned forward and kissed her cheek tenderly. Brushing away the soaked spots on her light face. I could feel that the energy in the crowd had deepened.

"Claire, you know that I love you.. I love you with my whole heart, and I will always." My eyes flickered as Claire's fingers squeezed onto Taylors. "It's hard for me to write this, because really, I don't have words to describe how you make me feel. Your laugh is contagious, that smile-" He paused with a grin which made her smile as planned. "can make _anyone _see the beautiful person that you are. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you; having kids and growing old.." His head shook back and forth from the words he had spoken. "I actually found a poem.. that um, clearly has everything in it that you've done to me." He cleared his throat before beginning.

"You are my description of love, You are my description of friend, You are my description of everything, You are my description of beginning to end. You have put me on a pedestal, You make me feel ten feet tall, You've always been there for me, You've loved me through it all. You've stood by me through thick and thin, You've always been patient and kind, just thought I'd let you know, You're the owner of this heart of mine. So you ask how long I'll love you, well this is what I have to say, past, present, future, always, Forever and a day. I love you my darling, and always will. I am truly grateful to be the man who gets to be with you; forever."

After tissues were passed around and laughs renewed the daylight, the pastor spoke, "By the power vested in me by the state of Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss you bride..." His smile was charming.

Claire and Taylor took a quick, excited glimpse at one another and he placed his hands on her face and pulled her in.

If anyone could hear me clap, I knew they would. I could feel my eyes watering over but nothing had come out. On the inside, I was crying for my Claire. She was now a Mrs. and I was as happy as I could have ever been.

They both walked down the aisle with pride and I could see that everything would be alright now from here on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Taylor and Claire Lautner!" The pastor called afterwards, clapping his hands like all the others. It was certainly a day that I wish I could have been to... In person.

Claire's POV

My mind was racing as the recent thoughts passed through again and again. Taylor held my hand tightly as we walked down through the hotel and to the ballroom where our reception was being held.

"Can you believe it!" I squealed while we were in the back room waiting for the guests to take their seats.

"I can Claire, and you know why?" He smiled that amazing smile, looking straight into me.

"Why." I stared back.

"Because we're definitely meant to be together.. You are my one and only and I know that's cheesy but- hey no laughing," I was giggling okay... But it made him laugh too.

"Hey, hey.." I shushed him. "We love each other and thats all that matters right?"

He let out a big, long sigh. "Right."

"Good." I grinned. "Your vows, by the way, were beautiful. I didn't know you could be so sentimental.." I winked, teasing him.

"Well I have my moments eh?" He chuckled. "But thank you, I worked hard on them. Just for you."

"And I appreciate it!"

"Was everything as you expected it to be?"

"Of course. It was all so perfect and I wouldn't ask for anything more.." I smiled widely at him.

"Speaking of more.. You'll never guess where our honeymoon destination is.."

"Where!" He had just jump started my extremely excited nerve.

"I don't know..." Flat tone.

"Where, where, where..." I was jumping up and down, holding up my dress so I wouldn't step on it.

"Seriously, I was joking. I wanted to pick it with you, just so you will be happy." His straight face failed with a light laugh, ending up with me hitting his shoulder. It only had him laugh more, but I was okay with it. It was this easy happiness that made me happy.

"That's very sweet of you to do that," I began, sitting on his lap. "but you already know that whatever you do, I'll always be happy with it."

"I know, but I just wanted to see you this excited and whiny. For my own entertainment." He smirked, touching his forehead to mine.

"Oh please." I chuckled kissing him already.

"Do you know what made today special for me..." I whispered, taking his hand and staring at it.

"What?"

"I felt that my Mom was there... with me. Throughout the entire time.." I smiled to myself, thinking back at how her energy was so real to me. Though, she wasn't really there.

"Well I know she's extremely proud of you, and I am too." He spoke quietly before kissing my forehead.

"Love you husband." My stomach fluttered at that word once we were just about to run into the filled ballroom.

"Love you too, wifey." The words were husky and deep. He kissed me quickly and we flew out the door and into the rest of _our _night.

* * *

Okay, so I thought that this was an okay chapter. I think I could have done better! But for a wedding? I'm happy with it(:

I must go now, but thanks again for taking your time to read this..

**Review**

**Please**

=D


	20. A Vast Escape To Another World

Tired today because I stayed up until past 2 last night writing this -_- Hope you like it otherwise(: On the last song of Taylor Swift's new album, _Speak Now_, and I've just loved every song on this album! They are probably her best.

Enjoy :) xoxox

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Susan's POV

_(Claire's nightmare)_

The clouds looked particularly dark this early afternoon, as I gazed through the window on my flight to the east. I didn't remember _The Weather Channel_ saying that it'd be stormy this week in New York, although, it was January, and things could turn when you'd least expect it. But even if it did, wouldn't the airlines not let the planes fly out?

Just as I thought that, the aircraft jostled slightly, bouncing up and down.

I guess people can be fooled by the weather...

My eyes caught sight of other passengers heads bobbing from above the seats. This happened a lot to me, so I was pretty comfortable with the occasional turbulence.

When the cabin began bouncing a little more roughly than I thought, I felt myself gripping onto the arm rests. I stretched my neck up and looked around at everyone. The flight attendants were stumbling off their feet and quickly climbing into the emergency seats. My heart started racing, seeing the scene which was outside.

I saw that we were decending from the clouds, just a mass of dark blurry air rushing passed me until the ocean was in sight.

That's when, I knew this was it.

The two men beside me had leaned forward, both breathing heavily in panic, and wrapped their arms underneath their legs. I copied, not wanting to watch anymore of the on coming sea water.

I breathed unevenly through my teeth as screams echoed throughout the cabin. Tears rolled up and over the ridge of my eyes once I started thinking about my family.

My boys- now men, I would always know them as trouble makers, but I loved them so with all my heart. Claire, the little pudgy baby girl that lit up my life with her joyful grin... _I'd never forget the first day she smiled at me_. Now all grown up, she's met her soulmate she tells me; marrying him in a few months now. How its going to break her heart if I'm not there...

And then there's Mark: my husband. I can't think of too many words to describe the way he makes me feel, than only that I love him. _I love all of them._

My ears seemed to drown out the rest of the world, in which I just concentrated on thinking longingly of my beloved family. Impact would soon take me away from this place, God would wash my body in the rain that poured down on this tragic disaster. Washing away the pain that the crash has caused and making me_ rest for good_.

Claire tossed in bed, moaning deep within her sleep while Taylor watched over her uncertain what to do. Taylor saw that tears had escaped from her tightly closed eyes, which had him even more worried than before. _What was she dreaming of_, he thought, _was it that same dream about her Mother?_ He kept questioning himself, debating whether he should wake her slowly or just wait until she woke her self up. Either way, she'd be in pain.

Five agonizing minutes later, Claire screamed herself awake. Beads of sweat lined the ridge of her forehead while streamed pathways were drawn down her cheeks. Taylor stared at her pale face before taking her swiftly into his arms in one fluid movement. She cried gently into his bare chest. He laid his head upon hers and closed his own eyes, feeling her chest rise and fall rapidly with every breath she took. He didn't say anything. The muffled crying was the only thing alive right this moment.

He had never seen her produce this much...sadness, or horror before- besides when it was the week her Mom had passed. So then it had to have been the dream, Taylor soon figured mentally as he stroked her back slowly.

Claire's energy had lessened, her heart normal but her mind was still seeing that horrible nightmare. The thought of just imagining her Mom...die, had a gut wrenching affect on her immediately. She felt many emotions running through her at once. But what puzzled her was that she hadn't had this dream in months. They had stopped coming long ago. _Why now? Why the sudden reappearance the morning after her wedding?_ Especially after a wondrous night with her husband.. She couldn't think clearly yet to save her life, but she could open her eyes and look at the one person who _could _and was _there _to comfort her. _Could you Claire? Yes, you can._

Her conscience nagged quietly in her mind.

Taylor noticed her stiffen, though she only removed her head from his upper body to look up into his eyes. Claire's eyes stung in the morning light, plus still a bit wet from the previous happenings. Taylor slowly removed his hand from around her and softly stroked her face. The warmth excluding from Taylor was like a gift from the heavens. Claire cherished this moment of safety within Taylors arms, the feeling of knowing that he'll always be by her side, and always there for her in her toughest times.

They didn't need to say anything to know what was going on. Claire just rested her tired head back on Taylors shoulder and a shaky sigh came from her open mouth; her fingers trembled when the cool air of their hotel room touched them. Taylor felt and squeezed himself just a bit tighter around her, protecting her in a way. She laid her hands on his chest and gave all her weight into his lap.

_Claire has been through way too much to deserve this_, Taylor thought. He wondered why she would receive these horrific nightmares of watching the death of her Mom. Though as he rocked her gently, he assumed that he'd have to wake her again - seeming that she fell asleep - to get ready to go to the airport. He laughed softly at himself, knowing that he'd lied slightly to her last night about not knowing where they were headed for the honeymoon, but Taylor knew that this would be one surprise, she would never forget.

Claire's POV

I rolled out of bed, literally, hitting the carpeted floor with a thud. "Jesus.." I moaned into the ground. _Why me?_

Taylor's footsteps boomed inside my head, making me wonder why I had such a raging headache. "Are you okay?" He helped to my feet with effort when I noticed what I was wearing. Practically nothing. Did I not remember last night? Oh yes, _sex fest_. Lovely memory. Hey, I'm sure as hell not being sarcastic about that.

"Yeah, I'm... fine." Wincing once a stab of pain jolted through my skull.

Taylor, dressed and ready for something?... Was staring at me with worried eyes. "Where are we going? Why are you all.." I was trying to find words to speak.

"Clothed?" He smirked.

Well faded light blue jeans and a fitted white T-shirt, I would say, that's normal for him. My eyes trailed from his face, down to his body, watching his chest get bigger then fall with every breath he took. A small voice way in the back of my mind was celebrating to its own excitement, screaming: "_I'm do damn lucky! So. _Damn_. Lucky_!" I pulled myself away from my daze and focused back on reality. Rolling my eyes, I remembered where he was coming from. Our hot, sweaty night last night. _God dammit, I love him._

He chuckled at my expression, "Because we have to head off to the airport. So go get dressed Mrs. Lautner." That was the first time he'd called me that, and it wouldn't be the last. A happy smile was placed naturally on my face, but soon faded.

I turned to him, "Wait, what..?" I felt so confused. Too confused. He told me he hadn't figured out a destination, he was waiting for me.

"It's a surprise, now go!" His voice was playful as he spanked me towards the bathroom door.

My eyebrows were still mushed into a line but I went anyway.

"Claire," Taylor called after me. I leaned from behind the door and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" His concerned look had returned. I knew what he was referring to, but I didn't- I _couldn't_ talk about it right now. Nor could I let it show on my face.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." I lied smoothly before slipping into the lit bathroom where I let my eyes water over a little.

Taylor's POV

My hand was grasped tightly in Claire's as we strolled through the pathway that was leading out the door of the hotel. All our friends and family cheering and wishing us happy days along the sides. I was glad to see a sure, excited smile on my wives face. I knew that she didn't want to talk about this morning but I wanted her to forget about it until the honeymoon was over. I wanted her to have a good time where we were going, we'd be alone, no one to bother us but the company of each other.

We both climbed into the cab and waved goodbye to the crowd that had formed outside as we drove off into the brisk morning.

Fifteen minutes into the drive, Claire's cell phone hummed softly from in between her legs. Her head raised from being on my shoulder and picked it up. My eyes wandered over curiously to read the text:

"_**Be SAFE you two! No need to get crazy in the Bahamas! Love you both ;)**_"

Ugh, man, Addie why do you have to give it away! My thoughts were interrupted by Claire's intense staring. I slowly sank lower into my seat while a huge grin rose on her face.

"The._ Bahamas!_"

"Yes?" I cringed slightly with mock fear.

"Oh my God Taylor! I've always wanted to go there.. Thank you so much." She almost screamed into my ear while applying small sly kisses on my neck.

I laughed roughly, "Only if Addie didn't have to blow it."

"Well she's who she is right?" Claire sighed happily, before squealing again, just because. "Wow, I can't believe we're going there! The waters are so blue... Too blue for words."

I grinned, "I got us a private villa right on the water, so we can have the whole place to ourselves for a week."

She snuggled into my side, twirling her fingers through my hands.

"The bedroom actually has an open door view of the sea, so we can do some... things while observing the fabulous scene." I looked down at her with a small smirk.

"Sounds like heaven," she blushed slightly, "but can we talk more when we don't have a guest in the car with us?" She added in a heavy whisper.

My eyes flickered up towards the cab driver whose eyes quickly darted back to the road. "Good idea." I made a face, mostly to myself and kissed her forehead.

The rest of the day went by fast. With running into a mob of people who had to be Twilight fans and some who knew about our wedding, wanted a picture with the newlyweds._ Ahh, I loved the sound of that word_. Other than that, we I think, fell asleep on the plane. Took what felt like too many hours sitting down in our seats, but holding Claire's hand made me feel that much better. Arriving there, was absolutely a magnificent sight. Claire was certainly stunned by everything. From the landscape, to the water, the friendly people were happy to welcome us to their home.

We rented a jeep and began our journey to our longly awaiting villa that was about a half and hour outside of town. With the top down, the easy wind blew through us as I drove down the highway. Claire smiled, laughing at times in her own joy. I would watch her embrace the sunlight like it was meant for her. She was beautiful.

Claire's POV

The space here was beyond anything I could have dreamed. I loved having the wind blow through my hair as Taylor drove speeds that were probably illegal, but it just made things around us more enjoyable.

Soon enough, we pulled up to this little dirt path that was led through this forest like tunnel. I rested my arm on the edge of the door as my eyes scanned every inch of my surroundings, my head raising up automatically when we had reached a canopy of green. I sat up a little more in my seat, getting excited of what was to come. When we passed most of the trees, I noticed that the dirt had turned sandy, more white sand than I've ever seen. I don't think I have ever seen white sand before...

After thinking a bit, I looked back up.

"Here we are.." Taylor announced, pulling around a bend and into a small spot that was in front of our home for this week.

"Whoa.." I couldn't control the grin that was on my face right now.

It wasn't huge, but it was just the perfect size for a couple. The outside was flawlessly a light cream color, a dark wooden door right in the center of it all. I could see wide sliding doors from inside the house that were open already. My eyes widened and both Taylor and I climbed out of the car and left our luggage in the back for now. We wanted to explore.

The entrance was inviting. With beige tiles covering the ground from the front door straight to the kitchen, and continuing forward through the living room slash family room. That room held a large flat screen, with many comfy looking chairs and a couch; a long dining table with chairs that looked as if they were just hand made yesterday, and one of the many porches that lead right onto the beach. I felt myself stop in my tracks as I stood at the edge of the tiled floor, my toes almost touching that irresistible sand. Taylor surprised me by laying his arms around my shoulders, I jumped slightly before gripping onto his hands.

"Isn't it beautiful?" His voice was deep in my ear.

"It's incredible." I shook my head. And with that, I took a large inhale of the outside, the smells cool and tingling the insides of my nose. This would be the greatest vacation ever, I thought.

I soon found myself in what was indeed the most epic bedroom I have ever witnessed. Right in front of me was a king sized bed, dressed with beautiful white sheets with a matched cream colored canopy above it. Draping down the sides of the dark cherry wooden poles that held the bed together. Next to it were two large french doors that opened up to the beach. A beach filled with wide open, clear blue waters and sand that could be mistaken for snow. Ceiling to floor windows were placed directly next to the doors, giving the effect that you were literally, inches away from feeling that warm sand in between your toes.

As I was frozen in the doorway, Taylor suddenly appeared from behind me. Wrapping his strong arms around my waist, he swooped me up and walked over towards the foot of the bed.

A giggle accidentally released from my mouth as he lowered me, though my legs had other plans; they sneakingly circled around his body and squeezed together. I took my arms and placed them around his neck, pulling him even closer than he already was. His eyes darkened, turning a deeper hazel than usual. They stared at me hungrily, wanting something... I smirked and jumped down from his grasp, skipping over onto the soft bed and laying my head down on the pillows.

"I'm sure we'll be using this bed a lot.." Taylor chuckled, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on the armchair in the corner.

"Can we not though?" I raised my eyebrow as my voice raised itself. "I want to be more versatile with you."

He let out a loud one note laugh before pulling down his jeans.

"I'm serious!" I tried to be anyway. Nonetheless, I stripped off my own clothes until I was only wearing my bra and lace panties.

He climbed onto the bed, slowly his shadow overtook my whole body and I looked down and noticed he had grown... In minutes practically. Sheesh. Erections don't take their damn time do they?

I arched my back up towards him, pressing my body up against his while he leaned down and started nibbling on my neck. His soft lips felt so smooth and hot on my exposed skin, although when his mouth widened a bit more, his teeth made contact. I shivered from under him and couldn't resist anymore. My arm snaked along the back of his toned torso and I pulled him down onto me, making a small bounce on the bed.

I smiled to myself, moaning when I felt him rubbing against me with pleasure. I then offered myself some of his skin, reaching up and kissing his shoulder while he continued upon my collarbone. Goosebumps filled my legs as he began dragging his tongue along my chest. I heard him groan once and I blinked, suddenly realising that he had flipped over.

I rested atop of him, staring widely into his enlarged pupils, while our breaths were extremely heavy. I leaned forward slowly, mending my lips with his. A tingling sensation exploded within my stomach as we kissed. I grinned against his mouth where our tongues roamed playfully around the space of our connected mouths. During all of this, we had undressed what was left on the both of us, now feeling everything as I pressed my body more. I could feel a wet, almost slimy substance on my stomach and I knew he and I had to be spewing. _Gross huh?_

I moaned without thinking as soon as I felt that he was shoving his white covered cock into my hole. His juices flowed inside of me as I could feel myself widen. And I wondered if we had a washing machine and dryer here... Just to be hygienic.

He handled me carefully, searching for that one spot ever so gently, until, he found my sweet spot. Jack pot. I let out a scream of satisfaction and he smiled at me. My hands and legs were shaking so rapidly, my fingers tried gripping the sheets for relief. He noticed and quickly pulled himself out. A deep, held in breath blew out and I could feel and _hear _my heart pulsing in my ears. I didn't want him to stop but my body said that I was done. For now.

It was as if the room was spinning, and I wasn't able to control it. I fell onto Taylors hard chest and let out a trembled sigh.

His body rumbled underneath me and he tried wrapping his legs around mine, but I groaned in protest.

"Does it hurt?" He wondered a little out of breath.

"Slight. But, I'm okay." I grinned, looking up at him with my chin resting in between the path of the center of his body.

"Alright." He let his head rest against the pillow.

It was silent for a while, but it was just for us to recuperate. Breathing and heart rates had slowed back down to normal, when that happened, we retreated under the covers.

"I love you Taylor Lautner." My eyes were barely open, I still saw that there was a sweet smile upon his round, dark face.

"And I love you, too... Claire Lautner."

I smiled, shutting my eyelids for a second, but soon couldn't reopen them. Last thing I remember was that I could feel my hand holding onto his, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath it. His light snore chimed in sometime later... Though I smiled in my sleep, thinking about how happy I was. Right here, right now.

* * *

Review for me! Tell me what you think PLEASE. I've been having a hard time trying to figure out what to write lately, and I don't like it. =/

**REVIEW** xoxox


	21. New Beginnings Come With New Adventures

**Heyyy Readers! :) It's been two weeks, yes, but I've had about five bajillion shows everyday lol. So yeah...**

**How was everyones Thanksgiving anywho? Have you seen Harry Potter? I loved it! =D It was so good, Ron Weasly is turning into a stud now haha ;)**

**This is not one of my longest chapters but I think it explains and shows some key points in Taylor and Claire's life! I hope you like it... If you do... Why don't you review? :) Thanks XOXOX**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

Claire's POV

Goosebumps rose up my arms as I grasped some white sand in my palms. The feeling of the midnight ocean breeze, the fresh smells around me, it was all so soothing. I took my gaze from the calm waves and turned up to the moon. It was full, big, and mesmerizing. It had me think about what had happened this past week... The best week of my life.

Lets get it out of the way before it gets awkward... I admit, we've had sex or made love about every single night- to the point where my crotch is a bit numb. Hey, I'm only speaking honestly! Other than that, the scuba diving was my favorite by far. Cruising beneath the blue water, above and through those vibrant coral reefs; Taylor pulling me away when I got too fascinated with a friendly Lion Fish (they are poisonous yes). I loved being there with all the exotic types of fish. It was like I was in a completely different world. _Their world.._

The town that we finally explored our fourth day here, it was so foreign, but so... Beautiful. I enjoyed every minute of our time there, holding Taylor's hand within my own and just walking around at our own will. It was an amazing feeling. Though once we got deeper, more towards more of the city aspect, people started recognizing us- bringing a magnifying glass right over us at once. They soon got the hint that this was our honeymoon and that we didn't want to be bothered... But knowing Taylor, he offered some autographs to the Twilight fans (who were pumped for the on coming arrival of Breaking Dawn Part 2 in November). I happily signed a few things when asked for. Pictures were taken both close and afar, although, we carried on with our adventure with smiles on our faces.

It was like a lightbulb had turned off. My recap suddenly stopped when I realised that the water was slowly raising up higher and higher towards where I was sitting. I quickly scrambled to my feet, brushing off the excess sand from my pants and walked up the slope towards the open glass door. I slipped in quietly, wondering to myself if Taylor had fallen asleep. I told him I was going to go sit outside for a while, but I didn't notice that it was already twelve thirty in the morning.

I wandered through the family room, seeing that he wasn't there, and made my way down to the bedroom. As I strode in, a crack of light shining upon the wooden flooring caught my eye. I then followed where it was coming from. Approaching the door, I was about to push it open when I heard the horrific sound of someone throwing up.

_Ugh_, my stomach churned as my face winced away from the door. After it stopped I immediately opened the door to find Taylor lying on the tile floor with one hand on the rim of the toilet seat and the other holding a wet wash cloth to his forehead. My features scrunched together in pain of seeing him so sick, while his eyes slowly opened to look at me. Though instead of copying my look, he just rolled those big hazel eyes of his, having me shake my head and crouch down next to his limp, shaking body. _The smell was worse down here. Eww._

"What happened to you?" I rubbed the hand that was atop his head.

"Food poisoning I'm thinking.." His stomach gurgled loudly. "Yeah, I'm sure." An uneasy look took his face.

_Yuck_, I thought. "From the fish you had tonight? Really?"

"Maybe it was a bad catch of swordfish." He barely shrugged from under me.

"What are the odds..." I slightly smiled. He almost grinned just as his eyes widened and I helped him up as fast as I could to the white bowl of greatness. I rubbed his back soothingly while he got his breath back, and wiped his mouth while another towel beside us.

"Do you need anything?" I said softly supporting him to the bed.

"No, I'm fine." He said resting his head against the pillows.

"For now." I raised my eyebrow. He only stared at me with those eyes, having me desire him all in one moment. But hell no was I kissing him.

Instead, I laid my lips on his hair, which at least still smelled good. I climbed into bed and curled up next to him. Tonight was our last night here. Poor guy, having to be so sick. No sex for us tonight...

I placed my hand on his hand and squeezed lightly, all of thinking that I love him. Tomorrow, we'd be going back to the real world. Joy to the freaking world.

* * *

I didn't think someone could be this nervous. I couldn't feel my fingers, or even my entire body for that matter. Everything didn't seem- or didn't even want to be real right now. _Was I graduating?_ Cause it sure didn't feel it like.

Today was May 5th. A very sunny, particularly warm but still breezy Sunday afternoon in Long Beach. There was a small stage on the green grass in front of the school, with rows and rows of folding chairs in the front. All filled with smiling friends and family awaiting the beginning of the ceremony.

Ten minutes until we started and I felt as if I were to puke my organs out. I was constantly bouncing my legs and tapping my right foot, biting my nails, and fixing my curled hair. My mind was insane. I can't explain it. The rest of the students who were piled behind the stage with me, were completely fine. How? I don't know. I wished I could be them. Until my eyes snatched a tall, tan, muscular man strolling around the corner. I soon regretted my wish with a smirk on my face and got up to go see my husband.

No one seemed to care that Taylor Lautner was in sight. I think they were pretty much over it when they found out he was married. Sucks. Heh. I stumbled a bit in my heels trying to get to him, while he just stood there, perfect as can be, staring at me. He wore black dress pants and shoes, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up a bit.

"Hello beautiful." His smile was sweet and absolutely charming.

I instantly blushed from under my tasseled cap and stared up at him. "This is it huh?"

"You should be proud of yourself."

"I-i am." I swallowed.

His chuckle was throaty. "Nervous much?"

"How'd you know?" My frame sunk.

"Oh you're shaking is all." He laughed for a brief second, taking my hands to stop the trembles. I frowned, still looking at him, searching for relief. "You will be fine, Claire. Don't you worry okay?" He leaned forward and kissed my lips quickly.

I accidentally moaned underneath it.

He smiled against my lips and kept them there longer. Not helping my personal sanity Taylor!

I pulled away once in my life to breathe properly.

"Relax! It'll be over sooner than you know it." He grabbed my shoulders. "You deserve to be awarded this."

"Graduating college. Yes." I said just for the sake of my brain.

"E's! Calling all E's! Come line up!" My ears picked up Mrs. Bernard's deep voice.

"I should to go. I'm next..." I said quietly.

"Smile! I'll see you out there.. I love you!" He was so excited, how could he be? I watched him back away from me and make his way back around the stage. _Ahhh, come on girl, walk. Breathe and walk, breathe and walk.._

I turned around, walking through the crowd of people and took my place with all the others in line.

Twenty extremely long minutes had passed and I found myself biting my tongue as I waited to be called. The beats of my heart were so loud I could barely hear what was going on. Until Mitchell Fay, a tall, buff blonde nudged my back and tried asking for my number. The weirdest timing ever. I only held up my left hand with no expression and he soon stepped back in line.

Five more minutes and I finally heard my name. I hopped up the first two steps (where had the sudden energy come from?) and strode down the stage towards the dean who held my diploma. I took it gracously and smiled as I shook his hand. Screams and hollers came from the audience, my family, my number one fan club. My smile became wider, and I waved my diploma in the air, taking the tassel and switching it to the over side. All while making eye contact with each person of my family.

Dad, smiling from behind his digital camera, of course he'd record this. My brothers, whistling and clapping like maniacs. The dorks. My dance girlfriends and forever friends, screaming at the top of their lungs in excitement. It made me laugh like always. Then Taylor. Just simply grinning and clapping. My heart jump started all over again as I mouthed 'I love you' to him before making my way down the steps.

I stared up at the blue sky and thought to myself..._ Just a day, just an ordinary day- just trying to get by. Just a boy, just an ordinary boy but he was looking to the sky._

I grinned to myself and jumped around, laughing in my own happiness. _I did it, Mom! Aren't you proud?_

_I hope so._

_I love you._

_I miss you._

Taylor's POV

**June 1st**

"Hey..." I finally gave in and was gently shaking Claire awake as she was still fast asleep and it was already two in the afternoon. She slowly came around and her lids fluttered open for a second but then she turned over and groaned, shoving a pillow at me. I laughed lightly and tried again. She's been sleeping in a lot lately... Actually since about two weeks ago. I was beginning to wonder... Nah, she was probably just enjoying her time off. I hope.

"Taylor.. Can't you see that I don't want to get up." She grumbled into the sheets.

"It's two though.. You have to get up sometime." I protested.

"Maybe in an hour." She waved her hand lazily in my direction.

"What's wrong with you?" I tugged on her shoulder sternly. She sighed and sat herself up, letting me see her full_er_ face.

"I don't know Taylor. Why don't we find out shall we?" I cocked my head to the side. _Did she gain weight?_

"Mood swings much?" I joked taking her hand.

She didn't seem to take it. Obviously. Her eyebrows stiffened, the look on her face almost in pain, she flew out of my sight and into the bathroom where I heard a familiar sound...

"Oh boy..." I stood and took careful steps into the bathroom, where I found her slouched over the toilet.

I ran to her side when she started throwing up again to hold her hair out of her face. While she continued, my thoughts slowly pulled together into one solid shocking realisation. _Was she pregnant?_

After she quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face, I sat her down to talk.

"Is there something you want to tell me..." I played with her fingers, my eyes fixated on her stomach. I swallowed instinctively.

"Possibly.." My head shot up. "Taylor... The last time we... ya know.. had sex was sometime early last month.." She let herself take a breath. "Afterwards, you fell asleep remember? And I found that... Um.. The condom was broken."

My mouth suddenly went dry. I tried to remember what happened that late Friday night.

Her eyes seemed to feel me and she grasped my hands. "I don't know when it broke but.. it did."

"Why didn't you tell me...?" I barely whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't.. I was going to, I swear... but I wanted to do something first."

I waited silently for her to go on.

"I took a test the upcoming week, because my period was supposed to start the next day... But it didn't so I got a bit worried when it _still hadn't _started on... Thursday." Her voice was still calm but inside I knew she was as uneasy as I was. "Taylor..." Her hand moved my hand towards her stomach and it molded against her flat surface.

What soon wouldn't be flat anymore.

My heart raced as I stared at her, almost alarmed. I didn't know what to think.

She reached over and kissed my cheek suddenly. "I'm only about four-ish weeks.. and I can feel things inside me already. Its...a wonderful feeling Taylor, it is. Are you... happy?" Her dark brown eyes, big and round stared into my soul.

"Y-yes, I am.." A small grin appeared on her face at my answer. "We're going to have a baby." I smiled.

She nodded in agreement, "We're going to have a baby!" She flung herself into me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her tightly, having her body press into me easily. _Having our baby in between us..._

"Have you told anyone?" I asked, almost out of breath oddly enough.

"No, just you. I think its too early to spread the news." She grinned, though it quickly faded. "Do you think its too early to have a baby?"

I thought about it, its been about three months since we got married, and maybe four weeks since she graduated. Maybe it was.. But whats happened, happened. I was elated otherwise. "We're happy aren't we?"

"Yes." She replied, that smile returning.

I glanced down and better noticed the slight shape to her lower abdomen through her baggy T-shirt. She followed my gaze and laid her hand over it. I couldn't help but smile with her as I scooted a bit closer to her and placed my hand over hers. Our heads fell together and she nuzzled my nose slowly, while I took in her scent. My eyes drifted closed feeling at peace in this position as she was.

"Is this crazy or what..." I heard her whisper.

"Somewhat crazy."

"I hope its a girl.." My eyes opened and I saw a shy smile on her round face.

"To be honest, I hope so too." Her face seemed to lighten at my words. You'd think I'd want a boy, but I've always wanted a daughter for my first child.. Daddy's little girl..

"I love you Daddy.."

"And I love you Mommy.." I grinned. This has definitely been a crazy but exciting start to our year..

We lost someone special in our lives..

I got married to the woman of my dreams..

She just graduated Long Beach college..

And now we're having a baby..

I smirked at my thoughts. This was way too much to take in one afternoon. But I was happy.. More importantly, _she_ was happy.

My chin tilted forward as I touched her lips softly. She gently kissed me back, a small but fiery passion spread through her mouth to mine. My other hand raised and cradling the side of her face in my palm. I then released her lips and stared at her gentle features. I stroked a strand of her hair out of her face while she took my hand on her stomach and curling it around her body. All with her eyes closed. I pulled her into my body and she rested on me. Her breathing was light for moments on, and then she fell asleep in my arms.

My heart skipped a beat as I laid backwards on the bed carefully, trying not to wake her. Though she continued sleeping soundly on my chest. My fingers began brushing back and forth upon her back until my eyelids grew drowsy and finally shut.

* * *

I really, honestly enjoyed writing that part with her telling him... Just saying :)

Time to go watch an America's Next Top Model marathon! ;) REVIEW! xoxox


	22. Secrets Unleashed

Hey, it's only been a week! Aren't you proud? =D Haha, this one pretty much came out of nowhere so here it is! Thank you so very much for all the sweet reviews, they make my days less stressful knowing that you're enjoying what you're reading!

**SIDE NOTE**: I might not update after this until 2011 possibly :( I know that seems so far away, but its really not. Only because I rehearsals for our studios annual production of The Nutcracker all this week, which our shows are this weekend. And then next week is jam packed with Christmas stuff! Isn't it crazy that the year is almost up? What happened? :) So bear with me! I was just happy that I could write this last night for you so you wouldn't have to wait any longer...

_Read on lovelys :) XOXOX  
_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

Claire's POV

It was a boiling August afternoon, slowly turning to evening, the house though was just as confusing as my body. Upstairs, the heater was on; downstairs the AC was on full blast. As for me, my upper body got cold so easily now a days so I usually wore some of Taylor's sweatshirts, which covered most of me. And my legs were always space heaters. I didn't fully understand everything that was happening but I guessed that it was "supposed" to be all apart of a normal pregnancy.

Two and a half months along, I'm at the point where its barely noticeable, but you can still sort of see a roundness to me. I hadn't told anyone really yet.. Just waiting for the right time you could say. Well yes, three months would be my limit. We planned out to go visit my family and Taylor's parents over his break next month and tell them the news. It's been a bit hard to keep the secret for so long but I felt like I wanted to know that everything was going as smooth as possible first, just to put my worries aside. I wanted to know _myself _that my baby was well and healthy.

It was about three thirty when I heard Taylor descending down the stairs. I continued washing the remaining dishes that were in the sink. Moments later, I immediately smelled the fresh sense of Axe body wash, and possibly a small, slight taste of Calvin Klein cologne. Taylor's arms flew around my waist, wrapping gently around my stomach as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I smiled to myself and set the dish down, grabbing a towel to dry my hands.

"I have to go meet up with the guys for some late lunch..." he whispered huskily.

I swirled around to face him, our bodies completely pressed together. My eyes watched his pupils widen at my sudden gaze, though a grin grew from the corners of his mouth.

"You look cute."

I squinted up at him, my eyebrow raised. "Seriously? A messy bun, boxer shorts, and your Quiksilver hoodie? Okay.."

"Well... yeah." I huffed, but he went on. "But hey, you can see a little more of our baby girl now." His goofy grin quickly turned sweet. It made me smile and down at the tiny bulge coming from my lower abdomen.

We've been to the doctor about five-eight times now, and finding out about the sex just our last appointment. We were completely and extremely excited to learn that it was a girl. I could easily tell from these first two months, just because she wasn't really as active as I would think a boy would be.. Though you never know.. It's only been two months right?

Morning sickness didn't last very long either, which I was truly grateful for. Four weeks of that and I was done.

We also had randomly started talking about names.. I was almost stricken with having to use the name Lily, but Taylor suggested one that won me over instantly.

Danielle.

I knew that we couldn't just discuss over less than ten names and find the right one already. Though I kept that.. that special one safe for later.

He laid both his hands on either side of my belly and I slowly returned my stare up to his face. Reaching up to mend my lips with his soft, warm ones. I could feel him smiling against me, having butterflies roam inside. Or maybe that was just the baby. Saying '_Be safe up there mommy and daddy_'. Seconds ticked by and I felt a sudden force come from him, his hands grabbed my wrists, pushing me backwards and into the counter. It was a bit rough but that gentleness within him remained. Deep down, I was really enjoying this side of him, but I knew this wasn't what I needed right now...

"Hey," I released my lips from his teeth, uneven breaths coming from the both of us. "you said you had to go right?" I smiled warily.

"Right." He chuckled. "I'll call you when I'm on my way home okay?"

"Gotcha.." I noticed his hazel rounds twinkle. "I love you."

He kissed me quickly, some of that lingering passion dripping through it. "Love you too." I watched him walk away from me and towards the garage, hearing the powerful engine of his new teak brown Audi S5 (well we shared this one *wink wink*) echo through the neighborhood. All while I was still leaning back onto the marble counter top for support.

An hour had passed, filled with mainly chores and making odd food combinations for myself. I finally sat down on the couch with many at hand. A plate of scrambled eggs with chopped beef jerky, a jar of peanut butter with another large jar of whole pickles and a long bar of rich, dark chocolate was sat all around me. I first grabbed the plate and set it on my lap. I dug in right away as I flipped on the TV to see what crap was on at this time of day.

Just as I was about to check what was going on _E! News_, the doorbell rang.

I froze for a minute, mentally wondering who could it be. Hell, it could be Jack. I set my food next to me and got up to go answer it. Padding my bare feet up the hall and up to the wooden door.

Looking through the peek hole I gasped at who was out there. I fixed the sweatshirt as fast as I could, trying to be discreet with hiding myself, and opened the large door to my two best friends.

"CLAIRE!" Addie and Hayley both smiling like maniacs practically dog piled me with hugs.

"Hey guys!" I laughed at their craziness but smiled at how they came to see me. _Baby, sweetie, when you're born and you're old enough to understand these two... Well sometimes you won't ever understand them no matter what. And that's okay! I love you honey._

"What are you two doing here?" I linked my arms through theirs as we walked down the hall and into the family room._ Probably not the best place to sit at the moment.._

"Did you make this all for yourself, Claire?" Hayley already started analyzing my food pile.

"Some of its for Taylor..." I quickly covered with a fake grin.

"It doesn't seem like he's here.." Addie back fired.

I shoved my hands in my sweatshirts pockets and pulled on it a little more forward as I sat back down on the couch. They read my expression and dropped it. I exhaled in relief.. Though hating that I had to lie to them.

"Well we're both on a bit of a break from school so I thought it would be nice to take a small trip up here..." Addie smirked slyly.

"Yeah, we've missed you Claire Bear." Hayley added.

"Nooooo... You've missed Jack! Isn't that right Hayley?" Our long legged blonde instantly blushed from the comment.

"I knew it!" I began laughing. "From the moment you guys saw each other again at the wedding I was like, oh they're getting married after this." Addie hiccuped her high pitched hiccup as she looked over at Hayley for a response. I giggled for that small second and waited.

"You never told me that you ever found him again!" It looked like she was trying to stop herself from smiling.

"I'm sorry I didn't... it's just a _long _story.." I shrugged off the memories. Confused love memories.

"He got taller didn't he?" We stared at her as her eyes widened more in thought. Addie and I exchanged glances silently before breaking out in some snickers. Hayley shook herself out of her glossy expression and got back to the main point.

"Well we did get each others numbers when we were in Colorado still, got to know him a bit more...and he did ask me out..." She said almost shyly, though a small smile on her creamy skin.

"And?" I pressed, practically on the edge of the couch.

"Of course I said yes. He ended up taking me to this fancy place in LA for the night and we walked down the beach afterwards.." I could tell that Addie knew this already. A large smile was on her face with both her hands on each side of her round cheeks, as if she was trying to contain her excitement for our Hayley. I shoved her shoulder from next to me and she chuckled in response.

"Did he kiss you?" I grinned.

She tilted her head from side to side in which slowly turned into a small nod. _That a boy._

"Yay, that's exciting Hayley Bop!" I said my nickname for her as I clapped my hands together.

"Yes... It is.." She sounded dazed almost from the remembrance.

"So, Claire.. I think you have to tell us a little something.." Addie interrupted.

I gulped.

"You know you can tell us anything... Especially when it may be very important."

"Whats that.." I swallowed, my throat abruptly feeling numb. I didn't want to tell them until... You know already, but I could feel that they would know everything right this minute.

Hayley just stared at me, her chin cupped in her palm while her elbow rested on her knee.

"We know when you're lying and I don't think Taylor or _anyone _would eat food like you are right now.." We all managed to laugh there. She drew in a big breath and smiled. "When are you due!"

"February." I said after a long string of silence, raising my eyebrows.

I couldn't tell what was screaming and actual verbal communication. After all the hugs and 'congratulations', I laid myself down and pulled up my sweatshirt as of their request. Weirdos. Both of them stood over me, hands were almost hesitant to touch my stomach, most likely they could barely control how happy they were. I was still, honestly a bit uncomfortable with seeing this... growing from within me. It was magical in every way and I would enjoy every minute of it.

"I'm about two and a half months now, and we just found out that its a girl." My heart accelerated as I explained.

"This is so awesome Claire. I'm so happy for you!" Addie pulled me up gently into another hug.

"Good! You can babysit."

"Can I too?" Hayley joined in on the hug.

"Of course. More help means I can sleep for more than five hours." They laughed before rubbing my stomach again, I guess they were pretty fascinated by it. Or maybe just because it was Taylor Lautner's baby. _Claire Lautner's daughter._

Sigh. _Was I really ready to be a mom?_

_So many questions that I need to ask you, so many things I need to know now.. __I wish you were here to help me with these things mom. __It would make everything just that much easier._

**_Life isn't easy, my sweet. _**

_Mom? Is that you? Please talk to me... _

**_You must learn on your own, I'm sorry._**

_But please, I.. You - I love you._

No response.

* * *

The girls soon left and I was alone again. I cleaned up my dishes and went up the spiraling staircase to the bedroom. Where I climbed onto the soft, tauntingly warm sheets and curled up with a pillow for a nap.

I still naturally hated trying to sleep while pregnant. It just didn't work.

Taylor's POV

"-_please leave me a message at the beep, thanks._" I was getting worried when Claire wasn't picking up after I tried calling her about three times. It was about seven forty five and I was almost off the highway coming home. I stepped on the gas and the extra power kicked in, sending me and this machine past most of the others.

It hasn't been three months yet but she's still as beautiful as she has ever been. I would love her no matter the way she looks. She was who she was and deeply exotic inside and out.

The question that nagged me the most was if I were going to be a good enough father for this little girl... Our little girl. I would try and give her everything she wanted, but still being strict and teaching her to be well behaved and...

_Ugh.. I sound like my dad._

Let's just say that I'll always love my daughter.. I'll give her everything but the world. And I'm positive she'll look just like her beautiful mother.

My thoughts drifted away as I pulled into the driveway and inside the garage. I stepped out and closed the garage, slipping my shoes off outside the door before walking inside.

I instinctively shivered from the icy air that flowed throughout downstairs. I always forgot the AC being on... I took a shaky breath in and took two steps at a time, arriving at our bedroom in seconds. I peeked in through the cracked door and saw Claire huddled underneath the many covers sleeping. I smiled to myself and stepped in silently. I pulled off my sunglasses from my head and laid them on my side table. I then went over to the drawer and pulled out my old gray sweatpants and changed; taking my button up checkered red shirt off and laying aside on the edge of the bed, before climbing into the sheets next to her.

I snuggled up on her back and she felt me right away, flipping herself over with her eyes still tightly shut, her hands grazed my bare chest.

"Jesus.." I shuddered from how cold she was.

"You're so warm." She mumbled, returning her ice blocks for hands back to my skin. Goosebumps rose from the instant she touched me again, though I welcomed her into me and indured a little longer. I nestled my face in her hair while her nose pressed along my collar bone. I tugged her a bit closer to me, having her entire body mold to mine, her bare smooth legs snaked in between my own.

I was close to falling asleep myself when she suddenly blurted out:

"I told Addie and Hayley today."

"What?" I looked down in the darkness.

"About the baby."

"Really? I thought you wanted to wait?"

"I know..." she paused to yawn. "But I think they already knew.. So I had no choice."

"And how did they take it?" I chucked gently.

"Oh wow, don't make me reply to that." She vibrated against me in her own laughter.

"Mmm." I kissed her forehead softly. She laid small kisses along my chest, tracing her finger down my stomach before grasping around my waist.

"You need to rest, baby." I spoke quietly in her ear.

'Hmm' was all she said.

I sighed, smiling slightly. "I love you, my beautiful wife." I began stroking her cheek with my index finger until I went under with her.

_**The next morning..**_

My alarm woke me around seven and I groaned at it before sitting up out of Claire's grasp. Running my hands through my hair, I thought about what was going to happen during the next few days..

Bill wanted all of us in Seattle to finish the final scenes of Breaking Dawn part 2, so that had to start today... I had to catch a plane this morning and be on set by early afternoon. The thing was, I didn't want to leave Claire alone in the house for that amount of time.. Even if it was only three-ish measly days.

I looked over my shoulder, watching Claire sleep peacefully, her eyelids fluttering with just the lightest ray of sunlight on her. I grinned down at her and leaned over to kiss her forehead gently. Of course, I didn't think clearly enough to make sense that she would immediately wake from my touch. On cue, her eyes shot open in surprise but then softened once they focused on me.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Gotta go back to Seattle for some last minute filming.."

"Aww, for how long?" She pushed herself up with her hands and sat next to me.

"Just three, maybe four days.." I smiled trying to reassure her.

"Oh... Could I come anyway?" Even in the morning, her smile was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Uh, sure?" I chuckled a little.

"I know.. but after all this time, I still haven't been on the set with you! Actually legit watching you act."

I laughed more, "Alright, that's perfectly fine. I was a bit worried on leaving you here alone anyway, so it works out..."

"Worried? About _me_? Honey, I can take care of myself." She mocked a diva.

"I know you can." I took her hand, grinning. "Just for the sake of our baby, was all I meant." I looked directly in her deep, dark brown eyes.

"Oh, her.." She said so softly, taking a glimpse downwards.

I let go of her hand and maneuvered both of them underneath the thick cotton, laying them on her round stomach. "_Oh!_ My god, you're hands are so freaking warm..." She yelped at the feeling. I only laughed and held them there a little longer, which I could tell, she gratefully appreciated.

"Would you like to join me in the shower so we can both be warm?" I smirked while I helped her onto her feet.

"I thought you'd never ask." She winked.

Taking her hand in mine, we ran into the bathroom. Our clothes falling off by the time we got to the entrance of the shower, like it was 110 degrees in here already.

* * *

_Awww :) Hehehe.. So review please! I love ya for it!_

_And if I don't update by January, have a good Christmas and New Year! :) _

**PS: I'll do what I can to get another chapter up soon ;) XOXOX**


	23. Up Close And Personal

**_Hey, hey, hey, look who's back :):) I told you I would try and I did! I wanted to get away from this current world and go venture into my own.. So I came up with this. ;) _**

**_Merry Christmas Eve everyone! Again, have a good holiday the rest of this month! XOXOX_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

Claire's POV

Everything about this day, weather, and time felt almost unknown to me. I had no idea why.. Although while I was clutched onto Taylor's arm as we strolled down the long white tiled corridors of Seattle's airport, I realised that everything here right now was all pretty normal. Few people that were waiting for their flight turned heads to watch the paparazzi follow us. Cameras flashed continuously around us, deep male voices broke the air with questions firing at us multiple times. Some plainly wondered how married life was... Others got a bit more personal. Taylor and I took glances at one another often, just relying on each other to check if we were okay.

11:00am, my phones digital clock read once we finally entered the outside world. Even in August, it was cloudy. Dark, depressing clouds filled the vast sky, with no sun in sight. I tugged a little on my scarf and adjusted my tank top over my belly. The slight chill in the air had me snuggle closer into Taylor's side. He gladly welcomed me in with a arm around my shoulder. The crowd of shouting men slowly dispersed once we arrived at our rental for the next few days. Ironically, the company gave him a Volvo. Though it was white. Taylor held the passenger door open for me with a wide smile across his face, the gesture making me smile. As I stepped inside the familiar car, I wondered..._ Was I prepared for this Twilight trip?_

He sped through the thick, green forests with ease. Everything screamed at me; cozy but dark and mysterious.. Just the sight of seeing the green and brown blurring together as we drove along the winding road, it comforted me so easily. I felt myself sink lower into the leather seat but still keeping my gaze on the happenings from beyond my window. My stomach fluttered when I thought and felt how relaxed I suddenly had become. Holding my husbands hand, having my other hand on my growing little girl, and all while watching nature zoom by. It was all just too good right now. My lids closed slowly as the low hum of the car sang through my body.

"_She's sound asleep_."

"_Should we wake her? She's been out for a while.._"

"_Nah, let her rest._"

I couldn't pull out whom had just spoken. Everybody sounded so muffled. I inhaled deeply through my nose and prepared myself to open my eyes.

"Hey... Taylor, Claire's awake!" I looked over to see Jackson waving over Taylor, who was in the middle of getting his Jacob attire on. I squinted my sleepy eyes at the brightly lit room. Looking around myself I soon noticed that we were in the Cullen house. And... I was laying on a couch.. Hmm.

My eyes trailed to the left, seeing Taylor with some jean shorts on...and thats about it. Though a black T-shirt was thrown over his shoulder. He strode up to me, crouching down to be eye level. I sat up slowly, hearing my spine cracking with the movement, my bulge poofed out a little as I laid back against the arm rest.

"How are you?" He searched my eyes.

"Fine, just fine. Don't worry about me okay?" I grinned, stroking his cheek with my fingertips. His hand grabbed that hand, twining his fingers through and grasping tightly.

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by who I think was the director, Bill Condon.

"Robert, Kristen, Taylor! On set!"

His head whipped around at the announcement, then came back to me. "Gotta go. Be back in a few alright?" I only nodded. He was so flustered with leaving me alone, it was seriously so adorable. "You need anything?" He stood up still holding onto my hand.

"No, but you need to go! I'm perfectly fine, honey." I smiled, shooing him off.

He sighed, "Okay, okay. I love you!"

"Love you too." I called after him as he sprinted around some crew members and to what looked like, from what I could see, the dining room.

"Claire!" I knew that voice. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ashley bouncing over towards me. Her face was covered with white make up and the golden contacts in her eyes had me jump at the sight. _Oh right, vampire.._

"Hi!" I grinned, pulling her into a hug.

"Haven't seen you in ages girl, how've you been?" A large white smile appeared on her face.

I looked down only for a second and she suddenly spoke again, "I know about your guys' baby! That's so exciting Claire, I'm happy for you two!" My cheeks fell red at her excitement.

"I'm only two months along..." I cocked my head to the side.

"And beautiful, of course." She grasped my hands, her smile fading down to just a sweet, caring one.

"Why thank you... I just hope he thinks so as the months go by." I took a glimpse over at where the trio were. Catching Taylor's eye as they were sitting at the long dining table. He smirked from afar, picking up his hand and waving slightly. Chills ran down my arms as I stared at him from beneath my lashes. Rob was making conversation with Kristen while she held a toddler sized little girl in her lap. Orangey red ringlets fell well past her shoulders, all the way down to her lap. She was stunning.

"Trust me Claire, you know that he already knows you're the most beautiful woman he's ever seen."

"Mmm hmm." I wasn't listening. My brain still fixated on that angelic face. I still questioned myself if I were going to be a good enough mother for this child. It pained me to have these thoughts but they just wouldn't go away. I mean, _what if I did something wrong? What if our family fell apart?_ I would never want her to have to go through that kind of suffering. It'd kill me.

Though as I continued observing them, Taylor moved into my view. He began tickling that little girl in the stomach, having light squeaky giggles come from her tiny round mouth. The expression on his face and hers had me imagine about him and our daughter.. My hand absently began rubbing the lower part of my stomach. Taylor would be a great parent. Everyone already knew that. _But what about me?_

Two hours flew by and everybody had moved along outside for some different scenes. I was the last to make it out there, stepping through the white double doors and onto the concrete steps. The woodsy, cooling air tickled my nose as I breathed it in. I forgot how much I loved the outdoors. The smell of pine was so refreshing.. I crossed my arms while I hopped down the couple steps, strolling to a place where I wouldn't be in anybodies way. Or the cameras for that matter.

I stumbled upon a "director chair" that had Taylor's name written on the back. I had no idea he would have one of these babies. I laughed quietly to myself and sat in it while I started to enjoy the peacefulness of the woods.

Watching Taylor act.. Hmmm... It was kinda of funny at times, I'm not gonna lie, only because at one point everyone were to be so serious and when Bill called cut, everybody burst out laughing for no apparent reason. I chuckled along knowing that it must be a acting thing... _Um, right_. Kris would often poke at Taylor's abs and at Robs. _Where ever his were, sorry man. Hah_. They were so close as friends and it was fun to witness it.

"Sup Claire Bear." Kellan. _Oh brother, I love this guy._

"Yo Kellan." I chuckled as he walked up to me and leaned against the arm rest of the director style chair.

"How are you doing?" He too, had those deep gold contacts in, which they flickered to me often.

"Good, how bout yourself?" I looked at him with a slight grin.

"Fine, thank you very much." He smiled. "How's my little niece in there?" He prodded my stomach with his index finger lightly.

"You're the Uncle? Who chose that?" I laughed in shock.

"Your hubby, ma'am." He said huskily, but still managing to sound like a kid.

My eyebrow raised and I shrugged, "Fine with me I suppose..."

"You _suppose?_" He sounded disappointed.

"I'm thrilled Kellan, I really am." I quickly said grasping both sides of his face and staring at him with a soft smile.

"Good, I'm glad." His cheeks squished together when he smiled. We both giggled and I released his face.

"Well, back to your question.. She's fine. Not doing much now but I'm sure that'll all change pretty soon." I took one of his big hands and placed it directly in the center. My stomach wasn't large, _yet_, but it wasn't that small either. Though his hand practically covered it entirely.

"You're almost three months right..?" His eyes flickered up at me.

"Yeah, pretty much. Just another two weeks or so." I sighed happily.

"Well keep all of us updated alright." He pulled me in a gentle embrace, which I was not used to. Especially from a big guy like Mr. Lutz. He's always given me tight, extreme bear hugs since the first day we'd met. But now Uncle Kellan has to be gentle. Ha ha, that sounds weird.

Another couple hours had passed and I had already used the bathroom about ten times while we were there. It was insane. Other than that, Taylor and I were just getting off the freeway to get to our hotel for a night in.

"So was today extremely boring for you?" Taylor spoke as he pulled around a tight corner.

"No, not at all. I had a lot of fun actually."

"Really?" I glanced over and noticed his raised eyebrow.

"Yes really.. It was nice just to be with everyone again.. I haven't seen them in such a long time." I grinned, remembering.

"They seemed to enjoy little Dani.." His white teeth shone in the dimmed darkness.

"Dani... See, I love Danielle. Its so... so versatile!" I exclaimed.

He patted my thigh, "Let's look at other names first, but yeah, I do love that one the best so far."

My heart skipped inside my chest, "But yes, they were all very excited about her. And wait, you made the decision to have Kellan as her Uncle?" I stared hard at him until he parked the car. His shoulders hunched a bit as if he were trying to hide from me. Or maybe just to hide his laughter...

"Possibly." He muttered, taking a peek at me slowly.

My eyebrows pressed lower as the silence continued.. After a minute of torture, I let out a large laugh and got out of the Volvo.

"I knew you would be happy about it.." He finally said.

"I know, it's fine Taylor. He'll be the most perfect Uncle on this planet..." Now that was a little far fetched.

Taylor snickered while he grabbed our things from the trunk, and I nudged his arm playfully.

"I thought you were scared of me for a second there.. Like you were expecting me to furious or something." I pouted a bit as we rolled our suitcases up to the entrance of the Hyatt.

"Well if you were, and then kidded about it after, I would have been really hurt." His tone was sullen.

"I know baby, and I would regret that I did it." I rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"You would, really?" He stopped to turn to me. I looked up at his big hazel puppy dog eyes and couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Really. Will you ever forgive me for what I've done or never did?" He leaned into me quickly, planting a soft intimate kiss upon my lips. My eyes rolled back into my head as I felt my whole body tingle with passionate pleasure. Taylors mouth against mine felt so smooth and easy, the way he moved and molded against me... I would never forget the feeling.

He pulled away only an inch, hot deep breaths blew in my face and down my chest.

"So is that.. a yes?" I felt almost light headed.

He chuckled at my response, "If that wasn't, then I don't know what is."

"Well you could've just said a simple _yes_."

"But that wouldn't have been fun now would it.." I practically melted in his arms when he winked. "Come on, lets get upstairs and do something eventful.."

I smirked and flat out sprinted with him up to the sliding glass doorway. It was going to be a long night...

September 12th

Today we were heading up to Northern California to visit my dad and brothers for the weekend. Taylor parents and Makena were coming along as well. All meeting in one place because we were going to announce our big news. It would take us most of the day to get back home, so we'd all be meeting for dinner tonight.

I was stood in front of the floor length mirror, fixing both my outfit and hair.

"Ugh, I'm a mess today.." I grumbled.

"No you're not." I heard Taylor call from the bathroom.

"Oh shut it."

"Hayy, the Mood Swing Queen is back for another round!" His laughter echoed through the bedroom but I didn't care.

It was early in the morning and I didn't like the way I looked. I felt... round. Well my stomach was indeed a lot bigger than last month but still... Grrr.. This maternity maxi dress wasn't helping me look any better. Even though it was absolutely cute, I just looked tall with a melon popping out of me. It's only been 14 weeks (Just the beginning of my second trimester) but I was slightly bigger than average.. I wondered why. Every body type is different I guess. As soon as I gave up on both my wavy hair and attire, I urgently had to pee.

"_Ahhh_! I hate this!" I yelled running past Taylor.

There was no reply, which pissed me off. Only a small snide chuckle.

After I finished and washed my hands, I strode up from behind his muscled build and peeked up and over his shoulder. His eyes glanced at mine in the mirror, having them narrow slightly once they saw my glare.

"Hi there." His voice was husky.

I said nothing. Just stared.

"What!" He flipped himself around and I suddenly fell against his front with a gasp. Though he caught me before my chin hit his chest.

I huffed at him but stayed in his arms. It usually calmed me down when he held me. We had figured it out just a couple weeks ago... Hormones and those fucking swings were getting nasty.

"What's wrong?" He sighed, his whole frame deflated from it.

"I'm just..." I bit my bottom lip. "Nervous." Both his eyebrows raised from what I said, but he let me go on. "I mean, what do you think they'll say? That we're too young, should we have been a bit more careful or at least have had a decent, long term job... Well, me anyways."

His hands started making circles on my back. Taylor always did this whenever I got stressed or was overreacting. "I just think that they would expect better from us- I mean me.."

"Why are you blaming yourself for this? We're in this together remember? I'm never going to single you out for anything that happens.." Now that made me feel a lot better. "I love you, and they all love you. That's all that matters alright? This baby... too young or too quickly, she is a blessing to us. You gotta know that right?" His pupils stared straight into mine.

"You're right. You're always right.. What would I do without you?" I pecked his lips gently.

"You'd still have me anyway.. Never gonna get rid of me, no matter how hard you try." He smirked, having me breathless.

"Mmm, I love you."

"And I love you." I smiled widely at his words. "We can do this." He smiled sweetly.

"_I _can do this.." I took a breath in and exhaled it slowly.

"Because you're amazing and gorgeous."

"Oh stop." I rolled my eyes and noticed his own spark with pure joy and excitement. I knew then, that we were okay... I could always count on Taylor to make me feel a hundred times better than I was before. It was something that I would always be grateful for, only because I knew that I would lose myself without him.

Without warning, I kissed him once more. Lingering them on his warm skin, pressing harder against his mouth. His tongue entered my mouth and they both interacted like a choreographed dance. I could feel my body move closer together with his, my belly feeling a bit odd right against his hard core. Poor Dani, squashed in the middle of her parents.

I then released from him breathlessly and smirked before laying my head on his shoulder. We breathed together for a moment until he unwrapped himself and crouched down to be right in line with my stomach. His hands timidly grasped either side and he took the opportunity to lay his ear on it. A smile grew on his face as he listened intently. My eyeballs felt watery as I watched him. Every moment of this journey has been touching in every way. This was definitely one of those moments...

"Hi sweetie.. Its your dad. Both your mom and I are so excited to meet you. I can't wait to see what you look like." He paused to look up at me, that expression of awe still on his tan face.

"I love you so, _so _much. We both do." She then _barely_ nudged for the very first time right when he said that.

I gasped aloud, "Tay, did you feel that!" He looked up at me, alerted now.

"She kicked?"

I nodded, feeling tears flow over my lids and down my cheeks at my happiness. "More like jostled but still.. Wow, that felt.. weird."

He laid his ear back there again for a few minutes. I giggled, trying to wipe my cheeks a little.

"I can't believe she finally moved.. Or I finally felt it.." I shook my head, grinning.

After I finished, we both felt a slight poke again. It made me jump in surprise.

"I think she likes the sound of your voice Claire.." He spoke softly. Hearing him say that brought more tears to my eyes..

"Great job Dani, you brought momma to tears." He chuckled. After speaking directly to my stomach for the final time, he laid a small kiss right in the center before standing back up to only see my tear streaked face.

I half smiled through my happy tears and fell into his embrace all over again.

None of this could ever feel real to me. So yeah I met Taylor Lautner three years ago.. We bonded, fell in love, I moved in with him, he proposed, we're now married and expecting our first child? I'm just lucky, and definitely _privileged _to be his wife and to have met him at all.

_I could never ask for anything more than with all that I have, right now._

_

* * *

_**Yay! :) REVIEW lovelys... Have an awesome Christmas and New Year!**

**See you on the other side ;) 2011 baby! XOXOX**


	24. Black Windows

**Hello :) So I think by the time I published this chapter, it'll already be 2011! :D I did say that I'd see all of you on the other side and I kept what I said ;) (**_Although its New Years Eve as of right now... I'm just bored._**) But I also wanted more reviews for the last one I just put up. Though just Christmas night, I got slightly inspired by Miss Jozelyn... Why? Because she was finally writing again for her TL story! Which got me excited and got her excited when I told her that I would write that night.. In which, I did. So I hope this chapter is good for you guys.. I'm pretty proud of myself for hunkering down and thinking of something this quickly(:**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

Claire's POV

We were only two hours into our road trip and I was already getting fed up with how long this was taking.. I began to realize that I haven't driven down this road since my mom had died. And that was way back in January; feeling so far away from where we were now..

Anxiety quickly entered my body, filling me up like a bottle. I automatically felt overcome with this urge to do random things, in order to keep my mind busy and away from... other matters. Bouncing my leg, biting my fingernails, you name it. I wasn't sure what I was so worried about, though once I thought that, Taylor reached over and laid his hand on my shoulder. Just moments later, I felt instant goose bumps roll down my arms, all the way to my legs. His magical fingertips massaged the open skin that he could get to, putting me into this trance. _Even while he was driving?_ Come on.

I moaned in ultimate pleasure and leaned forward, my forehead hitting the glovebox of his Audi. His laugh was easy and soft once he received my reaction. Other than that, I felt much better.

After a few minutes of one handed driving, Taylor released from me.

I groaned through my teeth, more in frustration that he stopped. "Thank you.."

"No problem.. Sorry, I had to stop sometime." He breathed a small laugh that bounced around the car. "I just don't want to get in a accident."

"Uh huh." I was still somewhat out of it as I rolled through my vertebra slowly with my eyes shut. Once sat upright, I inhaled deeply and exhaled all the stressful crap that was held in my body, opening my lids.

"Are you alright now?" I looked over at Taylor and nodded.

"Yes, but you gotta give me those more often.." I let my head tilt back against the head rest while he smiled at my request.

"You never asked."

"Well now I am."

"Okay then. Just say the word, and I'm there." His tone was confident. I grinned, leaning over to kiss his cheek softly.

"So you know when the premiere in LA is right?" He suddenly asked me when I pulled away.

"Premiere for what?" My eyebrow raised.

"Breaking Dawn." His hazel eyes flickered to me rapidly.

"Oh right. No, I don't think you ever told me.." I frowned slightly.

He took a big breath as he spoke, "Well, if I remember correctly, I think its November 12th.. The actual release is the 16th."

"Wow, its coming up soon huh." I turned more towards him in my seat.

"Exactly, and would you still want to go?" _Why would he question that?_

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" I was a little... offended.

"Just wondering." He smiled, looking at me. I stared at him for a moment, wondering why the hell wouldn't I go? Odd.

November.. wait.. "Ugh, I'll be... one, two-" I counted the months quickly in my head. "Six months then."

"Yeah, so?" His shoulders shrugged slightly.

"I'll be so big by that time.. Twenty two, maybe twenty three weeks.. What would fit me? And its gotta be fancy shit too huh? What am I going to do?" I began rambling off the charts, my tone panicked and breaking with each uprising octave.

"Claire!" Taylor's deep voice was a lifesaver. "It'll be okay." He said slowly, calming me. I almost felt bad for him.. Having to always have to calm down his erratic pregnant wife. _What? I can't help it._

I breathed. The hyperventilating finally quit and I was normal again.

He took his hand in mine and held onto it tightly, "Trust me, whatever you end up wearing, you'll be beautiful; if not stunning." My chest filled up with oxygen before I let it escape through my mouth. "Let's just focus on this weekend okay?" His foot hit the brake pedal as we were joining in with some light traffic.

A regular 'fine, you win' sigh came from me, "Okay."

"Give me a better answer, Claire." He turned to me with a stern expression.

"Alright!" I shot back after his glare broke through my barrier of stubbornness and self doubt.

"You promise?" His teeth shone in the blinding sunlight.

"Promise."

* * *

_Just pulling in! :)_

Dad: _Alrighty. Can't wait to hear what you two have to tell us..._

"Uh oh, my dad sounds suspicious." I laughed, slipping my phone back into my purse.

"Fuck!" Taylor joked as he turned the key, the engines rumbling suddenly going quiet.

"Oh hush." I played with his hair while we remained in our seats. Taking advantage of the time..

"Well they gotta suspect the obvious at least.. Just because we asked them all to meet us for dinner randomly. It's completely out of the blue, don't you think?" His eyes rolled dramatically.

"You know, I was just thinking that we're not _that _sneaky... Are we?" I smirked, watching his smile grow.

"I don't know about you," He swiftly became just inches from my face, _how was he so fast?_ "But I think we're _too _sneaky.." I saw my reflection in his glossy pupils, my lips were parted, awaiting for him to come for them.

"How can we be too sneaky?" I barely whispered. My breathing would have to hold on for a second. _Could I last without it?_

"I tinted the windows dark black didn't I?" His nose then grazed the side of mine as he winked seductively at his little hint. Warm, tingling breaths blew through the gap of my mouth just while he decided to pause irresistibly close to my trembling lips. My heart found its new home in my throat and I didn't try to utter another sound as his big, round eyes stared me straight in the soul. After what felt like a millennium, he collided himself into me. Being tantalizingly close like that didn't hold with me well. I could hardly control myself once I had him in my hands. Our bodies switched spots in that little leather seat, since we both knew he couldn't lay on me.

_Gosh darn it._

His hand let go of me, though his mouth didn't, and he reclined the seat backwards. I straddled my legs over his lap while the seat slowly made its way to a horizontal angle.

_Tinted windows_... Smart thinking honey.

People outside would probably see the black sports car, walk up to it but still keeping a good distance from it (just in case of a sensitive alarm or something), take a few pictures and maybe see the whole structure jolt once or twice.

Whoops, our bad. Cue the cheesy smiles on our faces and add two halos to go above our heads.

"Maybe... we should.. go." I said in between kisses.

He didn't reply.

"Taylor," I pressed up on my hands on his chest.

"Oh okay.." He pouted.

After I fixed my hair in the rear view mirror and adjusted the top of my dress, we scrambled out of the car as casually as possible. Gladly, no one was really in the parking lot. So my dialog of what could've happened, didn't really happen..

He took my hand as he came to be beside me. The body heat radiating from him was unbelievably rich as I leaned into him for more support. All in all, the sun was slowly, but beautifully descending a deep crimson hue from behind us. While we took our sweet time making our way up to the entrance of Cheesecake Factory.

"This brings back some fond moments.." Taylor squeezed my side, making me grin as I remembered the days.

I knew that once each and every one of them saw me, traveled down south a bit, they would easily see what this was about. So Taylor walked in front of me as we followed the waiter to our currently held table. Though, just as both of us thought, I stopped right in my tracks. Nervous messages had been re-sent straight into my brain and I let Taylor go off to meet them while I ran off to the bathroom to calm myself.

As I walked through the maze of tables and booths whom were filled with happy people talking, eating and laughing, I unfortunately turned the attention around. Girls sighed but smiled at my presence, guys whistled with cocky smiles on their pimple filled faces, all mostly had skater hair; wavy and looking dirty. Awkward for them when they saw that I was pregnant. I laughed under my breath for that.

Finally in the privacy of the ladies room, I leaned on my palms against the sink in search of finding a way to slow down my heart beat. "Everythings going to be okay. Just, show them and they'll be happy." I talk to myself, yeah. You gotta problem with that? Though I remembered that I was horrible at giving myself pep talks..

That's when I glanced up at myself in the mirror.

My brown hair looked shiny.. Make up was natural and didn't look cakey like I thought earlier. I stood up straight and examined my bump. _Oh baby girl_... I thought as I cradled it. _Do you know how stressed you've made me?_

A small poke was her response. I smiled down at the black cotton that covered my stomach, rubbing little circles at the peak. I was so caught up in speaking to my unborn daughter, I didn't noticed the woman standing against the wall just smiling at me. I blushed, feeling like an idiot and turned to walk away.

"I'm sorry to intrude but may I ask how far along are you?" The woman's smile was quaint.

"Three months." I croaked. Clearing my throat, I spoke again. "14 weeks."

"Oh how nice.. And you're that werewolves wife?" She wondered as she washed her hands.

I chuckled, "Yes, Taylor Lautner's. I'm the wolf girl." This time she laughed along with me.

"My daughter adores him and Twilight.. She's been following everything vampire related or werewolf since the day the books came." This was sorta random but sweet at the same time. "She looks up to you as well."

"Aww, that's very sweet." I felt another familiar flutter from within me. "Make sure and tell her thank you from me; the both of us actually." I felt myself smile.

"You're going to be a great mother if you care about your baby that much. I could see it in your eyes.." Her voice grew more gentle.

I only looked back down at my growing stomach. No comment could fulfill from what she just said there.

She took two steps up to me and placed her finger under my chin, lifting it up, I met her dark green eyes. "Take care of yourself hun. Good luck and just have fun with your life. You still have a lot of it left." She shot me one more smile before walking past me and out the door.

I stood there, surprised from all that she said. It felt like my mom had just spoken to me... Which had me wonder, _maybe she was right._

Almost back to the booth, I took in the scene as I searched for Taylor's face. Took me a while to pinpoint it out but I finally caught him. He raised his eyebrow which meant that all of them were there at the table..

Yeah, we made up different signs to communicate from far away just in case I bailed before we _even got _to the table.

So I continued walking in the same direction, still keeping my eye on him. Just around the corner, I casually propped my foot on the tiled wall and got my phone in my hands. I slowly peeked around the wall, waiting for what he would do next.

Wow, I felt like a ninja or something. An awkward one with a baby inside me.

He rubbed his nose with his index finger. Sigh, which meant that I had to stop kidding around and had to get my ass over there now. I rolled my eyes annoyingly at him before getting into position. He immediately knew to say that he spotted me coming down the walkway. I watched his mouth move with a shy smile on his face. This was it. No backing out now. He then stood up and I walked down the path to meet with him.

I smiled warily up at him and he whispered, "They're fine, don't worry." I nodded and hunched in a bit, just so my stomach wouldn't form from underneath my dress.

"Guys," Taylor started while I hid behind him, grabbing tightly onto both of his hands. "Both of us are very excited to tell you that..." That was my cue. I took a breath in and stepped out from his shadow.

"We're having a baby." I breathed a smile while one of my free hands laid instinctively at the top of my round belly.

Debbie gasped in delight as well as Makena. "Oh. My._ G_od!"

Obviously they'd be excited, they were girls! The guys' faces however... I just couldn't tell. Plus there were four of them!

"Congratulations!" Debbie was practically pushing Dan out of the booth to get up and hug us. I couldn't stop laughing once she got a hold of me. Makena just sat in her spot with a large grin on her elegant face. 15 years old and she still so much looked like Taylor..

I broke away from the Lautners and went over to my dad. I was scared as I stood in front of him.

"Are you-"

"I'm thrilled sweetheart." He said with ease, standing up and pulling me into a large hug. I sighed in relief, feeling like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders. My eyes caught Taylor's sparkling ones from over my dad's shoulder.

"You are _really_?" I asked again.

"Yes, definitely." His smile was sure and happy, which made my worries melt away.

Food came and went all while we were chatting away of everything that's been going on. Ryan couldn't make it only because he had to work tonight. Which was upsetting. Shelby and Jordan were still slightly excited about the idea of having a niece. Although I had to slap them both when I caught them shooting heated glares at my husband. We're married at least! Not like its _16 and Pregnant_. Then that would be a major issue. Taylor would've most likely have lost his balls for it...

Overall, I was happy and extremely relieved that every one of them were just as happy for us. Taylor threw a bunch of "told you so"'s in my face as we drove back, though I didn't bother to say anything back. I felt too overjoyed with the feeling of knowing that all the things that I've been worried about, everything that I've regretted; it was all gone as of tonight. Taylor seemed to notice my changed attitude, which lightened up his mood too.

Time was beginning to slow as I watched the dark blue sky turn jet black. Stars began to glow brighter and brighter along with the rising full moon. I turned my gaze over to Taylor, who was intently focused on driving. I smiled at the sight, laying my hand in his palm. He reacted without even looking at me, his fingers curling inward and holding on as tightly as they could.

Arriving back home was like feeling a tidal wave of emotions. I didn't really take in everything when we were here last, only because I was so induced with dread.

"This brings back memories..." I said in a hushed tone as we walked through the garage and inside the house.

"It does." Taylor sighed, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Only things different is that I'm pregnant and you brought the black Audi." I giggled when we reached the guest bedroom. The expression on his face was content, it relaxed me.

He set our bags down and sat himself on the sheets, pulling me down on his lap. I twiddled with his fingers while the silence dragged on. His soft lips didn't waste time to find the back of my neck, trailing kisses up to my right ear. I moaned in desire, my head falling backwards on his broad shoulder. A chuckle came from within his throat as I flipped my legs around so that it looked as if he had carried me bridal style. My eyes were now facing his profile as he devoured the front of my neck with moist lips. I smiled, watching him roam lower along my collarbone, it started getting sensitive now. He was on the verge of producing a tickle attack, which I predicted. I couldn't stop myself from laughing, my stomach shook slightly with each pulse and I placed my hand over to hold onto it.

"Stop it Taylor!" I shrieked, but of course he didn't listen. He loved to taunt me like this.

"Tay, come on." He immediately stopped and looked up at me with a serious expression. But I laughed at it anyway.

A sudden rapping came from behind the door.

"Can I come in?" _Shit!_ Dad alert.

Taylor and I both jumped away from each other and I laid back against the headboard while he scooted to the end of the bed, farther from me.

"I don't know why we're doing this.." Taylor whispered.

"Because I don't want you to get _killed _by my brothers if my dad catches us doing something under his roof." I hissed back at him.

"Even if its just snuggling?" His bottom lip pursed out. I glared, making my point on how awkward it would be for my father to see me giggling like a little school girl while sitting in my husbands lap while he kissed my neck.

"True, true. Thanks for looking out for me babe." His smile was cheesy.

"Anytime stud muffin." I shook my head as I snickered at whatever I just called him. "Come in!" I called, grabbing a few pillows and stuffing them behind my back for comfort. Dad strolled in timidly and took his place in front of us.

"Hey you guys.. So I've wanted to say this all night.." He paused mid breath. "I'm happy- surprised but happy." My eyes flickered off of both Taylor and him. Giggling at the fact that Taylors hands were clutched together and laid in his lap like he was five and in trouble.

"To be honest, I was definitely worried on how you would take it.. But I'm glad that its sitting with you well." His eyebrow raised and I quickly added on. "Are you ready to be a grandpa!" I grinned giving him two thumbs up.

"Are you ready to be parents?" He shot back seriously.

Taylor glanced over at me, affection filling his eyes. I smiled and reached out for his hand, which he faithfully held. "We know it'll be a challenge, but we're always prepared to take on anything." I told him.

"You're damn right it'll be a hard challenge." Dad muttered. I hope to himself.

Taylor cleared his throat roughly, eyes flickering at me. I looked over at my protective father, who I could feel his emotions suddenly running high. He was just worried about us...

"Taylor and I will be fine, Dad. I promise you." I swallowed through my swollen windpipe.

His hazel green eyes stared into me, I couldn't at all tell what was to be read from them. But I hoped I assured him well enough..

"Well I'll let you guys sleep, you had a long drive today." Words finally came from his tightly closed mouth.

We both were in sync with our nods.

"Night daddy." I was about to swing my legs over the edge of the bed to get up but he stopped me from doing so. Instead, he walked over and gave me a hug, "Goodnight sweetie."

"Taylor_," _He addressed towards Taylor, the corners of his mouth still unmoving. Now I was the one worried..

"Sir." Taylor returned the gesture.

With that, he turned away and walked out the door with nothing else to say. We both looked at each other with wanting to say something on the inside, but it never reached the surface.

"What about Ivy?" I announced a random name for the fifth time.

"Eh, that ones alright." Taylor said from beside me.

It was nine o clock and we were comfy, laying in bed and relaxing while I read off some names from the baby book I bought the other day.

"How bout Ariana?"

He pondered on that one longer than I thought, though he ended up snatching the book from the top of my stomach and began studying it himself.

"So far we like Vanessa or Nessa, Blair, Chloe, Danielle and..." I trailed off, trying to remember another.

"Ariana." He said absently, so concentrated on that little book.

I huffed a chuckle and said, "Alright.. If you could narrow two down, which two out of those would you pick?"

He then closed the book for that second and thought. "Probably, Vanessa- because I like Nessa too, and Chloe." A wide smile came across his face and he nodded, liking his decision.

"Your turn." His eyes continued to stare at me.

"Well, I really do like Danielle.. But Blair is exceptionally cute."

"So Ariana is off the list?"

"Yes, I think so." I sighed. "I didn't think that this would be so damn hard.." Groaning loudly after.

He laid the book flat on his bare chest and chuckled, "I know right.. Have you thought of any middle names?"

"I was actually sorta thinking of using my mom's..." I cuddled closer up against him.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah... Ilona." I smiled faintly at the thought. "It's Hungarian."

"It's definitely very beautiful, and I'm sure she would be honored." He stroked a wisp of my hair out of my face.

I stared into his eyes, seeing my movements in them and feeling my breath hitch up all over again.

"I miss her Taylor.."

He knew not to reply, but only to hook his strong arms around me.

"I wish...she was here. I wish she could see everything that's happened since she's been gone." I felt the back of my mouth start to dry, swelling up with that feeling of wanting to cry but you couldn't..

"She's seen everything Claire.. She watches over you everyday." His genuine smile always brought the happiness back to me.

"I hope she does.." I whispered, laying my head in the nook of his neck while he pulled me close. He reached over me and flipped the switch off on the silver lamp.

While he held me in his protective grasp, I felt overwhelmed with this warmth, this sincerity...that for as long as I live, Taylor will always be here for me. He'll be here for this family- our daughter will have a wonderful father to look up to, a bright future filled with fun memories, family and friends who are willing to go through anything for and with her. I hoped that she would never ever forget that.

I inhaled his scent, his glorious skin, and felt the strong sense of love coming from him. It was almost odd for me to suddenly feel this from him but it almost, in a way, made sense.

The love for me, I could tell was a combination of sweet, lust and wonder. Though for our little one in between us, it was indescribable to be honest. I knew we couldn't love her as much as the world itself, but we would always love her no matter what decides to happen later on in our lives.

I smiled into his chest while listening to his slowing heart beat. It was the same thing I'd done three years ago.. In this exact room, same bed, and position. A lone drop of salty water rolled down my cheek at the thought of all the memories we have made, being the crazy teenagers in love that we were... and all the new ones we, as a family, would make together.

* * *

Have a good New Year loves! :)

XOXOX


	25. Welcome To The Family

_Hiiii everyone :) Hope you all had a good holiday! Now back to work for me... yeeee. I deeply appreciate the reviews that I do get, but I wish I could get more! :( I wouldn't keep writing this story if it wasn't for your support. So keep that in mind ;) _

_I hope this chapter is alright.. I was so tired last night when I wrote it but I wanted to keep going anyway so that I could actually sleep tonight! Haha. _

_Well read on loves XOXO_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

Claire's POV

In the distance of my sleepy mind, I heard a ring. When I thought about it, it sounded more like a door bell. Echoing throughout my ears having my eyes flutter open slowly. Observing the surroundings with eyes half open, full of drowsiness, I took in the slight chill of the small guest room, though the warmth from Taylor's hands around my body overcame all of that. I half smiled and unraveled each finger gently, not wanting to disturb his peace, before swinging my legs over and standing up on the frigid wood. Everything about this felt like Déjà vu. Literally.

My bones cracked in a marvulous symphony as usual while I took my few first steps over to the bedpost, snatching a random sweatshirt and pulling it over myself.

I crossed my arms across my chest, hearing slight chatter coming from the front of the house. _I wondered..._

"She's what!" Oh god. Ryan was here. He, out of _everyone_, was probably the worst at handling stuff that involved his little sister.

I crept around the corner, noticing him and Shelby in deep conversation. My eyes narrowed as I stepped into view.

Ryan caught sight of me in his peripheral vision and turned dramatically over to me, mock shock on his face. "Well lookie what we have here! My knocked up sister."

I rolled my eyes, arms seeming to lock tighter and tighter into my ribcage.

"Don't roll your eyes at me sis. Hey, where is that bastard anyway?" He stomped down the few stairs and walked right past me. I gasped and ran after him, not wanting to go through this right now. This early in the morning. Though, of course, he barged right on in, startling Taylor wide awake as planned.

"Sup man!" His voice couldn't have been loud enough. Ugh.

I walked up to be right in the middle. Just in case anything happened... Yeesh.

"Hey Ryan." Taylor acknowledged.

I sighed at how retarded this all was. Feeling so bad for my sleep deprived boy. I just watched my feet, not wanting to look back and forth at them while things brewed up. Though I could feel intense holes being burned into me from each of their stares.

"Do you know what you did?" Ryan asked, for once, softly as he pointed at my stomach.

"Ryan!" I slapped his hand away.

Taylor gulped slightly, but it wasn't too noticeable. His back straightened up and he looked pretty in control of the situation. "Yes."

"That's all I need to hear." The irritated jackass of a brother huffed. "For now."

_Did he growl? Seriously._

"Come on, you're done huffing and puffing and being a jerk, now get out!" _I_ practically growled under my breath as well, while trying to push his slim body towards the door.

"I'll be back," He gave Taylor one last glare before storming out. Finally.

I groaned in complete frustration and slammed the door with passion, which was probably not necessary but it sure felt like it.

"I'm sorry about that..." I flipped over to lean back against the door.

Taylor chuckled and shrugged, "I would be the same with Makena, no doubt. So I understand where he's coming from."

"You weren't intimidated?" My brows furrowed.

"No, why?"

"Well just because of all his tats and shit." I giggled slightly, striding up to his bulky frame. I mean, Ryan's tall and all, over six feet but he's pretty skinny. Tattoos everywhere, a very active smoker, and drinks most of the time... Gladly not in front of me, but probably with his buddies up in the city where he lived.

Bullshit.

Ehh that was just how he rolled I suppose.. Nothing I could do about it.

But I'm sure, with Taylors mass, he could easily take him if something went on.

"Nah, I was okay." His grin was almost convincing.

"Just okay? Not great?" I challenged with a smirk, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Okay, okay. I was a little... taken back," I ahh'd right in his face. "but only because he just woke me up so abruptly!"

"So you would've been better, like more alert and ready if you had been up for a while?" I raised my eyebrow suspiciously, my tone sounding suddenly professional while we played with each other.

He nodded vigriously, "Yeah that's right."

I scoffed and kissed his lips quickly, "Sure..." he continued pressing our bodies together with his strength, as our mouths connected multiple moments. Little Dani, Nessa, Blair or Chloe cradled right in the center of our intertwining forms. I was enjoying this spontaneous moment, feeling the softness of his fingers caress my skin, while I was a bit more animal-istic with my own as they tangled within his messy black hair. I could feel a small smile against my lips but it suddenly faded when a rapid shooting pain shot right directly through my stomach. I whimpered against his hot skin and pulled inches away, clutching my bulge with one shaking hand.

"Claire..? What is it! What's wrong!" Taylor's eyes flickered nervously on mine. Though as quickly as it came, it evaporated. Like it was never there.

I moaned, breathing slowly through my teeth. "I'm fine. It-its gone."

"Are you sure?" His hazel rounds still searched for something wrong. Panic filling his veins, having them pulsing through his skin.

"Taylor, its okay..." I shook my head, trying to find something to say while catching my breath all at the same time. "I remember the Doctor saying that small, quick pains are normal early on. I'm fine; _she's _perfectly fine." I lied straight to his face. I didn't know where it came from and I never wanted to feel it again... Although it assured him and I rubbed his arms up and down.

He embraced me gently, his grasp so much lighter than normal. I wasn't used to it. It was like he felt that I was fragile all of a sudden... But he ended up hugging me close, sensing my slight hesitation.

"I don't know how I'm going to handle keeping my cool when you're in labor." His breath tickled my slowly decreasing goose bumped skin while the hairs on my neck stood up.

"That's a very true statement. At least you aren't the one giving birth!" I laughed against his body, having the feeling of butterflies bursting from inside me.

"Oh yeah, I'm happy about that." The tone in his voice sounded like velvet, but still jokingly sweet.

"Shut up and go take a shower." I released him and started to make my way out the door

"I'd be a happier guy if you would join me..." Goosebumps rose along my exposed skin at the idea.

"Not in this household." I glanced over my shoulder with a wink before continuing on my way.

Time for some Father Daughter talking time. After all, I had to somewhat break through the brick wall that he'd built last night..

The house was pretty quiet as I made my way down through the family room and around the corner towards the foyer. Besides Taylor starting the shower and Ryan, whom I just caught a small glimpse of his black jacket as he slipped out the front door for a smoke.

I paused at the foot of the stairs, pondering through my flurry of a mind.

Sometimes I wondered what it would be like if he quit smoking... He would be less grumpy and weird...ha... Or maybe he would live longer.

I sighed and took the steps slowly, holding my extending stomach with my free hand.

Emotions rushed through my body, most feeling almost... heavy with guilt. But I didn't fully understand. Well for one, my dad hasn't been working since I was sixteen, he got laid off from his financial job of twenty years that year, which took a huge toll on all of us for the longest time... Mom anyhow, continued working her ass off in her facial medical career of practically her whole life after re-marrying to my dad. She put food on the table for us everynight, got both Shelby and Jordan into college, paying for Jordan's car while he was in the process of building it, paying for every single dance class that I took and competition fee's and costumes and so much other crap... I'd almost forgotten how much she.. _loved _us. And what she went through for _us_. God, I missed her.

I crashed against the wall so deep in thought, I soon lost what I was going to discuss about with my dad. Though my crazy conversation with myself in my head pushed its way back into view.

Now with mom gone, dad has been searching like mad for something to keep him occupied since everyone was out of the house. Including myself, surprisingly. But I just felt so bad leaving him here.. All by himself. Even if its been eight months since the accident, I knew he still thought constantly of her, as I did.

I sighed quietly and craned my head towards the window. Observing the beauty of the white airy clouds immersed within the incredibly blue sky. It felt like Santa Fe.. My sudden racing heart made me smile, remembering those days. Those innocent, carefree days of-

"Ahhh.." I grunted under my breath, prodding my side where the random pain hit me. Once again. And just like that, like it was offended by my sarcasm, it shot back, with knives and flame. Right above my pelvis. Moaning with my lips sealed shut, I leaned over myself and rested my palms atop my knees. Taking needed deep breaths, I thought: _What was going on?_

Just then, the master bedroom door swung open and my dad popped his head out. I tried standing up straight quickly but I guess it wasn't fast enough...

His eyes widened at the sight of my labored breathing, "Is everything alright?" coming into full figure and right by my side with his hand comfortingly behind my back for support.

I nodded surely, flashing him my teeth as an act of 'I'm just fine, no need to worry'.

He received the message and let it go. "Were you coming to talk to me?"

"Actually, yes."

"What about?"

With that, I grabbed his hand and ushered him over to the king sized bed. Scattered papers, his many laptops, iPhone and remote were among the sheets. Although, the side where mom slept, was neatly made. Never looking like anyone had laid there... I almost felt like crying seeing all her junk piled on the nightstand and across the floor in front of the dresser. She always said that she'd clean it up, but I knew it wouldn't happen. I was surprised that my dad hadn't put things away yet. I'm sure he wouldn't want to have to look over and not see his wife there... but see her belongings. I was confused on why he would want to go through that..

I don't think I would've wanted to even step into her small, cluttered walk in closet. It would hurt too much to see her untouched clothes, her shoes, the scrapbooks filled with many memorable memories... the smell of her perfume.

I avoided any contact with her side and just sat down on my dads, criss crossing my legs.

"What's up kiddo?" He flipped off the TV and turned to me.

"Nothing really... No, well," I played with my fingers nervously, my eyeballs focusing intently on them. "Why are you worried about us daddy? Taylor and I?" He didn't answer. Which troubled me. "Its not like we can't take care of ourselves... We've been living together for practically three years, and you don't know how excited we are to be bringing a little girl into this world.." I glanced up then, only to stare at his glossed over eyes.

"I know you'll be fine. Why would I have let you go off to live with him in the first place if I didn't trust that he would take care of you? He's a good, responsible man Claire... And I don't think I could ever see you with anyone else. I've just... never seen you this happy before." A small smile rose on his cheeks.

I couldn't help but smile at his honesty, "Hey, hey, don't you forget how damn excited I was when I first got my Camaro." We both laughed heartily at the memory.

"Honey.." He reached out to me and I took his hand. "I'm just glad that you found someone. Someone that truly cares for you and that will love you always. You will always bring me happiness to know that you're happy." When did he suddenly turn into a sappy, emotional man? Maybe it was because I was pregnant. Maybe that's why I was crying now. But still, I love my dad... Forever and always.

His thumb stroked a drop of saltwater from my cheek and we both smiled identically. "Come here.." He gestured softly, having me scoot over to him while his arms wrapped around my body.

"Do you miss mama?" I whispered shakily into him. My eyes swelling up at the question I just asked... not like they weren't already swollen.

"Everyday Punkie.." His tone was just as quiet.

It was late afternoon and I found out from Facebook that Kacilyn was in town for the weekend as well. I decided to pay her a visit... Taylor anywho went out for some lunch with my father, which I knew they both would have a good time. I hoped.

Of course they took the R8! Dad's been waiting forever to drive it again. So I had to sadly use the newest A6 that belonged to my dad. Sadly? Hell no! Damn this car was _fuuhhhiinnnneeee_. As Addie would put it.

It was blackish deep gray and overly beautiful with its shine and spark, the roar of the engine, squeak of the dashboard, smell of the leather... Jesus fucking Christ, who am I kidding? This was probably the most expensive car my dad has ever gotten. Well I did lend him some of my well earned money from my job back when I was dancing with Jack and the crew.

I didn't think I could drive in as much style as I was! Not to be too modest... hehe.

Wearing some jeans with a stretchy waistband and a flowy light blue top, one that still fit me, I finally arrived at Kacilyn's house. Unexpectedly. I stepped out and up to their front door, swinging open the screen door and knocking my knuckles upon the wood. Not even a second later, Eric, one of Kaci's little brothers (who was not so little anymore, whoo whoo), answered the door with a wide smile.

"Hey, Clai-" I cut him off with a small hug.

"Shh, I want to surprise Kace." I winked up at his tall figure, he's always been so tall since he was a teenager. "Where's she at?" My eyebrows raised.

He chuckled deeply, "Upstairs in her room."

"Okay thank you Eric." I grinned before turning around and clicking the lock button on my key. He followed my movements and ended up struck with awe.

"Holy shit, is that a... a..." I could've sworn that his jaw just unhinged.

"2012 A6? Yeah, why?" I managed to cover my voice, filling it with calm, only to tease him.

There was a very long pause before he spoke again, whipping his head around to me. "Is it yours?"

"Nope, my dads." I smiled. "Here," I tossed him the fancy looking key with four famous rings on it. "Take it for a spin, but don't crash."

"Wow.." _Oh my, was he shaking?_ It wasn't like it was a Lambo or anything but it was a good car.. Just as quickly as I had given him the key to the gates of heaven - no wait, that's Taylor, my bad - he was off like a shot. I laughed to myself and made my way up the staircase, mazing through the hallway and finally towards Kacilyn's room.

Peeking in, I saw her with her nose stuffed in _Seventeen _magazine. _She hadn't changed a bit._

From then, I just went for it.

"Blondie!" I screamed as I jumped into the space of her doorway.

"Shit!" Her hazel eyes bugged severely before realizing what she was looking at. "Oh my god! You're pregnant!" Before I could blink she was hugging me.

"Yep, now ease... up, _please_." I coughed, trying to find my way out of her grasp in one piece.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Wow! You're really.. wow.." She shook her head constantly, but that couldn't shake the smile off her face as she rubbed my stomach.

I giggled and looked her straight in the eye, "How are you?"

"Fine and how about you?" Her eyebrow raised.

"Fine." I nodded once.

"Got busy eh?"

I laughed and shoved her. "Finally though! Do you know what you're having?"

"Yeah... A girl." She aww'd, taking my hands. "I'm just three and a half months now."

"I'm so happy for you Claire Bear... Can't wait to see baby Lautner!"

I sighed deeply, "Me either."

"You're going to be a great mom... Both of you are going to be the best parents ever.." She pulled me into a gentle hug, reassurance filled her voice.

"Thanks Kace." I whispered back.

"Hey, you hungry? I can whip up some nachos or something if you'd like." She grinned her funny grin while my stomach thought fondly of the idea.

"That sounds great, thanks. I've always loved your famous creations." She chuckled lightly.

"Same to you baby girl."

"So you know... I'm going to arrange your baby shower.." Kaci looked up from her plate of cheesy bean nachos with a sly smirk.

"Oh I know." I agreed before letting my teeh crunch on a chip filled with cheesy goodness.

"Where's Taylor at?"

"With my dad. They were eating lunch but I wonder what they're up to by now..."

"Well that's good that they're getting along right?"

"I guess so." I shrugged, taking another delicious bite. I swear that after this "meal", I'll eat a little more healthier.. Let's see how that goes now.

Eric suddenly came through the kitchen, "Claire heads up!" I flipped my attention over and focused on the flying key, catching it with both hands.

"Thanks for the ride. It was amazing." His smile went on for miles.

Kacilyn cocked her head while chewing.

"I let him borrow the Audi for a while.. Since he was practically-" Another gut wrenching bullet of pain threw itself into me again. But this time it was the worst feeling ever possible. More excruciating than before, as if something was being thrust into my center, burning, and smoldering. I didn't know what to think. Out of it all, I quickly felt movement inside of me.. But how could I feel it so clearly, and so painfully, when my baby was still the size of a golf ball?

I didn't notice through my closed eyes that Kace was by my side. "Claire! What's wrong?" She pleaded. I scrunched my eyebrows, trying to pry my lids open more but they wouldn't. Though I saw Eric in the distance, worry written all over his face.

Wrapping my arms around my torso, I leaned forward in my pain, crying out in agony. All I could think of was what was going to happen to my daughter? The nachos couldn't have upset my stomach... no, not like this.

Before I knew it, I was completely out. My body let go of holding onto being conscious and aware of the stabbing knives, and I passed out.

* * *

"Mrs. Lautner.." I started getting my hearing back by vaguely hearing a woman's voice echo right through me. Though my lids opened quite slowly, anticipating some light. A very bright light actually. I flinched back against whatever I was laying on and looked around, seeing Kace sitting in the corner with a relieved expression on her round face.

"Hey there, glad to see you're awake." Hmmm, and here was a doctor that I've never seen before, who was smiling at me.

"Is my baby _alright?_" I croaked out too quickly.

"You're babies are perfectly fine-"

"Wait, did you say... _babies_?" I was dumbstruck.

"Well, yes." She nodded, squirting on some of the gel onto my already exposed belly.

"How...?" I shook my head, hoping the look on my face was making sure that she was indeed insane.

"Kacilyn here told me about the severe pain you had there and I immediately took an ultra sound... Oh, here you are," She pulled away from my eyes as the dial roamed up and down and around my round peak.

"There are your twins."

Twins? What the... "Oh my god..." I breathed, my hands now covering my wide open mouth as I stared directly at my babies..._ My beautiful growing children._

"Seems like you have a girl and a boy. Congratulations." Her tone couldn't have been any more excited.

Tears overflowed my eyes and I could hardly speak. I was still confused on how it could've happened but I didn't care.

A boy and a girl? Twins? My life had just gotten a bit brighter..

Breaking the sweet silence of listening to my babies strong heartbeats, rapid loud strides came from just outside the door. It suddenly swung open, revealing a breathless daddy and daddy-to-be. I moved my head to look at them two, watching their faces while awaiting their response to what the hell was going on.

They both stared, puzzled. Until I looked back at Kacilyn who had an ever growing smile on her freckled face.

Don't do it Kaci... Please.

"You're having twins Taylor!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. _She did it. Of course._

Taylor's expression went from readable exhaustion, to well, unreadable shock. Just like if the Leaning Tower of Pisa's structure went crash and burn, he went down like a flash. I yelped, seeing him face down on the tiled floor and my dad quickly helped him to his feet while the doctor went to fetch him some water.

After everyone was back to normal, all were sitting in chairs while I was sat next to Taylor holding his clamy palm, the doctor explained the unknown.

"The baby might have been in a weird spot during the first month or two, that's why you couldn't pick him up on the first ultra sound. Until you started getting those uncomfortable pains, that's when he decided to finally move into the spotlight and be seen for the first time." She ended with a happy smile.

"That's why I've been thinking that I was bigger than average." I chuckled to myself. "Even if he was tucked away..."

"Well thank you so much for your help." My dad spoke, standing up to shake her hand.

"My pleasure you guys. Take care alright?" She waved once before heading out the door and leaving us to wallow in our sudden happy news.

"Are you okay Taylor?" I rubbed his arm as we walked out into the parking lot.

"Yeah.. Its just a lot to take in. Isn't it?" He swallowed roughly.

"I know it is. But look at it this way, we get both a boy and a girl... Though now we have to find our guy a name." I giggled, cuddling into his side.

"Do you think we can do this?" He finally looked at me once we got to the R8. I only stared at his uncertainty, tilting my head to the side as I watched his eyes soften. "Don't get me wrong, I know that everything about having a baby would be a... _huge_ challenge, but having two?" He shrugged slightly afterwards.

I laid both my hands on his cheeks and stared seriously into him. "Yes. I know we can overcome this if we try. All we have to do is try, babe."

"I'm just... scared now." He barely whispered, tucking his head down in doubt.

"Taylor, I knew that this would be scary. Everything. From getting married, to having kids, but I know that we can take on anything that comes our way. You're scared? I'll be scared right along side you. You'll never go through anything alone, I promise." I half smiled, having him glance at me from underneath his long, lush lashes. My heart sped up as I went forward for a peck on his lips, though lasting longer than I thought. When released, he touched his forehead to mine while his hands rested on my stomach.

"I love you.." He sighed with sweet smile.

"I love you too." My pulse shot up as we continued staring deeply into one another. Everything would be fine..

The drive back was silent. All I was busy doing, besides holding Taylor's hand willingly and grasping my new, sneaky little boy within myself, while thinking of how much more we'd have in our future now. Our girl would have a brother to keep her company, keep her out of trouble and away from boys... Wait, how were Taylor's thoughts migrating into mine? Hah.

I turned my gaze out the window, watching the blurry cars and trees fly past us. I looked up at the sky.. Wondering what mom was up to at this very moment in time.

_Mom, hey. I hope you're listening right now... Only because I have some news. Taylor and I are actually having twins, isn't that crazy? Can you believe it mama? I'm going to be a mother of a beautiful little girl and a handsome mini Taylor. Hmm._

I smiled in my thoughts, squeezing Taylor's warm hand absently as we dropped off Kacilyn. Thanking her for taking me to the hospital when I needed it.

Once back home, Taylor thought that I should take a nap, just to get my daily rest. Boy was just looking out for me. Although I asked him gently if he'd join me, just because I loved resting against his chest. It helped me sleep better than that long pregnancy pillow. Bleh.

We changed into comfier clothes before slipping under the covers for some much needed sleep. Resting both my mind and body, I quickly finished my message to my mom.

_I love you and wish you were here to enjoy this time with all of the people who care for you._

_Dad misses you especially, just sliding that in._

_Miss you best friend.._

In our minds, we were faithful that we could do this. Together, we would be the best parents we could be for our longly awaited son and daughter.

* * *

**_REVIEW! :)_**

**_XOXOX ps: This is the longest chapter I've ever written.. Crazy._**


	26. Long Live

**Hey all :)**

**So here's the next chapter.. Hope your enjoy it!**

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I love getting them!**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

Taylor's POV

To me, this felt like the senior prom I never had. Except without Claire's brothers' overbearing stares looking over my shoulder, along with her dad. No, so this wasn't really like the prom I never had..

Although some of the cast were here, which made me feel a little better, standing among the tiled foyer while we still were waiting on my girl. Once the limo pulled up in front of our house just ten minutes earlier, I was ready to get going, though Claire was still wanting to be as perfect as possible. Ashley, Kristen and Nikki filed up the staircase in their sparkling cocktail outfits, coming to the rescue, while the men stayed down with me.

The others were in a bit of a conversation while I excluded myself from it to think. I leaned back against the cream colored wall as my hands snuck into my pockets. We'd went through this all before. Once. Claire's first Twilight red carpet appearance was for the first installment of Breaking Dawn, way back in 2011. When we weren't married, or expecting kids- everything then was so easy... But now, there was more to think about, more to consider.

Time after time I kept repeating to myself that the day was getting closer. It was still far, far away, but each week, as she got bigger... I can't stop myself from wondering when it'll be here. The doctor announced the due date to be the 10th of February. Just a day before my own birthday. But as we've both researched with having twins, they can come whenever they please! So if that ends up happening, I'll probably shit myself.

I quickly knocked out those thoughts and heard high chatter coming from upstairs, I turned my gaze over to the top of the hand rail where my mind disintegrated into dust. Meaningless, gray dust. At that very moment, I looked up only to see Claire trailing down each step with grace. Dark, royal blue covered her figure while rhinestones were scattered across her chest. The fabric just effortlessly flowing up and over her beautiful round stomach and continuing down to her feet. She held a strand of the material in her hand to keep herself from tripping. _Though I hoped she knew that I would be there to catch her if she did.._

Her soft brown hair was straightened and pulled back into a tight ponytail. I figured it was to make her neckline shine.

More or less, she was breathtaking.

When she smiled, I felt like I was the luckiest man in the world. But when that smile was joined with those sparkling eyes making contact with mine... I _knew _I was the luckiest man in the world.

Rob, the british bastard, whistled over to Claire, "My, my.. look at that hot mama." I shoved him in the shoulder while Claire giggled, blushing a light pink. While the others descended past her and over to their dates, Kellan must have sensed something randomly, and had everyone load up into the limo.

Finally, I was alone with my love.

She extended her hand out towards me and I grasped it gladly, pulling her into my body, I bent down to whisper in her ear.

"You just took my breath away, you know that?"

She chuckled deep from within her throat, "No I did not, but thank you for making me have an orgasm just looking at you."

I rumbled with pleasure, "After the movie dear, afterwards we can do whatever you want."

Her head rotated to me with a sly smirk on her round face, "Whatever I want huh?... We'll see if I can _last _until then, alright?"

My newly hardened dick throbbed, pulsating towards her as she winked before mending her delicate lips to my cheek. I moaned quietly under my breath, feeling an urge to just go fuck her right now, but that'd have to wait. About four or more hours.

"Yo! Love birds!" We both turned our heads, seeing Kellan through the open door. "You've already made the babies, now we've gotta go!" He grinned at himself just before Nikki hit him upside the head. Claire giggled from beside me, the sound had me grin. I then took her face within my hands, our lips meeting passionately for a few minutes before I wrapped my arm around her waist and she held her growing belly, we strolled out the door and into the brisk fall weather.

Claire's POV

This was indeed the last premiere for the saga. I've only be to the one before this, but I'll never forget what it feels like. To be on the other side of things, to see all the screaming fans holding homemade signs for the featured- no, their _favorite _celebrities. Most likely the ones that they want to marry.

Ones taken, I'm sorry. Heh, just kidding.

It was just a whole other experience, that I'll remember for the rest of my life. Along side another incredible one that would be here in three more months.

Taylor and I were one of the last to arrive on the red carpet. He weaved his arm through mine and I snuggled into his side as we took our first steps out into the craziness. A sudden whirl wind of yelling, flashing, clapping, cheering came at us full throttle. I just kept the smile on my face as we stopped from time to time, posing for pictures.

Taylor surprised me by first, laying his palm over mine - which was upon my stomach - and then kissing me softly under the lights. I quickly relaxed into his form, my heart stuttering inside my ribcage. From beneath my closed lids, I saw continuious white flashes filling every inch of my vision._What a riot this has just caused._

I pulled away from him gently, "Did you do that on purpose?" I questioned, my breath oddly heavy. The babies kicking in protest had me laugh absently.

"No of course not." He half smiled, giving me one more rub before nudging our connected bodies more down the pathway. I somewhat didn't believe what he told me, but I let it pass. Only because this was his night and I was just a guest.

The wife of a famous werewolf, carrying his two children. Yeah, just a _guest_.

After taking many pictures with other cast members, we broke off to say hello to the fans. Most of them politely asked if they could feel my stomach, and if the babies were constantly kicking, I'd let them. Just because I was one of those people who was always fascinated with feeling that little nudge and I wanted to spread my joy with others. Even if some were a little rabid. Eh.

Taylor from then on was being dragged about by his agent for numerous interviews just before the big event was about to begin. I then was left on my own, wandering down the carpet, waving generously to those who were trying very hard not to faint. Just as I was about to go find a face that I knew on this bloody carpet, the profile of this guys face caught my eye.

"Jack?"

A golden blonde head whipped in my direction and sure enough, those special green eyes twinkled at my appearance. I took a few steps past the cameras and towards the rope lining, reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck with a big smile on my face.

"Claire! How are you- _look at you!_" He looked me up and down with that signature grin.

I chuckled and nodded, "Fat huh?" Making a face before giggling it off. "We just found out that we're having twins."

His smile widened, "Congratulations, I knew it'd happen sooner rather than later."

I scoffed and punched his arm, probably more gentle than I wanted. "And I'm good thank you very much but where have you been? I haven't heard from you in such a long time." I tried to make my voice as loud as it could go over the constant cries.

"Since your wedding. Yeah, sorry about that.."

"It's alright.. What are you doing here anyway?" I raised my eyebrow with a small grin.

"My sister invited me along and I took it graciously because I knew that I'd see you!"

What a sweetie. "Aww, well that's nice. I should get going though," I glanced over my shoulder, trying to scan the area for my husband. "Text me or call! We need to catch up sometime." I looked back up at his beaming face. _We'd talk about him and one of my best friends then.._

"Alright, I won't forget!" He pulled me into one last embrace.

"Okay good. I'll see you soon."

"Take care, tell Taylor I said hey." I stepped back from him and nodded in agreement, before finding my way back to where my man was.

* * *

Feet away from that deep gray suit, I took my time while walking the rest of the way. Though I suddenly noticed that he was in the middle of a interview with somebody from _E! News._ I took a detour and went around, not wanting to be in the cameras shot, although, Taylor caught sight of me and waved me over. I groaned but unwillingly dragged myself over there.

"Oh and here comes the wife!" The lady in burgundy red announced as I took my placed by his side. "Very pregnant I might add. How are you tonight Claire?"

I kinda faked a laugh before answering, "Fine thank you." Catching myself eyeing this skinny, plastic blonde, I quickly turned my focus away from her. _Gosh darn it, these models._

"Good, good! I was just talking to Taylor here about Breaking Dawn part two and the madness on how this is the last premiere and everything- but now that you're here, we can talk babies!" I was already growing annoyed with the pitch of her tone. Taylor noticed and he snaked his arm around me, rubbing his thumb up and down along my hip. It soothed me just enough to make me drown out her voice a little.

"Happy belated Birthday by the way. Twenty two years old, you're still super young!" Her white teeth blinded me more than the Nikon cameras.

"Thank you." I grinned. Yep, I 'grinned', that's all.

"So, a boy and a girl? Any names so far?" Her microphone jotted back and forth between us. We glanced at each other for a second, wondering if we should say anything yet.

I sighed, nodding slightly. "Yes, actually we just finished a couple days ago."

Taylor cleared his throat, "Danielle Ilona Lautner for our girl." Taylor smiled, feeling proud.

"What an exotic middle name..." I still didn't know what this woman's name was.

"It was my mother's." I muttered, trying to smile.

She then gave me a apologetic expression, which I accepted before going on. "Um, and Andrew Daniel Lautner for her brother."

"Dani and Andy." Taylor spoke deeply and lovingly as he kissed my already warmed cheek, having my blush go into a deeper hue.

"Aww, Dani and Andy. How cute! Well, thank you both.. Hope everythings bright in your future and have a great time tonight!" We each shook hands, smiles coming to the surface.

"Thank you, and you too as well." Taylor spoke before taking my hand within his big, warm one.

We stepped away from the camera crew and ran into Robert and Kristen, whom were making their way into the Nokia Theatre as we were. I looked up into the sky - which was probably not the best idea, just because I needed to watch my footing with this big belly in my way - watching the dark blue sky turn pitch black in a matter of minutes. The wind picked up around us making the hairs along my arms rise from the goosebumps that had already begun forming. Taylor released his grip on my hand and draped his arm over my shoulder, stroking my skin gently to create friction. Even through the material of his probably hundred dollar (over more than that most likely) suit, I could still feel his body heat radiating from him. It was a talent of his that would never disappear.

Took us a while to get to our seats, though once in the warmth of the theatre and in our designated chairs, I just sat back, resting my head - and my _already _aching feet - on Taylor's broad shoulder and watched the highly anticipated movie like everyone else.

Everytime Taylor appeared on the screen as Jacob, the moment he spoke, our babies poked in response. I was so amazed each time it happened, I took Taylor's hand and had him feel for himself.

His deep voice would echo throughout the dark room and our children, as if in excitement, kicked about inside me. I smiled, almost laughing at the act, though looking at Taylor's face... Tears were welling up in his hazel eyes.

Treasuring this beautiful moment of a father's connection with his kids, I laid my hand on his cheek, bringing his focus to me. He quickly started to wipe his eyes, though I stopped him in the process.

"They love you." I hushed into his ear.

He didn't reply in words but through only a nod. I smiled, feeling his emotion of becoming a dad transfer to me. My chin etched its way towards his awaiting lips slowly, arriving upon my target with ease. My heart exploded into a million pieces, although the shards were small, they still beat just as fast and as hard as a whole heart would. Feeling his warm lips move against mine had my body shiver. Trembling breaths blew down his throat while his hands still rested atop my stomach. I felt him start to smile against me, and I took it as my cue to pull away, knowing that he was better.

"I love you... so much." He whispered into my skin. And I knew that I didn't have to say it back.

_He always knew my answer_.

* * *

Hours passed, goodbyes were said, and Taylor had already unzipped the side of my dress as he traveled up the staircase with me in his arms. Suckling at the nook of his neck, I squeezed my fingers tighter and harder as we journeyed to the second floor. I could barely hear the door to our bedroom crash open through both our gaspings for air. My blood was pulsing rapidly, echoing in rhythm with my heart, they both rang in the tunnels of my ears. He laid me gently down in the middle of the sheets while he took what seconds he could to pull off his expensive suit. I smiled at his urgency, my breathing beginning to slow at one point, though hitching back up when he stood before me in nothing but those damn boxers.

_Didn't I feel overdressed.._

He didn't waste time climbing over me, lowering his body as close as he possibly could until he hit my bulging stomach. Letting his elbow drop next to my shoulder, he caressed the side of my face with his free hand, smiling with a certainty and assurance that made me feel better about this situation that was about to unfold. I didn't think we were going to have sex... I actually wasn't at all sure. But before I could process it anymore, my hormones took control. Three times the blood in ones body can do horrible things, fucking horrible things I tell you. I felt my mouth curve into a smirk as a growl suppressed through my teeth. I launched upwards, attacking his lips with a passionate force, his tongue unable to dominate. All in all, I thought Taylor would back away from this rough exterior I was producing, but instead, he stayed in tune with it.

I ran my fingers through his tuffs of black hair and he returned the favor by straddling me completely. I hiked my knee up so that my foot could be a stable source from slipping. His lower body seemed to fit perfectly right under the peak of my belly, just on my pelvis. You would think that'd be uncomfortable, but in reality, it was better than having your partner squishing you.

My back arched towards him in the act of lust, his hands roamed down to my collarbone, pulling down the top of my dress to reveal my lacy bra. I stripped that off of myself immediately. All the while, our lips were still as one. Taylor on the other hand, really knew how to multitask. He knew how to fulfill all my needs. Every little detail that could make me squirm in delight, he did it.

Groping my breast with one hand, trailing his finger up and down my exposed thigh with the other - what more could he do? I drew a shuddered moan in between our parted mouths, while my fingers occupied his chest. Mazing up and down his toned, mostly down towards the infamous elastic waistband of his boxers. It was taunting me. I could feel it. I wanted so bad to slide them down, to feel his hard muscle, skin to skin... But then I thought of the babies. I knew that this action would take me over the top and I don't know what I would do if that happened.

I forcefully removed myself from Taylor, scooting awkwardly away from him and back against the headboard. It was definitely a struggle, considering he was practically laying on top of me.

His eyes filled with confusion and fresh sexual tension. "What's wrong? Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I-"

"No, I'm...fine." I replied, feeling extremely out of breath. I couldn't feel where my heart had gone inside my body.

"Then why did you stop?" He crawled over, sitting in front of me.

I tugged on the sheets, holding them over my chest. "I-Taylor, its one in the morning, we should go to sleep." I made a face, feeling guilty for lying again.

"What aren't you telling me.." His hands grasped my shoulders. "I know when you're lying or feeling doubtful. Only because you make weird, fake faces that don't seem to fool anyone."

I bit my bottom lip in frustration though soon gave up on trying to save myself. "Fine. I'm just worried about staying in control while... I'm at this stage in the game." Motioning to the over sized stomach of mine.

His eyebrows softened and he kissed my forehead. "I'd never let it get that far. I know how much we need to take care of our children right now, and you need to stay healthy and safe."

My eyes glanced over his body for a moment before returning back to his face. What? I can't check out my own hubby?

"And, I also know that we both have needs. Though they won't be fully fulfilled until you're well enough, physically."

I sighed at his conclusion, "You're perfect."

There was a pause before his one word answer. "Why?"

"Because you know everything there is to make a girl... happy." I shook my head, allowing a smile to take my face.

"Lets just hope that I can make Dani as happy." His features fell slightly.

"Stop doubting yourself Taylor Lautner." I slapped his cheek, having him cringe back from me. "You are, without a doubt in anyones mind, going to be the best dad there is. For both Dani and Andy." I ended with a small smile. He continued to listen intently, taking my hands as he leaned forward, resting his ear on my vessel. "They're going to be so lucky to have you..." I felt my voice breaking randomly, the mid of my throat starting to swell.

"We're lucky to have each other." He spoke huskily.

"There you go, switching perspectives on me again." I laughed, my stomach bobbing up and down.

His head perked up, full and wide with alert. "No, no.. I was just making plain ole' good sense."

"Right." I grinned slyly.

"Seriously.." He responded, coming over my abdomen swiftly and up close in my face.

"Sorry I slapped your baby face." I cooed.

"I'm a man. It's fine."

"Oh yeah?" My eyebrow raised as his hot breath flowed through my open mouth, intoxicating me. I made my move, now high with his delicious taste in my system, closing the space between us to bite his plump bottom lip. He closed the deal, sealing our lips together. My head tilted backwards against the cushioned board as I felt helpless beyond my will with this mans incredibly rich mouth all over mine.

We made out intensely for minutes beyond until I finally called it quits for the night, even though I knew he- no I would sneak in a few during the rest of the late hours. Couldn't get enough of this guy. He had "it".

Changed and comfy, we climbed back into our jacked up bed and curled around each other, his body molding effortlessly against mine. Even while I was pregnant, six and a half months, our shape would never falter.

We were two missing puzzle pieces that found one another down in New Mexico, both searching for the right match, but always coming up short. Fortunately for these two, they hit it off right at the first touch. They may fight, argue about useless things, but even if they tried? They'd still come back to each other running.

Forever these pieces will live, bringing new ones into the world as time goes on.

_"Andy, wait!" I called out once more, forgetting about the on coming tears that stung my eyelids. Hearing my own voice like this was scary.. In the back of my mind, I didn't really know what was going on. Until I focused more on my son (my son? Already?), whom was tall, lean with muscle with cropped black spiky hair just like Taylors. Andy turned back round, his deep brown eyes flickered back and forth between Taylor, Danielle and I, before dropping his bag and running back over to me._

_I cried relentless painful tears, trying to soak in as much of my son as I possible could._

_"I love you." I whispered longingly into his neck._

_"I love you too, mom." Husky, just like his dad._

_"Be safe son." I heard Taylor's voice come from next to me. Andy released me to go give his father one last hug, their bond I could tell was immensely strong._

_I looked over at Danielle next. Oh my sweet girl. She looked about eighteen. Her body carried elegance, holding up with long beautiful legs like mine; eyes like hazel stars just like Taylors. Dark curly brown hair trailed down her back as she leapt into her brothers arms. He swayed to and fro, squeezing her tightly once more before setting her back on her feet._

_He gave us one more nod before walking back over, grabbing his large duffel and slinging it over his shoulder. His glistening eyes shot back at us for the last time before turning to walk behind the other recruits, off into the military. Off for a year. Off into the unknown._

My body jerked up abruptly, shocking me when I felt my belly resist against me slouching any further. I gasped loudly for air, my lungs feeling like they've been deflated for the longest time, it was deathly hard to use them again... My chest hurting just like in the dream. Sweat droplets trickled down my neck and through the valley of my chest.

I hardly noticed that I had awakened Taylor, whom was rubbing my back gently and also trying to desperately get my attention. I honestly couldn't think or hear. All of that seemed oddly real.

I saw my son, my daughter, and Taylor. Dani was beautiful and looked so much like Taylor, while Andy was exactly like him though with my eyes.

Was he really going off to war after high school? Or was it just another hopeless, meaningless dream about my possible future?

_Believe me_, I've had plenty of those.

Though I couldn't imagine my own flesh and blood going off to get himself killed in the depths of hell.

* * *

REVIEW LOVES! :)

Thanks XOXOX

;)


	27. He Is The Sunlight

**Hi Readers,**

**So I think today marks the spot that its been two weeks since my last update, but I've just been busy.. I also want to say that I'm super disappointed with the lack of reviews I've been receiving! :( It's so upsetting to me because I only write for YOU. _YOU _guys are my inspiration, my push to write more and more for your enjoyment, but when there is nothing to help me along, I can't bother to keep going. I mean, _seriously?_ 2 reviews for the last chapter. A little depressing don't you think?**

**I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I just want to hear feedback from you! It makes my WORLD when I see that I have a new review to read.. I love laughing and smiling while I read them, but I haven't lately. =/**

**So if you could, I'd be deeply appreciated. Otherwise, I won't be updating.**

**Read on loves. This is the longest chapter I have ever done and I'm pretty damn proud of it.** )

**XOXOX**

**UPDATE*********** This story just broke _over 10,000 hits!_ Thank you so much guys, I love you.**

**x)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

Taylor's POV

Uncertainty meshed with the panic that rushed through my body as I tried calming down Claire's stammering breaths. _Was this all from another dream? **Nightmare**_ rang louder than the word dream.

"Claire, honey, shh... It's alright." I hushed, roaming her back with my hand. Her chin started shaking and her lids closed tightly, as if she was trying to control herself from completely breaking down.

Seconds passed and she finally looked at me. Water had her eyes swell.

I swallowed roughly, absolutely unsure on what to do or say. Though my mouth opened for an unknown reason, of course nothing came out.

"I-I'm okay-y.." The tone in her voice didn't sound at all like her.

"Do you want to talk about it..?"

Her hand swiped underneath her eyes quickly, "Later.. please."

"Okay." Feeling more worried than before, I hesitantly kissed her cheek. She let out a trembling sigh before grabbing my hand, squeezing it as if her life depended on it. Then releasing and rotating over to the edge of the bed, standing up slowly and waddling into the bathroom. I sat there without a single thought in my mind. Though feeling curious on what she dreamt about but also afraid. Only because the expression on her face was completely _terrifying_. All the blood drained from her tan face. It made my stomach twist in weird complicated knots, the ones that would take hours to undo.

Hearing the water running in the shower had me thinking that she just needed to be with herself. With her babies. I then took my exit, deciding to go downstairs for the time being. Grabbing a sweatshirt on my way out, I pulled it over my head as I shut the bedroom door behind myself.

Light yellow sunlight poured through the glass windows, making a array of patterns upon the tiled flooring. I yawned enormously, my eyes stinging wet from my recent awakenings, I jogged down the steps taking in the cool air of the big house. Running my hands back and forth through my bed head, I strolled into the kitchen, the clock hanging above the stove top quickly caught my eye- I paused in mid step to identify it.

Was it _really _7:30?

Seriously? It was _too _early.

I shook my head, trying to wake myself up a little even though I knew it wouldn't be possible. Stepping on past the breakfast bar, I walked up to the sliding glass door, unlocking it and tugging it open. The immediate sense of ocean breeze filled my nose, quickly energizing my mind. I loved how the beach was... _right there_. Made everything so much easier. And relaxing.

My bare feet padded across the wooden deck until reaching the steps, where I sat myself down, letting my toes sink into the thickness of the sand. There was a slight chill to the wind, which had goosebumps raise even underneath my heavy sweatshirt. I casually leaned forward over my picked up knees, resting my forearms atop my legs.

Eyebrows pressing down in thought, I wondered about my life. Randomly.

I thought about on how Claire and I would be in the future, how would becoming a dad change my life, and what are the possibilities of being a parent? Everything rammed into me so suddenly I thought my head was going to explode.

So completely deep within my daze, I almost didn't hear the small laughter just yards away. My head picked up, and I could see two figures by the edge of the blue waves that crashed just beneath their naked feet. I figured it was just a couple having some time to themselves, enjoying the nice weather on the beach.

But what struck me was why at this hour?

Once I focused a tiny bit more, the faces got clearer; details shown better all over and I concluded that it was _us_.

Laughing, smiling, hugging, cuddling, kissing.. Our silhouetted bodies molding together like they were always meant for each other. With the burning orange sunrise raising above the surface of the waters edge, it shone brightly over our faces, presenting me with the emotion that we were just beaming. With love in both pairs of our eyes. I smiled, watching and remembering those times. Those easy, carefree days (that seemed like they happened ages ago) where we could just be together because we wanted to. No marriage, no kids, it was plain old raw and real as hell.

It wasn't like I was regretting marrying Claire.. and of course not our kids! I am incredibly elated about the arrival of my babies- boy and girl, and absolutely honored to have Claire as mine, and mine only for as long as I lived. To just see our relationship like that, it was like breath of fresh air. Another way to hit me on the head with a brick to make me come back to reality.

I watched intently with a bigger smile on my face, heart beating like a drum, as we disappeared into the crisp air, the action seeming as if we were ghosts.

"What are you doing out here baby? Its freezing." I jumped at Claire's croaky voice.

"Just getting some fresh air is all.." I mumbled, turning around and getting back on my feet. "How are you?"

"Better. I guess." I noticed purple crescents under her eyes, creating a darker look to her than usual. It worried me to see her this way.

"Good.." I barely said, staring into the bottomless pit of her eyes. If you had blinked, you would have missed the slight quiver in her eyes. Instinctively, I pulled her form into mine, constricting my arms around her protectively. She felt so fragile now, but I never wanted her to feel vulnerable. _Ever_.

"Want to talk about anything.." I whispered, my breath grazing her skin.

Her chest rose against mine in one big breath before she let it out slowly. "I had a dream.. that Andy went off to war."

"_What_?" My head jerked up. I never, _no_, I couldn't _ever _think of my son going off to do something that rash.

Her head tilted up slowly. The complete opposite of what my own had done. "You, Dani and I were saying our goodbyes to him at the airport.. It was heart wrenching Taylor, I can't believe I had to witness it." Her tone was quickly descending octaves. I pressed my lips against her forehead, smoothing the damp strands of her brunette curls out of her face.

"It's alright. It was just a dream.." I assured with a faint grin.

A fat tear rolled its way down her cheek as she stared into me, looking so afraid; scared out of her mind, all from this vivid dream.

"I hope you're right." Her head fell into my chest, as silent sobs vibrated from her.

Her round belly carried our children, Andrew and Danielle Lautner. And from then on, I vowed that I would protect them with my life.

Though far in the back of my mind, I knew that my bravery was all composed by fear.

* * *

Claire's POV

With my unknown dream behind us, we gladly went on with our lives. Like nothing happened. It has been a week since the premiere and I was still silently waiting for Jack's call.. I wondered curiously what that boy was up to. Not to pry or anything, but I ended up talking to Hayley later on and she told me that they have been going out every other night.. Love birds.

Other than that, Taylor was pretty much a free man as Twilight had finally ended. No new movies to audition for quite yet, the phones have been quiet and his agent's been zipped closed. I could tell that there was a slight worry to him now a days, which also troubled me. But he tried his best to be happy in front of me. To keep my morale as high as ever, and I appreciated it. Though I wanted to see him happy also.

December 24th

Just another month, just another week, just another day, but it was Christmas Eve. So it was oddly different. This year, it was Taylors turn to have Christmas over at his parents house.

Last year, wow.. I wish it _was _hard to remember but its really not.

Ryan wouldn't let me sleep in the same bed as Taylor, making me go up to my room and sleeping there like I always have. '_There will be no fucking in this house!_' I swear he had said that. The embarrassment was still fresh in my mind.. Awful, awful brother..

We were due at their household by eight-ish, planning to stay the night and opening presents and gifts the next morning. I felt more excited this year than the last... Probably because there wouldn't be a magnify glass over Taylor and I twenty-four seven.

"Here," Taylor mumbled from behind me, grabbing the handle of my duffel out of my hands. He slung it over his shoulder effortlessly, passing by me with a smirk.

"Show off." I shook my head, trailing after him down the staircase, taking my time with each step.

A chuckle broke the air around us as he set the large bag down by the front door, turning round once I'd gotten to the bottom of the stairs. The sudden appearance startled me, having myself loose balance for a minor second, tripping over my toes and tumbling into his body. My hands grasped his biceps for support as his arms held me tight. I huffed a smile, releasing one hand and maneuvering it underneath the roundness of my stomach, cradling it.

"Clumsy aren't you?" He raised his eyebrow as an act of trying to tick me off.

"Shut up.." It worked. Maybe.

"Glad that you have your own soft landing that's always there for you?"

"Sometimes I'm glad, yes." I paused as a smile started to rise on his tanned skin, "Though that softness can act like a dick," He frowned. "But I _deeply_, _honestly _try to ignore that side." I made my voice jokingly sympathetic.

The expression on his face turned completely straight and I giggled in response. Reaching up a little, I pecked his warm lips.

"Oh babe, its not always your fault." I grinned happily.

"_Oh_?" His face didn't subside.

"Of course! Its this... this belly." I motioned towards it dramatically. "_This _is always in the way, making my center of balance bazerk." _Did I just say bazerk?_

"Well thats definitely understandable." His toned arms pulled me closer.

"You calling me fat?" I snapped at him.

Sarcastically.

His lids widened, "No, I was just... agreeing with what you were saying."

Snickers escaped my lined lips as I laid my head against his chest. "I'm kidding.. I know I'm big." Big didn't do anything of it justice.

"You're beautiful." The deepness of his voice made my body shiver.

But I said nothing.

His body wrapped its way around me more before beginning to sway. My smile bored into the depths of his smooth skin, feeling the overwhelming emotion of happiness. He made me feel whole- being my other half after all.

_I loved him._

A weird but rapid feeling of my mom broke through my loving interior, all of a sudden my eyes grew swollen with tears of saltwater in the conclusion that this was the _first _Christmas without her.

My cries were muffled into Taylor's shirt, as my hands dragged their way up his body, hooking around his neck. Fingers tightening in agony as the pain in my chest bloomed; bigger and faster than any virus could. He sensed something was wrong, immediately he took his hand and smoothed my cheek, ducking his head low to find my face.

When my eyes re-opened, they saw soft, gentle hazel ones, ones that were ready to face anything to make me feel better. I stared a bit further into them, searching for that spot of light that could overcome this cloud.. this flame of grief that decided to come out of no where. Finally catching sight of Taylors sunlight, I released a small smile, breathing a sigh of relief. He returned the smile, stroking his fingers across my face, wiping away the pitiful streams of tears.

_I don't know who I am with out you_, I thought faithfully before resting within his embrace once again, my chest never feeling so lifted as of now.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway of the suburban home of the Lautners, Taylors lips sent my heart pounding as they touched mine for the longest two minutes of my life. He got easily distracted and continued trailing them down my neck while I, knowing that his parents - also my in-laws - were just beyond the walls. Along with his little sister! I cleared my throat, having him freeze, groan and step out of the car. Giggling at my achievement, I waited while he went around to open my door.

"My lady," His smile bright and charming as a warm hand was extended towards me.

"Thank you." I gave him a generous smile, taking his hand as he helped me up and out slowly before going back to the trunk to get our stuff.

I laid a hand on top of my peak once Taylor returned by my side, walking up the few steps towards the front door.

I held my fist up, instinctively to knock, though Taylor stopped me before doing so. Shimming out his keys from his pocket, he shuffled through them before grasping a small gold one, he ran it right into the keyhole, twisted and _wahla_, an open door.

"Sorry, I just thought knocking would be more polite." I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"I lived here didn't I? So this is _still _my house." He shot back with a crooked grin.

"_Your _house?-" I was interrupted by a voice.

"_They're fighting mom! I think you should come now.._"

I hadn't noticed that we were still standing on the porch.

"Dan! The kids are here," Debbie's tone rang through the house as she came down the walkway and up to us. "Come in, goodness me Claire! You're getting so big!"

_Gotta rub it in now?_

Oh forget it. Just smile- she gave birth to the sexiest man on this planet.

_She should've won an award or something._

"Taylor, baby! I've missed you so much!" My heart tugged forcefully at the twinkle in her eyes as she embraced her son.

"I've missed you too mom." Taylor chucked, taking his mother in his arms. Just then, I caught sight of Dan and Makena from the corner of my eye.

"Well hello there Claire, how are you doing?" His wide smile reminded me so much of Taylors as he pulled me into a friendly hug.

"I'm doing great, thank you. Your grand-kids seem to be having a good time right now.." I laughed, feeling them jump around inside me.

"I'll bet! But please, don't say 'grand' yet.. Makes me feel old." He chuckled, "May I feel?"

I smiled softly, nodding. "Yeah sure!" Allowed him just when Makena came up to us.

"Hey girl, haven't seen you in a while." I said with a half smile.

"I know right? How are you! You're _so _big now..." _Gosh dang it.._

I only blushed and nodded.

There seemed to be a small fade of sparkle in her usually bright eyes once we parted. I wondered what was up..

"Come on guys, the welcoming party is over, let these two unpack and rest!" Debbie gave me a wink before dragging the other two off down the hall.

"But they live with each other mom.. I think they're tired of each other by now." Makena's voice trailed off as they left the room.

Taylor huffed a large sigh before looking at me. I shrugged, giggling and took a step into him, wrapping my fingers around his own.

"Merry Christmas." His breath blew over my mouth as the deepness of his eyes made my pulse race.

"Merry _fucking _Christmas.." I sighed hazily, kissing him without hesitation. A low laughter released against my mouth.

_Hah, I love making him laugh._

Taylor led me by my hand upstairs and down the halls, making way to his bedroom. I've been here before.. I think once or twice.

Their house not his _room_..

Oh sure I've been in his room _plenty _of times.. _Mhmm_.

Taylor set the duffel in a corner of his room before turning to me with one hand still twined through mine and the other stuffed in his pocket. I bit my bottom lip, looking around myself, seeing different things of his room that struck a memory in my mind.

"What now?" I breathed, flickering my pupils back to him.

A soft, "Hmm," came out as he gestured to the bed. He climbed atop the covers, crawling over to the head of the bed, leaning back against the beige colored wall.

"Well, I think mom's still making dinner.. So we can just wait up here if you want."

I listened while feeling awkward trying to scoot backwards into his lap. _This damn belly was getting so large_.. Apparently everyone had to let me know as well.

_Two more months_, _two more months_.

When I didn't answer during my struggle, Taylor chuckled gently before wrapping his hands around mine, helping me to get to my most comfortable position before settling.

"Thanks.." I managed a grin, looking up at him over my shoulder.

"You're welcome." A smile full of warming sincerity appeared on his flushed tone as his hands let go of mine, going around my big belly and resting them along the rim. I mimicked, laying them softly on top, feeling the thick, hot blood pulse through his large hands.

"What do you want for your birthday..." I asked, still staring at him.

"Why? Its so far away..."

"Just curious." My thumb started to rub his skin.

He took a moment before replying, "Well, if the babies are on time and won't come out whenever they please," I giggled watching his expression turn while he spoke. "then having _them _will be the best present I'll _ever_ get."

My chest swelled with a happiness that flowed through me like a raging river. I was now for sure certain that I would be in love with this man for the rest of my life.

"A-are you sure?" I tried to say with the same expression, but truly, it was hard.

"Yes! I'd be with my little boy, my little girl, and my beautiful, strong wife all on one day.. How could that not be the best gift?" His voice was soothing, rich.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. He was amazing, my everything and just purely a God.

_I had to say it._

"Well then," I sighed. "Two more months and you'll get your present."

"Let the countdown begin." He smirked slyly, roaming one of his hands up my body and to my face, caressing my cheek as our lips began to mend. His other palm flipped over to be able to grasp onto mine. My free hand felt alone, so I had it join on my cheek along with Taylors.

Fireworks blew up within our mouths, the heat excluding from us felt unreal. I smiled throughout, feeling extremely lucky to have a husband so grateful as Taylor.

The lightbulb over my head flashed on, letting me know that I had a question, probably weird and random, to ask. I pulled an inch from his delicate lips, and he stared at me with confusion.

"I was just thinking... What is with us and two months?" My smile widened.

"It's just our lucky number.."

"Of months?"

"I guess." He shrugged from under me.

"I love it."

"And I love _you_."

* * *

Taylor's POV

My eyes opened slowly from the shitload of vibrations my phone was producing to the left of me. Absently, my arm flew across the small sidetable, knocking the mobile device to the ground. The stubborn noises kept at it. At least it was slightly muffled into the carpet.

I groaned, heaving my head over the side of the bed, I saw who was calling.

Kellan.

_Why?_

I don't know and I don't care. It's probably around seven to eight thirty in the morning, judging on the lighting pouring through my window, and I was too deeply half asleep to be bothered.

Even if it was Christmas.

The buzzing finally subsided after a minute and I huffed a sigh as I returned to the formed spot in which where I had been sleeping.

Claire shuffled in her sleep, mumbling something softly before the light snore continued coming out. I grinned as I listened, turning my eyes over to her figure, I watched the side of her body rise and deflate with each passing breath she took. I wanted to touch her, stroke her back that was facing me, but I restrained to just looking upon.

Rubbing my face tiredly with my hands, I forced myself to sit up, stiffly but gently swing my legs over and stand up slowly. I walked around the bed over to Claire's side, I wanted to see her face before I left her alone.

Just to make sure she was alright..

I bent down over her peaceful self, laying my fingers softly against her forehead, I rubbed them back and forth along her hairline, half smiling at the state that she was in. The way how she held her stomach with one hand as if she was protecting her unborn children.

This woman was amazing.

Hesitantly, I leaned forward in order to kiss her skin, though I was afraid that I would wake her up.

Like always.

I held my breath as my lips made contact with the silky warm skin, the feeling of it made me urn for more. To my surprise, she didn't stir.

_What the hell?_

Well, damn then. Maybe her senses are turned off when she's asleep now a days.

I smiled triumphantly and made my way towards the door, slipping out without a sound.

As my feet treaded the floor, I was just coming down to Makena's room. Pausing at the closed door, I thought for a moment before grasping the knob and turning slowly, peering through the small crack.

_Of course she would be awake._

Her eyebrows pressed when she caught sight of me, I shot her a small grin and she tilted her head from side to side which turned into a nod. I pushed the door further more and stepped into her room. She pulled out the headphones in her ears and criss-crossed her legs while I strode over to sit myself down on the baby blue covered bed.

"Why are you up so early?" She questioned.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I said casually with a grin, my eyebrow cocked upwards.

A bubbly laugh escaped her plush lips, she stared intently at me with those same hazel eyes. "I can never sleep when my brain knows that the next day is freaking Christmas. Doesn't that happen to you? That's probably why you're up, like me."

_Not exactly._

But she had a point.

"I guess so." I shoved my back against the wall, beginning to play with my fingers which were laid in my lap.

"Can I ask you something Taylor?..." Makena's tone was unusually soft, barely a whisper.

"Yeah... Of course. What is it?"

"Are you excited to be a dad?" She looked at me with wide, wondering eyes.

I managed not to smile too big, for my own sake. "To be honest, I'm scared." Her expression fell for that moment. "But completely excited. I can't wait to see them... you don't even know." I shook my head, suddenly deep in thought.

I heard a small sniff, a whimper next.

"What's wrong Makena?" My eyebrows knitted together.

"I've kept this to myself for too long now.." Her breaths were immensely trembled.

"What happened Kena..."

She closed her lids as her head hung heavy. A droplet of the held in waterworks streamed down her cheek.

"What did Adam do to you!" I whispered loudly, moving closer to her solemn body. I assumed this was about him, only because I've never really seen Makena cry. At all.

I knew that guy couldn't be trusted. He just wanted her- my fucking sister because of her money and to pressure her into having a nice fuck later on, just once he got close to the family.

Besides me.

I still didn't understand why my parents would let her go out with a seventeen year old.. She's just fifteen!

That asshole has experience.

Makena began to sob ridiculously, her hands covered her wet eyes as gasping wails were released from her mouth. I coaxed her into my arms, and she didn't hesitant. Her trembling figure fell into my body and I wrapped my arms around her, the flow of her tears soaked my shirt completely but I didn't care in the least.

"..Are you pregnant Kena?" That there, was the hardest thing I've ever had to ask my baby sister.

Her answer though, both relieved me but killed me softly.

"N-no," She paused in between sobs. I sighed thankfully but sensed that this wasn't the end.

More.

"He r-raped me." My lids shut in defeat.

Her voice was so innocent and soft that it suddenly fueled the anger that rolled inside me.

"I'm gonna kill him." A growl suppressed through my teeth.

* * *

I didn't know what was going on in Makena's mind at this point in her life, she has to be terrified to say the least. And I wouldn't let Adam The Rapist set one foot in this house again.

_Over my dead body that motherfucker._

Makena also forgot to mention this to mom and oh yeah, dad. I'm sure they would be just as thrilled. She assured me that she'd tell them after New Years, just so the news wouldn't ruin anyones holiday. I couldn't believe that she had the biggest secret locked up inside of her.

I didn't know what to do truthfully. But I had to stay quiet.

Which I hated.

Especially having Claire with me, whom I tell everything, and I couldn't say these words to her face until Makena had herself.

This was going to be the longest week of my life.

Till then, I had plans for Adam.

January

February

Claire's POV

My due date was just days away and I was as big as a cow. No, a hippo. It was sorta gross.

I was pretty much bed bound for the rest of my time until the infamous day rolled around. I hated bedrest. _Hate_, _hate_, _extreme hate_. But it was for mine and the babies safety.

Mine because I could fall down the stairs from not being able to see past Mount Everest number two that was extending from the mid of my body.

Other than those thoughts in my head, I was still tightly focused on poor Makena. She confessed her story New Years day to all of us, though apparently Taylor knew for the longest time. That pissed me off the most only cause this was a _serious _matter! She's just a girl. Now deeply violated, upset, and afraid.

I felt horrible.

She and her parents had a long discussion, or so I heard. They decided on confronting Adam's parents, and having their own one on one.

I mean, he could go to jail for this.

Immediately, I stroked my stomach lovingly, re-thinking happy, positive thoughts towards my little Danielle and Andrew.

I was honestly scared for Adam. Taylor and his dad did some consistent yelling at him when he stopped by their house _oh so casually_, like it never happened. Adam cussed a whole lot, tried picking a fight with Taylor, and ended up being thrown out of the house, courtesy of Dan Lautner. Leaving crying traumatized Makena cradled within Debbie's arms tucked safely away upstairs. Where she was away from harm.

_Though nothing could stop the harsh noise from traveling through the house._

With the men of the house raged with heated fury, they let themselves cool their jets until heading upstairs to comfort Makena. From then on, Dan has cared for Makena through every step of her recovery.

This was his little girl.. I just couldn't imagine what he felt like. His worst nightmare of his daughter getting hurt.

Abusively.

Taylor would often visit for support, though stopped once my countdown was soon going to come to a halt.

"Knock, knock.." A low voice broke through my thick cloud, I looked up eagerly to see Taylor with a paper towel pouch in his palm. He smiled to see my expression and walked over, handing me the little bag. I pulled back the flaps and saw a wheat bread sandwich with peanut butter oozing out the edges, and melted chocolate chips swirled among the rich butter.

My face began to hurt from how big my smile was, I set aside my craving of a sandwich and reached up to wrap my arms around Taylor's neck. He chuckled, sitting his butt down on the side of the bed, before I pecked his lips softly.

"Thank you baby. You always know what I love.."

"Weird things..." He muttered quickly. I frowned just before his face turned back to its sweet joking one, I slapped his chest in response. "But you're welcome."

I rolled my eyes, scooting up all the way against the pillows and grabbing the warm bread within my fingers.

"How are you feeling?" He suddenly asked, placing his hands over my stomach with a spark in his eye.

"Fine, why?" I half smiled once I'd finished chewing. "Well I mean they're kicking quite a lot now.. more roughly than before, but that's normal."

"Good, good.." His tone was almost flat. I made a face while taking another bite, which he caught, "Let's just hope for no broken ribs." A fake laugh rose from him.

Fake?

_He's never fake._

I froze, analyzing his face for a second before pushing away my snack and taking his big hands.

"Taylor," I began quietly, his chin lifted to look at me. "I know that you're worried for Makena, and trust me, I am too. I just can't take seeing you like this." His deep hazel rounds flickered away from mine.

"I'm fine Claire."

I was puzzled.

"With the babies just about ready to be here, I really need my best friend- my other half to help me through this journey. Together, we can overcome any tough situations that are either going on right now," I laid my hand on his cheek, blocking the on going tear from traveling any further. "Or are to come."

He breathed in a shaky sigh, before closing his eyes and kissing my hand that was placed comfortingly over his skin.

"I love you." I breathed, now feeling my heart start to break over what I was witnessing.

"I love you too." Stress just exuded from him.

And before he could react, I launched myself against his mouth, trying to keep our minds connected as much as possible, as well our hearts.

It took me a bit before I began to feel him kissing me back, and I wondered why. I knew he wasn't at his highest right now, feeling overwhelmed with trying to keep his sister and family happy, trying to make me comfortable, trying to keep himself mentally sane by the fact that he would be a dad in no time at all and also, twenty four years old- but I thought, out of everything, when we kiss, I thought that that would be the one thing for him - for us - to _break free_ with.

Tangled up in with emotional side, I released his lips, resting my forehead against the rim of his. My eyes opened wide as our breaths blew heavily on one another, I tried my hardest to find that light, that soul of the Taylor I always knew, but after the longest seconds of these two minutes, I came out of his arms with nothing.

Just a long dark tunnel with no end.

My jaw seemed to hinge open as the stinging sensation started to burn its way through my eyeballs. Taylor looked at me, finally with some feeling, but I pushed it away.

Something wasn't right.

"You're not here." I heard that my own voice sounded shocked.

"What are you talking about?" He tried to hold me but I refused.

"Just leave me alone."

His pupils enlarged, while I looked at him straight in the face. "Please." My voice shattered.

"But, baby," He stuttered dryly.

"No!" Tears were now rolling furiously down my face.

"What's your problem?"

I didn't reply.

"Fine." He stood abruptly. "I'm just sorry that I can't be perfect all the time for you."

I flinched at the venom in his words.

"I mean, who am I _kidding _Claire.. I'm just trying to keep everyone happy! _My sister was raped for crying out loud!_ How can I possibly deal with that _rationally?_" It was obvious now that he started to cry through his outburst.

His now blood shot eyes glanced at me, boring into my skin. "Its.. just _a lot._ All of a sudden. How would you know how it feels?" _Stab_.

_Twist _and _slice_.

My heart bled painfully. Throbbing constantly in my ribcage.

_How could he say that?_

_Did he _just _say that..._

"How _would I know?_ I've felt it _already _Taylor!" I cried angrily, even through the pain. "My mom died randomly in a plane crash this year, how is that not sudden?" I screamed, unable to control my fleeing hormones. The way he said what he said, cut my already broken heart like a knife. It was like he had no feelings for me.

His expression softened sympathetically, realizing and regretting what he had spoken. "Claire, I am _so _sorry, I _didn't_.. Honey, I didn't mean _anything of what I said_." His body swooped down, grasping my body with one solid movement. The wind flew out of me with a squeaky gasp, although I wrapped my arms around him.

"I know," I whispered, sniffling. "You're just having a rough time right now, and I have to consider that." I mumbled into his shoulder, my throat big and swollen.

"I'm sorry for yelling."

"I'm sorry for screaming."

"You know that's really the same thing," His body rumbled lightly with laughter.

"Whatever." I sighed, feeling Taylor's form relaxing more.

Releasing me, I grabbed a hold of his soft cheeks, my eyes watering up at the thought that we were just in a fight.

"Promise me we won't fight anymore.. Not around the babies anyway. I can't have them see their parents going at it like wild animals."

He snickered deviously, "Are we talking about sex or bickering?"

_There was the Taylor I loved._

I giggled a little, blushing deeply before shutting him up with a loving kiss.

Passion spewed out all across our mouths, while we immersed ourselves to the absolute limit.

I couldn't see us apart. Broken up. Divorced.

No.

That would never happen. And if it did, well, I still wouldn't let it. I'd fight for our love, in order to keep us together for the sake of us and our children.

"I miss making love to you.." He moaned in between our off and on parted mouths.

"Hmm, me too. Sorry charlie." I taunted with a sly smirk.

"Argh," He grumbled roughly, "But we can still make out. So there."

"True. There, don't be- _Ooh_," I moaned as his wet lips trailed along my neck. "_So frustrated_." I finished, finally breathed again.

He chuckled in his throat, "You taste good."

"You taste best." I smiled, making eye contact.

"That's very sweet of you." He winked, dragging half his face down my shirt.

"Love my new boobs don't ya?" I shook my head as the sensation of his mouth biting my skin had me go into a frenzy.

"Hell yes.." _And folks, he wasn't lying._

"Even if they are huge and weird lookin'?"

"Mmm," He vibrated.

"Goodness, I love you." I threw my head back while enjoying my treatment.

"I know." His face surprised me by being right back in front of mine, _the sparkle in those eyes were beautiful.._

With that, he gingerly moved forward, holding my cheek with a hand, his nose grazing along the side of my own just before his hot lips mended to mine effortlessly. My heart, now glued back together and working properly again (or so I thought), was thrown head over heels as it beat continuously during this moment.

The slow, flowing movements of our connecting mouths made my mind melt, it was just another amazing moment that I would always remember.

Sweet and passionate, not erratic nor rough.

All in all, he made the best out of this position we were in. And I smiled through it all. I was happy again.

To be here with the one person that could make my day pretty hellish, or hysterical, but then end it with a curtain closing 'happy ending' that all girls could ever wish for.

No he is not bipolar.

I may be.

_But who's considering?_

* * *

Oh my gosh. Longest chapter of my life!

Haha:) So remember what I said! Please, please...

REVIEW!

XOXOX Much love,

Claire(;


	28. Authors Note, gahh

**I think some of you know what day it is today! ;)**

**Just thought I'd like to say Happy Birthday to our Taylor Lautner, who is now 19 years old (I heard which is legal to drink in Canada?). **

**I'm sure we all hope that he has the best day possible, hopefully a relaxing non-working day, but who knows! :)**

* * *

**So now that is put aside, I'm sorry to say that I don't have any part of the next chapter of my story in this (Yes, those four reviews were lovely, and I would still love more!) but I'd like you to read what I have to say!**

**I'm kind of torn for stories as of right now.. Since last night, randomly I started writing about something and it ironically turned into what I think will be another summer fling thingy, I don't really know, but I'm going to experiment with it for a while- _though not posting it on here! _**

**As for _You Saw Me Coming_, I think its been over two weeks since my last update? =/ Sorry bout that. I think that last shortie uninspired me... So that's why I haven't been focused on it.**

**Oh, the other day I calculated the chapters and words AND reviews for _Two Months Together _and _Life in LA_ and guess what the complete total is? :) (Since together, it IS a whole story, so why not? ;))**

**Chapters: 63. Not too bad. (_not including this one.)_**

******Words: 133,827 (Again, ****_not including what I'm writing right now!)_**

******Well before TMT (Two Months Together) was deleted, I remember it originally had over 100 reviews.. So I think 105? So in reviews: 248 :D**

******I don't want to put hits because I never normally checked when I was writing TMT, so I don't want to guess. :)**

******But hey! I'm proud of this story! And how far its come! With your help, I made it happen... Wow, I sound like this is the end of it or something, but I swear it isn't! Still gotta pop them babies out ;) Haha, I'll let you know when the time comes when I close this curtain for good.**

**Well THANK YOU again for all you AMAZING SUPPORT. I love it and YOU so, so much! :)**

**Personal shout out time... =]**

**sodamechrissy: Girl! I appreciate everything that you tell me through your reviews! You are definitely one of my loyal reviewers and I love you so much! PS: I'm still waiting on YOUR next _Everlasting _chapter.. ;) Xoxox**

**Jozamber: Well, there's nothing really to say. Alright. Hahahaha, I'm joking.. *takes a deep breath* Okay! So you, Miss *last name* have both inspired me to write in my roughest times or have made me laugh with your weird stories... But either way, you are still great and I'm glad we at least share something in common besides food... SYTYCD and Taylor.. :) Haha, well bye. Muahaha xoxox**

**HiImTori: Yes, you! I think you're pretty new to reading this piece of crap haha, but I love reading your reviews! Especially the last one you gave me, it made my day! Thank you, thank you, thank you xoxox :)**

**Disneygleek, MrsLautner96, & MangooBean: I love you guys and your undying reviews! You guys make me happy and I love hearing from you! Keep them coming!**

**Okay, DONE!**

**Keep the favoriting, reviews, & alerts coming! I love seeing that you want more from me! It helps me to get off my lazy butt and start writing more for you to read, =P**

**MUCH LOVE,**

**Claire Bear(: xoxoxox !**


	29. Happy Birthday: To The 3 People I Love

Hey all:) Welllllll, as you can see, I'm back! With another long ass chapter. Which I'm pretty happy about, since I'm trying to keep them up because they just show more of the story and such.. giving you guys more to read. Obviously.

THANK YOU, thank you, thank you for the reviews. I loved them and you!

Well enough delay, here we go!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

Claire's POV

February 10th, 6:17am.

Technically I was aware that I was awake, but I stayed put, resting within Taylor's strong arms whom were hooked around my torso, while his breath lingered over my shoulder. Tingling my skin with its warmth. I smiled in my delight, beginning to fall under again just when Taylor stirred from behind. I ignored, going on with my plan on sleeping, though feeling his arms loosen for a moment, a small sound came from him and it made me wonder what was wrong. I still didn't move.

"Babe," He croaked sleepily, prodding me with his hand.

"Mmm," I mumbled in between my closed lips.

"Did you spill water or something.. Cause it's wet.."

"What, no," Eyes still shut, and eyebrows pressed together in confusion. It finally came to me.

_I'm such an idiot._

My lids flew open with force in the conclusion that my water just broke.

"Holy shit."

"_What?_" His tone raised.

I began to breathe quickly, hyperventilation set in like no ones business as I continued to freak while Taylor sat beside me, oblivious of the situation.

"Holy.. shit. _HOLY_ SHIT." I took one large breath, sitting up slowly and pulling back the covers, revealing a country sized wet spot between my legs.

I'm sure both of our faces were frozen with shock, but Taylor's easily beat mine.

I looked over at him, seeing his eyes bug open, the sense of tiredness _completely _out the window.

"Honey," I calmed myself down enough to care for him now. "We have to get to the hospital." I spoke softly, gently while grasping his cheeks, staring comfortingly into his hazel stars.

He just stared back. Blank.

"Taylor, speak to me- baby, come on." I searched him frantically until my first contraction butt in. Crouching over my bulge, I groaned through the stabbing pain, huffing in and out like I was taught.

Taylor came back to life then, saying the one thing that I would have never thought that he would say.

"_You're fucking water broke!_"

The expression on his face, from what I could see once the pain had passed for now, was so animated with panic, I thought he was going into cardiac arrest.

"Ya think?" Anxiety rang in my voice.

"I'm sorry baby, here, let me um- okay, I'll take you to the car first, and-" He rambles too much.

"Just do whatever you think is- urgh," Interrupted once again. "Best." I finished through my teeth.

"Right," He struggled to get his clothes on before making his way to my side, gingerly scooping his hands underneath me, letting my body slide down and into the bowl of his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he carried me as fast as he could down the stairs and out to the garage without jostling me too much.

He then hesitated on which (out of the four cars we had) car to set me in.

"S5. More room in the backseat." I moaned, still trying to breathe properly.

He nodded, obeying my orders and practically leaping across the garage floor to the side of the brown sports car. He lowered me to my feet slowly, as I still cradled my belly, stood awkwardly while he opened the door for me. I turned around, sitting down on the leather seat before laying length wise all the way up against the opposite window. Taylor crawled in over my trembling body, staring into me lovingly.

"I'll be right back okay? I just have to get the bag with all the stuff and we'll go." I raised a hand up to his face, a small grin lit up his.

"Okay, go." I urged.

"I love you," He kissed me before I could reply. My eyeballs rolled into the back of my head as our mouths sewed together as one. In a way, it soothed the pain. Having felt his comfort, his love for me, it brought me back to a more relaxed place.

"I love you too, you crazy ass." I spoke out breathlessly once he had pulled away. Smirking at my comment, he shuffled backwards, careful not to hit my stomach and I watched him sprint around the other cars and back into the house.

_I can do this, I can do this..._

I coached myself, flowing short breaths in and out of my mouth while counting. I laid my head back upon the glass, closing my eyes, trying to cool myself down.

_**You're doing great sweetheart...**_

_Thanks mom. I love you.._

**_Love you too, so much.._**

I'm sure Taylor broke the speed limit once or twice. Though hearing his wife huffing and puffing in the backseat, probably didn't help him slow down any more. I tried my best to keep myself calm, cool and collected, for Taylors sake anyway. Didn't want him to have a freak attack while driving.

But _oh the pain!_ Coming every, I think eight minutes, but I wasn't quite sure.. Knowing what I knew, I focused hard, concentrating on the.. _non focal point in front of me._

Damn.

This wouldn't work.

A low groan came from my throat in frustration, though I kept going with my counting, holding onto the side of the reclined passenger seat next to me, and grasping my giant belly with the other hand.

"How're you doing?" I flickered my eyes up, seeing a glimpse of his in the rear view mirror. Panicked but warm.

"Fine, _whoa_-" They widened, hearing me gasp from the sharp stab.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

Immediately, I felt the whole car accelerate with speed.

"Taylor," I brewed up all my strength, opening my eyes to the fullest and gritting my teeth. "I. Am. Just. Peachy."

His eyebrows lessened with force.

"Just drive damn it."

His expression turned afraid. Afraid of the devilish woman that looked like she was about to give birth to some feisty monster alien. But it soon faded quickly, and he drove like the speed of light. Leaving all the other cars in his dust.

* * *

Swerving into the closet parking space, Taylor flashed through his movements- turning off the car, running over to the side where my upper body was, warning me that he was about to open the door and pulling me out by the underarms gently and ever so slowly. Once back upon my shaky feet, I straightened out the jamies that I had on; wow I never changed did I? Snowflake drawstring sweats with a long sleeve blue cotton shirt.

A shirt that just barely made it to the bottom of my stomach.

Way to grace the public with your beauty and sense of style.

_How embarrassing.._

_I swear I would've grabbed a robe or something, but somebody rushed me out a little too quickly.._

Taylors hands hugged my arms, holding me steady while I held onto him as well, staring into his eyes. Also watching the airy mist fly out each time his mouth opened.

"Are _we _ready...?" He asked warily, kissing my forehead.

I nodded, shivering from the heat that released from his mouth, along with the chill of the early morning.

He shot me a smile on his full lips, bending down to grab the handle of our duffel. I shuffled my weight between my feet before we set off towards the large brick overhang that matched its setting. Floral buds sprouted all around us and up along the rusted brick wall of the hospital, olive green vines snaking their way across each crack and slice of the rock.

We walked slowly, I still breathing deeply in and out, feeling the rough movement of either Andy or Dani within my stomach. I rested my heavy head against Taylors shoulder, feeding off of his energy- the energy that I needed for today.

I could tell that he was excited. Anxious, nervous, but excited. I knew we would be good parents... I could feel it in my heart.

Just moments before we stepped through the sliding glass doors, leading straight into parenthood and the future, my mind suddenly flashed backed every single day, every second we've had together, it all came back to me in those couple short seconds.

I saw us in Santa Fe, swimming and holding hands, our teenage love first starting to bloom.

Taylor visiting me at home, surprising my friends and us sleeping in the guest bedroom.

The time when I stayed at his glorious house for the weekend, for the first time in my life, and where we experienced our first time.

That afternoon on the beach with the cast, the day I moved in, the adventure of dancing across the country, the heart stopping moment of us reuniting in New York - our weird sex location of the Motel 8 - our special one year anniversary... and so on.

So many memories in so little time. Taylor and I have gone through things together, that I couldn't even imagine!

Now we were soon about to be official parents, about to continue taking on the world with two little beautiful ones by our sides.

My life was good.

No it was perfect.

Let's just say that I was blessed.

Except for this pain._ When will this be over with?_

As we strode across the blanched white tile, up to the large long counter top, I steadied my breathing as Taylor grasped more generously around my waist, holding me upright.

"Excuse me?" His voice arose, echoing through the quiet lobby. Slow day.

The woman behind the slab of marble dragged her face out of the binder she was studying, showing us a flat expression of 'Help me get the fuck out of here'. My face crinkled in thought, glancing up at Taylor's own set back look, though another contraction hit me and my half open lids caught sight of Taylors hand slamming on the counter.

"She's in labor can't you _tell?_ I'm sorry if I have to yell but can't you do something than just _laying around on your lazy a_-"

"Taylor," I grumbled, shooting a glare at him.

The tone in his voice had definitely raised having the woman finally get the idea, ringing up my doctor.

Taylor closed his eyes as he drew in some oxygen, the wringing pain in me had subsided for the mean time, having me rub my hands up and down his arms in order to calm his sudden fury.

"Its okay," I whispered with a small sense of reassurance.

His warm hazel rounds smiled back at me, giving me tiny baby butterflies. His palm met my large stomach as his plump lips pecked both my cheeks and forehead, all lovingly and sweet. I giggled, blushing madly just as Dr. Richards strolled over to us along with a nurse pushing a wheelchair in front of her.

"Well Claire, looks like this is it." Dr. Gina Richards smiled at me, gesturing to the wheelchair.

"Yep," My hand slipped down into the trap of Taylors as I stepped forward gingerly, sitting myself down.

"You seem nervous," Gina patted my shoulder.

"I'm not nervous." I said quickly, faking a grin.

"She's nervous," Fucking Taylor and that sexy smirk.

They all chuckled as we traveled down the hall and around a corner, arriving at room 241, where I changed into one of those gowns that never seemed to _not _show your butt and settled onto the slim in width bed.

_It was going to be a long couple of days._

I mentally cringed at the thought, taking in an exasperated sigh before meeting eyes with my faithfully beautiful husband, whose stare bored through my skin as he watched me lay pretty much helpless by my own will.

I gave him a hopeless smile, my head shaking back and forth realising that our time was now, and it had come so much faster than we would have ever known. A crooked grin appeared upon Taylors face, like he was thinking the very same thing.

He stepped forward from leaning against the cream colored wallpaper and walked over to the side of my bed, a gentle zen-ish feeling overlooking his brute outburst earlier. Pulling on the corner of a chair, he sat himself down close, crouching over his knees he continued to glisten in my eyes.

With my heart oozing in the palm of his hand, and my soon to be born babies roaming around inside my dome, I took my hands, captivating his luscious hair. I stroked it, twirling it around my fingertips making us both smile. Wallowing in our easy happiness of becoming parents. He lifted a hand and grabbed a hold of my wrist softly, bringing it to his mouth he kissed each of my fingers, all while keeping contact with my soul. Out of pure compassion, I made myself sit up even while the tubes in my arms strained. I sat holding my belly with Taylor's supporting arm around my waist.

"I don't think you should be sitting up.." He broke a hoarse whisper.

"Screw it," I muttered with a wide smirk, placing my palms on his cheekbones, he snickered deeply pulling me within breathing distance. I took him without hesitating, melting mouths with his, feeling his fingers seclude around my hips.

He suddenly released, hearing the rapid beeping of the monitor just beside us quicken immediately. My face felt warmer than ever, listening to my prying heart beat. Taylors pupils flickered to the left only for a second before coming back to me. I grinned, nuzzling my forehead into his, while we waited. Waiting for the world around us to just fade away and to welcome our baby boy and girl with open arms.

* * *

Hours passed, friends and family came; Addie and Hayley stayed the longest out of all our close friends, even if they had to drive a while to get back home, they wanted to be with their sister. My dad and Taylor's parents made themselves at home around the hospital, hanging out in my room or going down the hall for coffee, though everyone was still waiting patiently.

By 10pm I was painstakingly close to six centimeters dilated, so the nurse let me sleep for a bit while the process continued. The folks were sitting among the waiting room for now, just discussing things, while I was flickering in and out of consciousness.

Resting on my side, I faced a barely awake Taylor, arms crossed as he watched over me.

"Go to sleep.." I mumbled tenderly, trying to focus clearly on his figure through the dimmed lighting.

"I'm waiting for you." He said with a moderate tone. I wasn't convinced.

I barely rolled my eyes but sure enough, just minutes later, I was out like a light.

* * *

"Alrighty Claire," Dr. Richards spoke smiling as she looked at me from behind my pulled up knees- I personally, did not want to know what it looked like down there. "I think its time." She nodded over a couple nurses who grabbed a hold of my ankles, hoisting them up and apart, _grunt_.

_A little rough eh?_

Taylor flew to my side, excitable fluster in his eyes, though we held onto each others hands as tight as we possibly could.

Our eyes met and I immediately felt my heart jump start five beats a second.

The corner of his mouth tugged a small grin, which comforted me until the point where the contractions began.

I whimpered through my lined lips, watching Gina signal me to push.

I then went for it.

It was like my hearing had been completely obliterated. All I could center myself on were the movements of the people around me, and of course, counting to ten and then letting out a huge pothole of struggled air.

Each push, each strive was harder than the one before, but I kept at it, determined on not to give up.

I almost felt bad for Taylors hand that I was squeezing to death. But then again, that was only a mere blur of a thought in the back of my mind.

What felt like hours later, I could suddenly feel the weird sensation of an object moving down through me.

_Oh my fucking_-

"Ahhh, I can see the head now!"

I let out a exhausted scream as I continuously pushed further.

Just think... I have to go through this _again_.

Only downer about having a natural birth, with twins.

_Why me?_

Oh yeah, I wanted the "experience".

Even though it'd be two times as endearing.

Taylor slowly and uncertainly inched his way over by my hitched up leg, peeking over to see either the head of his son or daughter. I observed, feeling amused, while inviting in grateful depths of air. I definitely expected to see him cringe back to me right away, but that didn't happen.

He stared. _And stared_. Eyebrow raised, then lids widened just until he finally fled back to his rightful and only position by me.

I couldn't stop myself from giggling at his pale features. His own fault, but it was a curious action that I couldn't disagree with.

Just another part of this life changing event.

"Claire, give me one more and you'll have this baby out," Composed Gina said to me.

I huffed in and scrunched my face up, thinking my skin could have turned tomato red I was forcing so hard.

Soon enough, high pitched squeals broke the thick air and there was my baby boy. Sweat and tears mixed overbearing my vision, though I hope I looked happy. I felt my body sink into the bedsheets as I watched Taylor step forward to cut the umbilical cord, two large teardrops drawing down his cheeks.

Seeing Andy's little limbs failing every which way made me want to kick and scream _myself_ in order to be able to hold him. But I knew that he had to be cleaned up while I popped out his sister. As one of the nurse carried him out of the room wrapped in a towel, I tore my eyes off of the doorway, wiping my soaked skin.

Glancing up at Taylor, I smiled widely, laughing at how weird but happy we were to have seen a human being that was ours. He joined in with the burst of laughter, leaning down and mending his soft lips to my slippery surface of a forehead.

"You're doing great, baby.." He whispered into my skin cells.

"Thank you," I grasped the side of his face within my palm, gazing deep into his eyes. We kissed quickly, though long enough to transfer some emotion through it. I then prepared myself for another round, looking back over at Gina, whom was roaming in my, um... you know.

Blech, awkward.

Though what troubled me was the expression that was excluding from her face as she arose from my legs.

Taylor noticed too, "What's wrong? Isn't she going to push again?"

My eyebrows knitted together as I looked between the both of them, my heart now in my throat.

"What's wrong with my little girl..." My tone trembling.

"She's choking." Gina's voice fell as well as her face.

I literally stopped living at this moment. She- _my Dani was dying?_

How.. Why?

What did I do wrong?

Trying to keep my composer straight, I swept my hand underneath my eyes, clearing any proof of my tear streaks. Taylors grip tightened immensely, as he gave me another loving 'we'll get through this' kiss upon my head.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck and the only way we can get her out fast enough, is to go into an immediate C-section." Gina spoke quickly while stripping off the blood covered rubber gloves that clothed her hands.

"Whatever it takes." I breathed, taking a glimpse up at Taylor, who was nodding in identically agreement.

Not even five minutes had passed and I was already being rolled down the glossy hallways, laying along an even slimmer bed.

Taylor had to change into a gown and cap for safety precautions, while I had to shove all my crazy tangled hair into one of those small caps. He held my hand (like we never parted) as we were arriving at the emergency delivery room, my pulse pounding in my ears, I rawly felt the adrenaline pump through my bloodstream.

"I love you," Taylor yelled over the sudden commotion.

"I love you too," I cried, my eyes swelling up to match the size of my throat.

"_It'll be okay.._"

And that was the last thing I heard once all of the craziness had gotten to me and I zoned out. Unaware of what was soon to happen with Dani...

* * *

"_Do you think she's going to be alright?_"

"_She'll come around Taylor, don't worry._"

I then awoke with a sucking gasp, so loud that I thought it would have woken everyone else in the hospital. My eyes blurred, searching all over for something familiar to focus on. I patted around me as I sat up gently, feeling the slight deflation of my large stomach underneath the starchy sheets to stroking the sudden sensation of human skin.

Taylor.

I saw his face as clear as day then, staring upon me with both joy and concern as he held my hands with all his might.

"Oh Taylor," I breathed roughly. "Where is she, is Dani okay?"

He hushed me softly, caressing my cheek. "She's fine. Sleeping next to Andy, safe and soundly."

I had to see them.

Why did I have to miraculously pass out while my children were just less than hours old?

Only me, _only me._

"Do you want to see them?"

_Way to read my mind.._

Taylor smiled sweetly, now seeing my relieved and more relaxed face. I nodded vigorously, letting him take my hands once again to help me out of the bed. My limbs trembled like jello, already I felt the sense of an irritating soreness coming on right in between my thighs. Ugh.

I stumbled into his side, making his smile grow at my clumsiness. I grinned shyly up at his tanned features though not noticing what I was about to see..

"Claire, may I introduce you to your son and daughter,"

I turned my gaze over to the two separate glass carriers that held little bronze fleshed babies within them. My eyes seemed to balloon up with water as I stared, amazed at how precious they both were.

On the right, a tiny knitted blue cap was atop Andy's small head and to the left, a pink one over Danielle's. I couldn't help myself from touching the thin glass, urning to feel their silky newborn skin.

"They're beautiful Taylor.." I whispered in awe.

His arm twisted around my waist while he laid his chin on my shoulder. "They are, aren't they?" A single tear fell down my cheek all while observing their peace in sleep.

My baby boy began to stir, curling in his chubby stubs of fingers into a itty bitty fist as the corners of his mouth formed a O from the yawn that had consumed him. We both chuckled at the simple act, although when he opened those tiny lids, I gaped at what color they were.

"Yeah, he has your eyes." Taylor commented, kissing my neck.

"Oh," My hand flew up to my open mouth. I felt the urge to break down and cry I was so overjoyed by this moment.

Turning over to Dani, who was now pretty awake and wiggling around inside her chamber, I suddenly got lost in her round eyes. Those hazel eyes that I saw everyday.

She stared at the both of us, curiosity filling her expression.

"She looks just like you," I confessed with a half smile.

"She has your mouth though."

"Andy has my nose.." I was breathless just looking at these angel babies.

"I can't wait to take them home." Taylor spoke excitedly.

"I just want to hold them," I sighed, feeling very impatient.

"Soon. Soon we will get to hold them, feed and play with, but for now," Taylor pulled me around to face him straight on. "Let them rest. You need to rest." His rounds twinkled furiously, letting me know that he was just as happy as I was.

I only nodded unwillingly, before falling into his chest, resting my body against his sturdy one while his arms wound around my figure. We just breathed from then on, not feeling the need to do much but enjoy the time that we had today.

_Which reminded me.._."Happy birthday honey," I picked up my chin to smile largely up at him.

He rumbled under me with low laughter, a friendly grin placed upon his face. "Thanks babe."

"Sorry you have to spend it in a hospital." My smile turned upside down.

"I don't mind it."

"You don't?" I watched as the slightest brink of the morning sunlight poured through the availing curtains, making the room just a bit brighter.

"No, because I have my family to make me happy."

_Family_. We were a family now.

My chest swelled, "I love you."

"I know." He spoke before shutting off the conversation with a heart stopping kiss.

"Ahem," My eyes fluttered open, totally realising that there was someone else in the room. I flung myself out of Taylors grasp, our lips making a clicking noise from the sudden release.

Ahh, Jack.

"Oh, hey!" I smiled, taking a few steps up to his broad stance, about to give him a hug, though he paused me by pulling out a large bouquet of yellow and white roses, a wide smile across his tan face.

"Aw thank you," I spoke, taking them with a slight bounce to my step. Nothing could match the happiness that I felt at this moment in time. I was on top of the world.

"You're welcome-" I cut his sentence short with a hug.

"Thank you for being here, means a lot to me." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"No problem.." He pushed against my arms, parting bodies with me, I looked up studying those green pearls that sparkled so deeply down at me.

He cleared his throat from the silence and our skin broke contact.

"Your kids are adorable by the way," He shot me a charming grin.

"Why thank you, I think so too." I looked over my shoulder, seeing Taylor watching over them with ease; hugely sensing the father coming out of him.

"They really are beautiful," I said softly, glancing back at Jack.

Taylor then came up from behind me, gently resting the side of his warmed cheek upon the edge of my head, I bit my bottom lip while flickering my eyes in his direction before coming back to Jack, whom looked pretty comfortable with what was happening.

If I remember correctly, the last time we were all together in a conversation, was in this exact hospital just three years ago.

Those were my undecided times but for some reason, they didn't come back to haunt me. Nor Taylor or Jack. I think the babies brought over this calm, happy vibe that made us act civilized and I don't know, normal?

"How come you haven't called me?" I quickly fired.

Jack's eyebrows flattened as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I've been really busy and-"

"With Hayley I hear?" I raised my eyebrow.

I have never seen this guy blush in my whole life, until now. "Yeah, and also with school and the job that I _finally _got."

My form eased a bit more, Taylors fingers slipped their way around my hands as he listened to us.

"What are you majoring in?"

He thought for a minute, "Not sure really," A short laugh came from him, having me smile at his response. "I keep changing so I'm not certain what will come to me."

"I think you should major in dance..." I winked.

"Hell no! I'm only a street dancer. I wouldn't last shit in the dance world." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"You're amazing Jack! Just accept it. Either that or go try out for So You Think You Can Dance, like I did." I ended with a smug grin.

He shrugged his heavy built shoulders. "But don't get into a car crash before Vegas week." I muttered flatly. Taylor pinched my butt, and I knew what it was for.

I still yelped and slapped his arm.

Jack eyed me with a smile, "I'll try not too."

"Good." I sighed, squeezing onto one of Taylors hands.

* * *

It was a quiet evening at home, Taylor had just gotten back from working out, just in time to help me put the babies to bed.

They were developing well, three weeks old and healthy, happy, chubby babies.

I loved their round feet that I could squeeze and tickle, which made them giggle incredibly. I loved the way they admired us and one another. I loved their dark brown wisps of hair. I loved watching them sleep, easily imagining sweet lovely dreams encountering their brains.

They were basically my everything. Along with Taylor, who couldn't agree with me more.

Observing him and them made my heart melt. It was just the most tender moment that a father could have with his son and daughter; the smile on his face each time he gazed into their different colored eyes, each representing us, it was absolutely pure devotion.

And I couldn't wish for more.

I leaned over the gate of Andy's crib, taking my arm with me I grasped his tiny hand within mine, stroking gently with my thumb as he slept soundly. An absent smile rose over my cheeks while I continued to daze upon my boy. With my other hand I brought up two fingers to my lips, kissing them and bringing them down to his small forehead.

"Andy's asleep." I whispered, not daring to look away.

"So is Dani.." Taylor replied before giving a short sigh. "I guess we're done here," He came over, wrapping his big arms loosely around me, I snickered taking my eyes off of Andy and to my beholder, whom was smiling happily upon me.

"I guess so." I responded quietly as he laid his lips along my cheek. "Do we have to though?" I whined childishly.

He gave me an unsure expression, although it turned back to its more confident one. "We'll see them soon.. They need their rest, as do we." He spoke huskily in my ear, dragging our connected bodies out of the nursery and pulling on the wooden doors with one released hand, letting it swing half open.

"I suppose you've got a point there," I remarked with a sly grin, liking the feeling of his skin against mine.

"Atta girl." I barely blinked and saw that we were already down the hall and in our bedroom.

"You little sneak." I opened my mouth wide as I was sat on our messed up covers. He flipped the switch and the room went black, the low glow of the moon shining through our windows was the only source of light.

I felt the bed shift and I was suddenly taken into Taylors huge embrace. He placed kisses all across my neck as I rested my head on his exposed shoulder, my eyes dimly picking up the rim of his movements. Curling my arms into our intertwined bodies, I laid them palms down over his chest, catching onto the silent but growing drumbeat of his racing heart.

I smiled, now starting to let my body go. Eyelids began to flicker, Taylor was slowing, and in an instance, we fell over against the awaiting pillows, falling asleep though tucked away in each others hold.

Taylor's POV

I loved being a dad.

That's really all I could say.

Tonight however, Claire and I decided that we wanted a little time for ourselves, even though its only been a couple months since the kids were born, we needed this every once in a while. Although in that small time frame, anybody and everybody has seen (aww'd, held, and squeezed) baby Andy and Dani. We've taken them out into the public eye, bundling the two of them up in many layers of winter clothing and strapping their little selves into the connected strollers. We strolled, arm in arm downtown and through a park that was filled with benches and trickling fountains, and of course, overlooking people. Mainly keeping to ourselves, we just smiled and walked on down the gray concrete.

"Are you sure Addie and Hayley are capable of this?" I asked, feeling extremely undecided about our babysitters. I mean, we've left the babies alone before (the first time being the hardest). With my mom or her dad- but not her friends.

"Yeah, they'll be fine." Claire replied while fixing with her make up in the vanity across from where I was standing.

I paused.

"_Are you sure Addie_ is capable of this?"

This time, she turned around to face me, a "Are you kidding.." expression all over her face.

I laughed once, leaning forward away from the sinks edge. "I'm just saying.."

"She's mature Taylor."

"You're breaking a smile.."

It grew for a short second, then retracted and I don't think she wanted me to hear that giggle...

I sighed and stripped out of the white T-shirt that I was wearing while heading to the closet.

"Well I did tell her that I'd let her babysit!" Claire's voice echoed in my direction.

"Without discussing it with me? That's great." I mumbled that last part as I pulled up my jeans.

"I heard that.."

Looking up, her curvy figure was stood in front of me. Her hands planted over her wide hips just as a quirky smile began to appear upon that tan skin.

"I know you did," I grinned, taking her body with one motion.

Those brown eyes shone just as brightly as her smile. It made my heart thud roughly against my chest. I watched as our heads started to close in, the fullness of her lips slowly reaching their way to my anxious ones. I could feel her breath waiver across my chin while the quick heat of my body drew over the fronts of our bodies.

_DING DONG._

Claire breathed a half smile at the bad timing, her lids re-opening again. My forehead hit gently against hers as we stared for a moment before she dragged me towards the door.

I stepped out, though the connection of our hands stopped me from going further. I turned round, only to see her sweet smile shining up at me just before her mouth hit mine finally.

A warm explosion of sensuality swirled through my veins instantly, making me want her just that much.

I swear my dick just hardened like stale bread.

"I'll be down in a minute," She muttered into my parted lips, staring into me with those perfect eyes.

I nodded, taking a hazy step backwards as she shut the door. I blew out a gust of shaky air as I continued to gather myself with blinding stars blocking my vision. My legs began to wobble once I started making my way down the staircase, my hand sliding along the handrail; quickly thinking, I slowed my stride to a minimum.

_Man, she has a way with me sometimes.._

Landing my boots on the tile without collapsing, I lunged for the doorknob.

Addie shouted my name once the door was availed, a excited expression pressed across her freckled face. While Hayley gave me a smile and a small 'hey' before I let them inside.

Claire came frolicking down the steps within minutes, causing ooo's and ahh's to rise from her girlfriends mouths.

Her new body, (already pretty much baby weight free- she'd gotten to the local dance studio just a week after the birth, determined to get back in shape.) carrying full, sexy hips and a hourglass waist, I saw a new light to her face as she mingled with her 'sisters'. Her brown hair was straightened, french braided to the side. A lavender and gold printed dress molded to her torso flawlessly, while dark plum tights covered her toned legs, black toed heels over her feet.

I smiled, completely speechless at what I was seeing.

_Something I haven't seen in a very long while_.

I watched her move gracefully right next to Addie and Hayley, showing them the directions to things for the babies and when to feed, change and set them to bed, though my eyes couldn't keep off of her.

I was hooked. And she wasn't letting me loose.

"Goodbye love, mama loves you." Claire cooed into Andrew's belly while Addie cradled him within her arms. She then moved over to Danielle, who was laying in Hayley's lap.

I then took my place in front of my son, saying my goodbyes and giving a small peck atop his head, stroking his soft hair. Andy squirmed, whining and trying to get to me- Addie struggled to keep him restrained, but I gave into my temptations, grasping my little boy with my own hands and supporting his head with one.

I stared, taking in the way he held onto my hand with those tiny fingers, how the way I could make his cheeks raise up in a smile, the feeling in my stomach so unreal. I huffed a grin, bringing his forehead into my chest gently, I rocked back and forth, laying my cheek against the top of his head. My eyelids closed absently in the moment.

"Aww, this is a Kodak moment.." I looked up slowly, not wanting to disturb the now sleeping baby that was in my arms.

All three of the girls were smiling widely over at me, I walked back over to the cribs, bending down to set Andy along the blankets.

"We should get going babe." I cleared my throat, fiddling with my leather jacket as an act of having something to occupy myself from picking up my child again.

"Alright, alright, alright.." She spoke frantically, handing over Danielle to Hayley before coming back to my side. I took her hand willingly and we strode down the hallway and towards the doorway, with the other two trailing behind.

"You crazy kids have fun now.."

"Be safe."

"We know," Claire said smirking from beside me.

I rolled my eyes, which Addie caught, pointing her finger at me.

I chuckled, pulling on Claire's hand. We then stumbled out into the brisk early evening air, following the stoned walkway all the way over to the driveway where I slipped out my key and unlocked the R8.

"See you later!" They yelled from the door.

We both laughed to ourselves as we climbed inside the car.

Claire sighed, "I'm exhausted already."

"Oddly enough, I am too." I said, feeling kind of depressed about the situation.

"Damn."

"Oh well, we should go anyway.." I turned the key in the ignition, firing up the cold engine.

"I can live with that." I glanced over to see her grinning at me, the light of the streetlamps glossing over her gold skin.

"You're so beautiful." I couldn't stop the dazed sigh that was forcing its way out.

She blushed innocently, while I came to her, kissing her ferociously and loving every minute of it.

"_Oh Taylor_," She gasped my name in between locks.

"Hmm," I moaned, wrapping my arm across her shoulder, tugging her body more towards mine.

I then removed myself from her, dying to ask this question.

"How much longer until we can have sex again?"

"Who the fuck cares?" She responded, just as hazed as I was, her eyes squinting with a sudden bucket of pure lust.

"Oh my god," I grappled the handrail next to me, feeling hot angry butterflies torpedo into each other in my stomach, oh and also my penis. That was just another story there.

Claire's palm patted my face, as if trying to coax me out of my frozen stage of realising that my body had a mind of its own.

"We can wait until after dinner okay?" Her voice softer than usual.

I don't think I can make it until then.. Unless we do _it_ in the bathroom.

But that'd be a little weird.. especially in a four star restaurant.

_Light bulb._

I looked at her straight in the face, the car still idling beneath us.

"Why don't we just pull around the corner? They won't know." I ended with a deep smirk.

Her face beamed, "Do you think this will be enough for us?" Gesturing to the small compartments of the sports car.

"We'll make with what we have." I said, feeling jumpy as I pulled out of the driveway like a maniac.

So we did just that.

Around the corner sex.

What a fucking date this was going to be.

No pun intended.

* * *

Hehe(:

Review loves!

XOXOX


	30. Who Do I Turn To? Addiction or Air?

Hi Everybody. I know you probably hate me right now... leaving you for like thee months, and I'm sorry for that. But I've seen (for instance, my favorites list) that other people haven't been updating, so I'm not the only one here! :) Anyways, I don't know what's up.. either I'm super lazy or really busy (its normally both), which turns into not writing. Though I'm going to try to make it up to you after this. If you respond to this chapter. I hope you do. And PLUS, my dance studio is going on spring break this Friday through to next Saturday! So that means that I'll have more time to stay up at night, listening to my iPod, getting inspiration- stuff like that. :)

Good new is, Easter is coming up, and I'm hoping to wake up that morning and see a Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 1 DVD in my basket ;) Bad news.. I'm really indecisive on where the heck I'm going with this story. I don't know if I want something weird to happen, or something bad; something good? I mean, there has already been plenty of horrible things in Taylor and Claire's life, but I just don't know what to do! I'll hopefully figure it out soon. Just so you guys won't mob me when I take a whole year to update, haha(: I love you guys and your unbelievable support with this, and I couldn't ask for any better people than you! XOXOX

PS: Have you seen the trailer for the movie Abduction? Taylor's new leading role movie? It looks pretty good actually. You should check it out on Youtube if you haven't yet!

:)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

Claire's POV

_A couple months later.._

Life as a parent..._sigh_... Well how far can you stretch the word, fun? Of course I loved every minute of it. It was just getting overwhelming now that Taylor landed another action/adventure gig. With the twins growing more and more with each following day, I struggled to care for both of them while their father was off in Beverly Hills for meetings on the movie. Soon, he'd be going to Mexico to begin shooting.

Mexico. Three months. Gone. Without me.

He offered for me to join him over there, and I deeply considered saying yes... But I couldn't abandon my kids for some skimpy vacation. I needed to be with them during this stage in their early life, hugging and kissing them- changing and washing them.

Ehh.

All apart of being a mother. Oh, and how could I forget the breast feeding? I'd need to have plastic surgery to save these puppies if Taylor and I were to have anymore action later on.

No joke.

Today anyhow, Taylor was out and Jack was over.

To help and keep me company of course.

He was sat on the leather couch, cradling baby Andy while I was in the kitchen pouring him some water. Danielle suddenly screeched as she was laying among a few cotton blankets, a bridge of hanging toys over her wailing figure. I rushed myself, grasping the glass of iced water and placing it upon the side table next to the armrest of the couch. I then occupied all my thoughts towards calming down Dani, whose face was beet red matching the scar that was branded across her skin, roping its way all around her neck.

"Shh, its alright," I crooned, picking her up gently and bringing her body face forward into my chest. "Mommy's here." I whispered over her muffled cries. My eyelids shut as I rocked her, stroking the line of her back with my fingers.

"Why does she scream like that?" Hearing Jack's voice reassured me for some reason.

I adjusted my position, now laying back against the armchair that was next to me, extending my legs out in front. "Well since she was choking during the birth, and you see that she still has the marking around her neck?" I pointed out and he nodded, his eyes stuck on me even with a sleeping boy in his arms. I smiled mentally at how precious he was. His arms and legs dangling up and over Jacks big ones.

_I wonder where he got that from..._

Oh Taylor.. How I miss you.

"The doctor said that Danielle would have some trouble breathing from time to time while only months old. But it will hopefully get better by the time she turns a year old." I sighed, gazing down at my now quiet daughter, placing a light kiss along her soft hair.

I knew Jack could sense the worry in my voice. _I just hated seeing her this upset.._ It killed me each time I awoke to her gasps and screams for air. I wanted to make this all go away for her. I needed her to be and have a happy childhood, one without anything to keep her from living.

Before I could react, Jack was in front of me, sweeping his hand across my cheek where the tears had been. I looked up, startled and suddenly afraid. Glancing to my left I saw that he had put Andy back in his crib to come take care of me, though I tried not to look back into his eyes.

"Everything will be alright, Claire. I'm here for you whenever you need me." He spoke tenderly without bothering that I didn't look back at him.

I swallowed back the fighting tears and took my chance at seeing his face so compacted to mine.

His green eyes carried peace, the freedom to the end of this nightmare of losing my child from loss of breath. I looked further, seeing the crinkles of his forehead crease with a sincerity that I couldn't deny loving. The magnetic energy between our two in closed bodies was forceful and absolutely intoxicating, the feeling was so foreign to me.

My eyes flickered to his deep irises and then to his pursed lips, but right away I pulled myself back from the scene of those moist, suckulant lips.

Inside my head, I was yelling at the top of my lungs: **_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Move! Do something but _don't_ kiss him!_**

_But he's here.._ I sighed hazily through my thoughts.

**_What the hell does that mean?_**

_I mean, he is here. With me. Helping me cope with things. Everything._

**TAYLOR**_** is your everything remember? He may not be here at the moment, but he loves you and cares about you and the twins. Don't you understand?**_

I didn't reply.

_**Claire! Don't you dare ignore me.**_

I gave into myself and moved into his face, the closer I got the more the heat grew. I almost forgot I was holding a baby.

Just as he was as close as I was going to let him, my conscience rapidly out of nowhere flashed a picture of Taylor..

It was a memory.

Back during our honeymoon when I witnessed him just merely standing by the waters edge, gazing out into the unknown while the sun rose from its nightly slumber.

It was a beautiful thing to see and it made me snap myself out of the relapse of depression of truly needing someone.

I removed my head from its close quarters and thankfully, Dani squeaked out a small yawn, making things less awkward than what they already were.

Jack cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck while I slipped out from under him to go lay down Danielle next to her brother.

"I'm sorry.." I heard him say from behind me while I held my head in my hands, thinking what the hell was I just doing.

"It's not your fault." I muttered.

"Its not?"

"I shouldn't have been acting this way in the first place.. Its extremely selfish and really.." I sighed, "Stupid." I listened to the way my tone started to crumble.

Jack said nothing. I turned around from the crib, raking his figure over with my gaze. I found myself wondering, _what if we had kissed? What would it had turned into?_

Since we'd never met mouths before, I was curious, but curiosity killed the cat so I shouldn't be feeling this way.

Not now. Not ever.

"Maybe I should..." I watched as the tip of his head bobbed towards the entrance of the hallway, leading to the front door.

I nodded timidly, knowing what he meant. He frowned slightly as his frame came up to me. I braced myself when he kissed my forehead, releasing a troubled breath once he walked past me and down the hall. I jumped at the sound the door created once it shut, my breaths trembling at what had happened.

Taylor would be coming home in a matter of hours and I needed to prepare myself for his arrival. At least pull my emotions together so they wouldn't explode once I saw his beaming face.

Just thinking about that had me see him laughing and smiling in my mind. I looked over my shoulder at my two sound asleep children, seeing both Taylor and I in the both of them.

The way Andrew was sprawled across the sheets and Danielle was laying belly side down with her tiny hands curled into her chubby body- I didn't notice that I was crying again until I saw a teardrop fall through the thin air and soak into the blue fabric of the covers.

They were stunning and I loved them.

Taylor was my husband, my soulmate; I loved him.

What else is there for me out there?

Was I feeling this way because I was worried about where I would go with the rest of my life? Would I only be a stay at home mom forever and not go out and explore what this world has to offer? Were we ever going to plan on having another baby sometime in the future?

I really didn't know what to do.

All I wanted was Taylor. Home.

Taylor's POV

"Are you sure you won't join us for dinner?" Veronica, my co-star in this movie, spoke softly as her hand seemed to caress my arm.

I paused, noticing the way she batted her long mascara filled eyelashes at me. "Yeah... Um, my _wife_ is waiting for me at home- I'll see you in Mexico though?"

Her expression turned sour at the sound of hearing the subject about Claire, having me slide from under her touch.

"That's fine. See you then, Taylor baby." She shot me a wink before turning on her heels and strutting off with the other cast members.

I scoffed, wondering again why the director picked such a self-centered actress.

Well, _it is_ LA.

Making my way to the parking lot, opposite of where everyone else was going, I absently checked the watch on my wrist. "Shit," I gasped, surprised at how fast time flew. I then broke into a jog towards my car, now in a hurry to get home before Claire put the kids to bed.

Images flooded my mind as I drove down the highway, clear pictures of Andy and Dani sleeping in their separate wooden cribs while Claire and I hovered over them. Watching in awe like always. There I thought more about leaving for three months... I nearly was begging Claire to come along, bring the kids and maybe a few helping hands, just so we wouldn't be parted. Going to meetings like these were tough enough, being away from my babies, but a consistent amount of months such as whats to come? I'd die.

I was going to try one more time, and if she said no, I wouldn't argue.

Minutes from home, I pulled around a bend and thundered down the street before slipping around the newly infamous corner. If you know what I'm talking about..

_I missed nights like those._

Snapping out of my daze, I drove up and into the driveway, parking quickly and bursting out of the in closed space.

Flying across the walkway, I came up to the dark wood door, taking out my keys and unlocking it. A sudden wave of warm smells hit my nose as I entered the foyer, shutting the door behind me.

I'm not sure why I came through the front door.

"_Taylor?_ Is that you?" Her voice called out.

I grinned to myself and strode past the staircase, through a hallway and into the brightly lit kitchen, seeing Claire's back facing me at the stove top. Clearing my throat, she dropped what she was doing and turned over to me, glee written all across her beautiful face.

"Taylor!" I smiled to see _her_ smiling as she took two leaps across the tile, landing in my arms.

"I missed you too," I said with a snicker while her legs curled around my waist.

Even _Mr. Clean_ couldn't wipe the look off her face. _Why was she so giddy all of a sudden?_

We stared at each other, looking into one another's hearts like a classic romantic comedy, though when she kissed me, it was a different genre.

The way the delicateness of her mouth moved with mine, the way her taste dripped between our connecting tongues, the way my heart raced against hers.

I felt eighteen again.

I felt the exact passion that started when we had our first kiss that summer in New Mexico.

That joyous feeling in the pit of your stomach, the way it transformed into something that was so timid to a new blooming fire that traveled its path all throughout your body.

I experienced all of that. In this one kiss.

When she backed up into the hold of my arms, straying her palm along my cheek, I just closed my eyes and let my forehead lay upon the length of her collarbone.

"Are you okay?" She whispered into my ear with ease.

"I love you."

"And I love-"

"No," I picked my head up slowly to gaze at her. "I really do love you. You don't know how much you mean to me." I watched as her expression turned, a tenderness reaching her big brown eyes.

"I figured that out a long time ago, Taylor. And you know that I feel the same way." Her head shook, taking the dangling wisps of her hair with it.

"I just want to make sure," I gave her a half smile.

"No need to." Her nose touched mine, having me close the remaining space between our chins.

I couldn't help myself.

As we sewed ourselves together, her form started to sink lower along my body, melting its way to the floor. I released my grip to allow it to do so, in which she was standing again though her front pressed even further against mine. I could feel her center rub along my dick, groping it with hot friction until we both let out low moans from the sensation.

**You have to ask her..**

_Can't you see I'm busy right now?_

**Duh, I'm just reminding you.**

_Bullshit, it can wait._

**Fine. Don't waste time though.**

My mind was silent.

**You're leaving this weekend remember?**

_Shit._

I guess I had tell her sooner rather than later.

I stopped our slithering movements in one motion. Pushing back on her forearms gently, with her staring at me genuinely confused.

I settled myself first, my fingers grasping around the slenderness of her wrists while I let my lungs expand in and out. Her pupils widened as they studied me, searching for the problem. She escaped from one of my clasps, laying the palm over my warmed cheek.

"What's going on?"

Drawing in a breath, I opened my mouth to say '_Well I want you to come with me to Mexic__o, and bring the babies, yada yada ya.._' but of course, there HAD to be an interruption.

Both a rising screech and beeping timer went off and Claire was out of my arms just like that. I groaned to myself, watching her bewildered self scramble back into the kitchen with Danielle tucked into her chest with an arm.

"Can I do anything?" I sighed, coming up from behind her.

"Yeah-" She murmured through those crimson lips, turning to me and handing over flustered Dani. "Take her please while I get this freaking pasta drained..."

As I patted my daughters back softly, bouncing back and forth, I continued trying my hardest to regain Claire's attention.

"I really need to tell you something.."

"What is it?" She spoke while carefully handling the pot full of boiling pasta water over to the sink. Huge steam clouds raising as she dumped the hot noodles into a strainer.

I leaned back against the counter top, preparing myself.

"I um, actually have something to tell you too," She quickly said, flipping around to face me with a uncertain expression.

"How important is it?"

"Pretty important."

_Damn it._

"Go ahead then." I gave in.

"You know how Jack's been coming over lately to help out?"

I nodded.

Her eyelids narrowed slightly, as if she was about to regret what she would be telling me. I cringed, immediately expecting something bad.

"I- well, we, almost... kissed. This afternoon." Her tone was a long echo in my mind.

What?

_She did say almost._

_So it didn't happen._

But it _could_ have...

I didn't know how to respond to that.

Suddenly, she was desperately crying out to me. "I don't know what was happening Taylor, I swear it was just an accident and I won't let myself get so... vulnerable."

"Why were you feeling that way?" The walls of my mouth went dry.

She shook her head unknowingly, the contour of her eyebrows scrunching together. "I vented to him about Dani's temporary condition and it affected me, making me feel suddenly so alone. I was scared..."

Danielle was now laying limp across my chest, I hugged her close urgently needing some kind of drug to make this pain disappear.

Claire took a step towards me when I didn't answer. "He was here. You were gone. He was only trying to make me feel better."

"By kissing you?" I shook my head, trying to reason with her as best as I could. Without completely losing myself in the process.

"But we didn't, Taylor. I stopped it from happening.." Her arms drifted across her chest, crossing tightly.

"What stopped you?"

Her expression turned, "What?"

I swallowed, "What stopped you from kissing him."

Her head lowered in the silence between us. Lasting for the longest time. Only the small bubbling of the red sauce that was reducing upon the burners broke the thick tension.

A timid sob released from her as she lifted her chin. "You." The size of her eyes now swollen, glossing over with icy tears.

My hearts echoing beats traveled through my body from head to toe. I tried my hardest to take in what she had just said..

"I saw you and where our life would turn into from here. Jack's like an addiction, I feed off of him. But you're the air that I breathe every damn day, Taylor. I need that clear, clean air to keep me alive. That is why I stopped." She drew in a large breath once finished.

In response to all that was said, I was quiet. Unable to speak. I then exited slowly from the kitchen to set down our zonked out Dani along the couch.

I returned minutes later, gliding back into her view. She smoothed her hand up along my arm, in reaction, I gazed at her, still puzzled at how I was dealing with her news.

"Are you mad?" Her big brown eyes searched mine.

"I'm not mad, Claire." I spoke directly at her for the first time.

She sniffed, her gentle fingertips stroking my hair.

"Because I know that with me being gone a lot more often now, its hard on you. Especially with taking care of the kids. I understand, and I'm sorry."

She wiped her eyes, now staring more fully. "Don't blame yourself."

I sighed deeply, taking her within my arms. "I want you to come with me this weekend to Mexico. Bring the kids, bring Addie and Hayley even; just be with me. I think that you need to get out of the house and just relax, get some sun and have a little fun." I was smiling by the end, my chest lighter now that everything between us seemed okay again.

"Really?" A small smile started to grace her skin, but quickly faded. "But why isn't me kissing Jack bothering you?"

"It did. For a second." I paused to take my spot up along her body. "But.. I trust you."

Her features softened at my words."And plus, you did say almost, so it wasn't like you guys made out." I probably failed at being funny.

Though I wanted to see _that_ smile.

"Oh there it is," I grinned, kissing her nose lovingly as a reward for seeing the brightness of her teeth again.

She giggled tenderly, wrapping herself around my torso and resting her head on my chest. "You're just amazing."

"So are you."

"Hmm," I felt a new warmth beginning to exude from her slim body, a comfortable warmth that I could easily relate to.

"Hey, so are you coming with me?" I pulled her chin up.

"Why not?" Her shoulders shrugged as a carefree grin was placed over her face. "Its only Mexico right?" Shooting me a subtle wink before reaching up to lay her mouth on mine. I chuckled through her parted lips, constricting my arms tighter across her curves. Feeling the rapid passion pour out from her heart and fill into my own.

"I love you," I huffed once she strayed away from my tongue, traveling down south and over my neck.

"I love you too." She mumbled heavily into my skin, though never stopping the lush kisses that she produced. I squeezed her, wanting more than just this. Though I thought more through my buzzing mind, we would have to find some time in between my takes during filming to have a little one on one.

Ugh, I couldn't handle it.

I snatched her, making a squeal rise in the thin air, and I ran out of the fumed kitchen, heading into the living room where we owned a large couch.

"Taylor," She gasped. "We can't do this now. I-I have to make dinner.."

I shook my head, burning my hungry into her mouth. "Don't. I'm only starving for you."

"Cheesy." She coughed. I stifled into her soft hair. The brown mass that draped lazily over our breathing bodies. She grinned at my constant stare, that sorta grin that says "You're too much".

"I really have to get this-" I shut her cold with the swerve of my lips against hers. They faltered for a second, the parting of our mouths exposing the small but shaky breaths that blew down my throat.

I accomplished getting her into her horny state, "Fuck." She finished, completely out of it.

"Mmm," I felt my way around her motionless body, stroking the outline of her hips, and loving the feeling of how much pressure she was putting into my pelvis. She finally awoke from the spell that loomed over her, and her hands firmly gripped my shirt, sitting my high form upright. A crooked smirk grew across her face as I burned my eyes into hers. The way her mouth glided, so effortlessly along my neck and soon making its way back to my lips, she was unbelievable. Which quickly turned to fucking amazing when she unbuckled my jeans..

"Crap.. Uh!" I groaned once she started thrusting. First slow, then fast so suddenly. Pins and needles stabbed all down my legs feeling the roughness of her movements. As her palms grasped fully onto my thighs for leverage, I growled under my breath, throwing my head back in shaking pleasure.

"You like that?" She whispered faintly.

I closed my eyes tight. Thinking graciously about how we could make this even better. I shook my arms loose from their numb stage and grabbed a hold of the spring dress that covered Claire's lush body. She eyed me immediately, grinning through her heavy breathing. I glanced down at the hem of the fabric that I held between my fingers, pulling it up slowly. In instant, it revealed her naked center. I gawked, having her laugh lightly though she helped me with the cotton and with no time at all, she sat on me completely nude. A pure smile placed upon her face.

"Going all natural now aren't you?" Obviously I was referring to her not wearing panties or a bra.

"Maybe.."

I chuckled at her shyness.

"Or maybe I'm just preparing for this trip.."

My eyebrows fell, just as her delicate hands began to roam my stomach muscles, searching for the trim of my shirt. "Even if you weren't thinking of coming?"

Although she gestured me into pulling off my shirt, her eyes stayed glued to mine. "I definitely considered going, Taylor. I really did.."

"Then why..?"

Her chest collided into mine, the tender circles of her breasts massaging my tingling skin. "I just didn't want to leave Dani and Andy with a three month babysitter.. What do you think they would think? Seeing both their mother and father leaving them, not knowing how long it'll be until then come back. Especially with Dani coughing and screaming every second of the day, you know how worried I would be.." The exasperation in her voice rattled me.

I took my arms, holding her against me while I smoothed little pathways along her back. "I know you, Claire. I would never have you go through that if it meant that you would be miserable."

"I wouldn't be miserable."

I stared at her blankly until she cracked.

"Okay, okay.. Maybe a little. Not because we were in freaking Mexico, but-"

"Of them. I know. That's why I want to bring them with us." Her lips met my forehead, and they lingered there lovingly. "All of you need to get out, maybe it'll help Danielle a little. You know?" My fingertips graced her chin to make her look back at me.

"I guess you're right.. And you were being serious about Hayley and Addie?" A small smile started to grow over her warm cheeks.

I cringed in my head. I did say that. They _would_ be a major help to us with the twins, since they were already like second mothers to them. "Yeah, absolutely."

She squeaked, "Oh wow, they're gonna freak."

I laughed, "Better get it on camera."

"Duh." She winked. "Now that that's out of the way.. Where were we?"

"Here?" I mumbled with a raised eyebrow as she grazed my mouth again, with the passion of a thousand fires. The kind of fire that burned till the very last ember burned out. Though our flaming embers were never fused. More or less, they were fueled each time we kissed, or even touched. I knew our love would always last. Through thick and thin, we've been there for one another and now look where we are? Nothing could take away our life together.

And I could never forget that.

Claire's POV

I saw us. In the midst of my dream, I could see our family- a little older but as clearly as I could see anything. We glowed around the edges, as if we had just come from the clouds. Happy smiles eased their way to our faces while we stepped through the lavender meadow. The twins looked about six, with toothy expressions molding them, along with caramel golden skin. Dani laid atop Taylor's back, hooking her tiny hands loosely around his neck. She giggled sweetly, having her _Shirley Temple_ curls bounce with the movement. I then studied Taylor.. Whom wore khaki shorts and a white T-shirt. Simple but very him.

He looked older here.. A slight tint of black stuble graced his chin and cheeks, though he was still presently beautiful. Over on my side, I was holding the hand of a walking Andy. My boy that had layers of wavy crow black hair, short enough not to cover those chocolate eyes but long enough to make it remind me of his daddy.

I watched, now feeling this sense of assurance that everything in the near future would be alright. That every little thing as they grew older would be fine. Danielle suddenly pointed at something on the ground, Taylor reacted and grinned with her. She slid down his waist and to her feet, reaching down with her hands she gripped gently onto a lavender daisy. I saw myself stop with Andy by my side, he now looked over at his sister, full of awe. His pudgy legs scrambled across the small space and he grappled his fingers onto another daisy. They both smelled them, tickling each other with the soft petals, all while Taylor snuck his arm around me and rested his head against my own.

As we watched over them, I witnessed myself laugh whole heartly at the scene. Taylor joined in, kissing my cheek multiple times. I smiled, biting my bottom lip and closing the air in between us with my body up along his. In tune, he sculpted to my body, his arms serving around the contours of my hips before settling into a hold. I snickered at the action, mostly at the feeling, and he laid his lips upon my head lovingly. I sighed, resting my head on his chest, continuing to watch the twins play within the swaying grass.

I was just about to label this as the best dream I'd ever had, until the inevitable happened. Not two seconds had passed and my vision grew blurry. White exposure blocked out any possible sight of what I had just seen. Though it came and went many times.. Each time I could see straight again, I saw that the dream 'us' hadn't budged. They weren't affected. Somehow.

I was confused.

Just then, a large rumble, a stutter interrupted my thoughts. It shook the whole scene harshly, except for us. I panicked quickly wondering what the hell was going on. What was happening to this dream? The rumble came again. And soon bits and pieces of the meadow began to come crashing down. Revealing a pitch black backdrop underneath. It kept at it and throughout, I tried to wake myself up from this sudden nightmare. This earthquake was tearing down our life. I couldn't bear to see anymore of it.

A bloody murder scream pierced my eardrums and thats how I awoke; the scream slowly echoing its way out of my head as I breathed heavily through my parted mouth. My already open eyes saw that I was in Mexico. In the hotel room, laying in the king sized canopy bed that Taylor got especially just for us. I sat up gingerly, glancing all around the room to calm myself. Although once I caught sight of Taylor standing out on the balcony, I immediately felt alright again.

I shot out of the bed, unaware of what I was wearing. I didn't care. I needed him with me. But what caught me more off guard was the unbelievable view.

I stopped myself just at the door jam, gazing onto the sea and the rising sun. The water, being so blue along the golden sand banks was accompanied by the deep orange and yellow sun. The way it completely melted together into one picture, I was stunned. It just made my day seem even more unreal than what I intended it to be. After a minute of gaping, I stepped forward to wrap my arms around my husband.

"Good morning, you." He smiled that smile as he pulled me to his front, squeezing me tight.

"Morning," I breathed. My chest couldn't have felt anymore lighter.

"Amazing view isn't it?" He spoke quietly. Like nothing else was already going on. The air was so still, you could only hear the few short waves that brushed up along the sandy shoreline.

"Yeah.. it is." I was pretty much a loss for words.

He took a moment, "I'm glad you're here."

I gazed up at his hazel eyes, losing myself instantly. "I am too."

And with that, he gave me a smile, and kissed me quickly. We then both looked on at the incredible painting that was before our souls.

I didn't know what my dream meant, but all I could know, at this very moment I was on the top of the world.

As I was about to smooth my lips over his, a slow rising blubbering cry stopped me from doing so. It echoed through the bedroom and out onto the ridge where we stood. Taylor's chest vibrated against mine when a second squeal joined the other, raging our senses in term that we had to tend to our wailing babies.

Taylor's breath warmed my forehead where he kissed me, as his big hand collided with my own. We then strode from the balcony together and back into the hotel room.

A large smile came to my face once I saw Dani's bright hazel eyes glance at me, though her cries continued. I let go of his hand and went straight for her, grasping her pudgy body gently and bringing her into me. Taylor did the same with his son and immediately, Andy's sounds stuttered to a halt. He cooed, happy now that he was being held by his daddy. Although with Danielle, it was going to take a little longer than just a rock and a pat. I struggled to calm her, to soothe the pain that fired inside her baby lungs. I walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge of the covers while still rubbing small circles across her blue cotton shirt.

"Want me to try?" Taylor said after hearing a low groan of mainly frustration come from my throat. I looked up to see him with Andy cradled in his arms, a sparkle within his eye as he stared at me, waiting for my answer.

I sighed, "Give it a go."

He nodded, taking a few steps forward towards the bed to lay down Andrew along the soft sheets. He sank a bit into the comforter, having me giggle. Then I hand over the screeching, red faced baby which Taylor took slowly.

I watched tentatively, with a hand stroking Andy's. Taylor then glimpsed at something behind me. The clock.

"Crap, we have to leave soon. The van is gonna pick me up in about an hour... Do you still want to come today?" He said while kissing his daughters head. "Because I can always arrange for someone to come get you later on. If you want to just stay here and make sure the babies are okay and well enough to be out in the sun.." He trailed off.

I pondered quickly, "I suppose that's fine.. I mean, I would like to shower and stuff, and I know you're going to do just that as well.."

"Alright, why don't I-" At that moment, Danielle's cries descended. It was quiet again. Taylor's built face lit up brightly, and I mirrored it. Letting out a huge sigh of relief that she was feeling better now.

"Glad that's over with..." Taylor mumbled with a sly grin. In response, a light squeak arose from Dani. We both laughed at the amused child, seeing that the redness on her skin was now tilting down to only a rosy tint upon her chubby cheeks. The sight filled my heart with a happiness that had me thinking.

I now knew that with any bad things that come for us, as a family we can overcome it.

I scooped up Andy and stood up next to Taylor, nuzzling my side into his.

"Hey, hey, hey.. No picking on your sister already mister." I said through my stifling chuckles as we watched Andy wave his arm over Dani, as if he was trying to poke her. Dani reacted, giggling, and gurgling with a toothless grin. Taylor rested his head on mine while we stared upon our future.

Why couldn't someone be here with a camera to capture this moment in time?

* * *

Not as long as my others, but I'll take it!

I hope it was alright..

Review loves and I'm going to get on the next chapter! As soon as I figure out what's happening.. lol

XOXOX


	31. Things Were Going So Well

**Hi beautiful's :)**

**Sorry it's taken me awhile to get back to you with a new chapter.. But I'm glad that its up now for you to read! Though A LOT shorter than what I expected... Which is a bummer. But with this particular chapter, I think its appropriate not to add anything else at the end.. Not to give anything away ;) Anyways, I hope you all are doing well! _Review, review, review please!_ I love me some reviews. :) They give me the extra inspiration that I need! **

* * *

Chapter Thirty

Claire's POV

How is it that whenever I think of Jack, a string of guilt and betrayal cut right through me? Guilt, because of what we almost did. And betrayal, because on how it could've affected both Taylor and Hayley. I still don't understand what I was feeling that day. Maybe it could have been some leftover moodswings, releasing themselves one last and final time before disappearing forever. _Or maybe I was just being honest with myself.._

I watched Taylor lovingly kiss each of his children multiple times, on every covered and exposed skin of their chubby forms. I let the coming smile show, hearing my hearts thundering beats within my ears. Staring over them as I leaned against the archway that lead into the bathroom, something pulsed inside me. Signalling that there shouldn't be any guilt, nor betrayal. Everything had been said and done. It was in the past; _this_ was the future.

At that moment, Taylor swiveled around, his eyes still wide with joy from having tickled the now laughing babies. I bit my bottom lip in the awaiting silence. He crossed the carpet floor quickly, sweeping my body within his strong grasp. The muscles of his arms circled and snaked up and down my curves, while I kept my arms tightly wound together, cradling them into his chest. Hot breath blew from his parted lips. My eyes flickered to them and then to his closed lids. They soon fluttered back open, knocking the air right out of me. Like I had tripped over a rock. The small, subtle movement of his hazel rounds made my whole body go completely haywire.

And when he kissed me, I knew that there wasn't anything wrong anymore.

Our lips massaged together passionately, while the strength of our combining tongues brought the feeling of urgency to the situation. His fingers grappled my hips, my hands slithered around his torso, it all was overwhelming me to the max. When I felt this jolt of force, this punch of power unlease from him, I squeaked out a climaxing noise. Our mouths still deeply connected. With my eyes closed, I was unaware of our surroundings. Until my lower back hit the bathroom counter..

Next came his horny stage.. Not to mention _my own_. I snapped my eyes open to see that his were bulging.

_That wasn't the only thing that was bulging.._

Full of hungry lust, he smoothed his fingertips along the trim of my lace nighty, gripping it with each kiss that was placed upon my neck. I sighed against his rising chest, and sadly felt that I had to stop this love fest.

"Hey," I cupped his chin. The eagerness that was mixed in the hazel of his eyes rapidly faded at the expression on my face.

"They won't notice that I'm not there.." He smirked, nuzzling his forehead into my neck.

"You're the main character.." I gently nudged his head back upright. He pouted, letting go of the red lace. "I love you, now go," I mumbled, pushing on his hard stomach, aiming for the door.

"We'll see you later on, alright?" I shot him a grin as he stood outside our room in the hallway. He crossed his arms with a stern look on his tan face. I giggled under my breath. Poking my head out, I looked left and right to check if anyone was out there. I then stepped out quickly, stretching out my leg as much as I possibly could, to keep the door from swinging shut, and laid a large kiss over Taylor's pursed lips. The muscles in his tensed jaw relaxed under my movements. I smiled slightly when I felt the tingle of his big hands come over my cheeks.

This time, he pulled away, "I love you."

"I know," I said after taking a breather, crinkling my nose. He chuckled, and I gave him one last kiss on his own nose before departing back into the hotel room.

Sometimes I still didn't believe that I was actually married. And that I had given birth to two beautiful, healthy babies. It just wasn't real. Especially at twenty two. I thought that marrying and getting pregnant this young would stress me out, but with a husband such as Taylor, it all seemed lighter than the air itself. He knew how to carry you when you needed it, how to work together with you when things grew rough.

Nothing in this world is perfect. Nothing can make it perfect either. Though with Taylor by my side, everything for the rest of my life will be definitely a "one step at a time" journey, but also a free falling one.

* * *

After twirling the silver knob, the continuous downpour slowed down to just a constant drip. I stepped out of the tub and away from the warm skin tingling water. My eyes scanned the large bathroom until catching sight of a beige towel. I crossed the tile, reaching for it. Once drying myself, I wrapped the fabric around my body when a light knocking broke through the steam. It scared me for a second but I yelled out, "Be right there!" Scrambling to secure the towel, I exited the humid bathroom and entered a more cooling room. Sprinting through the bedroom and the small living room with a hand over my chest, I made it to the door. Cracking it, a rather tall and large man met my eyes.

Kevin.

"Mrs. Lautner? The car is ready for you downstairs." Taylor's life long bodyguard informed me.

_Kev will be here around two._ Taylor's voice echoed in my head, which panicked me.

"Oh, I'll be, um.. Will you hold on a minute?" I stammered before shutting the door. "Shit," I hissed, losing my towel as I ran to get myself and the babies ready.

"Whenever you're ready, Claire!" I heard Kevin's bellowing tone through the rooms.

Running back and forth I managed to not put on anything backwards. Just a simple floral dress, sunglasses, leather flip flops and a sunhat. While grabbing the kids and buckling them into their carriers. I snatched my tote, slinging that over my shoulder which held everything a baby needs. As I held both of the handles within my hands, I mentally checked around the room if I had forgotten anything.

Sunscreen was the most important thing on the list. And it was tucked away in my bag. I wouldn't burn too bad, though tan like crazy, but the babies would shrivel up like raisins.

Which wouldn't be too good.

Kevin, waiting patiently outside the door, helped me by carrying one of seats like the sweetheart he was. Descending down many floors, we exited the elevator entering a spacious lobby, with high ceilings and shiny creamy white tile. The two sets of wide, tall off-white pillars towered over us as they were on both sides of the walkway, holding up the patterned ceiling. Forieners looked upon us and I acknowledged the few that waved. Most awed over the resting children that were hidden underneath the small overhang of the mini cradle. Though Kevin and I made it out quietly, travelling towards the idling black Cadillac that was parked along the curb. We set the kids in the backseat and I fit in next to them snugly. Once my seatbelt was buckled, we were off. Going to watch daddy do what he does best..

* * *

The sun. A powerful source of energy and light. Its beaming rays showered over every possible inch of my body, warming me to the very core of my bones. It made me think of my friends. My best friends. How they're missing this wonderful feeling. Both stuck in school, unable to join us for this three month vacation. Taylor's parents offered to come along, to help take care of Dani and Andy whenever I needed them to. Right now I could handle it. Just sitting here, shifting my hands through the grainy sand, watching the blue waves crash against the shore. The breeze wafted through my damp hair, tickling baby Andrew's toes that were stretched out beyond the soft cushion. I smiled at how his tiny laughter, being so sweet, could make my heart skip each coming beat. I checked on Danielle, pulling up the cover just a tad. It revealed her sleeping self. Her small eyelids loosely shut, a content look to her expression. I brushed my fingertips along the wisps of her dark hair, feeling this shiver in the midst of my stomach. This moment couldn't be any more perfect.

I returned my gaze towards the sea, quickly getting lost in its dancing motions. The sun was beginning to set in the backround. A bright orange and red painted itself over the clouds. I took advantage of the situation and captured a few photos with my camera. I shot a few of each of the kids, adding to the huge pile of pictures Taylor and I had already taken since the day they were brought into the world.

It was almost five in the evening and I was often looking back at the set where Taylor and the actors/crew were. When we had arrived, as soon as the director yelled cut, Taylor flat out ran up the sandy hill to where I was, almost knocking me over and tripping himself in the process. He laid his lips over mine, automatic whistles and cat calls blew through the air. When we parted, (needless to say I was out of breath) I looked him up and down. A white ripped wife beater with dirt smudging some spots, khaki shorts matched the top. Dirty and holey. He was quite sweaty but _oh so hot._

He then wanted to hold both his son and daughter, so I got them both unbuckled and placed them in his arms. Taylor cradled them both with an ease that still surprised me every time. Andy slept soundly on the right, while Dani stared at her surroundings with those wide eyes on the left. I put my hand over my mouth, chuckling. Seeing the three of them together always could bring a grin to my face. Some crew members came by, snapping pictures of the adorable family moment. I then got the idea and got out my own camera, handing it to the one person that passed by first. Whom turned out to be one of the make-up artists. She happily accepted, taking our picture. I would upload and print it when we got back home to LA.

Now hours later, Taylor hasn't been by my side since. Which didn't bother me. Why was the point of being here then? He had to work.

I looked at the scene that was in front of me and minutes later I jumped right out of my skin, as somebody had slid in the sand behind me, legs on the outside of mine.

"Did I scare you?"

"Shitless." I whispered hoarsely, grasping my chest.

Taylor chuckled, getting himself more comfortable. I grinned to myself and settled in his lap while his arms wound around my waist. I held onto him tightly, laying my head back against his cheek.

"Done for the day?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes ma'am." He kissed my forehead.

"How do you think it went?" I felt that same flutter within my stomach as we began to sway back and forth.

"Good, I guess. Veronica wasn't too cooperative," I rolled my eyes, which made him smile slightly, "but what's new?"

"Hmm, nothing in her world apparently." I sighed.

He squeezed me, "So what do you want to do for the rest of today? Are you too tired?"

I pondered, "Well I think these two are drained... They've been sleeping off and on all day." He laughed deeply from underneath me. "Though I'm alright on the other hand." I tilted my head up to see his golden face. His teeth glistened in the dimming sunlight and I mirrored the wide smile. He leaned forward, closer and closer into my mouth. I finished the race, melting myself into him. My hand drew a line up his built torso, ending upon his warmed cheek. He mimicked that hand, laying it over and grasping desperately. I could feel him slow down, relax into this calming movement as I kissed him. This was new and more mature of him to do. It was immensely different, but I liked it. It made me feel this sense of wiseness, something that I haven't quite yet experienced with Taylor. It was so incredibly the opposite from our usual. Rough, passionate, aggressive, hot. This was still passionate, though softer, more ease and so much more love. A deeper love than I could have ever thought of.

He pulled back unexpectedly, and I automatically leaned into him, my lips leading, wanting more of the thick love potion. He chuckled, murmuring an _I love you_ as he nuzzled my forehead. My eyes still closed, I smiled. Too lost inside my emotions to open myself again.

"_Lautner!_" A voice interrupted my thoughts. Taylor's head removed itself from mine, having me look up too.

"What's up?" He said once the guy was closer. He looked about the same age as Taylor. Twenty two, maybe a couple years older. He had dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes and wore jeans with a simple white polo. He also carried a phone in his hand. Which made me wonder what was really up.

"It's for you.." He shrugged, handing over the phone.

Taylor grabbed it, "Thanks, Ian." With that, Ian shot me a smile and gave a wave before trotting back up the hill. By then, Taylor had already started talking through the receiver.

"_What?_" My head whirled back to look at him. His eyebrows were pressed together seriously.

_What was wrong?_

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can, mom." My heart sank when he said that. Something had to be terribly wrong.

Taylor swallowed before hanging up. A sudden blank, empty look took over and he covered his face with his hands.

"What's going on?" I stroked his arm.

He paused, pulling his hands away from his eyes. I noticed they were red. Swollen.

"It's my dad.. Um," His tone was extremely low.

"Taylor, what is it.." I was more worried now that you could visibly see the rims of his eyes fill with water.

"He had a heart attack this afternoon."

* * *

Taylor led the way down the blanched tiled hallways, my arm woven through his, we both held a carrier. My heart jolted into my throat from the moment we got the news. I could see that Taylor was easily broken down. Him and Dan were as close as a father and son could ever be. Dan has been there always for Taylor, supporting him heavily through his martial arts and new love for acting. Its been a hell of a journey, but Taylor tells me that sometimes he wonders what he would do if something happened to his dad. Though I think that we never thought that the day would come so soon..

Stopping at room 36, Taylor froze in his tracks, lowering his head a little. The low lighting in the hall was menacing enough than the fact of dragging himself into a room where more darkness loomed over. He was afraid. Afraid to see his father lying helpless on a hospital bed.

I bit my lip, "Here, baby, I'll take Andy.." I snuck my hand beside his, grasping onto the padded handle. Taylor stayed quiet. I frowned, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. I hated seeing him like this. He then turned to me slightly and brought an arm around my shoulder, bringing me close. He touched his lips to my hair, leaving them there for a small moment. In the silence, the babies kicked and squealed, probably sensing that there was something off.

"I'll be right out here," I faintly whispered, looking up to find his eyes. They darted around everywhere but mine. As if he was trying to keep something from spilling out. He unattached our bodies and entered the compacted room. I sighed, taking staggering steps backwards until I felt a bench behind myself. I set down the carriers, turning them so that the front faced me. I unveiled both the overhangs, staring wonderingly upon my twins. They stared back, their pudgy arms flailing about. I took both my hands and held their own. Andrew quickly calmed, followed by Danielle. I half-smiled over them, my vision beginning to blur with tears. I glanced up, looking straight through the blinds of Dan's room. I saw both Taylor and Debbie sitting beside their other family member. Whom was resting peacefully underneath the sheets. I took a glimpse back down at the content babies, giving them the best reassuring smile I could ever give them.

"Grandpa will be okay, sweeties. I promise." I nodded, more tears slipping through. _I just hoped that their daddy would be alright too.._

Wiping my eyes, I continued watching the Lautner's mourn over their fallen father.

Taylor's POV

Time. Moving painstakingly slower with each tick of the clock. My eyes became strained from simply staring at the blank, taunting face of the black and white wall clock. _Tick... Tock..._ The sounds echoing like giant boulders falling from the sky. It rumbled my head with every crash, but I kept watching. Like it was addicting. I was becoming obsessed with the time, all because I was waiting aimlessly for my dad to awake. To be better, to feel no pain. It would all come in time.

But time was a bitch.

There was no reversing it, fast forwarding, erasing.. A continuous flow that life just so happened to fly right next to.

I finally broke away from the bond between myself and the devil, turning around to adjust my position in the small armchair. I saw my mother sitting in a similar chair, though next to my dad's bed. Both were fast asleep, my mom absently grasping the top of my dad's hand. I barely smiled. Seeing the two people that loved me the most almost brought me sadness. _What if dad had another heart attack? What if that possible next one could be fatal? _

_How would my mom feel... How would I feel.._

I then looked over my shoulder and saw my beautiful wife curled up underneath a navy cotton blanket. Her knees pulled into her chest as she slept. Though soundly, it was easy to see how uncomfortable she looked. I noticed her body rise with each passing breath she took. The way her dark hair fell so loosely against her cheek, the way her eyelids fluttered at the slightest of sound. Claire has been with me through it all. She knew my every thought, my every emotion. I was privileged to have her in my life. And I believe that she has brought _more_ _life_ to me.

I was about to reach over and stroke her cheekbone, but a sudden squeak stopped me. I turned my head to the left and saw this mismatched patterned crib. Blue, gray, purple, white, light pink; the fabric floral but also old and tattered. I squinted my eyes a little, seeing through the netting, there were my babies.

_The hospital must have lent that to us..._

Andrew, like the big brother he was, had his short round arms somewhat around his sister. Danielle had her tiny head tucked down below Andrew's chin, both of them completely asleep.

_It was like he was comforting her_. I don't know how they knew, but they did. Maybe through the energy level, they could feel somehow that something was wrong. It amazed me.

A rapid yawn startled me, and I let it grow, stretching out my arms and legs. I then rubbed my eyes and took one look at the clock.

**5:15 AM**

My chin slowly dragged my gaze around, ending dead center at where my dad was laying. I swallowed. Even _that_ took strength. Hard and rough each swallowing was, though there was nothing in there to choke down. I stared until my eyes burned, watching him lay there. Helpless, weak and unable to do anything. It pained my heart to see the tubes stuck deep in his arms and hands. The ones that snaked around his face and up his nose made me think that he was dying..

Everything in the room was silent. Only the small clicking noise of the clock, the heart monitor machines slow constant beeping and everyones breath kept things from becoming eerie. I felt movement underneath my eyes. My hand flew up instantly to sweep it away, but all it did was smear. Wet drops rolled over the ridge of my lids and down the slope of my face, until reaching the end. The drops hovered, hanging for mere seconds at the bottom of my chin before detaching and falling to the cold floor.

I realised that I've never cried.

And I never thought that I would have to.

* * *

=/

REVIEW! :) lol, I will try and update quickly... ahhh.


	32. Another Authors Note, what the hell

_Hello everybody!_

I am really sorry its been about a month and a half since my last update, but with New York (I'm getting to that..) and my recital coming up, its been hard to find time to write! Actually the first two shows are today! So I'm just going to imform you quickly about NY before I have to put on stage make-up and wrap my hair up in a bun lol. I don't like buns... Sighh.

So! I got accepted to this ballet intensive (with four of my other friends. Awesome right?) called, Gelsey Kirkland's Academy of Classical Ballet. Two of my friends, and I, got into the 3-week intensive, and the other two got into the 5-week. And so after tonights evening show, I'm leaving with my mom to head to the airport! Oh red eye flights... Lovely. We will be arriving there early morning on Sunday.

Long story short, I'll be absent from this site for about a month. :( And I'm so so sorry I couldn't give you the chapter that I have for you. I just didn't have time to edit and clean it up on the computer. If only I had a laptop... All my problems would be answered. But, I do love you guys and thank you for continuing to support and love this story! It means the world to me. I promise, when I get back and used to the time zone, I'll upload the chapter for you right away! :)

Alrighty, I gotta wrap it up. But I don't want to.. ahh..

Love you!


	33. Fuck Cheesy Writers

Hey again. :) I've returned! Thank you for waiting. xo I've come back A LOT tanner, more muscular and my brain is filled with a ton of knowledge! I'm extremely thankful to have been chosen to be in this program, I have learned so much. It was a wonderful experience. Especially being in the city! Being able to walk and roam around with friends and to buy our own food! Man, that was my favorite ;) Poptarts, goldfish, popsicles! Yum! Haha. I missed my parents, friends back home and my cats! But I'm very glad to be home after a month. :) So this chapter is again, not very long. I'm sorry :( I don't know where my long chapter streak has gone! Although, yesterday during our flight home, I was writing the next chapter! So that will be up soon-ish. I'm going to see if I can add to that to make it a tiny bit longer. Anyways! Read on loves! XOXOX

* * *

Chapter Thirty One

Claire's POV

The air was shockingly thick by the time we decided to leave the hospital. Just the feeling of the compacted room, the smell of medicine and achohol, it made me uncomfortable. To the uneasy point of having to keep my body moving so it wouldn't make matters worse. I shuffled over to where the babies laid, scooping each of them up and setting them along the seats of their dark blue carriers. As I pulled both of the canopys down, I heard small mumblings. They belonged to Dan. I whipped my head around in shock, just as Debbie and Taylor in unison, ran over to the side of his bed, Debbie grasping onto Dan's weakly waving hand. He hasn't spoken since the day we arrived here. And that was three days ago.

"What is it, Dan? Are you okay- are you in pain?" Debbie spat out frantically.

Dan took a solid breath, "Whatever happened to: _Hi, how are you? I'm fine thank you, how about yourself?_" There was short silence after Dan's light humor, I glanced at Taylor and saw that he suppressed a grin. Debbie's tense form relaxed a little and everybody began to breathe again. I just smiled with my arms hanging at my sides. Taylor laid his palm over his dad's hand that was clasped gently within Debbie's, his chest raised before he spoke.

"I'm just glad you're alright." It was slightly startling to hear his voice. So rough and scratchy. I looked back and forth between each of their faces, easily seeing the difference in them. Dan, his features almost droopy with exhaustion, deep dark circles underneath his eyes. Ones that have already been there, but have worsened overnight from his restless sleep with the tubes. Debbie, her hair in comb-able tangles, a small sense of panic filled her gray eyes. I could tell that she disliked watching her husband lay in the tiny bed, unable to do anything but stay still. I'm sure it pained her just as much as it pained me to see Taylor so deeply intune with nothingness.

I have never seen Taylor's face so blank. He seems to always have this contagious smile with him where ever he goes, but it wasn't here today. His black hair was flying at every angle from running his hands through it multiple times. Just like his dad, he carried menacing purple circles under his lower lashes. He was slouching a lot more than usual. It probably felt like home to him since he has been leaning his head forward into his hands, making his back arch extremely. But his eyes got to me the most. You could see a clear coating of water glossed over his eyeballs. With the redness of his lack of sleep jumping out at you like a stop sign. We were all a wreck. And I couldn't help but think about all the bad that has happened to us in the past couple years... They were all roadblocks that we eventually passed. Though my mom passing away was more like traffic in New York. It took me months to recover from her loss... I automatically shuddered at the quick breeze that shot by my neck. Dan coughed hoarsly, shaking away my rambling mind.

"The kids were just packing up to leave," Debbie spoke up again. "They wanted to go out to find some breakfast."

Now that made me feel a little bad..

Taylor glanced at me with an eye. "Uh, well I just wanted to go back to the hotel to bathe the babies, really." I tried to cover the crack in my voice.

Debbie nodded, "Oh, well that's fine. They should get cleaned up and be fed."

I swallowed, nodding with Taylor. "Would you like us to bring you back anything?"

Dan's fingers squeezed barely any tighter around his wife's as she thought. "No, but thanks. I'll just have some coffee here.. If I can find the machine." A small chuckle followed.

"Okay, we should get going, see you later mom." said Taylor for the first time in twenty minutes. He wrapped his arms securely around her petite figure before leaning over Dan to give him a half hug. He was afraid that he would crush him.. Debbie pressed her lips to his cheeks, giving one last hug. "I'll be back soon," I heard Taylor whisper. They parted and he swept past my body, bringing cold air with him. I then walked over to Debbie, we hugged tightly, before her hands slid down the length of my arms, stopping at my wrists. She stared at me with a small tear in her eye. I tried holding back the copying tear, but it slipped out. She stroked her delicate hand across the side of my face and then let go. I inhaled, feeling shaky, and took a step next to the bed. Dan smiled warmly up at me, the tubing in his nose adjusting with his motions. My eyebrows crumbled together, my chest throbbed and I fell into his chest. His arms drew slowly across my back, hooking together into a solid hold. We stayed there for a good minute or two, but once we separated, I went straight for the carrier with Andy. Quickly I stood next to Taylor, whom had Dani's carrier in his hand, we said our final goodbyes and stepped out the door in silence.

I didn't think I would break down in front of Taylor's father like that. But when I took a good look at him, I saw my dad, and how that might be him someday.

He'll die someday.

I don't know how I will handle that. And I can't fathom how Taylor must be feeling right at this moment. I can only imagine what's going through his mind.

Absolute chaos or absolutely _nothing._

* * *

Sitting upon the sandy tan carpet I stared at Taylor's un-moving figure. This whole time I've been wondering why he's feeling so horrible. Even after all of this, his dad is going to be perfectly fine. I really didn't understand. But to be honest, this was Taylor. He has his own way of dealing with things like this. And there wasn't a problem with that. Though what struck me was his body language. The way his eyes were so empty but so fixated on whatever was outside the balcony door; the way his body was facing straight forward towards the glass panes of the double doors, his elbows planted on the tops of his knees; the way his back was extremely tensed as it curved over, creating a slope downwards to the chairs cushion. My eyebrows pushed together, a low sigh escaped the bridge of my lips. I needed to make him happy, I needed to do something.

I _had_ to try.

With that, I swallowed my fears and gazed around myself. Seeing two serving trays atop the desk with white embelished plates on them, both a little dirty but empty from the breakfast that we had ordered. I then saw Dani and Andy, all clean, in fresh matching pajamas. They laid resting on the covers of our bed. I smiled. An idea suddenly came to mind. I scrambled off my butt, making my way to my suitcase, I dug through clothes and babycare carefully before finding my prized jewel. A Canon camera. I only used this piece of work whenever I felt exceptionally inspired. I flipped the switch, and the mini machine awoke. Glancing up from behind the tiny screen I noticed that Taylor hadn't moved his position. Yet I was determined to get a shot of him, and many more after. Maybe, just maybe I could get a smile out of him.

I placed my eye in the view finder, seeing the inside world of life through a camera. It always took my breath away. I curled my fingers gently around the large lens, twisting and turning to get some focus, as I was doing so I took slow quiet steps around the bed to be more in front of him. Fixing the exposure from time to time, I finally got what I wanted. The light beaming through the glass almost looked white while from Taylor's shoulders on it deepened into a darkness behind his form. The whiteness streamed over his face, illuminating his beautiful features. I slowly but anxiously pressed down on my index finger, snapping this moment. The aftermath wasn't that bad. I studied the framed photo that appeared over the screen and then continued. The continuous clicking of the cameras lens didn't affect Taylor whatsoever. It made the babies stir at times but they stayed put. Once I got a little closer, he flinched at the sound of the snap. I stopped, bringing the camera down from my face. He took a second, turned his head and stared at me with a tired confusion.

"What're you doing?"

"Just taking pictures." I shrugged, the corner of my mouth pulling up into a half smile.

"But why of me?" His face lengthened in despair.

I breathed out my nose, taking a glimpse at the carpet as I ducked my head to place the strap along my neck. I shuffled on my knees, closer to the chair he was sitting in and stared wonderingly up at him. He stared back, still confused.

"Why am I taking pictures of you?" I repeated. He answered with a slight nod. "Because you're breathtaking. You carry a beautiful soul and are completely and absolutely the love of my life." I reached out for his hand, and he took it timidly. I squeezed onto his fingers which made his soften a bit. I decided to speak again, "I just want to make you happy, Taylor. I haven't seen you smile since Wednesday, but even three days ago seems like ten decades." My analogy made the corners of his mouth droop. I tilted my head, waiting for some sort of response.

He took a deep breath and slouched over his legs, laying his head in his free hand. Though latching his fingertips tighter against our intertwined hands. I was thrilled at the small progress. I took my other palm and embedded it within his hair, stroking and curling it softly. It seemed to relax him.

"Everything will be okay.." I barely whispered. "I promise."

After hearing me, he picked his head up, the tip of his nose grazing mine. We watched each others eyes for minutes on end, wondering aimlessly whether something were to happen at any moment. My hand slid down from the ridge of his hairline, tracing along his jaw. His lids closed at my touch and I brought us together. We kissed, moving slowly as one. I could feel him shaking against me, though his motions still loving and caring. He had been weakened by this sudden tragedy, and you could easily see how it has taken a toll on him. Mentally and physically. When we parted, his breath blew heavily into my mouth. My eyes flickered open, going straight to his.

"Thank you." He vaguely said under his breath.

I just shook my head, feeling tears in my eyes. He climbed down from the armchair and sat behind me with his legs apart. I held onto him with all that I could, as he did the same. I felt his heart. It thundered its way into my back. The beats almost reaching to mine. I felt that things had improved by a small margin. At least he was speaking again. I honestly can't live without the sound of his voice.

_Three weeks later..._

I smoothed out my navy sundress as the white cab carried me along the highway. I shifted my gaze, watching curiously outside my window pane. The vibrant colors of the palms, flowers and ocean burst out at me even through the speed we were going. I was heading into the city of Cancun, where Taylor and I were to have a dinner date. He was finishing up with some shots for the day and we were supposed to meet at seven. Though it was just about six fifteen, I wanted to get into the venue early, I wanted to explore. We've been in Cancun this whole time, mostly on the outskirts for the movies purposes, but I haven't really been in the midst of the town yet. And to be clear, I was excited. I know its just like every other city and I've been to plenty, but to witness the culture, the people doing what they've been doing since they were born... It was just something different. Even the air, I think, is different here. Fresher, clearer, easier. I wished that I could be here all the time.

Soon we changed lanes, cruising down the right exit ramp. I held my breath as the enormous sky scrapers engulfed our tiny vehicle like monsters against a flea. With buildings of all shapes, made of every material possible, it was surely a sight to see. The designs especially. So modern and sleek, though still inviting but intimidating. Quicker than I could process, we had arrived at my destination.

Laguna Grill.

"Gracias." I smiled kindly to my driver, handing him the money that was needed. He shot me a sure grin, nodding his head once. My eyes glanced outside and then quickly back to the man, who I caught trying to look up my dress as I was about to step out. I huffed, and then latched my fingers around the slim handle and pulled on it, the cab door swung open gently at the hinge. I swiveled my legs to the side, stepping carefully onto the concrete sidewalk one foot at a time. I wobbled a little getting back onto my high wedges, though stayed somewhat stable while shutting the door. Right away the cab was off. Disappearing into the crowded streets, blending in with all the others.

I breathed slowly, my eyes staring all around like I was looking at a massive panorama shot. Throughout my daze I heard loud chatting and colorful music coming from the restaurant behind me. It broke the bubble of wonder and I immediately checked the time. Six thirty.

"Hmm," I pondered through my glossed lips, turning my attention down the walkway just to my right. I then focused a little more and noticed that I wasn't far from a beach. Or a dock for that matter. What the hell, I have a half hour, why not?

I then started down the path, feeling tall and happy in my cream wedges.

Taylor's POV

"I'm not going to leave this damn island without you." I spit through my teeth, staring Veronica straight in her sky blue eyes. She looked back at me in the silent suspense, and I took that as my cue. I reached out slowly and took her awaiting hand before saying,"Everything's gonna be okay." pause for more dramatic affect. _Oh brother_. "Do you trust me?"

There was a short pause as the expression on her face changed, the curves of her thinly shaped brows scrunching together as she thought. The wind blew through the small space in between us as my stomach started to inch up higher and higher into my throat. My heart was thudding uncomfortably in my chest, the feeling of it making me want to separate myself from it. Just for a moment. Veronica then flickered her eyes upward, looking at me innocently.

"Yes. I-i do. With every ounce of my heart."

_Geez, who wrote this?_

What was he _drinking?_

Her voice raised through her words and before I knew it, or could even prepare myself, her lips were on mine.

I fucking hate kissing scenes.

I had the urge to gag from the taste of her mouth. She smokes. Not attractive for a woman nor if she wants to smell good. Her palms grasped tightly against my cheeks, her slender torso completely pressed along mine, all with our lips intertwining like mad. I couldn't take this shit anymore. I pulled away.

She looked at me. Eyes screaming: _**What the hell are you doing!**_

Oops.

The director yelled cut, a hint of confusion grazing the end of it. I cleared my throat and that was that. He finished us for the day and I sprinted up the banks to my trailer, where I brushed my teeth for a good twenty minutes.

Arriving at the packed Laguna Grill, I stood outside by the host's podium and asked if Claire Lautner had checked in. The man shook his head as his finger was flowing down along the pile of names upon his paper. I thanked him quickly and walked over to a bench on the sidewalk, out of the restaurants circling guests. Feeling puzzled, I saw that it was seven twenty.

_Maybe she got sidetracked?_ _Maybe she got lost..._

_Did the cab driver kidnap her?_ _Was he a complete ass?_

Oh Jesus, where was she... I was a little panicked but I tried my best to stay cool. I picked up my cell and began dialing her number. Holding the phone to my ear, my hands shook as the rings echoed, one after another. I then looked up, noticing the beautiful sunset. And the beach.

Beach?

If there's a beach, there will be a Claire. I felt confident with my decision and hung up my call, striding forward through the brisk air with my hands in my pockets.

Reaching the streets edge, I stepped onto the wooden pier, leaning over the fence and looking left and right for that flying brown hair. With no sight of her yet, I continued down the dock with my phone in hand, ready to call her if things turned for the worse. Then it hit me. I broke into a helpless jog up to her figure, as it was resting effortlessly against the wood beams. Strands of her wavy hair blew softly behind her. I smiled, almost out of breath. This dock was long, wide and rickety. She heard my solid steps and her head turned to look over her shoulder. When our eyes met, she instantly grinned.

I embraced her fully into my chest, my arms holding her with every bit that I had. Her breaths trembled along my skin, signalling the goosebumps to rise. I tilted her chin up with my finger and our faces lit up exactly. She giggled and hugged me harder.

"I was worried about you." I admitted, stroking her back.

"You were?" She was smiling. Teasing me.

I shook my head at her act, "Yes, I was! I didn't hear from you or see you so I thought something happened."

"Like what..." Her eyes squinted in the limited light.

"Well... You could've gotten lost, have been kidnapped, raped by some stranger with a mustache, or your cab driver didn't speak any english whatsoever so he took you to his home because you're famous." I tried saying all of that with a straight face. It was hard to be honest. Since I was making it all up on the spot. Though I did actually think those things earlier...

Claire just laughed her sweet sound, kissing me. "I suppose I could've been raped. Or something along those lines. My driver _was_ kind of a pervert." She rolled her eyes, though the grin on her lips stayed.

"Aren't they all though?"

She snorted, "You're not a perve."

"But I'm not a cab driver, nor Mexican." I stated. I was quick on my feet to speak again, "And I'm not racist!"

Claire stood in my grasp with her mouth open; about to tell me off.

"You've learned well my young one." She nodded, winking.

"I did learn from the best.." I grazed her nose.

"Hell yes you did..."

Our mouths molded lovingly, my stomach bursting full with butterflies at her tender touch. With my mind spinning, unlike with Veronica, I swayed with Claire attached to me, unable to stay balanced. There is only one person that can make me weak and that person is the one in front of me. She's my love, my best friend, my wife, and my forever partner. I couldn't do any of this without her undying support and I wouldn't trade my life for anything else. The finding out-journey-birth of Danielle and Andrew, our marriage, when she moved in, our first time and meeting Claire during that one summer. All of that, I treasured everyday.

Nothing could take her away from me. And I hoped it would stay that way.

Through all the tragedy and sadness, our bond is the light in the dark tunnel. It guides us and the bad things end up being new beginnings.

We strolled back to the restaurant, hand in hand, with the sun sinking behind us.

* * *

Please Review:) XOXOX


	34. Realizing What I've Done

**Helloooo friends :) So it's been a month since my last update, and I apologize! Though this chapter is a lot longer than the last two, so I'm pretty proud of myself ;) In this one I skip half the year... again... I tend to do that, I dunno why. But I hope you enjoy nonetheless(: Thank you sodamechrissy, MangooBean, Daisie-xo and Zoe901 for reviewing lately! I love you guys for loving this story! It means everything to me; alright, read on sistas! xo**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two

Claire's POV

I rarely look at myself in the mirror.

Maybe to see how the outfit I'm wearing looks on my body, but other than that, never. The way I see it, well if you look at yourself and only yourself for too long, I conclude that you are a self-centered human being. But for this moment in time, this split second before I could flee out of the bathroom and onto the king sized bed where Taylor laid awaiting for me, I overlooked my features. I wanted to make sure everything looked alright and in place. I wasn't positive why, but my gut told me to do so, and everybody listens to their gut right?

Right...

I looked tired still. Even three weeks later, after all the chaos of Dan's heart attack, I seemed slow. Slow because that day took a rather large toll on me. I thought of my dad through Dan and it made me think a lot more about my future. Not only with Taylor and my children but my brothers and father. Although, Taylor was doing better. He was smiling and laughing a lot more, like the familiar husband that I know. That one point in our moving life made my mind a little sunnier; it was clear enough so that I could focus on what's in front of me than what's behind me.

My hair was a little frizzy, the usual tight curls now frayed out and all over the place. I wasn't too pleased with that. What could I do anyway? I inhaled suddenly and exhaled deeply, closing and opening my eyelids.

I heard a small crash from the other room: "Shit."

I chuckle under my breath at the distress and annoyance that came with Taylor's voice. I wonder what he dropped... And with that, I turned over my shoulder and flicked the switch as I came towards the bathroom door.

The first thing I see: Taylor laying halfway underneath the sheets. His muscled torso baring the air as well as his cheeky smirk. I bite my bottom lip, instantly feeling heat coming from the core of my cheeks. He chuckled once and shifted to a sitting position. I danced the rest of the way until I was sat right next to him. He stared at me for the longest time. Like he was either waiting for me to take my clothes off or he was just staring because he felt like it.

I was aiming for the first option... Only because that's what he usually thought about when we were ever in bed about to get it on.

Oh, and don't worry about the babies. They're spending time with Grandpa and Grandma for the night while mommy and daddy have some time alone.. (Cough, cough)

"Are you alright?" He quickly asked me. The sound of his tone speaking directly at me startled my scattered mind.

I let my eyes flutter around for three seconds, his warm palm stroking my naked shoulder, waiting in silence for my response. "Yeah, yes, why- I'm perfect." I managed to completely stammer. Losing my cover already. Well here's a trophy for the new world record.

Taylor's pupils softened slightly in the low light. Pins and needles stabbed into my body through his caressing. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I flashed my teeth like a lighting bolt. Now you see it, now you don't.

His expression went flat.

"Really, I'm fine." I tried, pleading silently. But obviously he wasn't buying what I was selling. _This sucks_. "Hey, c'mon let's do this thang," I said smiling as I stripped off my tank top, exposing the floral print bra that I was wearing. And for that tiny millisecond, Taylor's eyes flickered below to the crease of my chest, and straight back up like nothing happened.

I changed the subject on him then. "Did you just check out my boobs?"

His face stayed the same though there was a difference to the color in his cheeks. I grinned. "What are you talking about?" He sounded oh so innocent. Baby, those days are over. "Fine fine. I check you out every second of the day..." His head tilted with a cheesy smile.

Man, why haven't I picked up these little perks? "Ooh, I have a stalker.."

His jaw dropped, "No! It's perfectly normal. Right?" He said that last word under his breath. I giggled and tackled him. Our eyes glued, his toned arms drew around my back, tracing my spine until reaching the clasps of my bra. I'm certain he could do this with his eyes closed.

The hooks released like butter and the flowery padding was thrown across the room like a ragdoll. I shook my head and rested my forehead on his.

"My turn to take some of yours off..."

"Uhh," He stuttered as I began looking under the covers. "Mmm?"

He cleared his throat and spoke deeply. "Well, there's nothing to take off..."

I snorted. Which jump started his laughter, and made me chuckle.

"Damn it Taylor. You did all the work for me!" I teased, looking at him with a mock disappointment. His eyes lit up and his nose wrinkled; the strength of his arms pulled me back up to his side and I was able to climb beneath the sheets.

**February 11th, 2015**

Wandering down the staircase, my eyes latched onto the elevated blue and pink balloons that were tied onto the separate banister columns. I smiled, sliding my hand along the wood. Just then, the creaking of the garage door broke the sweet silence. Taylor was back. I had sent him off to go fetch the twins birthday cake from the bakery. I fled across the tile, catching sight of the kitchens wall clock in my peripheral vision; it read 11:12am. The party wasn't supposed to begin until about one. Taylor's party was after anyhow... After all the fun and laughter, him and I plus the Twilight crew (Kristen, Rob, Nikki, Jackson, etc) were planning to go out for some older, more sophisticated fun.

Ha, right.

It was the twins' first birthday; a whole year, already? Why? And Taylor's 23rd bash. But I was more excited about our babies. They were growing up right before our very eyes. I still couldn't believe how much hair the two of them had on their little heads. It's just insane. Yes, that's what it is.

Geez, I sound like my mom.

Which reminds me: Mom. I wish you were here to see and experience all of this with us. Miss you; love you.

Taylor's warm hazel eyes met mine in an instant, having a large grin appear over his face. I winked, holding the door open while he walked through and into the kitchen where he set down the large sheet cake. I gazed over it, clasping my hands together in the sudden glee. The cake was (hopefully) yellow with vanilla frosting, along with blue and baby pink frosted flowers scattered across the vast plains of the yummy goodness. The writing. God, I hoped they spelled everything right..

**_Happy 1st Danielle & Andrew!_**  
**_And of course: Happy 23rd Taylor! This werewolf has balls to age._**

I laughed, thinking back to when I called the company to put this order in. I was really debating on whether or not I should add Taylor into the whole message. And I thought again... I really can't resist seeing his face when he sees it. The cake is packaged in a white rectangular cardboard container. The top without a plastic screen; my own personal request, so Taylor couldn't see until the actual party had begun. As I was making my way over to the kitchen, I started jogging quickly; he was pulling up one corner of the box.

"No, no, no you don't." I teased, laying my hands on top of his. He let out a gust of a sigh, removing his sneaky fingers. I slid my fingertips along the sides and carried the box over to the double fridge. He came up from behind, opening the door all the way to it's hinges. I raised an eyebrow at him and put the cake in the empty space.

"Is it embarrassing?"

"No, of course not!" I would be saving the embarrassing stuff for later birthdays. "It's just a note, Taylor." I smirked. He shook his head and scooped my waist up within his arms, smothering me with kisses.

**12:37pm**

"Ready for your first birthday party, sweetie?" I cooed to Dani. Her eyes lit up like glittery hazel stars, she giggled, flailing her hands in my face. I smiled widely as I dressed her. A floral printed spring dress, the colors light blue with some deep purple. Those particular colors made her skin look like it was glowing. She grinned, big and toothless still. I stroked the fabric of her dress, holding onto her chubby hand; those small fingers latched onto my own. Our eyes met for a moment and I felt a tweak in the midst of my stomach.

It gave me goosebumps, a chill, my body shuddered quickly and the feeling was gone.

Dani's giggles filled the air, leaving me thoughtless. I was looking at a mini me. It was still the strangest thing to me to this day. It was me as a baby, but with a different eye color. Her fathers. I turned to Andy next, observing him for a minute. The length of his limbs had grown, though still retaining their round and chubbiness. The brown in his eyes had gotten darker, more like milk chocolate on steroids in a way. And I knew they would continue in that direction to match exactly the hue of my eyes. I began dressing him then. Tiny kakhi pants with a sky blue polo. _Baby Gap_ has the cutest things! I chuckled as I tickled his belly. He joined in the laughter fest and before we knew it, guests started to arrive. Low chatter morphed into loud bellows of laughter, which belonged to Kellan or Rob. So I then propped a big pillow against the headboard, placing the babies one by one in front of it. They slowly sunk back into the cushiony feathers and I told them that I would be right back. They looked at each other and then at me with wide eyelids. I snickered and scrambled off to my closet to get changed.

Descending down the stairs once again though this time I held both the birthday kids in the cradle of my arms. They wiggled and scrambled but stayed put overall. Sometimes they would reach out to each other or Dani would get a hold of a strand of my hair in her fingers. I chuckled, rounding the corner and entering the family room where everyone was. Taylor caught sight of us first and shot a warm smile our way. I returned it with an additional wink just for him. His chest rose and he started clapping. Everybody heard, turned and stared with happy smiles and applauded along with the arrival of the little ones of the hour. I looked down at them, their expressions totally priceless. Wide, wondering and in shock. The corner of my mouth tugged up into a half smile as I brought them over to the crowd. Yes, a crowd.

Kristen and Rob, Ashley, Jackson, Kellan, Nikki, Boo Boo and the rest of the wolf daddies, Taylor's parents and Makena, my dad, Jordan, Shelby and Stephanie. It was a good group of people. I was a little surprised that they could all come but I'm glad, for whatever reason, they are here. Just so Dani and Andy can see that they have so much family that love and care for them as much as Taylor and I do. At this very moment, as I was walking into the circle holding tightly onto my children, I felt the world slow down. I saw things from a different point of view. I saw everyone in a friendly circle, smiling over the birthday kids. I saw Taylor's arm around my waist, hugging my body close to his. I saw myself giving my daughter to Kristen. She looks nervous but up for the challenge. She takes her with confidence and holds her head with a hand. I see myself grinning, almost laughing. Probably at Kristen's expression. I see Taylor now, taking Andrew from me and grasping him gently from under his arms. Andy giggles and smiles at his daddy. I practically tear up at the scene.

The rest continues to slow and the sound mutes. It feels like I'm watching a movie. Maybe this is my mom, trying to get me to see other things, to see how happy we really are and how lucky we are. Maybe she's doing this as an act to get me to let go. To release from the grief that I still carry with me everyday. Even after a year has past, it's still inside of me. Buried deep but still fresh. I think she's just trying to show me that it's okay to say goodbye, it's okay to be free. I watched our mingling more, the song Soldier On by The Temper Trap softly playing in the back of my mind. Thanks mom. She knows that it's one of my favorites. I could listen to it when I was feeling down or upset, it would lift me up and have me think of the good things in my life. I then grew light headed, my body feeling weird with discomfort. And in an instant, I was back in my body. A little wobbly but alright. Taylor caught me from falling, looking straight into my eyes. No one seemed to notice.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you want water?" He whispered softly. I could feel his hold getting stronger as seconds went by.

"I'm okay. Just a little dizzy." I said, placing my hand on my head. He turned, handing someone Andy and came back to me. His darting pupils made my head hurt worse.

"Are you sure?... You don't look so hot."

I'm fine, seriously. I just had an out of body experience with my mother that's all. _No big deal_. She is so weird, I swear.

That's what I wanted to say...

"Yeah, I know," I breathed, looking at him. "I'm good now. Don't worry." I gave him a light smile. He didn't at all seem convinced but I didn't want to argue anymore. He leaned forward and kissed me. I lingered the kiss, wanting some relief. He pulled away, thinking that it would go to far, considering that I almost fainted. I frowned unhappily at him. He chuckled and pecked my cheek quickly, snaking his arm around my waist for good. I sighed and leaned into him, preparing myself for a good 1 year old party.

I'm pouring myself and a few others some iced tea. The cubed ice chime together from inside the frigid pitcher. I wipe my hands of the dripping water and carry the full glasses on a tray out into the living room. Stephanie smiles up at me from one of the couches, she takes a glass. I give the few theirs and go and sit next to Steph with mine. I take a generous sip as I am oddly parched.

"So I can't believe how big the twins are getting!" Stephanie begins, grasping her drink between her fingers.

"I know, don't remind me." I frown slightly. We both hear a squeal, which make us look to where its coming from. Straight ahead there was Shelby holding his nephew Andy. Stephanie chuckles at his awkwardness, but grins. I join in, gazing over at my brothers gangly, lean limbs as he holds my baby, though Andy stares. You could tell that he absolutely adores him. I've never seen him like this with anybody besides Taylor. Then Jordan walks up and offers to take him for a while. Just as he touches him Andy bursts. Howling, crying and screeching. Stephanie gasps and points at Jordan, saying that she knew from the very start that he would make babies cry. I laugh uncontrollably. Even though, yes that is mean, but they've been going at it for the longest time like they're related. All since Shelby first started dating her. It was definitely entertaining when she came over for dinner. I stood and rescued my baby, cradling him, caressing his silk skin. His cries decreased and all was quiet again. Jordan shrugged from beside me and went to sit in an armchair. Across the room.

"I think you still need to shave. Maybe that's why." I say. Everyone within ears length laughs.

_An hour later.._

"Is it caketime yet mom?" I hear Kellan's little boy voice behind me. I turn to him, place my finger on my lips and think. He's bouncing to and fro, anxious and excited. _I seriously adore this guy_. I continue to ponder, enjoying this moment of teasing him until he suddenly bursts towards the kitchen, I yell: "Freeze!" He stops, mid step, one tip of his finger upon the stainless steel. I can't control the laughter that's on it's way out, and a shiny smile appears over his face. Creating creases on the sides of his mouth. I shake my head, "Taylor!"

"Seriously?" Kellan mutters. He flinches, I'm guessing he wants to move.

"Uh, uh, uh... I'm being very serious. Don't move." I bite my tongue, looking over my shoulder, I see Taylor walking over.

"What's up-" He's looking at me then at my victim. "What the hell did you do to Kellan?" Taylor begins to chuckle just a little. "I think you've been watching a little too much Harry Potter.." I flicker my eyes to him with a straight face. We both start to laugh.

"Not funny. Claire, can I please-"

"Nope."

"Taylor. Do something? I really want cake." His muscles are shaking a bit.

"Sorry man. You gotta listen to the boss." Taylor winked from the corner of my eye. I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Could you get the cake and prepare it so that this one doesn't devour it like the vampire he portrays?" Kellan starts snickering. Taylor nods and steps past Kellan, whom I allow to move again. He waves his huge fists at me playfully and I stick my tongue out. That triggers his fighting instincts. I quickly gulp and scamper over to where Danielle is, crouching behind her high chair. He stops in his tracks and I chuckle from my hiding spot.

"Can't do any harm with a baby watching..." I conclude, laughing.

"I'll get you back. I swear." He shakes his finger at me with mock intimidation. Dani giggles at his expression. The sound distracts him and he is taken over with love. I watch as he bends his knees to become eye level with her, he picks her up gently and tickles her round belly. I smile at them; the doorbell rings out of no where. It has me jump. I look through the many heads in the room, Taylor is still busy getting the candles from the pantry. I'm anticipating some shouting to go down while I'm in foyer...

I swerve through all the bodies, receiving smiles and waves as I go. I hear Kellan say something like, "Do you remember me? I met you when you were still in your mamas belly. I'm your Uncle Kellan!" Oh gosh. She's one.

_I'm going to cry if I say that again._

As soon as I reach the hall I hear Taylor and probably Rob or Ashley.

"What the..." Taylor's probably reading the cakes message. Rob's laughter fills the house, Ashley giggles and her heels click against the tile.

"Good one Claire!" That's Jackson.

I snicker and keep walking. I see a shadow looming over the muggy glass doors and I wonder who it is. I climb timidly up the tiled steps until I'm standing directly in front of the wooden door.

I have a bad feeling... I have a feeling that I know who it is...

I think I might regret this...

But I may regret it more by not letting him in.

I twist the knob slowly, opening it just a crack. The cool wind blows through suddenly, like a snow storm has erupted. I swallow back the gray nothing and swing the door wide.

There he was. The man that I almost kissed.

Throughout it all, he still stares at me with those piercing green eyes.

_Like I'm the love of his life._

"Hey," He says deeply.

There was a certain silence between us where I was supposed to jut in my own hello, but that didn't happen. His eyes never left mine as his fingers shifted against the blue and pink poke-a-dotted wrapping paper. His jaw hinged like he was about to speak but I revived myself just in time.

"Um," sort of. "Hi."

"Sorry I'm late..." He mumbled. The way his expression saddened at my reaction made me feel like I had chugged a huge guilt shake. I engulfed a giant breath, readying myself for what was about to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

_I'm sorry, Jack. _

_For everything that we've went through. _

_I want to be good- great friends with you, and not this complicated see-saw ride. Up and down we go but really nowhere in particular. I'm sorry for the ways I've treated you. You've barely done anything wrong in this relationship of our friendship and all I've done was beat you down. You were just expressing yourself, in ways that I was never used to. I'm sorry if I have ever hurt you in the past years. Be happy; forget me; forget it all. Stay with Hayley and live your own life with her._

_I love you._

Taylor's POV

"Come on Taylor, let's sing already!" Kellan begged obnoxiously at my side. I rolled my eyes and shoved him off, making my way through the tightly packed bodies.

"What does that mean?" I heard him call.

I turned over my shoulder, "Let me just find Claire and then we can start." I chuckled at his anxiety to eat that damn cake.

What does she mean I have balls... I do have balls! Serious ones.

Man, that's weird to think.

I caught eyes with Dani and Andy, who were sitting with Mark and mom on the couch. I grinned when Mark glanced up, giving me the thumbs up that everything with them was okay. I nodded and continued on my way.

Finally breaking through the wall of people, I ended up standing in the hallway witnessing something that maybe I shouldn't have seen...

Claire was tightly wrapped within Jacks grasp, her broken sobs shaking their twined figures. I looked further, seeing the rare tears that of which belonged to Jack. Two of them identically rolled slowly down his cheeks as he held her. Claire kept repeating that she was _sorry_, that she wish she _could take it all back somehow_. Jack just hushed her, burying his face in her hair. I swallowed roughly, now realizing that this was it. They were confronting their mistakes and resolving them. I felt unhappy just standing here in their quiet presence. Though Claire's cries echoed softly around the foyer. In respect, I lowered my head.

Minutes later, I heard Jack speak.

"I'm not going to stay.." He tried hard not to sniff, clearing his throat.

"What? _Why?_" Claire sounded almost as hurt as she felt.

"It just... doesn't feel right. Yet." I felt stares on me. Claire didn't respond. "Tell the twins I said happy birthday... And that I love them." I took my chances with a glimpse upwards. Jack was handing Claire the package; she took it timidly in her hands. His emerald eyes were blood shot and his skin damp with salt water. They suddenly looked at me, I froze. He didn't seem to care for a moment, though he went forward and kissed Claire's hair, holding his stance there for quite some time. I was about to walk away from this painful scene until Claire spoke up.

"Please..._please_ come back. Soon." She pleaded, grasping onto one of his hands as he was halfway out the door.

"I don't know if I can, Claire.." He whispered. Her frame sank as she watched him turn away and walk out into the late winter air.

Maybe for the last time.

I sighed silently, watching my wife wallow in her struggles. She broke into tears again, crouching down to the floor and sitting with her legs criss-crossed in front of the open door. I walked slowly over to her, seeing that she was covering her face with her palms. I sat gingerly next to her, moving the present aside and laying my fingers on her back. She jumped at my touch, looking at me; frightened and upset. Within two seconds she collapsed into my side and I protected her with my arms wide around her jerking body.

"I'm so sorry.." She whispered hauntingly in between the sobs. I stroked her arms gently, reassuring her that everything was okay. Just then, a low clearing of someone's throat was heard. I looked over my shoulder awkwardly and standing there was Mark, whom looked just as troubled as Claire right here. I motioned my head back to the party, making him in charge for now just until I could get Claire back on her feet and dry. His eyes glistened slightly but he nodded, departing back into the other room. I then drew my attention back to the human being that laid across my lap. The sounds coming from her had lessened and she began to breathe again. I moved a strand of her brown hair from her eyes, revealing how tightly she was keeping them closed. I trembled, falling slowly into her abyss of hair.

Claire's POV

_"Where are the parentals?"_

_"Parentals? That's real creative Rob."_

_"Don't give me sarcasm."_

_"Yeah, I haven't seen Claire in a while now.."_

_"I thought Taylor went to go get her?"_

_"Oh, um, they are just getting some things from upstairs.. They'll be down in a minute or two."_

_"Good, cause I'm starving."_

_"Kellan. You just ate."_

_"Yeah, so? I would like some dessert to finish it off."_

The mere chatter echoed in my hollow ears. I felt faint. I felt utterly weak. I had never felt this way since my mom died.. And I really didn't want to feel like this ever again. I had parted ways with my friend, my good friend, and I wouldn't pull myself to believe it. Until he told me that he didn't think he could come back. Not even to see the twins. That's what hurt the most. I had hurt him that severely. I couldn't- I didn't understand my actions or reasons to why I was this... this _cruel?_ To put him through that agony of loving me but realizing that I didn't love him back the way he wanted. I knew what he saw in his eyes. He envisioned holding me, hugging me, cuddling with me, and smiling into my eyes. He wanted a new life with me by his side. He wanted to be free. Free from his past...

Back before I had met Jack at Magic Mountain, he was dating his dream girl. Only sixteen years old, he was certain that he had found his true love. And I thought so too, when I saw a picture of her.

She was beautiful. Flaming orangey-red hair with peachy freckled skin. The brightness of her blue eyes just jumped off the picture, capturing your sight and you could never look away. He explained how they were friends since practically birth, via their mothers being friends before. They became neighbors once five and six. Playing each day out in the front yard until the early evening before dinner. According to Jack, he didn't have feelings for her until they started high school, though Jenna had the biggest crush on him since kindergarten. They began dating during the beginning of sophomore year. After the awkwardness of finding out that they liked each other had blown over. Ever since then, they were glued by the hands. Even when we met at the park, I knew he didn't have an interest in me... Or Hayley. I could see it in his eyes that he was faithfully taken. _Happily taken._

Although, shortly after that trip, Jenna had died in a tragic car accident while heading home from the airport with her parents. Her parents barely survived, while Jenna took the full blow from the oncoming vehicle from behind.

Jack was devastated. And when he told me all of this, through his small tears, I knew that he truly did love this girl. With all his heart. But now that I've done this to him... I don't know how I can live with myself knowing that we won't see each other again. This was his second major let down, his second come and go, his second heartbreak, and I was the bad guy in this sequel to his love story. He didn't get his happy ending once again and it was all because of me. I knew that's all he wanted. To get over Jenna once and for all and be with me, the one person who understood him the most, the one who he told his stories and deepest untold secrets to. If I didn't undyingly love Taylor, I would give up everything to be with Jack.

And I don't give a shit.

But, I'm grateful for my life. The one that evolved into meeting an incredible guy, who miraculously turned out to be a celebrity. We got married and I had the two most beautiful children anyone could ever ask for. That was what I chose and Jack had Hayley and his future through dance. Even if he didn't care to see me, I would always support him. In everything. I mean, Hayley is still my best friend and I can't not visit her. So we'd see each other anyway.

I had to apologize somehow to him. Though I knew he wouldn't allow it.

As Taylor continued to hold me, I wondered: _How would my life be from now on?_ Without Jack in it? He was the other sane one along side Taylor to keep me from losing my mind here. Him and Taylor have always helped me with my problems, my insecurities, finding solutions for everything. Not that Taylor wouldn't be there for me, it's just that he has his own job. His own life besides me. I couldn't bring him down that much with my womanly issues. Without that balance, I didn't know what to expect.

I did know that I had a party to host. I had to be there for my babies on their big day. I had to shove away my stupid emotions and stand up, wipe up the tears and hold my head up high. Taylor seemed to noticed my movement and he reacted immediately.

"Are you okay..?" His voice timid as he helped me up ever so slowly.

I only nodded, taking his hand graciously while sweeping my palms under my eyes. His hazel ones stared at me, uncertain of what to do.

"Let's go, everyone's waiting on us." I croaked, taking deep breaths. He squeezed me slightly around the waist before kissing my forehead. I sighed groggily, putting on the best face I could for my friends and family. I did not want to lead them on to thinking that something was wrong.

We then walked down the hall and back into the awaiting family room where we sang happy birthday, took thousands of pictures, cut the cake and mingled as I locked the sadness in the depth of my stomach.

I would release it later, crying myself to sleep.

* * *

_**Oi.**_

**Just so you know, I still don't have an ending for this story...which is highly odd. **

**I'll figure it out some way or another!**

**Review in the mean time ;) **

**XOXOXOX**


	35. Do I Still Cross Your Mind?

**Heyy all :) It's been a while but you know how much I love to take my time with certain things ;) So how are you guys? I'm good. My birthday was on Friday :D My family and I went to Auburn to visit my brother for the weekend, it was lovely! It was fun to see all those southern college boys as well ;D Haha. I'm glad to be 16 now! It was weird saying 16 instead of 15 to the security guy at the airport x) Soo, I hope, whoever is reading this, enjoys it! Review afterwards like usual, please. :)**

**Oh and Cassidy Evans (which you will find out who that is down below) is going to be played by Crystal Reed. At least, that's who I easily imagined :) Yes, she plays Allison on Teen Wolf! Anyone of you watch that show? :D My favorite character is Stiles ;) and 2012 can't be any slower for season 2! GAH!**

**xo**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three

Taylor's POV

Once the last person had ducked out of the house, it was almost four o'clock. I know that Dani and Andy had a blast this afternoon. I loved witnessing their happy smiles while everyone seemed to enjoy spending time with them and just having a good time at the party. Claire did a great job organizing this and I was so proud of her. To see my family happy was enough of a birthday present than anything else. Though Claire had planned a little outing with our closest friends for tonight, in which it would go down most likely around nine or even ten. I had no clue where we were going or what we were doing but hey, it was my 23rd birthday and I knew that I'd have some damn fun either way. No matter what had happened earlier. I knew better than to question her about it; she was visibly broken hearted and Mark and her brothers could easily pick that out. Even when they tried to confront her about it, she shoved them away, sinking back into that shell of privacy.

I noticed that Mark had strayed on the porch with Claire in front of him, them both in some small talk. I watched silently from the opening, leaning on the door jam with my hands buried in my pockets. I looked onto the sidewalk seeing Nikki, Ashley and Rob piling in Ashley's Q7. Missing from the group: Kristen and Kellan. I suddenly felt suspicious on where they were. My eyes squinted in thought. Before I knew it, Claire was beside me, her arm grasping around my waist comfortingly. I sank into her embrace, circling my own arm around her, pulling her body close. I heard a low sigh rise from her as she waved to her dad. I gave him a small grin, which he returned, walking over to his car and driving off with Jordan, Shelby and Stephanie inside.

_7:34pm_

As I traveled up the stairs slowly, my legs dragging underneath me, I felt overwhelmed with exhaustion. It was kind of depressing cause I still had to enjoy the rest of the night with my friends.. Which I knew wouldn't be a problem. I think dealing with Claire and the twins and the 'Jack situation' had crashed right through me and of course, I'd taken it head on. Hopefully coming out of it unscathed.

I still wasn't sure if I was happy that Jack was out of the picture now.. He's a good friend to me, and obviously one to Claire, it was just hard to cope with the fact that we were all in our rightful places; no changes were allowed even if we wanted them to. I knew Jack loved Claire. I've seen it in the way he's always looked at her. Claire loved him too, more like a brother but that bond never wavered between them with all the hard times they went through. He'd come around. Someday. Hayley and Claire are still the greatest of friends so I'm sure everything between them would be normal. At some point, they would cross paths again.

Striding down the dimly lit hall, I peeked through the crack of the twins room. My eyes roamed their separate cribs, checking up on them anxiously. Both were sound asleep, tuckered out from their crazy party. I chuckled silently by the thought. I'm glad they had a good time, though. I just couldn't wrap my head around at how they were a year old so soon.. It didn't seem real. Felt like just yesterday I was holding their tiny fingers within my palms while they slept peacefully. Now, 12 months later, both Dani and Andy had grown out of the crawling stage, exploring the idea of walking- or more like waddling their way around the baby-proofed corners; speaking nonsense at anytime, mostly gibberish. More brown hair had sprouted atop Danielle's head, while black upon Andy's. Both their round eyes had deepened in color, sparkling either a dark chocolate or gray hazel. After all this time, they continued to cause awe. Not only for Claire and I, but everyone else. I slipped into the serene bedroom, presenting small goodnight kisses on each of their foreheads before exiting from the nightlight filled alcove.

Changing areas, I stepped through the doors of our bedroom, my ears picking up water pouring onto a solid surface. Wandering, I ended up in the master bathroom. I spotted Claire's silhouette through the shadowy glass door, her body curving about with her movements. I strolled up to the handle and pulled on it, the plexiglas swinging open a tad. At the sight of someone looking onto her, Claire didn't budge. Only a small shiver shook her form by the cooling air that wafted into the hot steam that surrounded her. Her head turned as she continued to wash the bubbles from her drenched hair, a smug grin upon her oval face.

"Yes?" She spoke over the spraying water.

I just smiled. "May I join you?"

Her cheeks retracted to a rosy color as her grin turned embarrassed. She glanced at the floor quickly. "Only if you scrub my back."

I winked, "I scratch your back, you scratch mine." she chuckled under her breath while I undressed, exposing my toes to the rough but gentle touch of the slippery tiles. Claire welcomed me in, sitting herself down on the little bench behind her. I watched, amused as she began shaving her legs. I then took it upon myself and starting soaping up my black locks. A few washes under the nozzle later, a stinging slap was applied to my ass.

"_Ugh_...can I help you?" I bit my lip, swerving around on my heels.

Claire eyed my lower half. Deeply smirking. "You have a nice-"

"Haven't you told me this enough, already?" I joked, grinning through the droplets on my eyelashes.

"Mmm, not enough I think." She stood, pressing her front to my torso while staring up and into my eyes.

"Really?" I said, curling my arms around her slick waist. The corner of her lips tugged hard, forming a giant smile.

"Yes, really." I could feel her wet fingertips traveling the plains of my backside. "You have a tight little ass, Taylor. Be proud of it." It was hard not to laugh. For the both of us.

"Oh sure, but what about you?"

Her features faded. "What about me...?" I stared, waiting for my reply to come out, but all I do was watch. With the streaming water plowing into my back, massaging my tight muscles, it caused sprinkles to fly in every which direction beyond that point. Some landing on Claire's chest, and on her eyelids, making them flutter and having her laugh often in the silence. I shook my head, forgetting what I was going to say. Her eyebrows creased for a moment, wondering of what I were to say about her body in response to my so called 'tight little ass'. But I knew that I couldn't just talk about her figure to her face. In such a way like that. I didn't feel like it was right.

Well, in my opinion...

I'd say that she is beautiful. I'd say that she is elegant with the way she carries herself with those long legs. I'd say that her body was slim, with curves here and there, giving a unique shape to her appearance that would catch many eyes. And I'd also admit that I would get lost in those creamy brown eyes every second of the day if it were the last thing I'd do before I die.

Women aren't pieces of meat that can be poked and prodded at, while parading around for pure entertainment. They're human beings and everyone has to respect that.

And I couldn't deny that I loved every aspect of Claire. Till the very tip of her nose.

* * *

While connected at the mouth, we slowly slinked our way out of the dripping surroundings, our hands roaming each others skin. I slipped my tongue beyond her lips' gates, cornering her own tongue, tangling itself around the other. Her breathing grew tainted with a heaviness that made me strive for more. I felt her fingers grasp the wet strands of my hair, tugging here and there with urgency; lust. In this moment, I had no idea where we were headed, or if we were even still in the bathroom. My toes tried to grip the now slippery tile, we were tracking in a ton of water from our bodies. I then took it upon myself, opening my eyes, I saw that Claire was doing just the same, staring right into me. Our chests touched as they heaved in and out. My heart racing from behind its bony bars. She released a smug smile, flicking her eyes down towards my midsection before coming back up to me. I rolled my eyes, fully knowing what she was staring at. I cupped her face, kissing her once more. She giggled responsively, turning away from me while swaying her curvy hips in the process. I shook my head, feeling light headed. She had grabbed a couple towels; keeping one for herself, she threw the other to me, a smirk along the ridge of her lips.

We dried, somewhat clothed ourselves, and began getting ready.

Claire's POV

_8:45pm_

With Taylor being downstairs, awaiting for our normal babysitter to arrive, I was finishing the final touches with my attire. Fixing the last strokes of mascara, I moved on to the mirror in my vanity. Making sure the huge side bun that was growing out of my head was secure and actually good looking. I sighed, sticking a few more bobbi pins in there just in case. I then stood, striding over to the full length mirror that was by our closets. I observed myself, standing sideways, sucking in my stomach, smoothing out my dress. I had found my moms _Betsey Johnson_ dress within the mass of hangers on my closet rack; she had given it to me long ago, saying that it didn't fit her like it used to. It was a sparkly patterned black fabric. Sorta itchy at times but bearable. It was a camisole type, tight fitting coming down just above the knees. I loved this dress with all my heart, only because it reminded me so much of my mom. I sported a pair of gray peep toe stilettos, with a matching trench coat. Also belonging to my mother. She was definitely the woman to go to if you needed some good evening wear.

_God, I miss her._

The doorbell suddenly rang loudly in my ears, causing me to barely jump two feet into the air. Taylor's voice flowed through the halls, deep but polite. As soon as Cassidy's voice was heard, I flitted around the room grabbing my purse and flipping the switches. Then, I walked slowly out of the darkness, entering the hall which overlooked the foyer below; Cassidy and Taylor standing by the door. Cass cocked her head in my direction, her crystalized brown eyes glistening as a smile formed. I returned it, twiddling my fingers in a wave before turning to say my farewells for the night to the twins.

Stepping through the cracked door, I inhaled the soothing scent of lavender as my eyes adjusted to the low night lights that hung over each of their cribs. Setting my handbag on the rocking chair, I went forward towards Andy's crib. Leaning over the edge of the gate I whispered softly to him, stroking his little head admiringly. _My baby boy.._ Growing up _so_ fast. They were _both_ growing up. I then shifted to his neighbor. Repeating my silent goodbyes, along with an air blown kiss.

I exited the nursery, happy though a bit sad that I was leaving them. I knew they were in good hands. Cassidy was a great, responsible girl; we had a massive hunt for good babysitters last fall. We'd interviewed about a hundred different people, from girls to women. I would not tolerate having a man, that we didn't fully know, take care of my children - other than my dad, Dan and my brothers - that in itself was just absurd. Although Cassidy Evans was only seventeen, she understood our demands and needs with having to take care of the kids while we were busy. She had a little sister herself, whom she took care of every moment she could. Her life was complicated and rough. She really needed this job and the money it came with. Even if it involved taking care of the Taylor Lautner's kids. Which, most people would be too fan-ish to concentrate on the real reason why they were here in the first place.

Both of us trusted Cassidy, and that's all we wanted. Besides another body that was good with children. She'd been with us for about five months. Still loving it, not freaking out, or breaking down. I knew I was happy with her and her work ethic. I'm sure Taylor felt the same.

"Ready?" I looked up to see Taylor's wide grin greeting me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I shot a smile right back at him. "Thank you for coming out here on such short notice, Cass." I turned to her with an apologetic expression.

Her eyes lit up, "Oh, it's not a problem! I brought homework with me. So it'll be like I never left home." The corners of her mouth pulled down into a stressed smile, though it faded quickly and her dimples shown through her actual smile.

I chuckled, "Good. What subject tonight?"

"Math." She said flatly, a tiny groan blew through her lips.

Taylor rumbled from beside me, his arm slipping around my waist, having me sink a little into his deep heat. "Good luck."

"Thanks.. I'm sure I'll need it." She twirled a strand of her brown curls slowly. I noticed her body suddenly relax, a short half-smile presenting itself. "Happy birthday, by the way." She gestured her hand out towards Taylor sweetly.

"Aw, thank you," I took a glimpse up, seeing Taylor grin brightly. The action caused butterflies to emerge deep in my stomach.

"Oh and Cassidy, there's leftover meatloaf and veggies in the fridge if you're hungry. The twins are changed and asleep in their room as well." I informed her. She nodded in response, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, thanks. Hey, I won't keep you guys waiting, go on." She spoke grinning as she urged us towards the door.

"Thank you again, Cass!" I turned around to give her a hug. She squeezed back lightly before releasing, giving a wink. Cassidy was not only the twins babysitter, she'd also become a good friend to me. Since we were not far apart in age, we had a lot in common. I laughed under my breath, feeling Taylor's warm fingers twine through mine as he pulled me out the door.

"Have fun you two." There was a slight mischievousness to her voice, which had my head spin at what might happen tonight. And with that, the door shut firmly. We strolled down the stones, hand in hand, up to the black R8.

Our sexy chariot of the night.

* * *

_This is our decision, to live fast and die young. We've got the vision, now let's have some fun._

MGMT boomed through the grates of the speakers around our lounging bodies. Taylor's finger tapped in time upon the steering wheel as he twisted and turned down the streets. I found myself moving my lips with the words, forgetting how much I loved this band. Through the techno quirks, my ears picked up a gentle chuckle. My nose led, dragging my face over to a smiling Taylor. I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was referring to my lovely lip syncing. His broad shoulders shrugged before returning his attention back to the road.

We soon arrived in Hollywood, skimming among the crowded boulevard. My eyes scanned the sidewalks, gazing over the lights that covered the many palm tree trunks, people of all shapes trotting up and down the concrete; laughing, drinking and having fun. I hadn't realized that it was already almost ten o'clock. Thinking that, I instantly wandered back to wondering what was going on at the house. _Were the twins still asleep?_ _Had Cassidy eaten the leftovers?_ I hope I told her right about the meatloaf, cause Taylor might have finished it last night... Shoot. Damn him and his hungry ways. _Maybe she fell asleep?_ _But what if Danielle was up and crying?_ She usually did so around this time. Taylor would insist on taking care of her while I complained about him not getting enough rest but ending up falling asleep halfway through my drowsy whines. Andrew was pretty much the perfect baby. I had no trouble with him when it came to sleeping. Well yes, diaper changes would often occur but other than that, no restless wailing or anything like that. Dani just naturally had large lungs, so it was inevitable. If she didn't cry during the night, I'd think she was sick or something.

I awoke from my trance of looking out the window when my phone suddenly buzzed against my leg. I reached for it quickly, looking over the name of the sender before opening the message.

_We're going to be a little late... Kellan took forever to get ready, as usual lol. Maybe 30 minutes? Don't have fun without us! See you guys there! ;)_

**-Nikki**

I laughed a little, my fingers swiping over the keys like lighting before slipping my phone back into my handbag.

"What's so funny?"

"Kellan probably spent two hours in his closet searching for something to wear," His cheeks rose as a half-smile took over. "so it's costing them. They won't be here for maybe another half hour."

"Oh," Once again, I hadn't noticed that we had parked. Geez, what's wrong with me tonight?

"Well, what should we do till then?" I asked, observing the dark and gloomy lot. A few lampposts were planted by the entrance next to the paying booth, but that was about it. We were enclosed by painted black brick walls, some graffiti splotched here and there. I noticed an Ashton Martin Vantage next to us, an Audi S5 just across the way and another spotless car that was too far away for me to recognize. So maybe this place looked sketchy but it held some beautiful vehicles. Surprisingly, the owners of those, including my husband, believed that their precious babies wouldn't get broken into. Hmm.

"Wanna walk around?" I glanced back in Taylor's direction, a small grin was placed over the brim of his lips.

"Why not," I said, wrinkling my nose, starting to grab my purse and secure my fingers around the doors latch. Until Taylor's glimmering hazel eyes captured me. His eyebrow raised, while his body began leaning forward into me. As I continued to watch his flowing movements, I felt the sweaty heat of his slow breath upon my moist lips. My pupils widened, hormones overtaking everything, our faces collided.

So we actually spent fifteen of those thirty minutes cooped up in the leather seats, making out and causing things to get a little too steamy. Things never change. Me being pregnant or not. And what made this even weirder, we were in the same car too? There's gotta be something about this black tinted Audi that makes Taylor so horny...

After calming ourselves, we stumbled as cooly as possible out of the sleek car. I checked in the side mirror to see if my hair and make up had suffered from Taylor's wild ride. Wisps of my brownish black hair stuck out from the bun, blowing freely in the twilight breeze. I tucked them in as best as I could, unpinning and repining. While the minimal make up on my skin was good and still presentable.

A low laugh blew through the air, slithering right by my ears. I perked up, turning slowly in my heels. Feeling the gravel shift and grind underneath my weight.

"You look fine." He said confidently, crossing his lean arms. The creamy fabric of his button-up shirt stretching over his defined muscles.

Normally, most women would go crazy because their man said "fine". Well, I believed him, and didn't care really; besides the fact that he was honest and didn't go over the top with something like "absolutely gorgeous". I knew I looked okay, but not great.

"Thanks," I sighed through my teeth, clutching my purse in my hands.

"You okay?" He tilted his head.

My mouth opened, nice and wide so that flies could happily come on in. Nothing came out. Um. My mind was reeling but my voice was mentally challenged.

Figuring out that it was too late to reply, Taylor shook his head laughing his goofy sound, taking my arm and leading me out of the dimmed parking lot and into the atmosphere of shiny colorful signs, loud chatter, and the head and tail lights of the passing traffic. I relaxed slightly, taking my steps slow; _heel_, _toe, heel_, _toe_. My arm slipped through the loop of Taylor's, curving upward so my fingertips could grasp his strong muscle. I allowed my head to lean against his shoulder, the warmth exuding from him soothing my earlobe. The corners of my mouth pulled up into a tiny smile as I felt his grip squeeze onto me while we strolled down the concrete.

At this moment I didn't feel like a mom. I didn't feel like a wife. Finally after what felt like an _eternity_, I just felt like a _woman_. A woman _in love_ with the man of her _dreams_. Nothing was there to pressure them, or hurt them. It was just them. Walking. Arm in arm, peacefully enjoying each others presence. The feeling of that innocent tickle in the pit of my stomach persisted in my favor. Having me wander back to our teenage days.

If you really think about it, this was the greatest pleasure in the world. To know that someone cared for you for who you _really_ are and not what you pretended to be. There was someone who deeply loved you no matter the consequences or actions you may have done in the past; someone that _actually_ cared when no one else didn't.

Taylor, _out of all the people on this earth_, was that _guy_.

"Happy birthday." I spoke softly through my smile, raising our intertwined hands from below, laying my lips gently on his skin. He responded with a returning kiss upon my forehead. Sending shivers down the cells of my body. Something that would continue to happen for the rest of my life.

* * *

After wandering the crowded sidewalks aimlessly, cruising in and out of masses of bodies, we ended up making it to the club by ten thirty, the others meeting us about five minutes later. A few women rushed up to us for pictures, autographs and hugs; other than that, everybody kept to themselves. It was slightly odd. But I'm sure the actual celebrities here appreciated the silence of the fans for at least a minute. Once our greetings were exchanged to each other - Ashley gushing over my dress as I did with her shoes, but not 'gushing' really - we all filed into the line of approval. Shoving Kellan up in front, since none of us wanted to be the first of our group. Rob and Taylor pushed him subtly, he stumbled ahead, shooting a glare as he brushed off the invisible dirt from his blazer. I nudged Nikki's elbow having her shake her head and giggle a bit. Taylor returned to my side, slipping his fingers between mine. I turned my head upwards, grinning and squeezing our connected hands.

The night drew on. Drinks and alcohol had been shared, ears were probably shattered by the booming music, feet hurt like hell - mostly the girls'. We partied like there was no tomorrow. Having the time of our lives right in the midst of a swaying crowd on the dance floor. Taylor had a great time, I'm sure. He had a smirk upon his face the entire night..

_And they say darkness falls I miss you more; two missed calls can't take no more; this what Brooklyn's been waiting for - all my life I stood patient for._

"Ahh! I love this song!" I heard somebody squeal. I looked over, seeing that it was Ashley. She was dragging Jackson by the hand onto the floor, Jackson's expression priceless. I snickered to myself, flipping back over to Taylor.

We were sat in one of the little booth lounges that were among the back part of the building. Rob tracked this private one down when we first got here, and we've occupied it ever since.

"Are you having fun?" I wondered aloud towards Taylor. His eyes shifted from the mass of bodies, landing on me. An easy smile grew over his lips as he scooted closer to my body, the heat growing immensely between us. I smiled, watching him.

"Yeah! This is _amazing_, thank you." He whispered the last part deep within my ear. I shivered, apart from the warmth coming from him. My eyes flickered down to his lap, where his hand slowly slinked its way to the hem on my dress. Sliding underneath just a tad, his fingers gripped my skin, causing me to jump; goosebumps rose all over. Another hand cupped my chin suddenly, bringing me back up to his seductive expression.

_But the town turned blue that's the first I laid my eyes on you,_  
_now it's us in this humdrum town, I'm gonna keep my eyes on you, you._

I immediately melted into the leather covered cushion, hearing the lyrics echo through my mind while also feeling myself leaning into him. Our lips were magnetically connected, though not even touching yet. I was crying inside my head as the suspense of this continued. His sweet breath began to linger over my parted lips, tying my stomach in complicated knots.

"_TAYLOR!_" We jolted apart by the sudden yell that belonged to Kellan. I laughed gently at the sight of this huge guy with his hands on his hips with a giant grin over his mouth. Then, he stepped aside, revealing Rob carrying a small white plate which held a ramekin filled with crème brûlée and a tiny blue candle poking out in the center. The flame burned the wicker slowly, flickering in the breeze of Rob's movements. I looked over at Taylor who was smiling ear to ear, as Rob set down the plate in front of him. His hand curved around my waist, bringing me closer than before. He then bent over, hovering above the orange fire, pursing his lips like he was about to blow.

"_Wait!_ We _have_ to sing first!" Kristen whined, winking at Taylor who was now groaning with embarrassment. He psychically sunk back into the booth while covering his face with a palm.

I kissed his cheek, only to boost his happiness. Just then, they _erupted_. As loud as the beating music. I eventually joined in, though keeping my voice a little lower for Taylor's ears.

"_Happy birthday to **YOU!** Happy birthday to **YOU!** Happy birthday dear Taylor, happy birthday to **YOU!**_"

Taylor laughed whole heartily at their effort at being beautiful singers, before pausing over the fiery flame - making his wish - and then, _whoosh_, it was extinguished.

Everyone cheered happily before scooting around the booth and passing out spoons to devour the delicious dessert.

I grazed my lips over his ear, "What'd you wish for?"

A low chuckle was barely heard, "Nothing really."

My eyebrow arched as I sat back, still keeping my body in close contact with his.

I watched his head turn towards me, a genuine warmth excluding from his eyes. "You've been my wish since the very beginning."

My face fell red and he definitely noticed. A sly but sweet smile raised upon his cheeks and he placed a soft kiss over my lips. It was quick but still pursuing through with the passion that we had. I caught Kristen watching us from across the table. I shot her a gentle grin and she returned with a wink.

Beyond all the laughter and battles over the creamy dessert, surely enough the white dish was spotless.

* * *

After all the maddening fun, I had insisted on driving, only to give Taylor a rest from his wild night. In advance, I wanted to call Cassidy to let her know that we were on our way. Although, it was almost two in the morning and I quickly doubted that she would pick up. As the ringing came to a halt, her voice flowed into the speakers and I left her a short message after the beep. Slipping my phone into my coats pocket, I turned seeing the gang stumbling down the sidewalk, laughter and bright woozy smiles all around. Kellan had his huge arm around Taylor's shoulder, while the other was circled around Ashley's waist. Kristen and Rob were trailing, holding hands and whispering into one another's ears. Which left Nikki and Jackson, whom were not far behind the trio ahead, talking casually. My eyes caught Taylor's tired but sparkly ones, a sly toothy grin rising to the surface. I masked a yawn and walked up to them with a steady pace.

Suddenly by his side, Taylor slid from under Kellan, swooping his hands around my waist. Kellan's eyes widened as did mine. I winked over in his direction before paying all my attention to the birthday boy.

We had formed a little group outside of what looked like a closing diner. The vintage lights were still bright but the vinyl red chairs were turned over upon the table tops.

As Taylor held me within his strong grasp, I stared into his lustful eyes, desperately wondering what his exact thoughts were as of now. Our foreheads bumped together, nuzzling softly making our noses graze tauntingly. I smirked, drawing my hands up around his neck. He then kissed me with the same passion as earlier in the car but somewhere deep in it, I felt the want. The _hunger_. I moaned through it, satisfying my need towards him when I heard a barely audible choking noise.

I removed myself from the richness of Taylor's lips, his teeth scraping against my lower lip. Immediately looking over Taylor's broad shoulder, there was Rob with his finger halfway in his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh. Taylor was puzzled, obviously facing the opposite way. He surprised me by picking me up. Latching his hands around my hips securely, he easily swirled our stance around; the breeze drafting up my legs as well as having my feet dangling above the cement for five seconds before being set back down. My ankles wobbled slightly once all my weight was planted back onto the four inch heels. Flustered, I noticed that I was sideways.

"Your affection in public is too graphic for our eyes." Rob commented.

Taylor's chest vibrated against me, "Like there are any people out. I can do whatever the fuck I want." He retorted, constricting me further.

I cleared my throat disapprovingly. He glanced and I raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, we- _we_ can do whatever the fuck we want." He mumbled.

I stood smiling, messing with the tuft of his black hair.

"Hey, hey, hey...easy." He buckled from beneath my hand, laughing gently. I shook my head, curving one of my hands around his lower back.

A massive yawn was heard, it of which belonged to Jackson. After that, it was like dominos from there.

"Geez, I thought yawning wasn't that contagious." Kristen mumbled after her recent yawn.

"Didn't the _Mythbusters_ confirm that already?" Kellan questioned. I laughed at _that_, knowing fully what he meant.

"Well, I'm gonna head home," said Jackson, coming up to me and pulling my body in for a hug.

"Yeah, we should too." I muttered into his jacket, giving him a quick squeeze. He then went over to Taylor and did the same.

"Can you give me a ride?" Nikki chirped. "I came with these two," she jabbed her thumb towards Ashley and Kellan, "and I don't think I'll be getting home till the morning."

Everybody snickered while Ashley's cheeks flamed sweetly, and Kellan, well he was just plain embarrassed. In the sweet little kid kinda way.

Jackson released a one note laugh before nodding. "Of course. C'mon," He strode over, weaving his arm through hers like the gentleman he was. They then walked off into the night to wherever he was parked.

Rob and Kristen departed shortly after. Kristen leaving with her heels in one hand and the other within her British boyfriends.

We started walking again, I guess the other two were heading to the same lot. I overheard some of the sweet nothings that were being said between Ashley and Kellan next to us, having me smile at their adorable relationship.

Taylor's hand was supporting most of my weight as we strolled, as my feet were beginning to feel numb. Though this could never compare to wearing pointe shoes for four three hour shows on the course of a weekend.

The wind was picking up, seeping over my collar and down my dress, sending chilly tingles down my spine. I hugged my body closer to Taylor's, wanting some of his exuberant warmth.

Eventually making it there safely, we said our goodbyes and parted ways. Taylor slipped into the passenger seat while I took my place behind the wheel. I let out a large sigh at the fact that I was actually sitting down after about an hour. I leaned back tiredly against the seat, breathing slowly and feeling my toes turn to stone. In that instant, I had stripped the stilettos off and had tossed them aside.

Igniting the engine, it roared to life under me, shaking my senses awake. I took a glimpse at Taylor, who was fading fast by the looks of it. I then reached over his lap to the glove compartment, searching for my mix cd. His fingers suddenly grazed my forearm, tracing slowly up and down. A sheepish grin rose over my lips, though I kept roaming my hand throughout the box. Finally feeling my fingertips grasp around a slippery disc, I curled back out, only to be brought straight into Taylor's chest. His eyes pierced into mine seductively. I gulped, which made him present his famous crooked smile.

"Let's make a baby.." His deep voice massaged my eardrums.

I tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably. "Are you drunk?"

He burst into a fit of goofy laughter, clutching his ribs. I bit my lip, trying not to join in, otherwise we'd never get home.

"No," He said afterwards.

"Then how come?"

He shrugged, "Maybe I just want some nice hot-"

"Alright, alright, settle down there tiger." I chortled, patting his thigh.

He managed to laugh along with me, laying a hand atop the one I had just placed rather close to his nutsos.

I snorted, noticing the look on his face and laid my lips on his cheek, "Maybe in a few more years, we'll see." He groaned, rolling his beautiful hazel eyes before settling back into the leather. I shot him one last look as I fed the player my cd.

Polish Girl by Neon Indian filled the space, the techno beats bouncing all around and through the speakers. I tapped my finger along the wheel, glancing over my shoulder, I switched into reverse and began to back out slowly. The bass kicked in out of no where, and I realized that Taylor had turned the dial to make it more pronounced. He gave me one of his heart stopping smiles when I caught his eye, causing my heart rate to go overboard.

I then took a good grip on the wheel, swiveling out of the lot with ease and streaming down the street with the lights blurring behind us.

* * *

Songs in order:

**Time To Pretend by MGMT **

**Humdrum Town by Theophilus London **

**Polish Girl by Neon Indian**

**I love all of those songs so much :) Just thought I'd share them! **

**And also, the name of this chapter is part of the chorus in Polish Girl :)**

**Anyways, review loves! XO**


	36. A Note from Meee, again

Hey all, so it's been a month since my last update and I apologize!_ I feel like I'm saying that a lot lately..._ but I also feel like I've lost a **TON** of my readers and that's putting me on the fence on if I should keep posting this story any longer! Of course I'm going to keep writing it until I finish, just cause I'd go crazy just leaving this thang hanging without an ending. But I'm just pretty puzzled on what I should do on this site in general. I don't know. Though I _am_ in the middle of writing the next chapter so we shall see...we shall see..

So if _ANYBODY_ reviews for this crappy authors note, please let me know what your thoughts are. **_I'd love to hear from you!_**

Anyways, how was Thanksgiving for you guys? Mine was good, had a minor food coma but it's almost gone now ;)

**OH**, did any of you see Breaking Dawn yet? I did. :D It was pretty good actually! I won't give out anything if some hadn't seen it yet but boy, Taylor did a good job! I was pretty surprised to say the least. Not as action packed as I would've liked, but _LOTS_ and _**LOTS** _of drama. As always, I feel terrible for Jacob. I feel like after every Twilight movie I see, I'm always leaving the theater depressed (mostly for Jacob, LOL) but yeah, it's so sad! _Damn you Stephenie Meyer!_ *shakes fist in the air* Just kidding. :) And I'm sure Bill Condon saved all the crazy fights for Part 2! Man, another year we gotta wait. -_- That's bull. But oh well!

Anywho, I'll leave now.

_Peace out suckas._

Love from Claire,

XOXOX


	37. Take Me Back To The Beginning

Hi all! I probably sound like a broken record when I say this, but I am so sorry for anyone who is still reading this story...because I haven't been a really good writer at all! I have been so busy this year! Well lemme just say this nice and short: Did my last Nutcracker; definitely bittersweet, met the love of my life; we have been together for almost eight months since December 31st:), I auditioned my butt off early January and February; got into 6 out of the 7 places I auditioned for! I was definitely beyond shocked but absolutely honored! Drove to Las Vegas with my dad during spring break, that was pretty fun;) the last dance competiton we did in April, I competed my solo and I got a platinum and 1st Overall! I have never gotten either of those ever in my life...I almost cried! And my best guy friend, who is also my boyfriends best friend, presented them to me:) It was one of those moments where you know that your hard work is being paid off and people are finally noticing it..wow, this really isn't short! But anyways, I ended up doing two summer intensives this year...both in San Francisco, and I luckily survived!;) I learned so so so much though, I thought I was completely crazy for doing both but it ended up being the greatest summer ever. Once that was over, my family and I took our usual trip to Santa Fe and I got to relax and sleep in everyday;) during that time, I sent in an audition video for the year round program at Alonzo Kings Lines Ballet School (I had done their summer program) and a week later, I got notice that I had **GOTTEN IN!** So I will be training with 35 other kids, 17-24 year olds, everyday starting Septemeber 4th! It has definitely been a great, amazing year so far and I am so looking forward to my new adventure that I have in front of me! Living in the city with my brother will be interesting but fun, hahaha:)

Anywho, I won't ramble on any longer! It's 1:15 in the morning too, so I ought to go to bed...Read and review, pretty please. xo**  
**

**Chapter Thirty Five:**

**Claire's POV**

_**The following week**_.

Spooning a small banana slice, I served it into Andy's open mouth as he was sat in his high chair next to the kitchen table. He munched on it happily, finally getting the hang of this chewing thing. I then fed Dani some, ending with the same result.

Getting through the teething stage was the most grateful thing I've ever completed! I mean, dealing with them crying and screaming was enough pain for me (emotionally) to handle, but the pain inflicted on my body? Now that was a nightmare.

For six weeks. _Pure_. _Chaos_.

Taylor felt so sorry for me he treated me with back massages whenever he could, and in return, I'd give him the thing he loved most. Sweaty, hot sex.

Taylor sat in the chair across from myself, studying his iPhone while absently stirring the floating Apple Jacks within the pool of milk. I turned my attention towards him, then to outside through the window looking onto the overcast beach. The sun hid behind the deep gray clouds, peeking out from time to time; the stormy blue waves cruising up and down the shoreline caused sudden splashes to come out of nowhere.

I suddenly thought. Something completely random and really pointless, but I said it anyway.

I whipped my head over to Taylor, whom was in the middle of taking a bite of his cereal when:

"I want to buy a house." I stated, setting the baby spoon down a little too harshly than planned. His eyes rose from the screen of the phone, puzzled and sort of shocked. The mechanics in his jaw slowly began working again before he spoke to my unusual plea.

"What for..."

I swallowed. "Because.. I don't know-well I think we should get a secondary home. You know, for when you have to travel a lot and stuff. "

"So New York?" His eyebrow arched.

"Well..." I trailed off.

He seemed to wait for my answer but it didn't end up coming out. I instead, babbled a bit. "I think that it's a good idea though. Doesn't Brad Pitt have maybe four different homes all across the country? And in Europe?"

He chuckled under his breath, pushing his bowl aside. "Brad Pitt has a million kids though."

Andy let out a tiny laugh, clapping his hands together. I barely blushed, crossing my ankles. "Well, yeah...I know Ashley has one here and also her and Kellan share a apartment in New York."

"It was inevitable." Taylor spoke while leaning back in his chair, criss-crossing his arms over his built chest.

I laughed, "_So?_What are your thoughts?"

He paused for quite a while. Which had me thinking that he didn't like the idea very much.

"I guess...we could." my eyes widened at his response. "I mean, where did you want to look?" He stared intently at me. A small tint of a smile playing over his moist lips.

I couldn't keep still. I jostled in my seat with an overwhelming excitement, causing Dani to squeal happily from beside. Taylor watched, looking rather amused. "You know I'd love to get a place in Manhattan, since it's also where you'd be a lot.. Though, I was thinking, maybe Santa Fe?" I cringed, waiting for his answer.

Immediately, his eyes lit up. I internally exhaled in relief that he might be agreeing with me.

"That would be nice, yeah..." He pondered. "Maybe... a vacation home instead? It'd make a little more sense, but I get where you're coming from." A wide grin shone brightly afterwards.

"So it's settled?" I announced eagerly, standing and walking around the oak table to be behind his chair. I draped my arms over his frame, laying my chin atop his shoulder.

"It is," His voice came out smoothly. It tickled my insides, slithering in and out of my ears. His hands met mine, molding together tightly. He then twisted his neck towards me, I kissed him instantly, crushing our mouths as one once again.

He knew how special Santa Fe was to me. It's where we first met; how we fell in love in such a way I'd never know to understand- what we did and where we explored together; memories flashed through our time stopping kiss, my heart racing up and over the cliff and never coming back.

A present high pitched giggle was heard. I popped apart from my source of indefinite pleasure, gazing over at our toothless kids.

Both sat in matching high chairs, they sported footed pajamas that Debbie had gotten them for Christmas last year. Andy's, dark blue with red airplanes zooming every which way on it. Dani's was a light violet with pink roses scattered all across.

Taylor had then tugged me into his lap, his sudden hardness pressing up against my backside with such a force, it got me in the mood like no other. I chuckled, shuffling on top of him until his arms securely wrapped around my waist. He poked his head over my shoulder to also stare at the pile of cuteness ahead.

Dani stared at us with her hands wound together, a shy but sly smile was hiding between her precious lips. Andy, being the total opposite, was squirming about within his seat, clapping, laughing and showing us that he could also touch his toes.

"I wonder where he got that awesome flexibility.." Taylor muttered deeply, still managing some humor to flow through his voice.

"Oh, you know, I pass on my dancing genes like a boss." I said proudly just before Taylor burst out in a fit. Without turning around, my fingers found his stomach and I began pinching what skin I could through his cotton shirt. He wiggled underneath my body, laughing even more. The sound was delightful and almost beautiful.

_I adore this guy_, I thought softly.

And right then, I knew that he was happy.

Happy with how his life turned out, how everything fell into place, even through all the struggle and pain.

I loved him. I loved our children. I loved my family, my friends and my livelihood. And I couldn't be any more thankful.

_Flashback_ - **Santa Fe, 2010**

"_You, me and the palm trees we could lay outside on the beach all night_," The words slipped off my tongue as I bounced around my room, simply putting away some clothes. "_We can swim with the dolphins, go golfing, baby girl you can be my wife._" With Zach Porter's playful voice filling my ears, I was not as aware of what was going on around me. Although, I kept dancing, lost in the song.

I stopped in front of the dresser, folding a pair of jeans and shaking my hips like a little girl. "_Now don't go falling in love with Mr. Wonderful, and I won't go running around with any other girl._"

"Ahem,"

The loud but almost subtle sound of someone's voice practically scared the crap out of me. "Wha- _AHH_ohmygosh, geez," Especially of who had said it. I, being frightened out of my mind, tumbled over my feet back into the wall with a hand over my erratically beating heart.

"Jesus... Taylor, uh, hi?" I questioned breathless.

He stared at me with those eyes, deep and mysterious waiting to be figured out by the right person. Slowly, a small smirk inched its way up along his lips. I didn't know what he was going to do next.. I mean, he never has looked at me like that. But I wasn't one to complain.

"Sorry I caught you off guard." He responded quietly.

I just shook my head, opening my mouth-

He took a step forward from his resting spot against the doorway, "You were right though," I'm guessing he saw the _About?_in my eyes and decided to go on. "Your dancing is surely flawless."

I blushed, "Shut up. Don't tell me you've never danced in your room like this.." He didn't reply, which led me to thinking he was agreeing with my statement. "Oh really..." My eyebrow raised as a smile came up too.

I took a step towards him, feeling a bit of confidence rise inside myself. "Well, looks like I have to invite you over here for a little sing-and-dance-like-no-one's-watching lesson."

His hazel eyes brightened at my choice of words (mostly at the 'no one's watching' part) and he let his foot take another light step in my direction. I huffed under my breath, watching the way his limbs adjusted to our enclosing bodies. We had never showed the slightest of affection towards each other before, so this was all new to the both of us. New but also exciting.

"That sounds like it'll be a good time," his voice seemed lower now that we were closer. I stared up into the pits of his eyes, not at all feeling uncomfortable with doing so. "but, seeming that the mood for that has dimmed," he paused, having my heart stop along with it. One last time, he stepped forward, practically almost touching the length of my stomach with his. I felt the angst of hyperventilation starting to climb up my throat at our vicinities, but I tried to stay calm, knowing that would only drive him further away.

"I have something I want to show you instead." He finished, the ridge of his nose barely grazing my cheek. I shivered intensely before nodding. A large grin suddenly grew, showing his brilliantly white teeth straight in my face.

_God, if only I __**could**__...  
_  
He then gestured for me to follow him, screwing my thoughts up, but I did, like a little puppy. He led me all the way outside and across the lawn to his house where he revealed a rustic motorbike. Resting on its kickstand in all its glory, I stared wondrously at it.

_He was going to take me for a __**ride**__?_

"I rented this sucker yesterday for the next few days and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to Taos (Ta-_Ow_-S) for the day." He put it all out there like it was nothing at all. I couldn't speak. He was uncertain with my reaction I'm sure, so he spoke about the trip some more.

We were going to take a very scenic route, for my sake of a photographers eye, it would be longer but the views would be outstanding. He then explained that he found out that there was this restaurant somewhere up there as well, so that would be our lunch/early dinner.

During all his talking, I couldn't help but notice the slight nervous habit that produced throughout. Scratching the back of his neck with a cute shy grin.

When everything was fully explained, I didn't hesitant to accept, giving him a quick solid hug before running back to the house to grab my camera, phone and of course tell my parents where I was going. I changed into some skinny jeans and a loose fitting top and skipped down the stairs and back out to where Taylor was waiting.

He greeted me again with a wide smile, handing over a sleek looking helmet.

"Oh gosh, I've never had helmet hair." I cringed, though part of it was sarcasm.

"I have to wear one too, don't worry." He joked, slipping his over his head just as his foot slammed down on the jump starter. The bike roared and spat, rumbling underneath his stance. I took no time at all to buckle on my helmet and swing a leg over the vicious animal.

I found it surprising that I fit so snugly behind him. I was then unsure about wrapping my arms around his waist, (yeah I know, I would fall off immediately if I didn't do so) which he could sense. He chuckled, looking over his shoulder as he waited. I absently got lost in his on looking eyes as they pierced into the distance.

Geez, cheesy.

I shook my head clean and went for it. Snaking my arms along his strong torso, I hooked my fingers together as tightly as I could. I felt every movement of his muscles, and it warmed my cheeks from the inside out. I leaned the side of my face upon his back, feeling the insane pins and needles prickle all over the lower half of my body.

"You ready?" Taylor's voice bellowed above the snarl of the engine.

I nodded and gave him a sure thumbs up, which I quickly regretted doing because not only did he take off, we took off like a rocket. Leaving my stomach at the edge of the driveway. Using all of my will power to stay in my seat, I hugged myself so hard against Taylor's back I felt like nothing could tear us apart. Besides the whipping wind around us.

I had never been on a motorcycle before. _This was so cool!_My eyes darted from left to right, watching in awe as the scenery flew past us at amazing speeds. I would switch the direction of my head from time to time, just to see both sides. The bottoms of my feet were tingling immensely from the sensation of the bikes power driving into the road. I could not wipe the smile off my face at this moment.

And I'm sure Taylor was enjoying all this way too much.

Once during the middle of our journey, I changed my gaze to the front and sat my chin upon Taylor's shoulder. It startled him at first but his muscles relaxed immediately. I curved my limbs further, past my fingers and ended up grasping onto my own skin.

Gliding and drifting down the long winding roads we smelled the dust and dirt that lay all over. I spotted a jack rabbit and a few cattle among the brush, pointing them out for Taylor as we sped in and out of a couple cars that were along the same road as well.

Taylor handled the machine that carried us fairly well. Swiftly making large turns across banks of open land where only a lone strip of road lay. I clung onto him, fearing I would topple over onto the pavement with force, with the bike probably on top of my body. As the bike tilted more and more as we kept turning, I felt myself drawn to the rushing concrete. It was absolutely surreal. We soon came to a straight away, and Taylor stepped on it, having the cooling wind blow straight through my hair.

We later parted from the road, swerving slowly along the dirt bank, sputtering to a halt. Taylor kicked the stand down and the bike leaned, resting on the skinny stand. I turned my attention out onto the view that we had, stepping off of the seat while removing my helmet.

The landscape seemed to go on for years as the deep green forest of trees spread across every inch of the hilltops. Had we only been on the road for an hour and a half, we were already beginning to head into the more grassier part of New Mexico. Before I could do anything else, I scrambled around inside my shoulder bag for my camera. Pulling out the prized jewel I flipped the switch and the view finder was glued to my eye socket in an instant. I snapped away, adjusting the lighting and focus often. How the pure white clouds contrasted with the rich blue of the sky and dark green of the foliage below, it was beautiful. Plus with the sun shining down on us made it more...bright.

"Out of all things, Captain Obvious."

After snide commenting myself, I suddenly realized that I had just said that out loud.

_Shit_.

"What was that?" Taylor wondered from behind me.

"Uhh," I froze with the black machine still in front of my face. My eye flitted around before settling on focusing into the camera for one more picture, before having to face Taylor.

"Nothing," I said quickly, turning around casually, reviewing the recent shots. Glancing up I saw the small smirk that was upon his face. I blushed and sank back, clutching my camera close.

"Can I see?" He stepped forward with a gesture of his hand. Taylor wasn't pushy at all, especially with this offer; he was quite gentle about it.

"Sure." I swallowed, backtracking on the little buttons to the start of the seven pictures I took. I then looked up and handed it over, in which he grasped carefully. Probably sensing how much I loved the thing.

I watched the way his expression changed with each click of the stiff button; it made me uneasy in a way. And I didn't know why.

"These are-"

"Horrible, right? I know, I couldn't find the right balance of white and it just looks messy with the trees and angles-" I rambled nonsense until a light nudge shook me out of it. Taylor had appeared right in front of me, a sincere smile gracing his lips. I was dazed at this very moment.

"Claire," his hand still planted on my shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with these pictures. I know I'm no expert on photography like you are, but these are nice!" I melted at his words. Feeling an incredible heat wave rush through me, swishing in my stomach and over the length of my arms and cheeks.

"Thank you, Taylor. Coming from you, that means...a lot." I stumbled, taking my camera back and roping the strap around my neck.

"You're very welcome. You've got a talent, my dear." He winked, shoving a hand into his jean pocket. "Now all I've got is to watch you dance. I bet you're amazing. At least, that's what your Mom says." His pearly whites shone magnificently in the light.

My throat was going dry at this point, "Should we get going again?"

His face shifted, eyebrows lifting. "Yeah, sure, only if you're done."

"Yes, I'm finished here, thanks." I grinned, sliding past his tall body and back over to the bike to grab my helmet. Taylor had taken larger strides and we ended up meeting at the same time.

And that's when I saw it in slow motion.

Our hands extended out, both reaching for the same thing. My heart was racing even before we touched. His fingers grazed mine as we had pinpointed for the same helmet. From the corner of my eye I saw a tint of red to his tan cheek, it made my insides churn with a sudden delight. A low chuckle was heard and we pulled away.

I got that helmet in the end and we sped off down the mountainside road with me clinging onto Taylor like no other.


End file.
